


Świat opisany pociskiem

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Świat opisany pociskiem [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthurowi wydaje się, że wystarczy wyłożyć odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy, a Eames bez wahania zaryzykuje życie i reputację, by wybawić go z opresji. Eamesowi wydaje się, że wystarczy wyznaczyć zaporową — i bardzo nietypową — cenę, a Arthur natychmiast zacznie szukać pomocy u kogoś innego. Okazuje się, że obaj są w błędzie, prowadzącym do całej serii innych pomyłek.</p>
<p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez niezmordowaną <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.</p>
<p>I’d like to give a big thanks to <strong>pushdragon</strong> for her stunning work and her permission to publish this translation. Not only has she written my Holy Grail of this fandom (and let me marry it), but also has always been one of the most helpful and patient people I have ever met on my meandering author - translator paths. So kudos to you, <strong>pushdragon</strong>, you are simply awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Złodziej-rzemieślnik

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the world is bullet shaped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806834) by [pushdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushdragon/pseuds/pushdragon). 



_Robota na dwa tygodnie_ , brzmi pierwsza niepozorna wiadomość. _Warta twojego zachodu. Szybki start. Jak jesteś ustawiony?_

Mimo nieznanego adresu nadawcy wie, że to Arthur, bo nikt poza nim z równie twardym uporem nie pomija ani jednego znaku diakrytycznego, jednocześnie przeskakując nagłówki, zakończenia, podpisy oraz wszelkie formułki grzecznościowe. Ktoś, kto niecałe dwa miesiące temu walczył u boku Eamesa o zachowanie zdrowych zmysłów podczas tej beznadziejnie skopanej akcji Cobba z incepcją, mógłby zniżyć się przynajmniej do jednego małego powitalnego „cześć”.

A zresztą, dosłownie każda inna osoba, która zechciałaby zatrudnić Eamesa, dokładnie wie, gdzie on jest, kto mu towarzyszy i jak długo potrwa jeszcze jego bieżące zlecenie, ponieważ Eames pracuje z rodziną.

Szwy w liczącej sobie pięć dni ranie na żebrach swędzą jak szalone, podrażnione potem, który wyciska z niego Hanoi. Zmęczenie, wykraczające poza własną definicję, permanentnie rozmazuje skraj pola widzenia, a ta uparta gówniara, śledząca go od kantoru wymiany walut, wciąż czai się przed kawiarnią, udając fascynację ofertą stoiska obwieszonego podrabianymi apaszkami od Diora.

Pisze: _Aktualnie niedostępny_ , bo ma na głowie dużo ważniejsze sprawy niż zaprzątanie jej sobie Arthurem, takie jak krycie się przed międzyterytorialnym zasięgiem łap bardzo rozzłoszczonych generałów Armii Czerwonej wystarczająco długo, by nie skończyć wyłowionym z wód stoczni rybackiej w Makao.

Na zewnątrz dochodzi do stłuczki. Rozlegają się głosy o lekko wyostrzonej intonacji, co w tym kraju stanowi odpowiednik wrzaskliwej kłótni. Wykorzystując słodki uśmiech losu, Eames zmywa się w mgnieniu oka. Szczęście mu dopisuje. Potrącony przez taksówkę, pełen woków i bambusowych parowników stół przechyla się, a cały towar koziołkuje po wąskiej uliczce, wypełniając ostatnie luki w przestrzeni między odstawionymi rowerami a autem zwisającym na ukos z krawężnika. Śledząca go dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzy mu w oczy, jakby dopiero zrozumiała, co się dzieje, a moment później, zanim udaje jej się wyminąć samochód i rozgniewanego sprzedawcę, Eames jest już daleko.

Na poczcie łapie kolejny ogon, jeszcze bardziej uparty, z rodzaju tych gorliwych, których przełożeni nie godzą się łatwo z porażką. By zniknąć mu z oczu, Eames musi wskoczyć do taksówki jadącej w kierunku przedmieścia, a potem przez półtorej godziny kluczyć do hotelu zalanymi deszczówką alejkami, gdzie gubi go ostatecznie.

 

**

 

Jeszcze nie czas wrzucić łup do rzeki i brać nogi za pas. Jeszcze nie.

Część tutejszej policji kultywuje uroczą komunistyczną tradycję pilnego deptania zagranicznym turystom po piętach, to wszystko. W latach dziewięćdziesiątych było z tym gorzej, jeśli Eames ma dowierzać opowieściom brata o jego kancie w tutejszym handlu drobnymi nieruchomościami, zakończonym ucieczką z Nha Trang — a dowierza, bo Charlie zwykł częstować bajkami wyłącznie obcych.

Muszą po prostu trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Frank nie widział wnętrza sali sądowej od trzydziestu lat, a Miriam nie dopuści, by jakiekolwiek związane z pracą perturbacje zakłóciły plan ukończenia remontu jej nowego atelier w Berlinie jeszcze przed latem. Niemniej, gdyby chodziło o robotę z kimś z zewnątrz, Eames myślałby już o ulotnieniu się z tego miejsca na wypadek, gdyby ich cholerny pech przybrał jeszcze większe rozmiary.

— Masz dość, Jimmy? — pyta Miriam, gdy siedzą przy pogrążonym w półcieniu narożnym stoliku w czymś, co w tym odległym zakątku miasta najbardziej przypomina bar dla turystów.

Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, są jedynie rodzeństwem ciotecznym, ale częste przebywanie razem, efekt odwiecznej przestępczej współpracy ich ojców, wyrobiło w niej bardzo siostrzaną zdolność doprowadzania Eamesa do białej gorączki.

— Wyglądasz na lekko sfatygowanego — dodaje troskliwie.

Wypowiada to tak, jakby odrobinę przedawkował podrzędne, tanie margarity, a nie miał za sobą pięciu żmudnych dni na otwartym morzu. Zwiewali z Makao skradzionym kutrem, realizując w ten sposób drugi i ostatni plan awaryjny, niczym gonieni przez wszystkie piekielne zastępy. Opatrywali swoje rany, co noc przemalowywali dach kabiny na inny kolor, by zmylić patrole lotnicze, przyczaili się na dwa strzępiące nerwy dni za Hajnanem i przy każdym odległym odgłosie śmigieł helikoptera tęsknili za niespodziewaną, zbawczą improwizacją w stylu ojca Eamesa, który potrafił błysnąć geniuszem we wszystkich dotychczasowych tarapatach za wyjątkiem swoich ostatnich. Wreszcie, wykorzystując chaos porannego szczytu, przekradli się do Hajfongu jedynie ze zrabowanym łupem, nędzną resztką chińskich pistoletów i zaklejoną taśmą reklamówką ze strefy bezcłowej, wypchaną dolarami amerykańskimi.

— Mówisz o tym? — Eames przesuwa ręką po niechlujnej szczecinie kiełkującej na szczęce i myśli, że jeszcze tylko parę godzin, a doczeka się pierwszego od niemal tygodnia kontaktu z porządną poduszką. — Przecież to ty postarałaś się o łódź bez spa na pokładzie.

Pół dnia w hotelu zdziałało w jej przypadku prawdziwe cuda. Z kuflem Tigera w dłoni o krótko obciętych, polakierowanych na koral paznokciach i dzwoniącą bransoletką z masowo produkowanych białych i niebieskich perełek, stapia się idealnie z pozostałymi zebranymi tu turystkami i wygląda jak prawniczka na urlopie albo pisarka podróżująca w poszukiwaniu materiału do swojej nowej książki.

— Dobrze, że przynajmniej jedno z nas pozwoliło sobie na odpoczynek.

Miriam ignoruje jego słowa i przysuwa się bliżej.

— Znalazłam dwie grupy wycieczkowe wyjeżdżające w sobotę. Wylecisz tym samym samolotem, dzięki czemu zyskamy cztery dni. W ich trakcie dorobisz kilka brakujących fragmentów wazy ze smokiem.

— Tylko tyle? — komentuje Eames z obojętnością, której nie czuje do końca, i patrzy na zegarek. — Coś jeszcze, co mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie w międzyczasie? Podejrzewam, że do wykończenia tej skorupkowej mozaiki przydałaby się pewna ręka.

Kiedy Frank wraca z Hajfongu, machając taksówkarzowi na pożegnanie jak staremu przyjacielowi, jest już późno. Bar zdążył zapełnić się hałaśliwym tłumem, a Miriam przy pomocy łysego kucharza z Wellingtonu równa Eamesa z ziemią przy stole bilardowym.

— Wszystko spakowane i załadowane — informuje Frank półgłosem. — Frachtowiec wypływa jutro. Dotrze do Marsylii za cztery tygodnie.

Frank potrafi okazać godną podziwu nonszalancję nawet z lufą spluwy przyłożoną do karku, ale dziś wieczorem w jego tonie pobrzmiewa leciutki niepokój. Wysłali właśnie na morze cenny zapas broni, zatrzymując jedynie leciwy pistolet, spoczywający w kieszeni marynarki Franka.

— Ile to kosztowało?

Frank pociąga spory łyk z puszki i krzywi usta w wymuszonym, gorzkim uśmiechu.

— Skromną dopłatę.

Eames kiwa głową, bez pośpiechu analizując możliwe kąty wyprowadzenia bili przy następnym uderzeniu. Zauważa, jak kucharz, składając się do strzału, starannie pręży biceps na cześć Miriam. O ile Eames uchodzi za kameleona rodziny, tak maską Miriam jest pielęgnowana banalność — nosi się w oklepanym stylu ze środkowej półki, opatrzonym numerem seryjnym fabrycznej szwalni, bez jakichkolwiek śladów zdradzających pochodzenie. Jej akcent, podobnie jak i u Eamesa, zatarły podróże i świadome zabiegi, jednak gdy przechodzi na francuski, pewien typ facetów zaczyna nabierać ciekawości.

— Czekaj. — Interwencja Franka sprawia, że kucharz nieruchomieje z kijem w ręku i unosi wzrok. — Żółta odbije się tutaj od bandy. Nie ma mowy, żebyś ruszył czerwoną bez wbicia rozgrywającej.

Kucharz dziękuję za nieproszoną radę grzecznym skinieniem głowy i zmienia kąt strzału. Nawet trzy dekady spędzone poza Wielką Brytanią nie zdołały przytłumić magicznego uroku starszego pana, którym emanuje Frank. Niezmiennie roztacza wokół siebie aurę dobrotliwego wujaszka, życzliwego sąsiada albo zaufanego barmana.

Kucharz pięknie pudłuje — żółta bila pozostaje nietknięta — a potem musi oprzeć się z wrażenia o tył krzesła Miriam, gdy Eames czyści stół.

— Niezła partia — mówi Eames. — Jeszcze jedna?

I przez resztę wieczoru wmanewrowuje nowego przyjaciela Miriam w ciąg żenująco przegranych zakładów, bo nikt nie powinien pozwolić sobie na noc gorącego seksu podczas roboty, przy której jedno maleńkie pechowe potknięcie może oznaczać koniec ich kariery.

 

**

 

— Kto to, kurwa, jest Arthur? — pyta Alex następnego ranka wkurzonym tonem, krzywiąc się w okienku skype’a. — Powiedz mu, że nie robię za twoją sekretarkę. Poza tym, jeśli chce, żebym do niego oddzwonił, niech sam przestanie wydzwaniać o pierwszej w nocy.

Alex używa wprawdzie nazwiska Engelvin, jednak z pewnością nie afiszuje się nim, próbując wkręcić się w łaski sfer dyplomatycznych w Genewie, gdy gromadzi informacje przydatne do szantażu, kradzieży lub wywołania sensacji na pierwszej stronie tabloidu. Niełatwo go znaleźć.

— Zajmę się tym — uspokaja go Eames. — Chociaż po dziesiątej wieczorem, gdy zażywasz niezbędnego dla urody snu, dzieje się sporo ciekawych rzeczy. Powiedz lepiej, jak tam sprawy? Dobrze?

Formułuje pytanie bardzo ogólnikowo na wypadek ciekawskich uszu w kafejce internetowej hotelu. Alex potwierdza, że owszem, przedostatni przelew od klienta dotarł bez żadnych potrąceń. Co stanowi pewną ulgę w obliczu niespodziewanych pirotechnicznych dodatków, które zakłóciły prostą i czystą w założeniu akcję włamania się do niezbyt pilnie strzeżonego kasyna. Możliwe, że ich zleceniodawca aż pali się, by zobaczyć dokumentację logistyczną na laptopie wykradzionym przez Eamesa wysłannikom wojskowym, jednak nie na tyle, aby zaszkodzić ożywionemu handlowi, jaki położona w Niemczech baza wspomnianych delegatów prowadzi z Chinami. Dengowi i jego lokalnym partnerom musiała udać się spektakularna ucieczka z Makao — chyba że zginęli w próbie jej podjęcia — bo gdyby klient podejrzewał ich wpadkę, pozbyłby się całego zespołu, jeśli miałoby to pomóc w ułagodzeniu stosunków z Pekinem.

— Co dalej? — pyta Alex i unosi stojący przy łokciu kieliszek wina, ale nie zanurza w nim ust.

— Miriam odłączy się we Frankfurcie — decyduje się odpowiedzieć Eames, bo ciekawskich uszu wyraźnie brak, a talent Alexa do bezpiecznych połączeń w sieci niejednokrotnie wybawiał ich z opałów. — Ja wezmę wazę. Frank podrzuci fałszywy trop, wracając przez Moskwę. Trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów, mały. A gdyby Arthur zadzwonił jeszcze raz, daj mu numer departamentu CIA do walki z narkotykami i powiedz, że znajdzie mnie właśnie tam.

Po zalogowaniu się na konto pocztowe swojej korporacyjnej tożsamości, przybranej na potrzeby „praktyki” w Fischer Morrow — ambitny młody menedżer, który bez wzbudzania większych podejrzeń mógł zakupić cenne porcelanowe cacko z dynastii Ming u niejasnych i wątpliwych źródeł — musi przeskoczyć dwa kolejne maile od Arthura, by dotrzeć do wiadomości wyglądającej na autentyczne zapytanie o szczegóły nabycia wazy. Nadawca życzy sobie nawet dostawy do Ankary, co daje im parę łatwiejszych możliwości przewiezienia towaru przez słabiej chronione granice lądowe.

Kiedy otwiera pierwszego maila od Arthura, szkicuje już w myślach długą podróż powrotną przez Stambuł i wyspy greckie, łącznie z przerażającymi mekkami dla turystów w typie Korfu czy Mykonos, pełnymi słońca i czystej wody, szybkiej muzyki i równie szybkich młodych ciał, tańczących do jej rytmu przez całą noc. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo nie miał czasu, by się z kimś przespać. Tak wygląda niekorzystna strona pracy z rodziną.

_Wprowadzę Cię we wszystko_ , pisze Arthur. _Zobaczysz, opłaci Ci się. Sprawa jest pilna. Zadzwoń, inaczej sam do Ciebie przyjadę._

To musi być wina tego władczego tonu. Eames słyszy protekcjonalność nawet w wystukanych przez Arthura literach.

_Nie_ , odpisuje. _Nie wezmę niczego przez co najmniej miesiąc. Twój koleżka to chodzące zagrożenie._ Dla pewności dodaje: _I odpieprz się._

Fucha z Fischerem zniechęciłaby każdego do szukania kariery we współśnieniu, branży, w której prawie nikt nie cieszy się godną zaufania reputacją, zaś dłuższe doświadczenie łączy się z niebagatelnym ryzykiem daleko posuniętej psychozy z powodu ciągłego poddawania się działaniu manipulującej mózgiem chemii.

Zawisa strzałką myszy nad drugą wiadomością od Arthura i klika w nią po chwili wahania.

_Lepiej się pilnuj_ , radzi Arthur. _Wciąż widzę Twoje nazwisko w korespondencji Interpolu. To, co ukradłeś, powoli staje się priorytetem. Wciągają w sprawę wszystkich, którzy mogą mieć z nią jakiś związek. FSB bada, co jest na rzeczy, Indie i Turcja też._

No i, kurwa, pięknie. Za późno, żeby wycofać maila do tureckiego nabywcy. Za późno, by uniknąć kamer, które minął w hotelowym lobby. Pozostaje mu tylko ściągnąć do systemu jednego z najbardziej brutalnych wirusów Alexa i mieć nadzieję, że wyrządzi dostatecznie dużo szkód, by zatrzeć jego ślady.

 

**

 

— Gdzie jest twój ojciec?

— Bierze masaż — odpowiada Miriam i odsuwa się na bok, wpuszczając go do swojego pokoju. — Po tej akcji przy drzwiach w Makao ramię znowu daje mu się we znaki.

— Kiedy wróci? Musimy przyspieszyć ewakuację.

Miriam podnosi jedną z ustawionych rządkiem na łóżku surowych mis z terakoty.

— To przypuszczalnie zależy od tego, czy zaoferowali mu jedynie masaż. I nie, nie możemy niczego przyspieszyć. Regina dopiero odebrała wizy od swojego znajomego z ambasady i nawet najszybszy kurier nie dostarczy nam ich przed upływem doby. Co sądzisz o tej?

Szeroka, wywinięta na zewnątrz krawędź dobrze naśladuje tę w liczącym sobie sześćset lat oryginale, ukrytym w walizce spoczywającej w komodzie Franka, ale nie zgadzają się szczegóły proporcji. Ktoś obdarzony wyczuciem formy od razu pozna, że coś jest nie tak i wykryje imitację przy bliższej inspekcji.

— Weź lepiej tę. — Eames wskazuje inną misę. — Trochę kombinacji ze wzorem pomoże wyrównać kształt podstawy.

Miriam z namysłem kiwa głową.

— Zresztą, im dłużej poczekamy, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że trafi się coś na tyle dużego, by odwrócić od nas ich uwagę.

Eames splata ramiona na piersi, jakby chciał powstrzymać narastającą w niej potrzebę szybkiego zakończenia sprawy.

— Zrabowaliśmy zabytek narodowy wypożyczony z Pekinu i podpaliliśmy trzy piętra w kasynie. Jeśli nie mają pewności, czy zabraliśmy również laptopa, to zapewne liczą się z taką możliwością. Dzięki nieudacznemu kumplowi Denga żona prezesa leży w szpitalu z kulą w plecach. Nie istnieje nic dostatecznie dużego, co mogłoby przysłonić nas na ich radarze, no chyba że Hong Kong postanowi nagle odseparować się od Chin.

Spojrzenie, którym odpowiada Miriam, każe mu wzruszyć obojętnie ramionami. Międzynarodowy pościg nie jest jedyną rzeczą nadwerężającą jego nerwy. Owszem, natrętna uporczywość całkowicie odpowiada charakterowi Arthura, z drugiej strony nawał wiadomości od niego staje się tym dziwniejszy, im dłużej Eames o tym myśli. Są przecież inni fałszerze, dla osoby pokroju Arthura łatwiejsi we współpracy niż Eames, co do jednego wierni ekstrakcji i żałośnie uzależnieni od schodzenia w sztuczny sen.

_Inaczej sam do Ciebie przyjadę_ , zapowiedział, a raczej zagroził Arthur. Sytuacja jest wystarczająco napięta, Eames nie potrzebuje dodatkowych komplikacji związanych z oferowaną przez niego pracą, na czym by nie polegała.

Ukoronowaniem wszystkiego okazuje się propozycja, z którą Frank wraca po masażu. Absolutnie nie daje się od niej odwieść, niezależnie od ilości uszczypliwych drwin Eamesa, że wcale nie chodzi o okazję do ubicia interesu, ale o ukrywający się pod nią przejaw kryzysu wieku średniego.

— Przydadzą nam się lokalne kontakty, skoro zostajemy tu tydzień dłużej — podkreśla w końcu Miriam, jak zwykle stając w opozycji wobec Eamesa. — Nauczyliśmy się już tego, prawda? A że ludzie Denga definitywnie wypadli z gry, nie mamy raczej w czym przebierać.

Frank powtarza ściszonym z konieczności głosem — hotelowa jadalnia jest niewielka — że to żadna gorąca robota, że chodzi tylko o drobiazg, na który miejscowe władze zwykły przymykać oko. Masaże erotyczne dla wysoko postawionych biznesmenów i turystów. Striptiz, czasem jakieś małe fellatio na boku.

— Czyli nie stać nas w tej chwili na nic lepszego niż pośrednie kuplerstwo? — pyta Eames, doprowadzony na skraj cierpliwości.

— Co? — Frank jest naprawdę nie do pobicia. Potrafi wyrazić oburzenie w sposób tak dobroduszny, jakby dyskutowali o ogrodzeniu swojej posiadłości płotem wyższym o centymetr niż zezwalają przepisy, a nie o skierowaniu rodziny na nowy, grząski grunt. — Facet ma szwagra, który jest szychą w armii z bardzo korzystnymi dojściami w partii. Od nas potrzebuje tylko trochę gotówki na rozruch i pomocy z ulokowaniem zysków za granicą. Julie może znaleźć mu jakąś siedzibę, a bardziej podejrzane szczegóły pozostawimy Mario i jego kompanii.

Oczywiście Miriam reaguje śmiechem. Gałąź rodziny z wujem Mario na czele specjalizuje się w podrabianiu oznaczeń skradzionych luksusowych samochodów i rozprowadzaniu ich po Europie Wschodniej. Smykałka do rozbrajania GPS-ów i ścierania numerów seryjnych nie znaczy jeszcze, że będą w stanie przerzucić się na nieco ciemniejsze interesy bez oberwania po dupie.

— Przestańcie, dzieciaki — mówi Frank. — Poznaj przynajmniej tych gości, Eames.

Problem przy pracy z rodziną polega na tym, że wchodzi się w coś wspólnie. Lepiej więc sabotować to od samego początku, niż później przebijać się na wolność z bronią w ręku.

— Jasne — odpowiada. — Z chęcią.

 

**

 

Eames rozwija papier na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki, którą wraca z lotniska, i grzebie w znajdujących się w paczce broszurach, dopóki nie znajduje trzech ukrytych pomiędzy nimi wietnamskich wiz. Dzięki temu są teraz o krok bliżej domu.

Tarcza cyfrowego zegara wskazuje 12:15. _Muzeum Sztuk Pięknych, południe_ , tak brzmiała dzisiejsza poranna wiadomość od Arthura. _Jesteś potrzebny._

Taksówka minie za chwilę to miejsce. Eames wciąż mógłby zdążyć, pod warunkiem, że Arthur umie cierpliwie czekać. Nie zaszkodzi zaspokoić ciekawości, co takiego ma do zaoferowania i dlaczego życzy sobie akurat umiejętności Eamesa. Po mało przyjemnych wrażeniach ostatniego tygodnia odrobina dobrej rozrywki byłaby rzeczą nie do pogardzenia. Mógłby poudawać trudno dostępnego i odpłacić się za kręcenie nosem na większość swoich tworzonych z wysiłkiem pomysłów, zanim Arthur uznał je za godne wprowadzenia do planu.

— Dzięki, wysiądę tutaj — mówi do kierowcy, wskazując w bok, po czym zjeżdżają ostro przez zatłoczony pas ruchu w kierunku krawężnika.

Czarna limuzyna, podążająca trzy samochody za nimi, powtarza ich manewr.

Eames pospiesznie zwija paczkę i biegnie przed siebie, na ile pozwala mu znajomość terenu. Po lewej ma szerokie, proste aleje prowadzące do mauzoleum Ho Chi Minha i siłą rzeczy pełne policji. Z drugiej strony znajduje się bóg jeden wie co. Przed sobą widzi wylot kilku obiecująco ciasnych uliczek. Decyduje się spróbować szczęścia w ich plątaninie i pędzi w tamtym kierunku.

Dwa czy trzy głosy, które słyszy za sobą, brzmią jak dobrze wytrenowane, sugerując zgrany zespół, zapewne część jakichś organów ścigania. Eames wpada w pierwszą z brzegu wąską alejkę i biegnie tak szybko, jak tylko się da bez kolidowania z sunącym sznurem ludzi i drobnych pojazdów. Niestety, to jeden z tych momentów, kiedy przeklina każdą godzinę spędzoną na siłowni z ciężarkami lub workiem bokserskim, bo ile by nie lawirował między tłumem, torując sobie drogę ramionami, przebija się przez niego jak taran i pozostawia pustą przesiekę, która wskazuje jego położenie niczym strzałka na diagramie.

Unika zderzenia z rowerem, potyka się lekko i pędzi dalej. Koszmarnym zrządzeniem losu alejka prowadzi go trasą równoległą do opuszczonego przed chwilą bulwaru i wcale nie znika w labiryncie, na jaki liczył. W dodatku autorytatywne okrzyki za jego plecami wskazują, że do pogoni dołączyło kilku kolejnych funkcjonariuszy. Eames wyławia wizy z paczki i ciska bezużyteczne broszurki do pustego korytarza za mijaną w biegu bramą. O ile zmysł orientacji nie opuścił go kompletnie, alejka wyjdzie z powrotem na otwartą przestrzeń przed muzeum. Skręca w prawo, przepycha się przez mały targ warzywny i zatrzymuje za grupą turystów skupioną wokół stoiska z lodami — prowizoryczna oaza wytchnienia. Na najbliższym rogu, przy skrzyżowaniu z większą ulicą, zatrzymuje się błyskający światłami wóz policyjny.

— Eames!

Arthur, wyminąwszy slalomem stojące na jego drodze przeszkody, hamuje chwiejnie motocykl, na którego bagażniku piętrzą się skrzynki z chińską kapustą. Jego włosy skrywa nasunięta na czoło bejsbolówka, a pierś przecina rzemień przełożonej przez ramię torby.

— Dalej, pospiesz się!

Eames już dawno rozstałby się z tym światem, gdyby nie wiedział, jak na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznać i skorzystać z nadarzającej się okazji. Przerzuca nogę nad tylnym siodełkiem i chwyta się boków Arthura, zanim duma nakaże mu wysłać go w diabły. Arthur bez chwili zwłoki podejmuje niezręczną jazdę i włącza się w sznur ciągnących główną ulicą pojazdów. Jeśli dopisze im szczęście, nikt ze ścigających nie pomyśli o rozglądaniu się za dwoma motocyklistami.

— Jakie tempo da się wyciągnąć z tej maszyny?

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, do cholery? — warczy Arthur tonem jeszcze zimniejszym niż ten, którym zwykł zwracać się do Eamesa. — Jest moją własnością najwyżej od trzech minut.

— Dobry moment, żeby się przekonać.

Arthur woli jednak skierować motor na drugą stronę bulwaru i skręcić w najbliższą przecznicę.

— Nie wystarczyło ci sceny przed chwilą? Chcesz, żebym przekroczył dozwoloną prędkość w samym centrum miasta? Jezu, nie będę robił większego przedstawienia niż to teraz konieczne.

Rozdrażniony, pokonuje jeszcze kilkaset metrów, a gdy tylko wjeżdżają do cichej biznesowej dzielnicy, zatrzymuje motor przed jednym z biurowców. Zsiada, zdejmuje czapkę i wręcza ją Eamesowi.

— Załóż.

Zsuwa z ramion obszerną, drukowaną w hawajski wzór koszulę i również podsuwa ją Eamesowi pod nos. Materiał opina się nieprzyjemnie na barkach, ale kleksy jaskrawej żółci i błękitu zdołają zmylić oko każdego, kto będzie szukał kolorów, które Eames miał na sobie chwilę wcześniej. W noszonej pod spodem koszulce i z wilgotnymi, wijącymi się włosami, przysłaniającymi jedną brew, Arthur jest niemal nie do poznania i nieprawdopodobnie daleki od zapamiętanego przez Eamesa sztywnego formalisty. Jego rozkazujący ton brzmi jednak dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze.

— Tędy — mówi, jakby dokoptowanie Eamesa do drużyny było już faktem dokonanym.

Sposób, w jaki przygląda się każdej mijanej postaci, rowerowi lub wystawie sklepowej, udając żywą ciekawość turysty, zdradza, że przybył na spotkanie sam, bez nikogo, kto mógłby osłaniać mu plecy. Skręcają za róg, a potem Arthur wciąga Eamesa przez otwarte drzwi sklepu z artykułami elektronicznymi i prowadzi go przez labirynt ułożonego w wysokie stosy towaru za ekran telewizora plazmowego, przez cały czas nie spuszczając z oczu wejścia. Właściciel sklepu rozmawia przez telefon, pochylony nad ladą w odległym rogu pomieszczenia.

— Straciłem sporo gotówki na ten motor. Mniej więcej dwa tysiące. Nie odciągnę ci ich od honorarium, o ile dogadamy się co do reszty warunków.

Kompromitacja przed profesjonalistą jest już dostatecznie niemiła. A przecież Arthur to pieprzony amator: nie skalałby pracą swoich białych jak lilie dłoni rozpieszczonego luksusowym życiem nieroba z wyższych sfer, gdyby los nie zetknął go przypadkowo z senną ekstrakcją. Jeśli w grę wchodziłby pościg z prawdziwego zdarzenia, Eames nigdy nie postawiłby na Arthura jako na osobę potrafiącą wydostać ich spod ostrzału. A już na pewno nie na jawie.

— Jak zwykle się przeceniasz, Arthurze. Dzięki za podwiezienie. Zwrócę ci tę małą inwestycję.

Gdy Arthur wsuwa kluczyki od motoru do torby, Eames dostrzega w niej rękojeść pistoletu, który sprawia wrażenie pochodzącego z czasów tuż po wojnie wietnamskiej, i zastanawia się, gdzie Arthur tak szybko znalazł miejscowego dostawcę.

— Dziesięć minut — odpowiada Arthur, zastępując Eamesowi drogę. Każdy inny człowiek zacząłby od uśmiechu, ale nie on. — Nie zaszkodzi ci trochę poczekać. Wysłuchaj mnie.

Eames kieruje uwagę na zestaw głośników i postanawia dać mu szansę.

— Zakładam, że jesteś wmieszany w rozróbę w Makao?

Eames nie komentuje.

— Dziwię się — ciągnie Arthur. — Słyszałem, że było nieciekawie.

Mówi to tak, jakby ktoś został zabity albo złapany, co — przynajmniej na razie — nie odpowiada prawdzie. Niemniej zbłąkana kula wystrzelona przez ludzi Denga trafiła żonę prezesa, powodując wielką chryję, i jeśli któreś z nich wpadnie w łapy chińskim służbom bezpieczeństwa, „nieciekawie” może okazać się określeniem bardzo adekwatnym do sytuacji.

— Daruj sobie towarzyskie pogaduszki — ucina temat Eames i dopiero moment później dociera do niego, że być może w słowach Arthura krył się komplement.

Arthur zakłada ręce za plecami niczym pertraktujący biznesmen i przybiera tę samą autorytatywną postawę, która doprowadzała Eamesa do szału podczas ich wszystkich wspólnych akcji.

— Dobra. Jak wyglądają twoje obecne stosunki z Cobolem?

— O nie. Nawet, kurwa, nie zaczynaj. Coś poza tym?

Arthur nie reaguje najmniejszym ruchem. Wrażenie, że drgnął, musi być złudzeniem wywołanym przez odblask ekranu telewizora w jego oczach.

— Przestań, Eames. Gadaj, tak czy nie: masz wobec nich długoterminowe zobowiązania?

Chociaż Eames wciąż woli niczego nie zdradzać, bez wahania wyraża pogardliwym prychnięciem swoją opinię o siedzeniu w czyjejś kieszeni.

Arthur rzuca kolejne ostrożne spojrzenie na drzwi i czeka. Eames wzdycha.

— Nie mam wobec nich żadnych zobowiązań. Wobec ciebie też nie. Przyjmij to wreszcie do wiadomości albo znajdę sposób, żeby wbić ci to do łba na stałe.

— W porządku, pojąłem — odpowiada Arthur opryskliwie, jakby fakt, że Eames nie rozpływa się z zachwytu nad jego ofertą, był czymś wielce niezrozumiałym. — W zeszłym roku pracowałeś dla nich przez dwa tygodnie w Kisumu, poza tym, jak słyszałem, zatrzymałeś się w Nairobi w drodze na wybrzeże. O co chodziło?

— To, Arthurze, było prywatne zlecenie, które nic cię nie powinno obchodzić. — Eames patrzy, jak Arthur odsyła właściciela sklepu machnięciem ręki i markuje zainteresowanie najbliższym odbiornikiem. — Nigdy nie dopuściłbyś mnie w pobliże Saito, gdybyś był przekonany, że jestem na usługach Cobola. Trochę za późno, by to rozgrzebywać, nie sądzisz?

Porzuciwszy niezbyt przekonującą zabawę z pokrętłami głośnika, Arthur mierzy Eamesa surowym spojrzeniem.

— Chcę wiedzieć, czy zdecydowałbyś się działać przeciwko nim.

Nareszcie wszystko wskakuje na swoje miejsce. Upór Arthura. Wysokie ryzyko. Szczególne skupienie na Eamesie.

— Ach. — Eames rozluźnia napięte ramiona. Cała irytacja znika, bo wie teraz, na czym stoi i absolutnie nic nie nakazuje mu dbać o delikatne podejście do sprawy. — Ta robota z Saito, którą spieprzyłeś. Twój genialny chłoptaś Dominick wcale nie spisał się aż tak wspaniale, jak mieliście nadzieję, prawda?

Arthur utrzymuje starannie obojętny wyraz twarzy.

— Czy on w ogóle próbował zrobić coś sensownego? — ciągnie Eames. — Czy też pozostawił kolejną bombę zegarową w twoich jakże umiejętnych rękach?

Biedny Arthur. Nawet w dobrej formie nigdy nie potrafił przegrywać.

— Odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

Eames szczerzy zęby.

— Czyli wyznaczono nagrodę za twoją głowę. Chyba wysłucham wszystkiego, co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia. A potem się zobaczy, co?

Wyłącza telewizor i rusza do wyjścia.

 

**

 

Siedzą przy tylnej ścianie baru oferującego zupę pho; Eames niespiesznie wybiera kawałki wołowiny spomiędzy chaosu kiełków sojowych i makaronu ryżowego. Co ciekawe, gdy kieruje rozmowę na obecną sytuację, Arthur zaczyna od aluzji, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie znajduje się Cobb i wspomina po imieniu jego dzieci, jak gdyby podobne argumenty mogły mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na Eamesa.

— Co za szkoda — komentuje Eames ze współczuciem — że ich ojciec wolał narobić sobie wrogów zamiast przyjaciół.

Dostrzega dobrze znany wyraz twarzy: Arthur zwalcza w sobie chęć, by ulec prowokacji.

— Słuchaj, ta robota to dla ciebie pestka. Nie chodzi nawet o fałszerstwo. Po prostu potrzebna mi osoba, która przemyciłaby mnie do głównej siedziby Cobola.

— W Nairobi?

— Albo w fabryce w Kisumu.

— Żadna różnica — mówi Eames. — Cała załoga, co do jednego prostego robotnika, jest pod stałą obserwacją, łącznie z ich własną ekipą sprzątającą. A ludzie na wyższych stanowiskach mają uzbrojoną podświadomość. Wszyscy bez wyjątku.

Arthur splata dłonie, nie tykając swojej stygnącej herbaty.

— To nie gra roli. Nie planuję ekstrakcji.

Zazwyczaj Eames umie docenić, kiedy ktoś prostuje jego błędne założenia, jednak to oświadczenie pozostawia po sobie przykry posmak.

— Rozumiem — mówi, trącając łyżką splątane listki mięty i kolendry. — Cóż, nie przeprowadzam zamachów. Nie jestem płatnym mordercą. Gdybyś zwrócił się z tym do mnie nieco uprzejmiej, być może podałbym ci jakieś nazwisko.

Arthur pochyla się na stołem. Światło jarzeniówki uwidacznia błyszczącą tłusto skórę po bokach nosa, nieświeżą nasadę włosów i bezsenność czającą się w kącikach oczu. Ton jego głosu zdradza bliski koniec cierpliwości.

— Nie potrzebuję twoich pokątnych kontaktów, Eames. Mam własne. Po prostu załatw mi dostęp do fabryki i potem z niej wyprowadź. A jeśli istnieje obawa, że rozmyślania o zasadach moralnych spędzą ci sen z powiek, dostaniesz sto tysięcy, które pomogą ci ją rozwiać.

To śmiertelnie poważne pieniądze — określenie jak najbardziej na miejscu, skoro w rachubę wchodzi ryzyko rozgniewania bogatego i nader pamiętliwego klienta z udziałami we wszystkim, co ma jakiś związek z ropą naftową, gazem ziemnym i wydobyciem minerałów na kontynencie afrykańskim.

— Zastanów się — ponagla Arthur, nieustannie zerkając to na główne wejście, to na tylne drzwi. — Suma nie jest ostateczna.

Cobol ma bezdenne kieszenie. Eames wyobraża sobie Arthura prowadzącego dokładnie tę samą dyskusję z najróżniejszymi ludźmi, którym musiał dać w łapę, żeby przeżyć do tej pory. Z pewnością nie wymigał się tanim kosztem, a jeśli dobrze sięgnąć pamięcią, zawsze prowadził własną grę i nigdy nie prosił nikogo o przysługę ani sam nie był o nią proszony. Jako człowiek niekłopoczący się inwestowaniem w przyjazne partnerstwo musiał zapłacić za lojalność wysoką cenę — bardzo wysoką, jeżeli powaga jego sytuacji stała się znanym faktem. Cud, że zostały mu jeszcze ze dwie setki na targowanie się z Eamesem.

— Cobb się do tego dołożył?

Cobb jest ogólnie lubiany, przynajmniej przez tych, którzy nie doświadczyli na własnej skórze jego skłonności do egoistycznych numerów. Bardziej lubiany niż Arthur. W dodatku otaczający go nimb wielkiej tragedii wbudza odruchy opiekuńcze u pewnego rodzaju osób.

— Co cię obchodzi, skąd te pieniądze? — I oto pojawia się Arthur zawzięty, Arthur nietolerujący wybiegów, wkurzony na tyle, by zapomnieć, że powinien obchodzić się z Eamesem jak z jajkiem, skoro stara się go zwerbować, i wściekły bardziej, niż zasługuje na to jego prosta ciekawość. — Skoro mówię, że je dostaniesz, to dostaniesz.

Eames o tym wie. Nawet poruszając się po peryferiach branży współśnienia, dysponuje jej dostateczną znajomością, a jedyni ludzie twierdzący, że Arthur ich oszukał, to ci, którzy sami nie wzbudzają najmniejszego zaufania.

Woli jednak zachować ostrożność.

— Czy nie wspominałeś wcześniej, że działasz sam? Bo mam wrażenie, jakbyś wciąż pracował dla Cobba.

Arthur to typ człowieka, który zawsze ma latarkę w kieszeni, gdy światło zgaśnie nieoczekiwanie w środku roboty, albo kawałek liny o odpowiedniej długości, albo dorobiony klucz do skrzynki pocztowej ofiary. Niestety, brak mu najmniejszego wyczucia w ocenie charakterów — inaczej nigdy nie pozwoliłby dobierać składu zespołu komuś tak nieobliczalnemu jak Cobb.

— Wyświadczyłbyś Domowi przysługę — mówi Arthur.

Najwyraźniej sądzi, że jego stosunki zawodowe z Eamesem są zepsute do tego stopnia, iż powoływanie się na tego zakłamanego zasrańca daje mu lepsze szanse na powodzenie niż bezpośrednia prośba o pomoc dla siebie.

— Nie jestem mu winien żadnej przysługi — odpowiada Eames z zadowoleniem. — Dzięki za obiad. Nie sprawiaj mi więcej problemów, inaczej sam cię wydam i zainkasuję nagrodę.

 

**

 

Czuje się nieco urażony w imieniu Arthura, gdy dzwoni do domu i łapie Celine w jej półlegalnym laboratorium farmaceutycznym, by się dowiedzieć, jak wysoka jest właściwie nagroda — odrobinę wyższa niż za głowę Cobba, niemniej wciąż za mała, by być wartą zachodu po skalkulowaniu z kosztem i ryzykiem obejścia wysoce profesjonalnego systemu obronnego Arthura. Niemniej jakaś osoba w Cobol Engineering musi mieć łeb na karku, bo jeśli zostanie wydany, to na pewno nie dla pieniędzy. Jego kompetencje, niezależność i zdystansowanie sprawiły, że słynie z arogancji nawet wśród tych, którzy nigdy nie zetknęli się z nim osobiście. W końcu ktoś go zdradzi, choćby tylko dla samej satysfakcji.

Eames może też sobie wyobrazić, jaki typ byłby do tego zdolny. Pierwsza generacja specjalistów od współśnienia — generacja Arthura i Cobba, wyszkolona technicznie i przepełniona żywą, intelektualną ciekawością — powoli ustępuje pola nowemu pokoleniu, którego prekursorem był Eames. Zorganizowana przestępczość pragnie wycisnąć swój udział z branży i z biegiem czasu dopina swego. Nawet elitarni, wyposażeni w legalne dyplomy farmaceuci i chemicy cofają się przed amatorami wyspecjalizowanymi w handlu amfetaminą, takimi jak Belanova albo bracia Tierney.

Cobb skończył z interesem. Mal nie żyje. Siatka szanghajska stopniowo przeszła na legalną działalność. Zespół da Souzy wylizuje rany po dwóch nieprzyjemnych porażkach. Wykończenie Arthura przypominałoby obalenie pomnika zdetronizowanego tyrana, nie licząc zwycięstwa powszechnej opinii, że już od dawna należy mu się nauczka.

W okrężnej drodze powrotnej do hotelu, dla zatarcia śladów przemykając przez place targowe i zatłoczone uliczki, Eames rozważa, czy istnieje coś, co mógłby mu zaoferować, na przykład znajomego, na którego dałoby się zrzucić tę robotę. W efekcie jednak sprawa wygląda tak, że Arthur sam pracowicie kopał sobie ten dołek przez każdą wyniosłą minutę każdego wyniosłego dnia całej swojej pierdolonej wyniosłej kariery. A to już nie problem Eamesa.

 

**

 

Późnym popołudniem, wbrew nieustannemu przypominaniu sobie, że taktyka myszy siedzącej pod miotłą jest teraz ważniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, ciska na bok przewodnik, z którego przez cały dzień zdołał przetrawić najwyżej pół strony. Sięga po portfel i ciemne okulary.

— Hej…! — Zza zamkniętych drzwi dobiega głos Miriam, która musiała usłyszeć jego kroki.

Testuje różne kolory farby do smoczej wazy na potłuczonych terakotowych skorupach, dobierając odcienie błękitu i zmętniałej przez wieki bieli. Eames uświadamia sobie z nagłym niepokojem, ile godzin pracy będzie wymagało skopiowanie wzoru na misę i talerz.

Mówi jej, że wybiera się obejrzeć tereny sąsiadujące z salonem masażu, w który chce zainwestować Frank, położone na wschodnim brzegu rzeki — i w trakcie wyjaśnień rzeczywiście decyduje się tam pójść.

— Czyli też w to wchodzisz? — pyta Miriam z powątpiewaniem, prostując się na krześle i rozciągając mięśnie pleców. — Co z wyjazdem do Warny, gdy skończymy tutaj? Charlie twierdził, że jesteś mu potrzebny.

Bywają dni, kiedy Eamesowi wydaje się, że żyje z terminarzem w ręku, ma sekretarkę i zasrane miniaturowe biuro za przepierzeniem, zalane wywołującym depresję światłem jarzeniówki. Patrzy przez okno. W budynku naprzeciwko dostrzega dziewczynę w białej szkolnej bluzce i czerwonym krawacie. Trzyma w dłoni ołówek i wodzi nim w zamyśleniu nad otwartą książką.

— Możliwe, że wpadnie mi coś innego — odpowiada. — A tak swoją drogą, jego ofertę można rozbić o kant dupy.

Miriam wybucha śmiechem.

— Szwindel z nieruchomościami spadł już poniżej twojego poziomu, co?

Targi ożywią się późnym popołudniem. Zapełnią plotkami, przekrzykiwaniem o ceny i związanymi w pęki rakami wijącymi się w wiadrach.

— Wolę kop adrenaliny zamiast skurczu palców przy wypisywaniu dokumentów dla jakichś szemranych inwestorów. Prawdopodobnie ta zabawa w papierki to dla Charliego raj na ziemi, ale dla mnie sprowadziłaby się do hurtowego produkowania fałszywych aktów posiadania i na koniec do grożenia pistoletem, żeby nasi tak zwani kontrahenci, gdy już zrozumieją wszystko, pogodzili się ze stratą i zmyli bez gadania. Każda małpa poradzi sobie z podobną robotą. Nawet Freddy.

Miriam rozgląda się, sprawdzając, czy schody prowadzące do pokoju Franka na pierwszym piętrze są puste.

— Gdybyś wcisnął Vince’owi i Freddy’emu broń do ręki, kiedy naprawdę trzeba pociągnąć za spust, ojciec przyklasnąłby ci jako pierwszy. Niestety, nie istnieją słowa na tyle proste, by wyjaśnić im, na czym polega blef. — Jej mina twardnieje. — A nie przyszła ci do głowy inna możliwość? Że poprosił cię jako członka rodziny, bo chciał zaoszczędzić?

Szczerze mówiąc, Eames nie wybiegał myślami poza fakt, że oszustwa gospodarcze są nudne jak flaki z olejem w porównaniu z okradaniem obcych wojsk lub uzbrojonych po zęby miliarderów. Zajęcie, którym trudni się jego brat, prowadzi małymi kroczkami w kierunku legalnej strony interesu.

— To i tak nie najlepszy pomysł, żebyśmy pracowali razem. A przynajmniej nie przed powrotem taty na scenę.

Miriam zastanawia się przez moment.

— Dostałam robotę w Hadze. Krótka akcja w laboratorium badawczym, wpad i wypad. Szczegóły prawie skonkretyzowane. Reggie składa zespół. Żadnych papierków — dodaje po chwili.

Eames zakłada bejsbolówkę Arthura.

— Pracuj pilnie, mała.

Przechodzi przez most i zapuszcza się w głąb dzielnicy na drugim brzegu rzeki, na tyle, by nabrać orientacji w gąszczu podobnych do siebie uliczek, i zawraca, zanim jego obecność z dala od szlaków turystycznych zacznie wzbudzać podejrzenia. Cudzoziemcowi trudno wpasować się w tutejszy krajobraz. Mija wciśnięty między magazyny banalny melanż wąskich wystaw sklepowych i drobnych prywatnych stoisk oferujących przygotowywane i sprzedawane na ulicy dania. Oto prawdziwe oblicze Hanoi, schowane za fasadą skrzętności. Wydobywa banknot o wartości pięciu tysięcy dongów, żeby zapłacić za małą butelkę wody.

— Jeden dolar — mówi sprzedawca, który mógłby być zarówno rówieśnikiem Eamesa, jak i dobrze trzymającym się pięćdziesięciolatkiem.

Eames każe mu dorzucić kiść bananów i trochę gumy do żucia.

Bary są jeszcze nieczynne, więc trudno orzec, który z nich proponuje nieoficjalne usługi. Eames obserwuje kątem oka grupki mężczyzn zajętych rozmową albo grzebaniem w motorowerach i próbuje wyłowić tych właściwych. Handel seksem przyciąga szczególny typ ludzi, wystarczająco śmiałych, by zlekceważyć prawo, ale zbyt ostrożnych, by wchodzić w kontakty bardziej niebezpieczne niż te ze zdemoralizowanymi kobietami, które nie mogą liczyć na pomoc żyjących na prowincji rodzin. Dla szanującego się mężczyzny zorganizowana prostytucja nie wchodzi w grę.

Jeśli plan Eamesa wypali, przycisną właścicieli odpowiednich klubów do muru i w ten sposób uzyskają informacje o lepszych i bardziej wpływowych kontaktach — czyli o kimś, kogo zainteresuje oferta, jaką mogą mu złożyć — a potem pozbyć się ich, zanim wszystko się rozkręci. Będzie musiał namówić Franka na przyspieszenie wyznaczonego na jutro spotkania, żeby lepiej wybadać teren.

Po powrocie pod hotel dostrzega po drugiej stronie ulicy Arthura, który siedzi przed sklepem z artykułami żelaznymi z zestawem śrubokrętów w ręku i dyskutuje z właścicielem oraz jego synem w wieku uniwersyteckim, spędzającym zwykle u ojca przerwę obiadową. Arthur, rozparty wygodnie na plastykowym krzesełku, dobrze harmonizuje z tłem w niebiesko-czarnej piłkarskiej koszulce z syntetyku, mogącej jak najbardziej pochodzić z jednego ze stoisk na targu. Jednak Eames wie, na co patrzeć. Zegarek na nadgarstku Arthura odznacza się zdecydowanie europejską prostotą. Nowe sandały pozostawiły otarcia na nagich stopach. Drugi palec u nogi Arthura jest dłuższy od dużego i styka się z nim pod dziwnym kątem. Eames zapisuje ten fakt w pamięci obok innych bezużytecznych rzeczy, jakie wie o Arthurze, na wypadek, gdyby musiał go kiedyś podrobić we śnie lub zidentyfikować jego znajdującego się w niezbyt idealnym stanie trupa.

Arthur bez pośpiechu kończy opowieść o fabryce w Guangdong, po czym odwraca się do stojącego za jego ramieniem Eamesa.

Gdy tylko zamykają za sobą drzwi hotelowego pokoju, od razu przechodzi na szybszy tryb.

— Zdobyłem dodatkowe trzydzieści.

Umysł Eamesa zdążył już oswoić się z najgorszym z możliwych scenariuszy, wymagającym wydobycia noża z prawej kieszeni i zdecydowania, czy kąt uchylenia drzwi łazienki mógłby pomóc w ewentualnej walce wręcz. Musi zresetować myśli.

— Sto trzydzieści, Eames. Sto trzydzieści tysięcy plus dług wdzięczności, który spłacę ci w razie potrzeby.

Splata dłonie za plecami i czeka. Eames jest przyzwyczajony do negocjowania wysokości zapłaty, wie, jak stosować wszelkie chwyty — komercyjne, emocjonalne i egoistyczne — potrzebne do wywarcia presji w celu obniżenia lub podniesienia ceny. Skok o niemal jedną trzecią bez targowania to zwiastun desperacji. Albo niewątpliwego podstępu.

— Wreszcie wyciągnąłeś od Cobba jego działkę.

— Czemu tak zakładasz?

— Przestań. On się przecież z niczym nie kryje. Jego rodzina ma kasę. Luksusowe posiadłości, choćby na Rhode Island, dosłownie po sąsiedzku z Martha’s Vineyard.

Sztuczny spokój Arthura znika na ułamek sekundy i Eames dosłownie wyczuwa węchem jego irytację, równie silną co ta, jaką zwykł przejawiać przy naradach strategicznych, kiedy Eames bronił planu opartego na zbyt dużej dozie szczęśliwego trafu, a za małej ilości wykalkulowanego prawdopodobieństwa.

— Nie na Rhode Island, Eames, a na stałym lądzie, pięć mil od wybrzeża. Zresztą należą do jego ojczyma, z którym nie utrzymuje kontaktów. Po czternastu miesiącach krycia się przed światem nie pozostało mu nic i dopóki nie załatwię sprawy z Cobolem, nie będzie zdolny do najmniejszego ruchu. Możesz mi wierzyć albo nie, ale sprawdziłem dokładnie.

— Aż tak źle? — pyta Eames i decyduje, że sytuacja jest na tyle bezpieczna, by mógł usiąść na niezasłanym łóżku.

Arthur rzuca czujne, zestresowane spojrzenie na okno, jakby w zastępstwie za Eamesa.

— Suma, która wchodzi w rachubę, mówi sama za siebie. To chyba jasne. A teraz decyduj, żebyśmy mogli wreszcie zacząć.

Eames nie spieszy się z odpowiedzią. Opiera się na łokciu, ogarnięty uczuciem zbyt przyjemnym, by przejąć się faktem, że Arthur rejestruje w milczeniu każdą pozostawioną na widoku skarpetkę i szczoteczkę do zębów.

— Jeżeli Cobol mnie złapie albo choćby nabierze podejrzeń, już nigdy nie powierzy mi żadnej roboty i zniechęci do tego wszystkich, którzy chcą z nim współpracować. Jak wyceniasz dla mnie podobne ryzyko?

— Zawsze będziesz wolnym strzelcem. Cobol nie trzyma cię na smyczy i nie każe pracować wyłącznie dla siebie.

— Masz rację, łatwiej zdzierać z niego skórę ze zdrowego dystansu. Niemniej fakt pozostaje faktem: wolałbym robić to nadal.

— Słuchaj, jeśli to dla ciebie za mało, powiem szczerze, że marnujemy wzajemnie swój czas. W tej chwili nie dam rady skombinować większej kasy. Bierz albo rezygnuj.

Ultimatum takiego rodzaju stawiają ludzie, którzy w akcie desperacji wyłożyli właśnie na stół ostatniego ukrytego w rękawie asa. Więc Eames czeka. Odchyla głowę w tył, z przesadą odgrywając głęboki namysł. _Spokojnie, przecież nad tak poważną propozycją trzeba się zastanowić_. Naprawdę nie wie, jak stoi w rankingu Cobola po akcji z Fischerem i z całą pewnością nie jest na tyle naiwny, by zakładać, że nie skojarzyli daty jego zniknięcia z Mombasy z pojawieniem się tam Cobba.

— Słyszałem, że rozglądasz się za lokalnymi kontaktami — mówi Arthur. — Znam parę osób w Ministerstwie Spraw Zewnętrznych. Jestem w stanie wybadać tutejsze układy, podsunąć ci kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc. Albo podstawić nogę konkurencji, o ile chcesz.

Więc nie była to jednak ostatnia karta przetargowa. Eames przepracował całe swoje dorosłe życie po nielegalnej stronie wszelkiej maści interesów, a rodzina, z której się wywodzi, siedzi w tym od ponad dwóch pokoleń. Możliwe, że południowo-wschodnia Azja jest nowym rejonem ich działalności, jednak gra toczy się na tej samej zasadzie co zawsze.

— Rozumiem, że niełatwo będzie ci się z tym pogodzić, Arthurze, ale czasami „nie” znaczy po prostu „nie”.

Arthur nigdy nie miał zwyczaju kryć się ze swoim gniewem. Podczas ich pierwszego wspólnego zlecenia klient trzykrotnie o mały włos nie odwołał wszystkiego, za każdym razem z powodu pełnego wyższości spojrzenia albo dobitnego zwrotu, który wymykał się poirytowanemu Arthurowi. Ale teraz zachowuje doskonale obojętną minę.

— Przynajmniej jesteś ze mną szczery — odzywa się wreszcie i jednak marszczy czoło. — Posłuchaj, Eames. Wiem, że nie zawsze się ze sobą zgadzaliśmy. Nie masz wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań. Niemniej chciałbym być pewny, że Cobol nie dowie się o moich zamiarach. W porządku?

Eames znowu zwleka z odpowiedzią. Nawet jeśli sympatia nakazuje mu odruchowo opowiedzieć się za Arthurem, bezlitośnie ściganym przez pozbawionego skrupułów, dysponującego znaczną przewagą przeciwnika, na wszelki wypadek decyduje zatrzymać ów fakt dla siebie.

— Jasne — potwierdza w końcu.

Arthur, zupełnie nietypowo, wyciąga rękę i potrząsa jego dłonią, jak gdyby bezpośredni dotyk mocniej pieczętował usta Eamesa i gwarantował dotrzymanie obietnicy. Uścisk jest zbyt silny, zdradza poziom stresu. Arthur wypuszcza palce Eamesa i zdaje się wahać.

— Wiesz, naprawdę to doceniam — mówi po chwili.

Sięga po przewieszoną przez ramię torbę, przesuwa przed siebie tak, by Eames mógł widzieć ją dokładnie, rozpina obie klamry i wydobywa złączony spinaczem plik papierów. Rzuca je na materac obok uda Eamesa.

— To kilka dziur, które mógłbyś załatać — informuje, ruszając do drzwi.

Rozsypane wachlarzowato dokumenty przedstawiają kolejno: zeskanowany akt zgonu dziadka Eamesa z zamazanym, lecz wciąż dającym się odcyfrować adresem w Pointe-Rouge, gdzie obecnie mieszkają Frank, Lydia, babka Margot i tymczasowo inni członkowie dalszej rodziny bez stałego miejsca pobytu, wniosek o budowę klubu Vince’a i Freddy’ego w Belsunce, wydruk mapy google ukazujący złomowisko samochodowe wuja Mario, lista członków paryskiego Saint-Germain FC zawierająca prawdziwe imię i nazwisko Alexa, nieostre zdjęcie Eamesa, zrobione podczas korporacyjnej roboty szpiegowskiej trzy lata temu, podpisane ręką Arthura trzema słowami _James Arnaud Engelvin_ oraz trzema datami urodzenia, z których jedna jest absolutnie autentyczna.

— Czekaj! — woła za nim Eames.

Tym razem to Arthur się nie spieszy. Mija dłuższa chwila, zanim ponownie pojawia się w drzwiach.

— Nie wolno ci dowierzać nikomu, bo każdy może cię wydać — mówi Eames. — Jeśli chcesz załatwić sprawę z pomocą innej osoby, daj mi ją najpierw sprawdzić. I to jeszcze przed wyjazdem, bo nie dostaniesz ode mnie niczego na piśmie.

Arthur kiwa głową i nie próbuje żądać więcej.

Po jego wyjściu Eames zamyka drzwi na klucz i opróżnia wreszcie pełny pęcherz. W jego umyśle, zupełnie nieproszone, zaczynają układać się plany, jak sam wybrnąłby z kłopotów, gdyby znalazł się na miejscu Arthura. Wszystkie prowadzą do dwóch możliwych rozwiązań, przy czym oba łączą się z wejściem do głównej kwatery Cobola.

Intuicja nakazuje mu wyjrzeć przez okno. I bardzo dobrze. Na ulicy, przed hotelem, Arthur rozmawia z Miriam. Pusty plecak zwisający z jej ramienia znaczy, że prawdopodobnie wybiera się dokupić farbę lub glazurę do podrobienia skradzionych antyków. Zachowują ostrożny dystans, niemniej Miriam zdaje się nie traktować Arthura jako zagrożenia. Bo niby czemu? Eames powiedział jej tyle co nic, poza tym w tej chwili Arthur, mrużąc oczy w ostatnich promieniach słońca, wygląda, jakby nie był w stanie skrzywdzić muchy.

Arthur wygina usta w uśmiechu. Kieruje go do Miriam, ale na moment odwraca głowę i patrzy w górę, na okno. A kiedy wysoce zaalarmowany Eames wychodzi na zewnątrz, po obojgu nie ma już śladu.

 

**

 

Nieco później Eames musi wytrzymać godzinę na spotkaniu w klubie, udając zainteresowanie. Z wysiłkiem ogranicza nerwowy taniec nóg do niecierpliwego podrygiwania pod stołem zamiast dzikich podskoków, do których się rwą. Ich potencjalni nowi partnerzy w interesach to dwaj bracia tuż po trzydziestce oraz ich ciotka o niejasnym statusie. Różnice kulturowe sprawiają, że ciężko z nich cokolwiek wyczytać. Zachowują się bardziej efekciarsko od bandziorów, z jakimi Eames miał do czynienia w Makao, wykazują dużo większe skłonności do szpanowania swoimi kontaktami i wpływami, a młodszy z braci nie stara się ukryć nielegalnego K54 wetkniętego za pasek spodni. Instynkt podpowiada Eamesowi, że to prowincjonalne stroszenie piórek, niewykluczone jednak, że chodzi o coś subtelniejszego, coś, czego nie należy lekceważyć.

Oczywiście Miriam potrafi zadbać o własne bezpieczeństwo, ale nawet gdyby nie potrafiła, Eames nie jest w stanie wykombinować, w jaki sposób Arthur mógłby wykorzystać ją długofalowo do swoich celów. Niemniej nie wolno już uspokajać się jego brakiem zdolności do kreatywnego myślenia. W trakcie kilku ostatnich dni udało mu się zaskoczyć Eamesa znacznie bardziej niż w ciągu całej ich znajomości.

Ciotka obserwuje swoich pertraktujących krewniaków i skinieniem głowy wzywa barmana do podania drinków. Eames raczej ją lubi. Nawet toporne tłumaczenie starszego z braci nie tuszuje jej pozbawionego pyszałkowatości, rzeczowego podejścia do brudnej kwestii handlu ludźmi. I tak właśnie powinno być. Zmuszenie samotnej, bezbronnej kobiety do robienia tego, czego od niej wymagają, to żaden powód do przechwałek. Reszta polega na szczodrym przekupieniu władz i wyzbyciu się podstawowych ludzkich odruchów, a każdy, kto jest gotowy na coś takiego, powinien obrać sobie ambitniejsze cele niż interesy owocujące dość marnymi zyskami w przeliczeniu na kilogram żywego mięsa.

Eames nie zadaje się chętnie z alfonsami. Frank też nie, ale po wpadce w Makao obaj chcą wrócić do domu z czymś obiecującym.

Wypuszcza z palców zgiętą podstawkę pod szklankę i wsuwa ręce pod stół. Nie może sobie pozwolić na gierki z Arthurem. Da mu dwie opcje i dwie minuty na wybranie jednej z nich. Albo zdecyduje się zwrócić do najlepszej osoby kontaktowej Eamesa w Cobolu i postarać o ciche spotkanie, na którym może błagać lub targować się o swoje życie, albo musi liczyć się z tym, że Eames powie im dokładnie, gdzie go znajdą.

Ciotka kończy rozmowę w momencie, kiedy Frank już niemal wyciąga z braci nazwisko wojskowego dygnitarza, pomocnego w sytuacjach wymagających nagięcia przepisów prawnych. A gdy żegnają się uściskami dłoni, starszy brat wykrzykuje krótkie polecenie do barmana i moment później, mimo wyraźnych obiekcji ciotki, pojawiają się dwie młode kobiety.

— Wypróbuj, zanim kupisz — mówi brat, tryskając samozadowoleniem i szczerząc się w znaczącym uśmieszku sprzedawcy.

Dziewczyny wyglądają na branżowe weteranki, nie za blisko ani dolnej, ani górnej granicy dwudziestki. Lakier na ich paznokciach jest błyszczący, ale poodpryskiwany. Patrzą na Eamesa z jawnym znudzeniem — doświadczone ręce, które dobrze wiedzą, jak z precyzją stopera doprowadzić faceta do orgazmu podczas jakże wydajnego dziesięciominutowego masażu.

— Świetnie znam ten towar — odpowiada Eames. — Nie potrzebuję demonstracji, o ile nie dołączono do programu jakichś wyjątkowych elementów.

Frank, ojciec dwóch nadopiekuńczych, gorliwych, doskonale uzbrojonych synów i mąż kobiety z dynastii gangsterów, nie wydaje się zadowolony w drodze powrotnej do hotelu.

— To chyba nie twój dzień, Jimmy.

Eames wydłuża krok, wiedziony nie tyle niepokojem, co niechęcią do tracenia czasu.

— Nie przejmuj się. Następnym razem zajmę się nadętymi braciszkami, żeby się ich jak najszybciej pozbyć. A ty wydobędziesz informację od szefowej.

— Oto główka na karku naszej rodziny — mówi Frank przyjaznym tonem, pokrywając nim reprymendę rozpoznawalną dla każdego, kto zna go wystarczająco dobrze. A potem zwalnia i pozwala Eamesowi się wyprzedzić. — No już, pędź.

 

**

 

Bar za rogiem niedaleko hotelu jest otwierany przeważnie dopiero po zmroku, ale Miriam i Arthur są w środku, gdy Eames przekracza próg. Miriam lokalizuje z łatwością. Stoi w stożku białego światła, wyprężona do ambitnego strzału z kijkiem ułożonym pod śmiałym kątem — dobre sześćdziesiąt stopni — w stosunku do obciągniętej zielonym materiałem powierzchni stołu bilardowego. Odnalezienie Arthura w cieniach pod pozbawioną okien ścianą trwa nieco dłużej. Kiedy Miriam wreszcie wyprowadza strzał, Arthur obserwuje nieustanny ruch jej palców na trzonku kija znacznie pilniej niż uwypuklające się pod sukienką krągłości.

Bila odbija się od przeciwległej burty i trąca żółtą, która toczy się do łuzy naprzeciwko i zatrzymuje kilka centymetrów przed nią. Arthur zbliża się ze śmiechem i dotyka nagiego ramienia Miriam krawędzią jednej z dwóch trzymanych szklanek. Miriam odbiera od niego obie, upija łyk i przygląda się, jak Arthur składa się do swojego strzału. Robi to podejrzanie powoli, bez typowej dla siebie efektywności. Sprawia wrażenie odprężonego w sposób, jakiego Eames nie pamięta nawet ze snów. Włosy wpadają mu do oczu, kiedy odwraca głowę do tyłu, odzywając się do Miriam, i opuszcza ustawiony kijek, rezygnując ze strzału na rzecz tego, nad czym właśnie ze sobą dyskutują.

Arthur nie ma za grosz talentu do lekkich pogaduszek, jest za to kopalnią wiedzy na tematy zarówno oczywiste, jak i zupełnie nieoczekiwane, i zapewne wie, jak zakamuflować proces zdobywania informacji udawaniem prawdziwych kontaktów międzyludzkich. Nawet w chwilach, gdy się nie uśmiecha, w kącikach jego oczu czają się resztki ciepła, i Eames myśli, że Cobb to kompletny dureń, skoro wolał wcisnąć Arthurowi spluwę do ręki, zamiast wykorzystać go po nieuzbrojonej stronie ekstrakcji.

— No przecież je wyłapują — dobiega Eamesa jego głos, kiedy zamknięte drzwi tłumią wreszcie dźwięki z zewnątrz.

Arthur nachyla się płasko nad stołem, żeby przymierzyć się do białej bili pod pożądanym kątem. Mięśnie na jego plecach rozciągają się bez trudu.

— Tylko latem — odpowiada Miriam.

Arthur koncentruje się na bili, wyznaczając siłę uderzenia delikatnym ruchem kija wzdłuż kciuka, niemniej nie przestaje uważnie słuchać.

— Kierowniczka od akwizycji jest fanką kina. Co roku, bez wyjątku, wyjeżdża na festiwale do Cannes, Wenecji i Toronto.

Najwyraźniej rozmowa kręci się wokół jednej z galerii, z którymi Miriam łączyła okresowa współpraca, przydatna w szlifowaniu obecnych umiejętności. Zapewne Somerset. Temat zbacza odrobinę za blisko odkrycia tajemnic ich biznesu, nawet jeśli Arthur nie zalicza się do bezpośredniej konkurencji.

— Tylko w czasie jej nieobecności udaje się namówić ich na jakiś niewystarczająco udokumentowany eksponat. Z drugiej strony, gdy już go kupią…

Miriam urywa, robiąc przerwę na strzał, optymistycznie obliczony na posłanie żółtej bili na ukos od górnej krawędzi stołu, chociaż czerwona stanowi dużo lepszy cel, i leciuteńko pudłuje. Żótła kula odskakuje od narożników łuzy, nie chce jednak między nie wpaść.

— I właśnie dlatego rzecz jest warta zachodu — ciągnie Miriam. — Gdy tylko się zorientują, że ich naciągnięto, błagają na kolanach najbardziej poważanych ekspertów w Europie, żeby potwierdzili autentyczność obiektu, nieważne za jaką cenę.

Opiera się z rozmachem biodrem o stół i żółta bila wpada w końcu do dziury.

— Nieźle — śmieje się Arthur jak człowiek, którego życie wypełniają miłe rozmowy i pozbawione dramatyzmu zwroty akcji przy stole bilardowym. — Mocno ograniczone terytorialnie trzęsienie ziemi. Prawdziwa rzadkość pod tą szerokością geograficzną.

Eames przypomina sobie, jak rozpracowywali kiedyś pewien wewnętrzny system bezpieczeństwa na obrzeżach Darwin, gdzie nie było nic do roboty poza wchłanianiem tropikalnego żaru w przepocone koszulki, klejące się do ich udręczonych, nieprzystosowanych do australijskiego klimatu ciał, i opróżnianiem puszek piwa w sali bilardowej, dokąd uciekali przed najgorszym upałem. Arthur traktował wówczas grę niczym pojedynek na śmierć i życie i realizował swoją bezwzględną strategię nawet przeciwko Cobbowi, kłócąc się zażarcie o najdrobniejsze odstępstwo od reguł, jakby chodziło o poważną zbrodnię.

— Niestety, nie zakwalifikuję tego jako przypadku wystąpienia siły wyższej i uznam za faul — kończy Arthur z wciąż tym samym uśmiechem.

— To prywatna partyjka, Arthurze, czy można się przyłączyć?

Uśmiech gaśnie równie szybko co płomień świecy zdmuchnięty porywem powietrza. Arthur usztywnia plecy, upodabniając się do trzymanego przy boku kija, a całość wywołuje skojarzenie z żołnierzem oddającym honory starszemu stopniem oficerowi — albo stającym w obliczu śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa.

— Twoja kolej — mówi bez zająknienia do Miriam i rusza w kierunku baru.

Miriam wita Eamesa upartym spojrzeniem. Eames przyciska jej kij do stołu.

— Jakiś problem, Jimmy? Chyba nie masz co do niego obaw? Jest godny zaufania.

— A ty wiesz o tym najlepiej, prawda?

— Sam tak mówiłeś.

Eames z całą pewnością nigdy tego nie twierdził.

— No dobra, prawie — prostuje Miriam, odtrącając jego rękę. — Powiedziałeś, że gdybyś przepadł kiedyś przy jakiejś robocie, mamy się zwrócić akurat do niego.

Eames opiera się o kant stołu i przypatruje jej zaciśniętej nie tylko ze skupienia na grze szczęce.

— Może miałem na myśli, że to on najprawdopodobniej będzie wiedział, gdzie zakopano mojego trupa.

— Nie, nie powiedziałeś tego takim tonem. — Mocnym uderzeniem wbija zieloną bilę, swoją ostatnią, i wiedzie wzrokiem za trasą rykoszetującej białej. — Utrzymywałeś też, że jest sztywniakiem tak wielkim, jakby ktoś wbił mu w dupę kij o rozmiarach widocznych z kosmosu — kończy już nieco ciszej.

Miriam sfinansowała sobie rok stażu w Londynie, sprzedając informacje o transakcjach na czarnym rynku dzieł sztuki i biorąc kasę od obu stron. Jej wykrywacz śmierdzących spraw jest zazwyczaj o wiele lepiej wyczulony niż w tej chwili.

— A ty koniecznie musisz przekonać się o tym sama, prawda, mała? — Eames zerka na Arthura, który przy barze wyciąga ze swojej pełnej niespodzianek torby kopertę, a z niej świeżutkie banknoty, żeby zapłacić za drinki. — Lepiej nie wkładaj w to serca. O ile on się w ogóle z kimś puszcza, to na pewno nie z ludźmi, z którymi robi interesy.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Miriam obiera za cel ostatnią z przeciętych białym paskiem bil Arthura, bezpiecznie schowaną za czarną, i zatapia ją jednym energicznym odbiciem.

— Przecież on jest w okolicy tylko przypadkiem, co nie?

— Tak ci powiedział?

— Nie. Powiedział, że próbuje namówić cię na robotę. — Miriam patrzy na Eamesa tak, jakby chciała wyczytać z jego twarzy, dlaczego miałby odrzucić grube pieniądze po tym, jak poświęcili zyski na wydostanie się z Makao. — Wiesz, że Charlie poradzi sobie w Warnie bez ciebie. A moja sprawa w Holandii może spokojnie poczekać.

Oczywiście że Eames się nad tym zastanawiał. Przejrzał swoje kontakty w głównej siedzibie Cobola i rozważał, czy może sobie pozwolić na utratę jednego z nich, jeśli zdecyduje się zrobić coś dla Arthura. Rozmyślania kończyły się nieodmiennie tym samym wnioskiem.

— Cobb ma go w kieszeni.

Eames w zasadzie nie potrzebuje substytutu matki, która kiedyś przyjechała do Francji z Oksfordu, żeby skonsultować z jego dziadkiem prowokacyjne tezy w swoim doktoracie z historii sztuki, spontanicznie wyszła za jego najmłodszego syna i pozostała na miejscu, dopóki dwójka urodzonych przez nią chłopców nie osiągnęła wieku szkolnego, po czym wywiozła ich obu do Marylebone, do mieszkania na czwartym piętrze, i co roku wysyłała do Marsylii na męczące bożonarodzeniowe nabożeństwo, chaotyczną familijną wieczerzę i przelotny wgląd w fascynujące rodzinne interesy, którym w efekcie obaj poświęcili się na stałe jako dorośli. Obecnie jednak matka Eamesa nie chce słuchać niczego na temat jego zajęcia, Miriam zaś robi to dosyć chętnie, kiedy ich zawodowa rywalizacja osiąga swój najniższy punkt między jedną robotą a drugą. Sprawa Fischera należała do tych, które po prostu musiały wkraść się do jednej z ich długich nocnych rozmów.

— Nadal? Po tym, jak zrobił was wszystkich w konia?

Eames odrywa strzępek filcu od krawędzi stołu.

— Och, Dom Cobb nie jest zdolny do popełniania błędów. Ten dupek skończył jakąś pierdoloną uczelnię należącą do Ivy League, masowo wypluwającą takich samych kutasów jak on, i miał stypendium na Sorbonie, więc oczywiście twój drogi Arthur uważa go za krzyżówkę Einsteina i Boga Wszechmogącego.

Nie przejmuje się wzrokiem Miriam.

— Aha, czyli w ten sposób radzisz mi, żebym się od niego odwaliła? — pyta, znowu skupiona na czarnej bili i zajęta testowaniem na sucho różnych kątów uderzenia.

Eames wzrusza ramionami.

— Podaję ci tylko fakty.

Miriam doprowadza analizę do końca i składa się do strzału.

— Zmienił ci się gust.

Gust Eamesa, jeśli chodzi o sporadyczne kontakty z mężczyznami, przychyla się ku tym raczej krótkotrwałym. Nic nieznaczące podrywy w klubach, na siłowniach albo w lepszych barach. Pracujący z nim faceci są absolutnie wykluczeni, chyba że — rzadko — chodzi o ten brawurowy, z góry skazany na niepowodzenie typ człowieka, który z pewnością nie utrzyma się w branży na tyle długo, by Eames natrafił na niego ponownie.

— Wiesz, że on puściłby cię kantem — mówi cicho, pochylając się nad uchem Miriam, bo Arthur stawia właśnie trzy puszki na przeciwległym rogu stołu.

— Tak sądzisz? — odszeptuje Miriam i uderza w czarną bilę ze zbyt dużą siłą, katapultując ją poza otwór bocznej kieszeni.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut polują na ostatnią bilę i popychają ją w bliskie sąsiedztwo łuz, pozornie niezdolni do jej wbicia. Niemniej beztroska atmosfera ulatnia się bez śladu, a lekka rozmowa nabiera ciężaru i zapada się pod nim ostatecznie, kiedy Arthur trafia pod czujną obserwację kogoś, kto go dobrze zna.

— Co za pech — komentuje Eames uszczypliwie kolejne niemal-trafienie.

Miriam rzuca kij na stół.

— Czasami rzeczy martwe są po prostu uparte. — Sięga po wypchany zakupami plecak, leżący pod stolikiem w rogu, i, czy to dla poprawy samopoczucia Arthura, czy dla zirytowania Eamesa, dodaje: — Bądź w kontakcie, Arthurze. Możliwe, że zażyczę sobie rewanżu, ale już gdzieś bliżej domu.

Arthur zastanawia się przez moment i znów błyska uśmiechem zupełnie niepasującym do człowieka, za którego głowę wyznaczono siedmiocyfrową sumę.

— Jasne. Daj mi tylko znać, gdzie.

Po wyjściu Miriam Eames wbija czarną bilę pierwszym strzałem, a Arthur przestaje się uśmiechać. Wybierają stolik z widokiem na drzwi.

— Dostałeś już moją odpowiedź. Więc co to, kurwa, ma być?

— Bez nerwów — mówi Arthur, sam ledwo spokojny, zaciskając dłonie na nietkniętej puszce piwa. — Wolno mi chyba zmienić zdanie?

— Wyłożyłeś już na stół wszystko, co masz. Niby czemu ja miałbym zmienić swoje?

Arthur koncentruje wzrok na punkcie powyżej ramienia Eamesa, jak zawsze, gdy szuka rozwiązania jakiegoś problemu, i Eames myśli, że nadeszła chwila, gdy wreszcie to usłyszy. Chwila, w której przetarg zostanie przeniesiony z płaszczyzny zawodowej na prywatną, pojawi się nawiązanie do ich wspólnej historii, nazwanie skakania sobie do oczu i rzadkich momentów nieoczekiwanego porozumienia czymś zbliżonym do przyjaźni na tyle, by móc poprosić o przysługę.

Zamiast tego Arthur mówi:

— Jestem otwarty na wszelkie sugestie.

Jak gdyby jedyną drogą do zaskarbienia sobie lojalności Eamesa było wytargowanie odpowiedniej sumy. Jak gdyby wśród wielu innych kandydatów wybrał akurat Eamesa, bo może go kupić za przystępną cenę.

Eames rozstawia szeroko nogi pod stołem, przybiera odprężoną pozycję na krześle i czeka, aż gniew opadnie w nim na tyle, by mógł wykorzystać go z klarownym umysłem.

— Byłem dziś po południu na spotkaniu. Chodzi o nielegalny bar z gołymi babami.

— Ten przy Jeziorze Zachodnim? — pyta Arthur.

— Owszem.

Miriam nie zdradziłaby rzeczy takiego kalibru jak lokalizacja, więc Arthur musi mieć inne źródła. Eames przypomina sobie dziewczynę śledzącą go pierwszego dnia w Hanoi.

— Wietnamczycy załatwiają interesy w całkiem cywilizowany sposób — ciągnie, torując sobie drogę do obranego celu. — Gdy już się dogadaliśmy co do kasy i terminu, jeden z nich zaproponował mi usługi zatrudnionej u niego damy, oczywiście na swój koszt. Dla osłodzenia transakcji.

Arthur śmieje się, jakby od lat gadali na podobne tematy.

— Chcesz, żebym załatwił ci panienkę, Eames? No przestań. Daj mi coś wymagającego.

Pora kończyć te wygłupy. Czasami jedyną metodą pozbycia się upartego klienta jest wyznaczenie zaporowej ceny.

— Nie masz żadnych panienek, Arthurze. Nie masz nawet Cobba. Masz już tylko siebie.

Arthur wygląda, jakby chciał go zamordować, tym razem nie metaforycznie, jak podczas ich odwiecznych kłótni nad strategią zadania. A potem prostuje się i mówi ostrożnie:

— Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo zależy ci na sprawach tego rodzaju. Możesz kupić je tu na ulicy, podobnie jak na całym świecie.

— Och, te sto trzydzieści tysięcy również zatrzymam.

— Nic z tego. Zmieniłeś podstawę umowy. — Arthur bierze wreszcie łyk piwa i mierzy Eamesa twardym wzrokiem. — Stawka spada o połowę.

Eames ma na podorędziu całą paletę min maskujących zaskoczenie. Wybiera tę najbardziej nieprzeniknioną. Arthur, z biznesową powagą, wciąż dyskutuje o warunkach, jakby zmiana waluty oznaczała zaledwie proste przeliczenie sumy.

— Wysoko się cenisz — mówi Eames. — Za brakującą resztę mógłbym kupić sobie własny burdel.

— No to kup sobie własny burdel.

— Sto dwadzieścia. Ale będziesz na każde moje skinienie, dopóki nie weźmiemy się za robotę.

Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia rozmowy Arthur sprawia wrażenie lekko zdegustowanego. Opiera się o tył krzesła i pociąga długi łyk z puszki, potem jeszcze jeden, a zapadła cisza przypomina Eamesowi, że o ile nie ureguluje spraw z Cobolem, jego piwa mogą być rzeczywiście policzone.

— Siedemdziesiąt pięć — odzywa się w końcu Arthur tonem zarezerwowanym dla klientów podejrzanych o dwulicowość. — I będziesz trzymał się podstawowych zasad.

— Nie. Znasz jakość mojej pracy. Nie biorę na siebie idiotycznego ryzyka i nawet w snach nigdy nie ukatrupiłem nikogo dla samej zabawy. Jeżeli to ci nie wystarczy, odrzuć moją propozycję, bo, do cholery, nie dostaniesz pełnego pakietu praw cywilnych i politycznych.

Teraz Arthur powinien rzucić mu w twarz, że blefuje, wycofać się z umowy i spaść stąd w diabły do kogoś wystarczająco zdesperowanego, by wykonać dla niego to zadanie bez narzekania na despotyzm i brak pomysłowości.

Arthur robi coś innego.

— Dam ci sto. Za to chcę na jutro analizy wariantów możliwych rozwiązań. Nazwiska, dane, spis wymogów, wszystko wyszczególnione z góry. To będzie najgruntowniej przygotowane zlecenie w twoim życiu.

Jego rzeczowość wzbudza w Eamesie wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno dobrze zrozumiał nowe warunki ich kontraktu. Ale wtedy Arthur dodaje:

— I lepiej miej cholerną nadzieję, że nigdy nie znajdziesz się w sytuacji tak przesranej, żebyś musiał zwrócić się do mnie o pomoc.

Proszę, myśli Eames, kończąc drinka w towarzystwie pustego już krzesła. Wypowiedział wreszcie to słowo. Oszczędziłby im obydwu mnóstwa niepotrzebnych komplikacji, gdyby zdecydował się użyć go wcześniej.


	2. Nadgodziny

Tak dużo w tym mieście zdaje się syntetyczne — nowoczesne, wygodne do zastąpienia, łatwe do wyczyszczenia powierzchnie, pozbawione struktury albo żywego odcisku palca historii. Eames dopija czwartą puszkę przy plastykowym stoliku przed barem piwnym dwie przecznice za hotelem.

Dochodzi jedenasta wieczorem, przy czym pół godziny wcześniej był umówiony z Arthurem w jego pokoju.

— Co on sobie myśli, żeby wyrywać cię z niedokończonej roboty? — zrzędzi Frank. — Przecież to ani brat, ani swat.

Frank, spowinowaciwszy się z Engelvinami, wzbogacił ich rodzinę kasiarzy, zwinnych włamywaczy i handlarzy skradzionymi dziełami sztuki o przyjazne układy ze zorganizowaną przestępczością i dziesięć lat doświadczenia w oszustwach. Tajemnica jego sukcesu tkwi w niewiarygodnym wyczuciu ludzi. Zupełnie niezainteresowany takimi szczegółami jak umiejętności Arthura, chce tylko małych dowodów jego lojalności, przestrzegania reguł gry oraz odpowiedzi na pytanie, kto i co jest komu winny.

— Współśnienie nie różni się od innych szwindli — tłumaczy Eames. — To niewielka branża. Znasz stawki za określone zadania i nie podbijasz ceny, kiedy twój kontrahent jest w krytycznej sytuacji. Bo następnym razem to ty możesz mieć nóż na gardle.

Mowa o gotówce, bowiem w całym swoim wielojęzycznym leksykonie slangu Eames nie potrafi znaleźć ani jednego określenia na drugą ustaloną walutę, które nie zabrzmiałoby bardzo brzydko.

— Więc czemu się zdecydowałeś? — pyta Frank.

Eames odstawia na blat pustą puszkę i zanurza mały palec w otworze jej wieczka, by poczuć surowość ostrej blaszanej krawędzi. Czemu? Bo chodzi o Arthura. Bo mógł się bardziej wysilić, żeby wpaść na właściwy sposób poproszenia Eamesa o pomoc. Bo wcześniej jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy nie podarował nikomu punktów przy stole bilardowym.

— To nie w twoim stylu podchodzić do takich spraw osobiście, Jim — kontynuuje Frank, jakby Eames odpowiedział na głos. — Pamiętasz powiedzonko twojego ojczulka? Zemstą nikt się nie nasyci, racja?

Nikt nie wie tego lepiej niż Frank, któremu naderwana lina i wyszczerbiona terakota na posadzce balkonu odebrały pierwszą żonę, matkę Miriam. Tamto włamanie, wraz ze schodzeniem po elewacji budynku, zorganizował — niewystarczająco starannie — jego kumpel Mitch. I chociaż Mitch sześć lat później został świadkiem na drugim ślubie Franka, już nigdy nie powierzono mu życia żadnego z członków rodziny.

— Spokojnie, o to się nie martw — mówi Eames.

Frank jest podrażniony brakiem postępów z klubem rozpusty, perspektywą powrotu do domu bez czegoś nowego, co nie sprowokowałoby Lydii do wybicia krzesłem kolejnej szyby w drzwiach tarasu, i faktem, że Eames zamierza podjąć się jeszcze jednego zadania z zewnątrz z zyskiem tylko dla siebie, a nie do podziału. Kiedy ma podobny nastrój, zawodzi go nawet nieomylny instynkt.

— Podejdę do tego absolutnie profesjonalnie, zgodnie z zasadami. Honorarium dostanę z góry, a jeśli pojawią się najmniejsze kłopoty, wylatuję pierwszym samolotem.

— Powiedziałeś, że to czysta sprawa, co?

— W zasadzie tak.

Puszka wydaje metaliczny brzęk, gdy Eames stuka w nią palcem. Z wnętrza baru niespodziewanie dobiegają charakterystyczne, doskonale znane im odgłosy: stukot kostki, trzask tasowanych kart. Uwaga Franka zaczyna odpływać w inne regiony.

— Tylko ostrożnie, mały — mówi i wstaje, by zbadać dźwięki z bliska. — Bo coś mi się wydaje, że jesteś o krok od swojego pierwszego zeznania podatkowego.

 

**

 

Eames podąża spiesznie z opuszczoną głową i daszkiem czapki nasuniętym na oczy ciemnym nadbrzeżem jeziora w kierunku dzielnicy ambasad, wymijając kurczące się grupy turystów i młodzieży w wieku studenckim.

Sytuacja wygląda tak, że Cobol wprowadza głębokie podziały w swoich szeregach, podobnie jak każdy inny wielki koncern zatrudniający ambitnych, chętnych do balansowania na pograniczu legalności karierowiczów. Ludzie w Kisumu ze skórą trwale naznaczoną cynkowym pyłem nie lubią inspektorów, przyjeżdżających z Nairobi głośnymi samochodami o nisko zawieszonych podwoziach. Kenijskie kierownictwo zadziera nosa i traktuje fabrykę w Rwandzie jako totalny kraniec trzeciego świata, choć zapewnia im ona więcej niż lukratywne — i porządnie wyprane — zyski z minerałów z DRK, a Angolę niczym coś wyjętego żywcem z epoki kamienia łupanego. Pojawiający się czasem firmowi prawnicy albo zarozumialcy z europejskiego biura zarządu mogą liczyć się z jednakową pogardą każdej ze stron. Poszczególne frakcje komunikują się ze sobą, jeśli w ogóle, przy pomocy krótkich, agresywnych e-maili. Przeszmuglowanie Arthura przez podobne szczeliny w jednolitej korporacyjnej fasadzie nie powinno stanowić szczególnie wielkiego wyzwania.

Obsługa hotelu Metropole ustawia krzesła w piramidki na tarasie baru — znak, że ostatnie drinki zostały już wypite. Eames przemyka się na tylne schody za recepcją, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi pracownika, zajętego łagodzeniem sprzeczki między parą spóźnionych gości a kierowcą rikszy.

Cisza na schodach uświadamia mu, jak absurdalny powód go tu sprowadził. Teraz, bez irytacji fizyczną obecnością Arthura i jego wiecznym poczuciem wyższości, którego nigdy nie zadaje sobie trudu ukrywać, trudno pamiętać, że zasłużył na nauczkę. Pewność Eamesa co do słuszności swojej decyzji ustępuje miejsca wyraźnemu wahaniu.

Już wtedy, podczas ich drugiej wspólnej akcji, gdy Arthur z miejsca rozniósł na strzępy beznadziejny pomysł Belanovy z łaźnią dla homoseksualistów, Eames zapisał na swoim mentalnym twardym dysku sposób, w jaki Arthur wyrażał się o środowisku gejowskim: z rzeczową pewnością, opartą albo na bezpośrednim doświadczeniu, albo na szczerych zwierzeniach kogoś bliskiego. Możliwe więc, że wywiązanie się z tej specyficznej części umowy będzie dla niego jedynie lekko niesmaczną niedogodnością. No i oczywiście pozostaje satysfakcja z utarcia mu nosa, o czym Eames marzył od dawna w najbardziej mściwych momentach.

Zdejmuje bejsbolówkę i mierzwi sobie włosy, nie mogąc zdobyć się na wysiłek odkręcenia wszystkiego i ryzyko nowego konfliktu. Przerzuca w myślach pozostałe waluty wchodzące w rachubę jako zastępstwo tej, z której przyjęciem w ogóle się nie liczył. Na przykład informacje. Kontakty.

Ładna pokojówka, przytrzymująca przed nim otwarte drzwi prowadzące na korytarz drugiego piętra, wygina wargi w profesjonalnym, szybko ginącym uśmiechu. Eames zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby w tej chwili chodziło o coś innego. Czy Arthur siedziałby w oczekiwaniu na łóżku, układał dyskretnie kilka prezerwatyw w zasięgu ręki, opłukiwał usta popijaną ze szklanki wodą i popatrywał w telewizor dla rozproszenia uwagi. Próbuje odgadnąć, czy jest on typem faceta, który woli najpierw pokryć niezręczność alkoholem, czy raczej przejść od razu do sedna. Czy po wszystkim ma zwyczaj pokazywać swój skąpy, ostrożny uśmiech. Wyobraża sobie, co by się działo, gdyby Arthur był po prostu poznanym w pierwszym z brzegu barze gościem, którego wyrwał, kiedy niespodziewanie coś między nimi zaiskrzyło.

Gdy Arthur otwiera drzwi, jego włosy są przygładzone i zaczesane do tyłu. Wszelkie ślady człowieczeństwa giną pod warstwą żelu jak przy robocie wymagającej blefowania albo gróźb. Ma gładko ogolone policzki, a kanty jego spodni spoczywają na noskach butów z europejskiej skóry.

— To jest twoim zdaniem wpół do jedenastej, tak? — warczy z irytacją, która musiała gotować się w nim od prawie godziny.

Problem z Arthurem polega na tym, że nie dopuszcza do siebie nikogo. Owszem, utrzymywanie pewnego dystansu stanowi jeden z najważniejszych wymogów w jego fachu, niemniej zachowuje go niemal przesadnie. Nigdy nie udaje nonszalancji czy przyjaźni. Nigdy nie wzrusza ramionami w stylu „to tylko praca” i traktuje jak powietrze każdego, kto to robi. Nigdy nie fuszeruje, wręcz przeciwnie, demonstracyjnie prezentuje swoje doskonałe przygotowanie i zabezpieczenie, zadowolony z siebie niczym prezes Deutsche Bank w swojej kwaterze o kamiennych ścianach dwumetrowej grubości, okratowanych żelazem oknach i z kamerami monitorującymi wszystkie bez wyjątku wejścia. A Eames, tak się składa, ma złodziejstwo we krwi.

— Coś ty taki zapięty sztywno pod szyję, skarbie? Zdejmij przynajmniej tę cholerną marynarkę.

Arthur zwleka. Ustawia stopy tak, jakby wciąż nie zdecydował, czy nakreślić pierwszą linię frontu już tutaj, czy też wstrzymać się z tym do poważniejszej chwili.

— Najgorsze, co mógłbyś zrobić — ciągnie Eames — to zmienić zdanie w połowie spłacania należności.

Marynarka zostaje, ale Arthur podąża do sypialni i zostawia za sobą szeroko otwarte drzwi.

— Wchodź. Nie mam zwyczaju wycofywać się z raz zawartej umowy.

 

**

 

Poranny bufet rozpieszcza gości całą paletą starannie podanych na ciepło dań, mogących spotkać się z przychylnością konesera hotelowych posiłków, niestety okazuje się, że akurat dziś Eamesa ogarnia rzadka nostalgia za pamiętającą lata sześćdziesiąte, mocno sfatygowaną kuchenką gazową oraz plądrowaniem lodówki w swoim mieszkaniu w Marsylii.

Nie zdąża nawet odstawić na stół zapełnionego kiełbaskami i bekonem talerza, kiedy Arthur przesłania go cieniutkim ekranem o rozmiarach pocztówki.

— Czy to aktualne? — pyta.

— Do cholery — odpowiada Eames. — Daj mi przynajmniej spróbować omletu.

— Jesteś teraz na etacie. — Arthur odsuwa stopą wolne krzesło. — Za dnia pracujesz, wynagrodzenie pobierasz w nocy. Usiądź. Wypij kawę. A omletów nie zabraknie, dopóki w tym mieście pozostanie choć jedna żywa kura.

Arthur mówi bez ozdobników, tak samo jak zawsze. Patrzy Eamesowi w oczy zupełnie normalnie, bez cienia dyskomfortu, ale i bez spodziewanego wyzwania. No tak, jasne, jeśli już ktoś potrafi przechodzić od seksu do porządku dziennego równie swobodnie niczym od skinienia głowy czy uścisku dłoni, to jest nim właśnie Arthur, całkowicie odporny na subtelne zmiany ich wzajemnej relacji po spędzonej razem nocy. Pomijając lekkie cienie pod oczami — tak znikome, że w zasadzie mogłyby ujść za złudzenie — wygląda absolutnie zwyczajnie. Jego beznamiętność jest kolejną niemą obelgą. Trudno stwierdzić, czy to najbardziej wyrafinowana forma zemsty, czy zaledwie kontynuacja odwiecznej obojętności wobec Eamesa, od której odstępuje tylko sporadycznie, gdy zamierza skorzystać z zestawu jego kryminalnych talentów.

Na ekraniku tableta widnieje schemat systemu alarmowego na parterze głównej siedziby Cobola w Nairobi. Eames powiększa obraz opuszkami palców i dostrzega odręczne notatki, rozmazane nieczytelnie na zeskanowanej w pośpiechu dokumentacji.

— Stosunkowo aktualne dane — wyrokuje. — Z tym że teraz mają drugi generator awaryjny, a poza tym słyszałem dość wiarygodne plotki, że zamontowali czujniki podczerwieni na terenie całej fabryki.

Filiżanka, z której pije Arthur, zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do ust. Eames czuje wewnętrzny wstrząs na widok białej, obramowanej srebrnym paskiem porcelany, objętej za uszko nieruchomymi palcami. Uświadamia sobie nagle, że zna teraz zaskakująco zahartowaną od pracy powierzchnię tych rąk. Myśli o ich dotyku ostatniej nocy, o tym, co robiły. To dłonie, które nie upuszczają trzymanych rzeczy.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś świeższego? — pyta, na pół proponując.

Arthur potrząsa głową.

— O ile mogę zdać się na swoje źródła, lepiej będzie spróbować w Kisumu. Spędziłeś tam więcej czasu. Nairobi zawsze było niepewne.

Wygrzebanie z sieci planu kompleksu biurowego w hucie w Kisumu zabiera Eamesowi mniej więcej tyle samo czasu, ile trwa zmiecenie z talerza porcji bekonu i łagodnych kiełbasek. Arthur wydaje się być niemal pod wrażeniem, kiedy odbiera od niego tablet.

— Bez wątpienia zablokowali ci dostęp, gdy tylko dostali cynk o twoim spotkaniu z Cobbem w Mombasie.

— Tak, zablokowali. Ale jedynie te kanały, o których wiedzieli.

Niezależnie od rodzaju wybranej ścieżki życiowej opłaca się mieć przyjazne stosunki z personelem IT. A jeśli zna się pewnego administratora systemu, żywiącego głęboką nieufność do technologii współśnienia, i pomogło mu się kiedyś zdobyć certyfikat uzbrojenia podświadomości bez wkłuwania igły do żyły, spłaca on swój dług wdzięczności bardzo długo.

Arthur przewija plan budynków do dołu ekranu i wraca z powrotem na górę.

— Wyższe kierownictwo jest na trzecim piętrze, jak zakładam? — pyta.

— Tak, jego część.

Arthur unikał do tej pory sprecyzowania, którą osobę obrał sobie za cel i w jaki sposób chce osiągnąć sukces. Eames wie jedynie, że potrzebne jest mu dwadzieścia minut w budynku administracyjnym.

— Kogo konkretnie masz na myśli?

— A kto nie siedzi na trzecim piętrze?

Ten cierpliwy, nieruchomy wzrok również sprowadza wspomnienie ostatniej nocy: Arthur unoszący oczy z pozycji na kolanach, jego wilgotna dolna warga, urwany oddech, ale każdy włosek na swoim miejscu, jak gdyby chodziło jedynie o dokładne wykonanie kolejnego zadania. Spojrzenie przypomina też Eamesowi jedną z podstawowych prawd o nim samym — daje z siebie wszystko tylko pod warunkiem pełnego włączenia w przygotowania, bo pozbawiony wiedzy o istotnych szczegółach i odsunięty na bok szybko staje się buntowniczy, znudzony i niebezpieczny.

— Lubię Oppermana — mówi. — Podsuwał mi ciekawe zlecenia, kiedy nie musiał, i nigdy nie nazywał pecha spieprzeniem roboty tylko po to, żeby mi za nią nie zapłacić. Więc o ile nie chodzi ci o niego, dogadamy się bez problemów.

Arthur starannie odstawia filiżankę wraz ze spodkiem na pusty talerz Eamesa i odsuwa wszystko na brzeg stołu, a potem pochyla się nad blatem. Wygląda, jakby chciał zażądać przysięgi krwi, zanim zdecyduje się na jakikolwiek krok dalej.

— Zgoda. Opperman rozkręcił akcję z Saito. Spekulacje z paroma nowymi kopalniami na wybrzeżu zachodnim skusiły Proclusa do wyrobienia sobie mocnej pozycji w wydobyciu rudy, a Opperman nie miał zamiaru pozwolić swojemu największemu klientowi owinąć się wokół palca bez walki.

Eames śmieje się cicho.

— Jeśli nie chcesz płacić ceny rynkowej za surowce, po prostu kup kopalnię, co?

— Ale to nie Opperman kierował tamtą sprawą. Jeden z jego menedżerów był zainteresowany czymś bardziej specyficznym. — Arthur zawiesza głos, jakby oczekiwał, że Eames rozpozna kierunek, w którym zmierza. — Na terenie DRK.

Nikt nie jest zachwycony perspektywą dopuszczenia kogoś obcego do grzebania w swojej podświadomości, ale Eamesowi utkwił w pamięci szczególny przypadek pewnego pracownika wyższego szczebla w Cobolu, który poddał się procesowi uzbrojenia niczym torturze, a po konfrontacji ze scenerią snu wypełnioną murami, zamykającymi się wokół nich jak szczęki rekina, przyparł da Souzę do ściany i obiecał wysłać go na tamten świat, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.

— Amundsen. — Leciutkie drgnięcie głowy Arthura zdradza, że Eames trafił w dziesiątkę. — Jaki dział prowadzi? Diamenty?

— Nie. Koltan, jak przypuszczam. Wybiela go najpierw w Rwandzie, a potem w kenijskich księgach rachunkowych firmy.

Eames sięga myślami do przerzucanych pobieżnie stron gazet finansowych. Przypomina sobie strzępki informacji na temat lukratywnego handlu, zbieranych w hotelowych barach i lotniskowych poczekalniach. Wraz z początkiem nowego milenium znaczenie koltanu — albo, o ile dobrze pamięta właściwą nazwę, tantalitu — rosło równie błyskawicznie co zapotrzebowanie na niego w wysoko wyspecjalizowanej elektronice. Przejściowe deficyty na rynku, spowodowane lukami w łańcuchu zaopatrzenia, katapultowały ceny tego minerału na wyżyny zachęcające niejednego chciwego, potężnego kongijskiego władykę do bardziej krwawych i skrajnych posunięć niż zazwyczaj.

— Czekanie na następną bańkę spekulacyjną rudy tantalu to raczej mało pewny interes, co nie? Źródła zdążyły się ustabilizować, a wielki przemysł zapewnił sobie kontraktami dziesięć lat spokoju.

Jawne zaskoczenie na twarzy Arthura to właśnie powód, dlaczego Eames zażądał za swoją pomoc bajońskiej ceny, którą w tej chwili ma ochotę podbić jeszcze wyżej. Drażni go głębokie przekonanie Arthura, że klucz do skarbca prawdziwej wiedzy otrzymuje się tylko wraz z uroczyście wręczonym dyplomem w wyłożonych białym granitem halach uniwersyteckich, że zdobywane latami, przypłacone połamanymi kośćmi i mozolnie osiąganymi sukcesami doświadczenie Eamesa to nic więcej niż mało warte, przyziemne oszustwo.

— Nie bądź tego taki pewien — kontruje Arthur półgłosem, więc Eames czym prędzej szacuje w myślach sumę stanowiącą równowartość dziesięcioletniej rezerwy rzadkiego minerału niezbędnego przy produkcji skomplikowanych urządzeń elektronicznych oraz elementów wykorzystywanych w technice jądrowej i dochodzi do wniosku, że cyfra ta oznacza niewiarygodną ilość pieniędzy. — Armia amerykańska sprzedała swoje zapasy cztery lata temu. Oznacza to, że zachodnia Australia dysponuje ostatnim z wielkich i w miarę pewnym zasobem, niemal w całości wydobywanym z jednej kopalni.

Fragmenty układanki wskakują na swoje miejsca i Eames czuje przypływ adrenaliny w obliczu nabierającej rozpędu gry, której uczestnicy przerzucają się brawurowo sześciocyfrowymi stawkami. Nie musi pytać, kto kontroluje australijską kopalnię — albo kontrolował do momentu niedawnego podziału rodzinnego imperium. Nie musi zgadywać, kto skutecznie odstraszył chętną do jej nabycia konkurencję. Jedyną niewiadomą pozostaje, jak Saito zamierza wykorzystać trzymane mocno w ręku rezerwy tantalitu.

Myśli Eamesa wyprzedzają jego głos zaledwie o pół kroku.

— Czyli, jeśli Saito odstąpi od kupna, oczywiście na lewo, bez śladu w księgach, Amundsen zostanie na lodzie z kilkoma tysiącami ton nielegalnej rudy…

— Więcej.

— …której kupno musiał, hmm, sfinansować z własnej kieszeni, albo przy pomocy zdefraudowanych funduszy firmowych.

— Jeśli zapłacił za koltan sam, to brudną gotówką. Operacje na jego koncie nie wykazują podobnej transakcji.

— A znając twoją sławę drobiazgowego roztrząsacza faktów założył, że odkryłeś jego machlojki i sprzedałeś go Saito. Co w zasadzie… — Eames urywa, próbując wyczytać potwierdzenie w nieprzeniknionej minie Arthura, bo tak naprawdę strzela w ciemno — …jest bardzo prawdopodobną konkluzją.

Możliwe że sprzedaż kilku głównych aktywów majątkowych, którą Fischer Morrow przeprowadził w ciągu minionych czterech miesięcy, nie wzbudziła większego niepokoju. Niemniej Eames może sobie wyobrazić, że przejęcie ich kopalni tantalu przez Saito zmusiło Amundsena do desperackiej misji pozbycia się wszelkich dowodów swojego przekrętu, zanim wpadną na nie przełożeni w Cobolu, a następnie do znalezienia nowego nabywcy zgromadzonych zapasów i ukarania Arthura za domniemaną dwulicowość. Cobol rozprawia się szybko i brutalnie z przepisami prawnymi każdego kraju, który nie precyzuje regulacji co do ostatniej kropki i biurowego spinacza. Amundsen, jeśli zostanie przyłapany, nie będzie miał nic do stracenia. Nic dziwnego, że posłużył się każdym kłamstwem, jakie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby przekonać swoich szefów, by dali mu wolną rękę w kwestii usunięcia Arthura i Cobba z gry.

Arthur stuka palcem w plan budynków.

— Gdzie go znajdę?

Eames mówi mu niemal wszystko, co wie, bo również nie wycofuje się z raz zawartej umowy. Jest już za późno, by podnieść cenę, za późno, by przypomnieć sobie słowa ojca, że w dłoni trupa Koh-i-noor ma tę samą wartość co pusty żołądź. Zostały mu do wyboru dwie drogi, a w tej chwili lepsza z nich prowadzi w stronę pomyślnego wywiązania się z obietnicy i wyciągnięcia korzyści z sukcesu Arthura.

 

**

 

Przez kilka wypełnionych rosnącą frustracją godzin krąży między kafejkami internetowymi i hotelowymi lobby, na próżno usiłując otworzyć na nowo swoje tylne wejście do systemu Cobola. Akta personalne są całkowicie zablokowane, a wczesnym popołudniem nie może się już nawet dokopać do planów, które bez większego trudu uzyskał podczas śniadania. Albo Hamida zastąpiono kimś gorliwym na tyle, by wytropił niepozorne serwery proxy Eamesa wśród zwykłych tras komunikacji, albo to, co dzieje się akurat w Kenii, przeraża Hamida bardziej niż ryzyko ujawnienia, że wymigał się od obowiązkowego uzbrojenia podświadomości i od osiemnastu miesięcy stanowi potencjalne zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa firmy.

Wraca do siebie na czas potrzebny do zmiany ubrania i wysłuchania reprymendy Franka na temat swojej przedłużającej się nieobecności. Jakby spędzenie całego dnia na gorzkim rozpamiętywaniu chryi w Makao z piwem w ręku w hotelowym pokoju Miriam mogło przynieść nowe, bardziej strawne usprawiedliwienie wpadki niż nieaktualne informacje, cholerny pech i miejscowy wspólnik o zbyt nerwowym palcu na spuście.

— Już teraz brakuje nam jednego człowieka — mówi Frank ze swoją typową jowialną przyganą.

Niewątpliwie myśli o tacie Eamesa, który wysnuł ten plan podczas krótkiego zwolnienia za kaucją przed rozprawą za paserstwo, wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom zakończoną udowodnieniem winy, i z całą pewnością przeanalizowałby przebieg akcji w Makao z pożądaną przez Franka precyzją, gdyby tylko był na wolności i mógł ujrzeć efekty swojego pomysłu na własne oczy.

Eames potrząsa głową.

— Zachciewa ci się pracy z młodzieżą, Francis, więc czego się spodziewasz? O ile nie siedzimy po uszy w internetowych pornosach, to szwendamy się po nocnych klubach i wciągamy dopalacze przez nos — mówi beztrosko, sięgając po marynarkę i okulary. — A skoro już o tym mowa, jestem umówiony.

Późnym popołudniem, zapukawszy do pokoju Arthura, stwierdza, że jego usługi nie będą dziś potrzebne, ponieważ zamówione książki o wytopie rudy cynku dotrą z jednodniowym opóźnieniem.

Przez niemal godzinę notuje wszystkie zapamiętane detale na temat powszedniego dnia pracy w hucie w Kisumu, porządkując zapiski alfabetycznie w formie tabeli, tak by Arthur uznał je za bardziej wiarygodne. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy pojawiają się pierwsze trudności ze skupieniem, a luki w pamięci zaczynają doprowadzać go do białej gorączki, Arthur schyla się nad gniazdkiem i wpycha do niego wtyczkę, by doładować laptopa.

Szybki, oszczędny obrót nadgarstka i mignięcie skrawka skóry pod wypuszczoną na wierzch koszulą są jak gorące tchnienie pary w suchej, profesjonalnej atmosferze, jak nagłe wyładowanie erotyczne. Krew w żyłach Eamesa zaczyna krążyć żywiej. Czuje się wyprowadzony w pole przez fakt, że nagie ciało z ostatniej nocy znajduje się w tej chwili poza zasięgiem jego rąk.

— Zróbmy przerwę — proponuje sugestywnie. — I tak nie mogę zadzwonić do swojego człowieka w Kisumu wcześniej niż za parę godzin.

Arthur przewija strony na monitorze w stałym błyskawicznym tempie, jakby Eames nie odezwał się w ogóle. Więc Eames podnosi się z krzesła, naciska ekran laptopa i zamyka go zdecydowanie. Pochyla się od tyłu nad Arthurem i kładzie dłonie na biurku po obu stronach jego ciała.

— No chodź — szepcze mu do ucha. — Pomóż mi wyklarować myśli.

Arthur spokojnie splata bezczynne teraz ręce na udach i zastyga w bezruchu.

— Może to ci je wyklaruje: nieco ponad pięćdziesiąt procent więźniów w Rebibbii jest uzależnionych, głównie od heroiny.

Eames wydaje ironiczne parsknięcie, żeby pokonać raptowny skurcz gardła.

— Nie ma rzeczy, której nie zrobiłby narkoman, żeby zaspokoić swój głód — ciągnie Arthur. — Wiesz, fizyczna konieczność i te sprawy. Słyszałem, że twojemu ojcu zostało siedem miesięcy do zwolnienia warunkowego.

Eames nie koryguje, że niespełna osiem, chyba że apelacja o repatriację do Francji odniesie wreszcie skutek. Wciąż krąży mu to po głowie, gdy wraca do swoich notatek i próbuje sporządzić schemat podziału załogi dziennej zmiany przy głównym piecu w Kisumu. Ta najstarsza część fabryki, niegdyś źródło fortuny zbite na cynku i cennych metalach przez kolonialne kopalnie brytyjskie, po połączeniu z Cobolem została rozbudowana i zmodyfikowana tak wiele razy, że jej rozkład wygląda jak płód umysłu chronicznego pijaka. Długopis, którym Eames zaznacza punkty kontrolne, pozostawia wgłębienia w papierze.

— To ty ustaliłeś warunki — mówi Arthur tonem cieplejszym o jakieś pół stopnia, kiedy Eames kończy szkicować kompleks biurowy oraz pozycje dwóch pieców pomocniczych. — Trzymaj się ich, a nie będziesz miał powodów do zmartwień.

 

**

 

Zamiar odpłacenia się Arthurowi za zasugerowany z zimną krwią szantaż spełza w efekcie na niczym. Po dniu spędzonym nad papierami i chłodnym przypomnieniu Miriam, że nie zrobił postępów ze smoczą wazą, Eames za bardzo cieszy się na prostą ulgę fizyczną, by komplikować ją jakimkolwiek rodzajem brutalnej lekcji.

— Dodzwoniłeś się do swojego człowieka w fabryce? — pyta Arthur tego samego wieczoru, wracając z łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder, niewątpliwie wyszorowany do czysta ze wszelkich pozostałości po kontakcie z Eamesem.

Jest znacznie bardziej wytrzymały, niż sugerowałoby jego zachowanie osoby przyzwyczajonej do nadmiernego dobrobytu, tyle trzeba mu przyznać. Odpowiada na dotyk Eamesa bez żadnej oznaki dyskomfortu, z żelazną samokontrolą, której nigdy nie potrafił tak konsekwentnie zachować podczas sprzeczek nad trywialnymi szczegółami opracowywanej strategii.

Eames przeciąga się leniwie.

— Tak, wchodzi w to.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat seks jest znów dla Eamesa prostym wyciągnięciem ręki po czyjeś ciało. Normalnie w grę wchodziłby co najmniej jeden telefon, możliwie krótka pogawędka i po wszystkim powrót samochodem do domu. Kładzie się w zmiętej pościeli z ostatnim schłodzonym piwem z minibaru w ręce i rozważa niespiesznie, na co miałby teraz ochotę.

— Chociaż trudno będzie utrzymać z nim kontakt — kontynuuje swobodnie. — Ma tylko firmowy telefon. Mogę go łapać jedynie w restauracji jego siostry na drugim końcu miasta.

Arthur uzupełnia złożony z ręcznika strój o koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i odsuwa leżące na biurku prospekty, żeby zrobić miejsce dla swojego cienkiego srebrnoszarego laptopa. Ekran rozjarza się niemal natychmiast po włączeniu. Eames nie widzi dokładnie wyświetlanej treści, ale na każdej stronie widnieje logo Cobola i rozmyty pasek cyfrowego znaku wodnego o długości odpowiadającej słowu „poufne”.

— Zdaje się, że to miejsce przypomina w tej chwili beczkę prochu.

Migotanie przewijanych na monitorze dokumentów ustaje.

— Tak? A dlaczego?

Eames czeka, aż Arthur zrobi mu tę uprzejmość i raczy odwrócić się twarzą do niego.

— Przez personel. — Dociska łopatki do wezgłowia łóżka i wolniutko prostuje plecy. — Zalewa ich napływ ludzi z północy i ostatnio także z zachodu. Miejscowi już wcześniej burzyli się z powodu ilości Kongijczyków na liście płac, a teraz powoli wypiera ich jeszcze tańsza, uciekająca przed głodem siła robocza z Somalii i Sudanu Południowego. Słowem, ta sama historia co zawsze. Wynagrodzenia lecą na łeb, zarząd oszczędza na szkoleniach, coraz więcej niewykwalifikowanych robotników, coraz częstsze wypadki.

Arthur odwraca się z powrotem do komputera.

— Mów dalej.

Eames obserwuje szybkie przeskoki między przeglądarką a wypełnianą tabelą, słucha płynnego stukania palców w klawiaturę.

— Eames?

Okienka na ekranie mnożą się niczym informacyjna mitoza: wyszukiwarka o budowie tak surowej, że może być tylko militarną wersją testową, ciąg stron gazetowych, coś z wieńcem ONZ-tu w górnym rogu. W dzieciństwie Eames z taką samą fascynacją i powstrzymywanym oddechem chłonął wzrokiem ojca zdejmującego osłonę panelu alarmowego i przecinającego przewody obcążkami, zanim zdążą przesłać fatalny sygnał.

— Oczywiście chodzi tylko o przypuszczenia — podejmuje w końcu. — Niekiedy wypadki są autentyczne. Huta ołowiu i cynku to stuletnia, rozlatująca się rudera, bo Cobol ładuje całą kasę w nowe wyposażenie do obróbki dużo cenniejszych minerałów, które sprowadza z Rwandy albo Kongo. Co do reszty incydentów… cóż, słyszy się, że są już mniej przypadkowe. Pozostaje pytanie, czy to programowy sabotaż ze strony robotników, czy działanie zarządu chcącego pozbyć się wichrzycieli.

Tabela stopniowo zapełnia się danymi. Śledzenie postępów pracy Arthura budzi w Eamesie niepokojący dreszcz, jakby podglądał coś niestosownego, co dziwnie kojarzy mu się z patrzeniem na kobietę nakładającą makijaż. Pochłonięty zbieraniem danych Arthur najwyraźniej nie zauważa, że wywód Eamesa dobiegł końca.

Eames wyślizguje się nago z łóżka. Z bliska tabela okazuje się rosnącym spisem wypadków przy pracy w ostatniej dekadzie na terenie wszystkich afrykańskich jednostek operacyjnych Cobola. Arthur sztywnieje, gdy ręka Eamesa dotyka jego barku i zakrada się pod wycięcie koszulki.

— Dwadzieścia minut, dobra? — odzywa się z irytacją. — Poczekasz tyle? Muszę jeszcze zadzwonić.

Jego palce na klawiaturze zwalniają, kiedy staje się jasne, że Eames nie ma zamiaru ruszyć się z miejsca ani cofnąć dłoni obmacującej sprężyste mięśnie u nasady szyi. W końcu porzuca pisanie całkowicie i robi ten charakterystyczny głęboki wdech, sygnalizujący mobilizację resztek cierpliwości. Eames pochyla się niżej, zaczepia zgiętym palcem o brzeg monitora i powolutku ciągnie go w dół.

— Kładź się w takim razie — mówi Arthur i wstaje, zwilżając usta językiem. Ton jego głosu jest perfekcyjnie neutralny, nie pobrzmiewa w nim ani niechęć, ani tym bardziej wrogość.

— Tobie naprawdę brakuje wyobraźni — odpowiada Eames. — Uważasz, że to jedyna rzecz, jaką lubię?

Prychnięcie, które wydaje Arthur, jest tak pogardliwe, że Eames spontanicznie postanawia odwrócić role tylko po to, żeby móc zobaczyć jego minę.

 

**

 

Koszmarnie jest dzielić z nim łóżko. Arthur sypia niespokojnie do tego stopnia, że przerywa odpoczynek Eamesa, od wczesnej młodości przyzwyczajonego do nieregularnych drzemek, gdzie i kiedy pozwala na to aktualna akcja. Nawet jeżeli Arthur nie śni, to jasne, że jego umysł nie potrafi się wyciszyć. Za czwartym albo piątym razem, kiedy zaczyna wiercić się i przewracać z boku na bok, rozdrażniony Eames poddaje się i otwiera oczy.

Arthur pociera wnętrze lewego przedramienia i drapie starą bliznę po igle paznokciami przyciętymi zbyt krótko, by uszkodzić naskórek. Oddycha nieregularnie. Rysy jego twarzy, mimo snu wyostrzone zmęczeniem, wyglądają nieatrakcyjnie bez skupionej miny, którą przybiera zwykle, gdy nie śpi.

Wystarczyłoby tylko wyciągnąć rękę. Zacisnąć ją na parę minut na gardle Arthura i zarobić najłatwiejszy milion w życiu. Odzyskać przychylność Cobola. Patrząc z pewnej perspektywy, Arthur i tak już nie żyje, a jedyną niewiadomą jest to, kto zainkasuje należność za jego śmierć.

Łapie nadgarstek Arthura i dociska jego dłoń do materaca, dopóki nerwowy taniec palców nie ustaje. Pieniądze nie mają znaczenia, chyba że potraktować je jako wyznacznik umiejętności potrzebnych do ich zdobycia. Babka Margot często powtarzała — zapewne robiąc nieuzasadnioną aluzję do drugiej żony Franka — że goniący za nimi ludzie są jak psy namiętnie grzebiące w ziemi: zdaje im się, że nikt nie widzi brudu wokół ich pysków.

— Arthur — warczy, próbując odciąć go od źródła sennej udręki i przenieść na spokojniejszą płaszczyznę podświadomości. — Przestań się rzucać, do cholery, bo inaczej cię uduszę.

Arthur marszczy brwi, jakby już się budził, robi poirytowany wydech, ekwiwalent kąśliwego „Nasz plan nie przewiduje takiego rozwiązania”, i nareszcie się uspokaja. Całe szczęście, że Eames zasypia, nie puszczając jego ręki, bo przed nadejściem poranka musi powtórzyć całą procedurę jeszcze dwukrotnie.

 

**

 

— Nie musisz się spieszyć — wita go Arthur przy śniadaniu tonem sugerującym coś wręcz przeciwnego, w dodatku tak przeładowanym sarkazmem, że Eames impulsywnie odpowiada „Dzięki, jasne” i z przesadną dokładnością bada ofertę bufetu oraz dzisiejszy zestaw omletów, zanim powraca do stolika w rogu.

Arthur znów wygląda jak turysta w luźnej, drukowanej w tropikalny wzór koszuli, maskującej linię sprawnych mięśni jego torsu, zrelaksowany nad lekturą spoczywającej przed nim książki. Eames odstawia talerz, po czym odwraca tomik do siebie. Jego strony roją się od nakreślonych markerem liter.

— Który z tych modeli to wielki piec B w Kisumu?

Rycina, sądząc po kompozycji równie leciwa co sama huta, pokazuje przekroje trzech różnych pieców szybowych. Eames usiłuje dobrać je w bliźniacze pary z olbrzymimi, buchającymi żarem roztopionego metalu potworami, które pamięta z paru wizyt na terenie fabryki.

— Ten. — Wskazuje brzegiem tosta na rysunek II. — Tyle że ma szerszy i kwadratowy na szczycie komin.

Błysk w oku Arthura zdradza, że zapoznał się już z prawidłowym określeniem technicznym tego elementu i że nie brzmi ono „komin”.

— Zdążyłeś się oczytać, co? — pyta Eames.

— Niekoniecznie — odpowiada Arthur wyniośle, jakby podstawy metalurgii wchodziły w zakres niezbędnej wiedzy o świecie. — Po południu dostanę nieco nowsze źródła, na które musisz zerknąć. Nie oddalaj się zbytnio.

Przewraca stronę i rysuje dwa prościutkie wykrzykniki obok fragmentu poświęconego właściwościom węgla, a następnie wzbogaca go o ciąg niezrozumiałych równań, zapewne po to, żeby złożyć dawno zmarłemu autorowi hołd w postaci poświęcenia jego dziełu cząstki swojego umysłu. W systematycznym podejściu Arthura do rozwiązywania problemów tkwi coś, co już dawno kazało Eamesowi podejrzewać, że przynajmniej jedna z jego skrzętnie ukrywanych specjalizacji należy do którejś z dziedzin inżynieryjnych — chemicznej albo mechanicznej.

— Mój kuzyn para się elektroniką na złomowisku samochodów. Mógłby pomóc, gdyby zrozumienie czegoś w tej książce przerastało twoje możliwości — proponuje Arthurowi niewinnie.

Arthur odpowiada na komentarz miną, na jaką zasługuje.

— Co za lenistwo umysłowe — mówi kilka chwil później, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie, niemniej lekko zadowolony. — Ludzie z epoki wiktoriańskiej stworzyli i opracowali koncept kogeneracji, a my przez kolejne sto lat cofaliśmy się w rozwoju.

— Przepraszam najmocniej, proszę pana.

Arthur sięga po niezapieczętowaną kopertę w formacie A4, którą podaje recepcjonista. Eames dostrzega pasek tytułowy „Wall Street Journal”, kiedy Arthur wyciąga z wnętrza gazety dwie przefaksowane strony i podsuwa mu je pod nos. Zawierają kopię komunikatu prasowego, opatrzonego nagłówkiem _Belgijski gigant ponownie pod lupą ONZ_. Treść, ujęta w dwunastu akapitach, przeżuwa temat trwającego od dłuższego czasu śledztwa Departamentu Sprawiedliwości Stanów Zjednoczonych nad łamaniem prawa przeciwko korupcji urzędników zagranicznych. Postępy w dochodzeniu, bardzo nikłe z racji kreatywnych i hojnie finansowanych wybiegów podejrzanych, mają zostać przyspieszone dzięki postulatom rozszerzenia kompetencji DSSZ tak, by objęły również zbadanie wysokiego wskaźnika wypadków śmiertelnych w afrykańskich komórkach Cobol Engineering. Eames w jednej chwili rozpoznaje świeżo opublikowane cyfry. Pięćdziesiąt dwa zgony w przeciągu sześciu miesięcy, łącznie z incydentami w obrębie szeroko rozpiętej siatki podwykonawców i spółek fasadowych Cobola. Ambasador Stanów Zjednoczonych w Kenii wyraziła dziś swoje poparcie dla ekspansji śledztwa. Anonimowa notka pod spodem głosi: _Do jutrzejszego wydania, główna część gospodarcza_.

Osiem godzin temu Arthur zebrał dane będące genezą tego artykułu. To żaden wielki szok, że ma tak imponująco dalekosiężne koneksje. Urodził się z tym przywilejem. Eames nie wie, która uginająca się pod ciężarem sławy i marmuru uczelnia dała mu wykształcenie, jest za to pewien, że to właśnie tam Arthur poznał przyszłych potentatów i szare eminencje. A jeśli jako jego rówieśnicy są oni wciąż za młodzi na stanowiska redaktorów naczelnych bądź szefów departamentów, to pomagają mu ci najbardziej błyskotliwi i żądni władzy, organizujący codzienną pracę dla swoich zarozumiałych, podstarzałych przełożonych. Wychodzi na to, że jedynym miejscem nie objętym jego wpływami jest ta szczególna sekcja Cobola, która chce go zgładzić.

— Wiesz, że stawiając na inspekcję bezpieczeństwa, czynisz z siebie wroga? — pyta Eames. — Ochrona nie spuści cię z oczu od momentu, kiedy przekroczysz bramę fabryki w Kisumu. Możesz pożegnać się z planem poruszania się po jej terenie bez nadzoru.

Arthur nie wydaje się szczególnie przejęty.

— Nie będę wrogiem, jeśli zarząd da mi w łapę, żebym podrasował dane swoim raportem.

Eames powoli opuszcza widelec.

Pół godziny później, po powrocie do siebie, nadal tasuje w myślach strategie realizacji ambitnego pomysłu Arthura, tworząc kalejdoskop najróżniejszych możliwości. Planowanie akcji podnieca go prawie tak samo jak jej przeprowadzanie, zwłaszcza kiedy może krążyć w maksymalnym tempie między konceptami bez presji uciekającego czasu. Trzeba będzie zdobyć z Brukseli informację o terminie przewidzianym dla nieuniknionych audytów bezpieczeństwa pracy w zakładach Cobola w Afryce, a następnie urządzić mały zator w komunikacji między główną siedzibą, Nairobi i Kisumu. Eames dysponuje kontaktami potrzebnymi do osiągnięcia tego celu. Trzeba będzie podwędzić parę kodów dostępu, zaaranżować drobne sytuacje dla odwrócenia uwagi, zadbać o przekonujące podrobienie papierów, które zagwarantują Arthurowi nietykalność osobistą. Ma na wszystko prawie całe dwa dni tutaj, w Wietnamie, potem dobę z przesiadką we Frankfurcie, co najmniej kolejne dwa dni na przekroczenie granicy od strony Sudanu i wreszcie trochę czasu po dotarciu na miejsce — skróconego do minimum, zanim ktoś da znać Cobolowi o przybyciu do miasta dwóch nowych cudzoziemców.

Przy odrobinie szczęścia, szalonej improwizacji i wytężonego skupienia plan otrze się o wykonalność. Co dokładnie oznacza warunki, w jakich Eames działa najlepiej.

Miriam nie zniża się do łatwo przewidywalnego komentarza na temat jego ciągłej nieobecności, kiedy puka do jej drzwi, by powiedzieć, że doszło do małej zmiany planów dotyczących wazy ze smokiem. Skopiowany antyk stoi na podłodze obok łóżka. Towarzyszą mu ozdobione tym samym wzorem misa i talerz, które Miriam musiała dokończyć w nocy, przejąwszy część jego pracy. W naturalnym świetle wpadającym przez odsłonięte okno jedynie lekki błysk glazury pozwala Eamesowi stwierdzić, że chodzi o podróbki, a nie wyblakłe przez wieki oryginały, ale właśnie dzięki temu ujdą za niewinne, wyprodukowane masowo pamiątki pod ostrymi jarzeniówkami kontroli celnej. Sam nie zrobiłby tego lepiej.

— Charlie wylatuje jutro do Sofii — mówi Miriam. — Jeśli chcesz załatwić odbiór we Frankfurcie, będziesz musiał poprosić Alexa, żeby był na miejscu. Albo przenieść towar gdzieś bliżej domu, wtedy Julie się nim zajmie. Twoja sprawa. Nie dostarczysz towaru, zostanie odliczony od twojej działki.

Siada na łóżku i wraca do odświeżania brzoskwiniowego lakieru na paznokciach u nóg z leniwą beztroską kogoś, kto ukończył swoje zadanie przed czasem.

— Czyli teraz każdy dba tylko o siebie, tak?

Pędzelek zatrzymuje się na chwilę.

— Takie są efekty wykręcania się od pracy.

Eames wie, że nie wolno mu dać się sprowokować, skoro pieniądze za antyki mają przejść przez jej ręce.

— Myślałem, że zrobiłem swoje, ratując nas z opałów — mówi. Dotyka przez koszulę szwów, które Miriam sama założyła mu na kutrze chyboczącym się pod uderzeniami fal. — Wydostałem nas przez to przeklęte okienko w suterenie. Gdyby nie ja, dyskutowalibyśmy o potencjalnym uszczupleniu mojej doli w jakimś pekińskim lochu, gdzie za jedyny mebel robi wiadro w kącie.

Miriam zabiera się za drugą stopę, uzupełniając odpryski lakieru precyzyjnymi muśnięciami pędzelka, identycznymi z tysiącem tych, które były potrzebne do sfałszowania antycznej ceramiki. Linia jej karku jest sztywna.

— Niech ktoś da ci za to pierdolony krzyż honoru.

Eames zamyka już prawie za sobą drzwi, kiedy Miriam posyła ostatnią zatrutą strzałę.

— Nie ufaj mu i nie pieprz się z nim. Twoje własne słowa.

Powinien puścić uwagę mimo uszu. Ale zagląda z powrotem do pokoju, może przez świadomość, że owszem, rzeczywiście chciał wymigać się od pracy.

— Mam z nim umowę, a nie romans. — Akcentuje każdą sylabę, zbyt zmęczony, by formułować pełniejsze zdania. — Całkowity dystans. Żadnych zobowiązań. Będę w domu za tydzień. Możesz zacząć liczyć dni.

Miriam zakręca mocno buteleczkę z lakierem i rzuca mu to samo sceptyczne spojrzenie, które rozpoczynało tak wiele kłótni w ich dzieciństwie.

 

**

 

Spotkanie w klubie przekładano dwukrotnie, a kiedy wreszcie do niego dochodzi, ciotka się nie pojawia. Tym razem połowa świateł jest wygaszona i pomieszczenie wygląda mrocznie, mimo że na zewnątrz chmury deszczowe już się rozwiały. Stolik wybrany przez braci stoi tak, że Eames i Frank siedzą plecami do drzwi, więc Eames wstaje, pozornie zwabiony wiszącym na ścianie zdjęciem młodej dziewczyny o zapraszającym uśmiechu i przyzdobionych kwiatem włosach, pamiętającym lepsze czasy sprzed wojny.

— Do rzeczy, chłopcy — mówi Frank, zanim gospodarze wyskoczą z propozycją drinków albo panienek. — Znam w Marsylii człowieka, który chce z wami porozmawiać. Interesuje go współpraca z kimś, kto ma tutaj sporo do powiedzenia. Ale samo moje słowo mu nie wystarczy. Twierdzi, że musi wiedzieć, z kim się zadaje.

Bracia wymieniają spojrzenie, jeszcze trudniejsze do zinterpretowania niż zazwyczaj.

— Karty na stół — dodaje Eames. — Rzućcie kilkoma informacjami o ludziach, z którymi robicie interesy, o dużych partnerach gotowych do międzynarodowej gry. Żeby pokazać naszemu znajomemu w Marsylii, na co was stać.

Starszy z braci mówi coś po cichu w ich języku. Jest wczesne popołudnie i w odróżnieniu od ostatniego spotkania obaj są trzeźwiuteńcy, spokojni i powściągliwi, i Eames ma wrażenie, że dziś to jego i Franka poddaje się ocenie.

Frank równie musiał zauważyć zmianę, bo wbrew planom nie usiłuje wycisnąć z braci nazwiska ich osoby kontaktowej w armii.

— Najpierw wy zrobicie coś dla nas — odzywa się młodszy brat i przybiera swobodniejszą pozycję na krześle. — Okażcie zaufanie.

Starszy obserwuje ich czujnie.

— Mamy dla was kogoś — ciągnie młodszy. — Załatwicie go.

— Jasne — odpowiada Eames. — Kogo?

Wsuwa dłonie do kieszeni i opiera się o ścianę, żeby opanować chęć trzepnięcia ich ryjami o blat stołu. Tydzień temu wraz z wujem i kuzynką zwinął laptopa pełnego tajnej dokumentacji wojskowej od zastępcy dowódcy europejskich i amerykańskich służb wywiadowczych w Pekinie i podrasował całą akcję kradzieżą antynków wartych pół miliona dolarów. A teraz to.

— Ma dom w Dong Da. Pójdziecie w nocy.

— Jakieś szczególne życzenia? Nóż tak samo dobry jak pistolet?

— Jimmy — ostrzega Frank cicho. — Daj spokój.

W drodze na spotkanie Eames tworzył kolejne ambitne scenariusze, jak nakłonić brutalnego światowego giganta w wydobyciu kopalin do przekupienia drobnego inspektora BHP w zamian za korzystny raport o bezpieczeństwie pracy w fabryce. Tutaj werbuje się go do roboty, którą mógłby wykonać przy pomocy połówki cegły.

— O kogo chodzi? — Frank próbuje zawrócić negocjacje na bardziej owocną ścieżkę.

— O człowieka, który tu kiedyś pracował. Teraz założył własny biznes.

— Chyba żartujecie — drwi Eames. — Tylko jeden człowiek? I nawet nie generał?

Po jego słowach zapada grobowa cisza. Eames trwa bez ruchu pod ścianą. Obaj bracia opuszczają ręce pod stół, gotowi sięgnąć po broń.

— Przemyślimy sprawę — obiecuje Frank, bo idiotyzmem byłoby dać się zastrzelić przez parę podrzędnych żółtodziobów po tym, czego dokonali w Makao i co Eames ma na widoku. — Odezwę się rano i podam wam naszą cenę.

Starszy brat kładzie z powrotem ręce na stole i kiwa krótko głową.

— Trochę tu ponuro — komentuje Frank przy wyjściu. — Może na jutro umówimy się w jakimś przyjemniejszym miejscu? Na przykład przy tej świątyni w wielkim ogrodzie… Jak jej tam było?

— Tej na wyspie? — Eames przyłącza się do gry, podczas gdy bracia sprzeczają się szeptem za ich plecami.

— Nie, bardziej na uboczu. W południowej części parku.

— Z wysokim murem dokoła?

— Dokładnie.

— Świątynia Literatury.

Frank żegna się z gospodarzami przyjaznym ukłonem i otwiera drzwi.

— Dziewiąta rano, chłopcy. Przy Świątyni Literatury. Nie spóźnijcie się.

Decydują się na powrót bocznymi uliczkami na wypadek, gdyby ich prawie-wspólnicy zmienili zdanie i dogonili ich, życząc sobie jednak spotkania we własnym królestwie.

— Pewnie chcesz, żebym odwrócił ich uwagę, kiedy ty spróbujesz ostatni raz ułożyć się z ciotką?

Frank zerka na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Mądry chłopiec.

— Ale nie za darmo — oświadcza Eames. — Gdyby dała ci kilka potrzebnych nazwisk, skontaktuj ją z kimś innym. Najlepiej z jakimś obleśnym kumplem Freddy’ego. Nie chcę, żeby kojarzono nas z takimi interesami.

Frank odpowiada charakterystycznym pomrukiem, wyrażającym aprobatę przy jednoczesnym braku wyraźnej zgody, która mogłaby okazać się dla niego nie na rękę. Eames już dawno temu opanował sztukę radzenia sobie z podobną taktyką.

— Czy to znaczy „Tak, Jim, obiecuję nie mieszać nas w brudne sprawki tych podrzędnych rzezimieszków”?

Zatrzymuje się w połowie mostu i demonstracyjnie obserwuje wysepki grzybieni dryfujące na brązowej powierzchni wody tak długo, aż Frank raczy udzielić mu pożądanej odpowiedzi.

Ostatecznie temat zostaje zamknięty dopiero, gdy żegnają się pod hotelem.

— Wydaje mi się, że w takim razie powinienem poznać twojego przyjaciela — mówi Frank ze swoją markową wylewnością. — Skoro już wspólnie decydujemy, z kim nasza rodzina ściele sobie łóżko, że się tak wyrażę.

— Koniecznie — rzuca Eames przez ramię, kierując kroki na południe, w stronę bulwaru prowadzącego do hotelu Arthura.

Pierwsze oznaki niebezpieczeństwa rozpoznaje o dwie przecznice od celu. Nie musi rozumieć wietnamskiego, żeby domyślić się, o czym z lekkim niepokojem rozmawiają ze sobą przechodnie i sklepikarze. Idzie dalej i zaczyna mijać turystów podążających w przeciwnym kierunku. „To chyba były strzały”, mówi po niemiecku mężczyzna do swojej towarzyszki. Jeszcze dalej i dwie roztrzęsione kobiety komentują zgodnie: „Coś podobnego, w takim miejscu! Przecież stać ich na ochronę”.

Eames wyciąga z kieszeni sfatygowany plan miasta i pod jego osłoną skręca powoli za róg ulicy. Ponad brzegiem mapy widzi wozy policyjne i pogotowia ratunkowego zaparkowane bezładnie na chodniku przed hotelem Metropole. Ubrani w mundury funkcjonariusze, również wojskowi, rozmawiają przez telefony lub między sobą. Gapie zbici w gromadkę po drugiej stronie jezdni to bez wyjątku turyści — miejscowi zdążyli porozchodzić się do przerwanych czynności. Jedyną widoczną oznaką szkody są odłamki szkła pochodzące z szyby rozbitego siłą eksplozji okna na drugim piętrze. Jeżeli nie jest to pokój Arthura, to na pewno sąsiedni.

Brak pośpiechu służb bezpieczeństwa zdradza Eamesowi, że sprawcy zostali schwytani. Albo zabici.

— Jakaś strzelanina? — zagaduje turystę z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi zatkniętymi za wycięcie koszulki, który wstukuje coś szybko w przeglądarkę swojego smartfona.

— Tak słyszałem. — Mężczyzna unosi wzrok znad telefonu. — Podobno Al-Ka’ida. Ale było ich tylko dwóch. Trochę dziwne.

— Żadni tubylcy?

Turysta patrzy z irytacją na ekran telefonu, a potem podnosi go i robi zdjęcie wybitego okna.

— Nie wiadomo. Nosze były zakryte.

Arthur może już nie żyć. Może leżeć martwy w karetce pogotowia z dodatkowym wzorem na koszuli w chińskie róże, utworzonym przez ciemne zacieki krzepnącej krwi. Może go aresztowano. W drodze powrotnej do swojego hotelu Eames zastanawia się, czy zadzwonić do Cobba. Podobno Cobb ma wielki dług wdzięczności u Arthura za to, że mimo dobrze uzasadnionych obiekcji towarzyszył mu w niejednej lekkomyślnie przyjętej i bardziej niż ryzykownej akcji. Niewykluczone, że umówili się jakoś na sytuację awaryjną tego typu. I nawet jeśli Cobb wycofał się w swoje z trudem odzyskane życie prywatne zbyt daleko, by odezwać się choćby od czasu do czasu, jego imponujące powiązania kończą się zapewne dopiero tuż przed progiem Gabinetu Owalnego. To będzie dopiero satysfakcja zmusić tego zadufanego sukinsyna, by wykorzystał je dla Arthura.

Zatrzymuje się w kafejce z kabiną telefoniczną do rozmów międzynarodowych i kolejny raz próbuje skontaktować się z Emmanuelem, swoim człowiekiem w Kisumu. Dowiaduje się od jego siostry, że jeszcze nie dotarł do jej baru.

Nawet gdyby stało się najgorsze i Arthur ostatecznie wypadł z gry, Eames wciąż jest skłonny dokończyć tę robotę. Cobol, połykający konkurencyjne koncerny łącznie z ich wątpliwą moralnością, cieszył się kiedyś jego całkiem niezłą opinią. Zepsuł ją sobie, zbyt często porzucając cenioną przez Eamesa kryminalną kreatywność na rzecz brutalnej przemocy. Amundsen musi się nauczyć, że urządzanie nagonek na zespoły specjalistów od ekstrakcji nikomu nie może ujść na sucho. A poza tym, Arthur zapłacił już Eamesowi sporą część należności w walucie, której nie da się teraz zwrócić.

W ciasnym lobby obok recepcji mija Miriam rozpartą w wiklinowym fotelu z poświęconym Holandii przewodnikiem „Lonely Planet” w ręku.

— Zgubiłeś się? — pyta go.

Eames przypomina sobie o mapie, której nie schował z powrotem do kieszeni. Robi to teraz.

— Wszystko w porządku — odpowiada, nie zatrzymując się w drodze do schodów.

Wiedzie nim przymus zduszenia w zalążku wszelkiej dyskusji mogącej zakończyć się tematem możliwej porażki jego nowego zadania — albo tematem Arthura.

— Jim.

Eames zwalnia w połowie stopni na pierwsze półpiętro.

— Sprawdzisz, czy zamknęłam okno? Chyba zanosi się na deszcz.

Łapie rzucony przez Miriam klucz. Upał, wilgoć i czas przeprowadziły swoisty rozwód między drzwiami a futryną. Eames musi je mocno szarpnąć, żeby znalazły się w pozycji umożliwiającej przekręcenie klucza w zamku. Okno jest szeroko otwarte. Równiutko ustawiona walizka Miriam znajduje się tuż pod nim. Arthur siedzi na łóżku, oparty plecami o ścianę.

— Przyspieszamy realizację planu — oznajmia Eamesowi bez wstępu. — Opuszczamy ten kraj już dzisiaj.

Nie licząc bandaża, owijającego ciasno jego prawą rękę wraz z nadgarstkiem, i ledwo zauważalnej ostrożności, z jaką układa prawą nogę, wydaje się nie mieć żadnych widocznych obrażeń. Eames czuje nagle silną potrzebę spowodowania takowych.

— Nawet amator nie zrobiłby podobnej głupoty — mówi.

Arthur doznał jednak większego wstrząsu, niż mogłoby to sugerować pierwsze wrażenie, bo nie udaje mu się ukryć, jak bardzo uraziły go te słowa.

— Ja tutaj pracuję, do jasnej cholery — ciągnie Eames. — Nie wpierdalaj się nam ze swoim gównem.

W pokoju są cenne antyki i ich świeżo wykończone, warte dwadzieścia dolarów podróbki, i nawet nie ma co marzyć, że Arthur nie wydedukował związku między nimi a wydarzeniami w Makao.

— Byłem ostrożny, Eames.

— Tak? Dwa trupy i wyrwa w elewacji Metropole’u świadczą o czymś innym.

— Dobra, w porządku — odpowiada Arthur i Eames nie może znieść, że daje się nabrać na pozorną uległość w jego głosie, chociaż dobrze wie, że to tylko nowy sposób Arthura na wyłudzenie potrzebnej mu pomocy. — Myślałem, że pseudonim, którego użyłem przy zamówieniu książek, jest pewny. Masz rację, to była błędna decyzja, ale usunąłem już jej skutki.

Ostatnio Eames miał okazję dobrze zapoznać się z twardą miną, przybieraną przez Arthura w momentach, kiedy chce zatuszować zbyt wrażliwą reakcję. Teraz zastanawia się, czy Arthur wcale nie ma na swoim koncie aż tylu zabitych, czy też po prostu nigdy się do zabijania nie przyzwyczaił. Albo, co też prawdopodobne, wyobraża sobie, że obojętność w takich sprawach jest normą w branży Eamesa.

— Zająłem się skutkami — powtarza Arthur. — Poza tym nie pozostawiłeś mi wielu możliwości, jak mam się z tobą skontaktować.

Eames z zaskoczeniem stwierdza, iż rzeczywiście, Arthur dysponuje jedynie samodzielnie zdobytą nazwą tego hotelu i starym, tylko sporadycznie sprawdzanym adresem mailowym założonym na potrzeby współśnienia. A jeśli w ciągu paru minionych dni dowiedzieli się czegoś o sobie nawzajem, to nie na podstawie wymiany otwartych informacji, ale wniosków wysnutych z obserwacji. Eames, chcąc zyskać na czasie, stuka lekko paznokciem w krawędź misy. Tak jak się spodziewał, glazura stwardniała na tyle, że nie ustępuje pod dotykiem.

— Co to byli za jedni?

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Europejczycy. Młodzi, w okolicach dwudziestki. Nie znałem ich i nie zamierzałem marnować czasu na poznanie, dopóki mogli się jeszcze czołgać z pistoletami w rękach.

Eames docenia trzeźwe skupienie Arthura podczas ataku we śnie. Zawsze pierwszy przy broni albo podejrzanych drzwiach, jest kwintesencją zwiadowcy, jednak Eamesa ciekawi, ile z tych cech przekłada się na świat jawy. Czy nadmiar adrenaliny sprawia, że zaczynają drżeć mu dłonie? Czy wciąż potrafi z tym samym stoickim spokojem patrzeć na rozerwaną ranę, kiedy krew jest prawdziwa?

— Tylko dwóch?

— Gdyby był trzeci, na pewno zastrzeliłby mnie, gdy wychodziłem. Nie poruszałem się zbyt szybko. — Podąża za spojrzeniem Eamesa skierowanym na ostrożnie trzymaną nogę. — To tylko draśnięcie. Nie utykam, nie wzbudzę podejrzeń. Mój samolot wylatuje o wpół do dziewiątej.

Podnosi jedną ze swoich drogo opłaconych książek, ale jej nie otwiera, czekając na odpowiedź Eamesa. Loty można łatwo przebukować. Dużo trudniej jest poradzić sobie z faktem, że jeśli jeden z warunków umowy zostanie zrewidowany, cały układ runie i negocjacje muszą zacząć się od nowa.

— Ustaliliśmy sobotę. Nie pozwalasz sobie czasem na zbyt wiele?

— Owszem — mówi Arthur otwarcie, jakby jedyną pozostałą mu opcją była totalna, stosowana do oporu samowola. — Jeżeli narażam twoją pracę, w tej chwili zorganizuj mi taksówkę. Albo powiedz, jak mogę ci to wynagrodzić.

 

**

 

— To cholernie karkołomny pomysł, Eames — podsumowuje Arthur mało zachęcającym tonem, wsiadając godzinę później do taksówki. — Wydadzą nas obu. Bez dyskusji, bez prawa do apelacji.

— Tylko jeśli ktoś ich ostrzeże. — Eames opiera się o dach samochodu i pochyla nad otwartymi drzwiami, dbając, by jego głos nie wybijał się ponad warkot silnika. — Do czego nie dojdzie. O ile papiery będą w porządku i nie popełnimy żadnego wykroczenia tuż pod ich nosem, zostawią nas w spokoju.

Arthur wygląda, jakby zamierzał polemizować, więc Eames kontynuuje cicho:

— Ponadto to jedyne miejsce, w którym możemy się nie obawiać, że ktoś sprzeda listę pasażerów oferującemu najwyższą sumę. Znikniesz z radaru CIA i Cobola. Changi to najlepsza kryjówka w całym rejonie Azji i Pacyfiku, uratowała mi dupę więcej razy, niż pamiętam. Zaufaj mi — dodaje odruchowo pewnym siebie tonem, którym czasem udaje mu się przekonać do czegoś niechętną jego namowom Miriam.

Gdyby mógł, cofnąłby ostatnie słowa — to profesjonalna robota, dystans i rzeczowość, mimo częściowo mętnych warunków. Zawodowcy działają na bazie poufności, będącej miarką reputacji i obiektywnym potwierdzeniem kompetencji. Zaufanie jest zupełnie inną kwestią, zbyt osobistą na ujmowanie w kontraktach.

— Zamknij drzwi, panie Eames — odpowiada Arthur bez dalszych komentarzy. — Zobaczymy się jutro.

Taksówka rusza w dół ulicy. Eames zapamiętuje numer rejestracyjny z powodów, których sam nie potrafi sobie wyjaśnić.

 

**

 

Rzecz z seksklubem kończy się tak, że przez dwadzieścia irytujących minut Eames ciąga za sobą po parku kandydatów na ich partnerów, udając zainteresowanie szachownicowym układem stawów i żywopłotów, tworzących przedsionek Świątyni Literatury. Bracia okazują nienasyconą ciekawość w temacie bardzo szeroko pojętej zachodniej technologii wojskowej. Dzięki przeprowadzonej kiedyś przez ojca akcji, skierowanej przeciwko powiązanemu z Mossadem bankierowi — przygotowanej najstaranniej w jego długiej karierze, tak na marginesie — Eames wie tylko nieco więcej niż oni, co jednak absolutnie wystarcza na obecne potrzeby, czyli odwrócenie uwagi od Franka, który zajmuje się rozsądniejszą w sprawach biznesu ciotką i proponuje jej włączenie w europejską sieć swoich kontaktów w zamian za kontakty w tutejszej armii, niezbędne do wyrobienia sobie mocnej pozycji w półświatku Hanoi.

— Nie rozwaliłby nawet rozklekotanej chałupy, zbitej z trzech desek na krzyż — krytykuje Eames czołg chińskiej produkcji, o którym usłyszał kiedyś, wkręciwszy się bez zaproszenia na oficjalne przyjęcie w Genewie. — Rosjanie są i zawsze byli absolutnie nie do pobicia, jeśli chodzi o pojazdy naziemne.

Starszy z braci patrzy wymownie w stronę bramy i wciąż stojącej przed nią ciotki.

— Chwileczkę — uspokaja Eames. — Sprawdzę, co się tam dzieje.

Wyciąga telefon i odczytuje oczekiwanego SMS-a od Franka. _Mam, co trzeba. Zmywaj się, mały._

— Nieodebrane połączenie — informuje braci.

Przykłada aparat do ucha, jakby starał się dosłyszeć coś przez złą jakość sygnału, i oddala się trochę, improwizując naprędce bajkę o odrzuconej karcie kredytowej i wściekłym kierownictwie hotelu. Kiedy znajduje się w pobliżu wyjścia, skręca w nie szybko i, nie przerywając sfingowanej rozmowy, wślizguje się do pierwszej z brzegu taksówki na postoju przed parkiem.

_I pilnuj się oczywiście_ , radzi po jakimś czasie Frank w następnej wiadomości, otrzymanej w drodze na lotnisko. Jakby Eames mógł zapomnieć, że jedyne afrykańskie powiązania ich rodziny to jakaś dziesiąta woda po kisielu w Algierii, jakby nie wiedział, że po drugiej stronie równika zdany jest wyłącznie na siebie. Zdążył to zrozumieć dzięki wielokrotnemu wchodzeniu — i wychodzeniu — do paszczy lwa w kenijskich siedzibach Cobola.

Wysyła odpowiedź: _Będę w domu przed końcem miesiąca, jak każe moja smocza działka_ , łamie na pół kartę SIM i wciska telefon między siedzenia taksówki.

 

**

 

Mimo paru niechętnych spojrzeń ze strony uzbrojonego patrolu lotniska — wystarczająco surowych, by skłonić Eamesa do zapamiętania układu drzwi awaryjnych na wypadek konieczności podjęcia desperackich kroków — spotkanie w Changi przebiega bez kłopotów. Odnajduje Arthura przed filią Hard Rock Cafe, gawędzącego z trójką podróżujących z plecakami niemieckich turystów. Są zajęci przeglądaniem fotografii Angkor Wat na tablecie, kiedy Eames siada kilka stolików dalej i czeka na pełną uwagę Arthura.

— Jeżeli to ma być symbol płodności — młody mężczyzna, ubrany w pół profesjonalny termoaktywny strój do wspinaczki, stuka w ekran czystym paznokciem — to z tymi ludźmi jest coś nie tak.

Arthur szczerzy się w uśmiechu, który odejmuje mu pięć lat i neutralizuje każde popełnione przestępstwo.

— Odbiegają budową od dawnych ideałów, co?

Eames wymyka się z kawiarni, żeby podprowadzić dwa paszporty członkom szalejącej na wycieczce drużyny futbolowej z Queenslandu, która przemieniła teren wokół basenu w swoje prywatne spa. Melduje siebie i Arthura w hotelu lotniskowym i dyskretnie zwraca dokumenty, zanim ktoś zauważy ich zniknięcie.

Dzielenie z Arthurem ciasnej przestrzeni wcale nie okazuje się tragedią, jakiej Eames się spodziewał. W maleńkim pokoiku, przeznaczonym do krótkich postojów i oferującym jedynie możliwość spania, umycia się i skorzystania z internetu, zdaje się wycofywać w głąb siebie. Ustawia torbę w nogach łóżka, na walizce z PASIV-em. Nie rozkłada wszędzie papierów ani książek. Używa nietypowych wyrażeń „Czy mógłbyś…” albo „Nie przeszkodzi ci, jeśli…” przed włączeniem telewizora albo czajnika, poza tym głównie milczy. Po prysznicu w mikroskopijnej łazience pozostawia ją w stanie bardziej suchym niż przed odkręceniem wody.

To Eames nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca ani się wyciszyć. Budzi się po czwartej nad ranem i obserwuje cyferki na tarczy elektronicznego zegara. Zabandażowana dłoń Arthura na poduszce obok jest tym razem nieruchoma; prawdopodobnie uległ wreszcie skomasowanym efektom stresu, obrażeń i ostatniej nocy przedrzemanej w najciemniejszym zakątku sali odpraw.

Eames wychodzi i spaceruje po hali lotniska. Mija siedzenia pełne udręczonych jetlagiem pasażerów, powciskanych niewygodnie między poręcze i oparcia i usiłujących zasnąć przy stłumionym świetle. Przegląda parę stron w darmowym terminalu komputerowym i stwierdza, że puszczona przez Arthura w obieg historia o zdrowym i bezpiecznym miejscu pracy zatacza coraz szersze kręgi — wyemigrowała z działu gospodarczego do dolnych pięter wiadomości ogólnych. Wygrzebał ją liberalny „The Independent”, co pozwala mieć nadzieję, że nie wypuści jej ze swojego wężowego uścisku.

Skrawek słońca muska horyzont, kiedy Eames wraca do pokoju. Budzi Arthura najłagodniej, jak potrafi, żeby zażegnać ryzyko sprzeczki dzień kontra noc, i wędruje ustami od jego szyi do ciepłej od snu piersi. Arthur kładzie mu rękę nad karkiem i delikatnie kieruje do celu, jakby jego na wpół przytomne ciało zapomniało o tym, co postanowił umysł i wyobrażało sobie, że robią to naprawdę. Eames ignoruje ponaglający do pośpiechu nacisk palców. W najbliższym czasie nie zobaczy wygodnego łóżka, ponadto dziś Arthur po raz ostatni wywiązuje się z tej części umowy. Szybki finał jest ostatnią rzeczą, do której zamierza teraz dopuścić.

Musi dołożyć starań, żeby wyhamować Arthura do swojego leniwego tempa, ale o tak wczesnej godzinie Eames lepiej odczytuje reakcje fizyczne, niż on je ukrywa. Już wie, że Arthur jest równie mało odporny na zdecydowane, skupione działanie jego ust co każda inna ludzka istota, a wsunięte głęboko w ciało Arthura palce pozwalają mu wyczuć dokładny rytm rosnącej i opadającej na przemian rozkoszy. Kiedy Eames rozluźnia go do końca, Arthur dosłownie rozpływa mu się w rękach, miękki jak masło i niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa. Wodzi dłonią od ramienia Eamesa przez kark do policzka, unosi drżące powieki i patrzy zagubionym wzrokiem przy każdej zmianie tempa. Eames zastanawia się, przez ile dni mógłby utrzymać go w podobnym nastroju, gdyby byli parą zwykłych kochanków, a nie ludźmi, którymi są.

— Dobra, wystarczy — mówi Arthur dużo później i odpycha go od swojej szyi, przerywając senną atmosferę po długim i dokładnym rewanżu za pomocą ręki. Usiłuje nadać głosowi urażone brzmienie, a przecież Eames słyszy spokój nasycenia w szemrzącym biciu jego serca i widzi rumieniec na skórze pod podwiniętą koszulką.

Zegar przy łóżku wskazuje kwadrans po siódmej.

— Słuchaj. — Eames wpatruje się w drganie pulsu na jego skroni i gromadzi w myślach wszystkie możliwości, które przyszły mu do głowy podczas spaceru nad ranem. — Istnieją inne rozwiązania. Znajdę kogoś, kto zajmie się Amundsenem. Czysto i bez komplikacji, nawet nie będziesz musiał…

Torując drogę łokciem, Arthur wysuwa się spod niego, a potem z łóżka.

— Daruj sobie. Zabiłbym go sam, gdyby to mogło załatwić sprawę. Znasz już jedyny skuteczny sposób. — Krzywi się, kompletnie otrząśnięty z resztek poprzedniego rozleniwienia, i zamyka za sobą drzwi łazienki.

Wieczorem mają wsiąść do dwóch różnych samolotów i dotrzeć oddzielnymi trasami do Sudanu Południowego. Arthur spędza cały dzień na przygotowaniu swojej metamorfozy w inspektora do spraw bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy, w którego wcieli się za tydzień. Bez przerwy stroi groźne miny do monitora, lekceważąc obiekcje Eamesa co do używania laptopa w tym miejscu. Eames dzwoni kolejny raz do baru siostry Emmanuela i ustala ostatnie szczegóły ich działań u celu.

Znów przywdziewają profesjonalne maski i robią to, co umieją najlepiej.


	3. Wzrok, słuch, węch, smak, dotyk

— To musi być naprawdę niezła kasa — mówi Alex, gdy spotykają się na lotnisku międzynarodowym we Frankfurcie. — Sądząc po jej odblasku w twoich oczach.

Szczerzy się znacząco, więc Eames zakłada okulary przeciwsłoneczne na znak, że nie zamierza poruszać tego tematu.

Przesuwa torbę ze smoczą wazą i podróbkami pod krzesło Alexa.

— Wymyśliłeś już sobie historyjkę?

— Wymyśliłem co?

— Jezu drogi… — Normalnie Eames nie reaguje, kiedy Alex odgrywa niewiniątko rzucone przez los między złodziei.

Alex wzdycha.

— „Kupiłem ten komplet latem na targu w Stambule. Prezent dla mojej ukochanej siostry, którą odwiedzam w Marsylii. Oczywiście że nie zachowałem paragonu za skorupy warte sto lir tureckich. Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, ile zarabia inżynier oprogramowania w Genewie?”.

Dzięki pełnym wargom, identycznym jak u Eamesa i jego ojca, wielkim oczom o ciemnych rzęsach i wypieszczonej artykulacji Alex sprawia wrażenie młodzieńca z wyżyn klasy średniej, świeżo wypuszczonego z renomowanej uczelni, a nie oszusta na stażu, którym faktycznie jest. Babka Margot zwleka z decyzją pozwolenia na więcej, dopóki nie przekona się, czy wczesne sukcesy w łamaniu systemów zabezpieczeń w mniej znaczących akcjach nie zawróciły mu przypadkiem w głowie. Przemycenie antycznej wazy to jego szansa na sprawdzenie się przy prostym, niemniej poważniejszym zadaniu.

— Charliemu przydałaby się dodatkowa osoba w Bułgarii — mówi mimochodem, kiedy Eames sięga po torbę z narzędziami, przewieszoną przez oparcie krzesła. — Chyba że wolisz zabrać mnie ze sobą.

Odkąd zaczął się zadawać z synem pewnego ambasadora, fanem polowań, i zawarł znajomość z karabinami szybkostrzelnymi, jego skłonność do niebezpiecznych przygód wyraźnie wzrosła. Eames doznaje bardzo nieprzyjemnej wizji Alexa i Arthura pracujących razem: nic tylko precyzyjne, niezmordowane wałkowanie strategii, podniecanie się dyskusjami nad najlepszym składem mieszanki i cichy, na pół flirtujący, na pół protekcjonalny ton Arthura, ten sam, którym zwracał się podczas roboty z Fischerem do niezbyt zachwyconej takim traktowaniem Ariadne.

— Chodzi o mało prestiżowe włamanie do fabryki. Znudziłbyś się jeszcze w trakcie przygotowań — kłamie Eames. — Najpierw wykaż się z wazą, a następnym razem zobaczymy.

Dzieciaki tak grzeczne jak Alex mają tę zaletę, że słuchają, co się do nich mówi.

— Skoro nie dla kasy olewasz projekty nagrane przez Charliego i Miriam, to dlaczego?

Czasami rodzina przy pracy jest niczym rozwieszona na stałe siatka bezpieczeństwa, a czasami przypomina szubieniczną pętlę, przed którą nie ma ucieczki. Eames wstaje i unosi knykciami podbródek Alexa, by sprawdzić jego źrenice.

— O, czyżbym widział resztki Special K z ostatniej nocy, Alexandre? — pyta uprzejmie. — Raczej nie tego spodziewa się po tobie babcia przy dzisiejszym zadaniu. A może wolisz po prostu powiedzieć, że to nie mój zasrany interes?

 

**

 

Dzwoni do Oppermana podczas przesiadki w Kairze, tuż przed ostatnim wezwaniem na pokład, migającym nerwowo na tablicy odlotów. Jest nieludzko wcześnie, z drugiej strony rzadko omawiają swoje wspólne sprawy w godzinach pracy biura.

— Podobno trafiliście na celownik inspektorów od BHP?

Słyszy metaliczne stuknięcie, jakby Opperman odkładał coś do zlewu, a potem jego roztargniony głos:

— Tak?

— Nie obędzie się bez specjalnego wysłannika, jak przypuszczam.

— Daję ci pół minuty. Potem zaczynam mielić kawę.

Eames waha się przez krótką chwilę. Po tej rozmowie już nigdy nie będzie mógł współpracować z Oppermanem, bo nic nie da mu pewności, czy ich oszustwo nie zostało wykryte. A sam Opperman, choć pielęgnuje swój wizerunek biznesmena z manierami, potrafi pozbyć się człowieka jednym uniesieniem brwi.

— Znam pewnego gościa blisko was, w Dżubie. Mój znajomy w centrali Ministerstwa Spraw Wewnętrznych daje mu całkiem niezłe referencje. Skończył Yale, był zatrudniony w KBR, miał kontrakt z Departamentem Obrony. Wzór prawości. Bardzo profesjonalny dżentelmen, w dodatku świetnie wykwalifikowany do zadań wymagających pozamiatania brudów i sporządzenia raportów tak, by przypadły ci do gustu.

Eames nie daje się zbić z tropu podzwanianiem wyjmowanego z szafki kubka.

— Mogę dowieźć ci go pod koniec tygodnia — ciągnie. — Honorarium przelejesz mu przez moje szwajcarskie konto. Prowizję odliczę sobie sam.

Odpowiada mu stukot ziaren wsypywanych do zbiornika albo coś brzmiącego bardzo podobnie. Dwadzieścia jeden, dwadzieścia dwa. Eames uśmiecha się do siebie, ciesząc się odgrywaną szopką z negocjacjami, i czeka aż do ostatniego momentu, zanim Opperman włączy przycisk młynka. Nie chce przyspieszać prezentowania swojej oferty — nawet jeśli składa ją człowiekowi, którego czas jest warty tysiąc dolców za godzinę.

— No i? — ponagla Opperman przy dwadzieścia dziewięć i pół.

— Ostatnio wolę pracować bliżej domu. Mam dosyć suszonej wołowiny, braku ciśnienia w kranach i facetów przerastających mnie o głowę. Zorganizowałem sobie kilka wygodnych zleceń w Europie.

— Znakomicie. — Głos Oppermana pozwala się domyślić, że obdarza właśnie swoją niezmieloną kawę promiennym uśmiechem. — Pierwszorzędna robota, jak zawsze. Przyślij mi szczegóły, dobra?

Eames zapisuje te pożegnalne frazesy oraz ton, jakim zostały wypowiedziane, w swojej bazie danych użytecznych przy kopiowaniu czyjejś osobowości. Wyjątkowy czar Oppermana sprawia, że — mimo wszystkiego, co Eames o nim wie, mimo wykonanego przed chwilą pierwszego kroku do zdrady — z łatwością wyobraża sobie legalną pracę dla niego: wręczanie poufnych raportów pieczętujących los ginących w martwym punkcie negocjacji, swobodną pozycję na fotelu dla gości podczas podsumowania roku, które przypomina bardziej pogawędkę w barze niż oficjalne sprawozdanie w gabinecie przełożonego.

— Teraz kawa powinna ci smakować.

Rozmowę kończy wizg młynka.

 

**

 

Trzeba oddać Arthurowi sprawiedliwość, że przez całą podróż lądem z Dżuby do Kenii ani razu nie kwestionuje decyzji przekroczenia granicy od strony Sudanu Południowego. Obaj wiedzą, iż Cobol pilnie obserwuje lotniska oraz przejścia graniczne na południu i zachodzie, opłacając sporą ilość strażników w celu ochrony swoich interesów z kopalniami w Ugandzie i Rwandzie, a także umacniającej się pozycji w Tanzanii. Pochód ludzkiej nędzy, wylewający się od północy z Etiopii i Sudanu, nie budzi już tak dużej ciekawości.

Odzyskana od Eamesa, nisko nasunięta na czoło bejsbolówka, ciemne okulary i kilkudniowy zarost pokrywający szczękę pomagają Arthurowi nie odstawać drastycznie od tłumu w minibusie, który wiezie ich do granicy. Siedzi z podkurczonymi nogami opartymi na bagażu wrzuconym pod fotel i w milczeniu patrzy przez otwarte okno, ale z każdym kilometrem zbliżającym go do królestwa Cobola skręca się wewnętrznie niczym sprężyna. Podskakuje nerwowo, gdy Eames dotyka jego łokcia, prosząc o podanie nowej butelki wody.

Docierają do punktu kontroli w porze, kiedy jest nieczynny tak definitywnie, że nawet plik zielonych banknotów wciskany strażnikom przez Eamesa nie zmienia sytuacji. Zawracają więc i brną na piechotę w suchym upale i gasnącym świetle dnia do położonego o kilometr od granicy obozu biedoty, złożonego z nadgryzionych zębem czasu namiotów pomocy humanitarnej, prowizorycznych schronień zbudowanych z płótna i skrzynek oraz samotnej ciężarówki ONZ-tu. Namioty okupują masy ludzi śpiących na każdym wolnym skrawku ziemi, tak że Eames rozgląda się za noclegiem gdzie indziej i odkrywa przybudówkę w okolicach kuchni. Tutaj mogą przynajmniej oprzeć się plecami o kawałek ściany.

Arthur przyjmuje przyniesiony przez Eamesa plastykowy kubek z letnią zupą, ale po paru niechętnych łykach stawia go obok torby, na której siedzi. Znajomi z czasów, gdy Eames był tu po raz pierwszy — dwadzieścia dwa lata, niewzruszona pewność siebie i cały świat do podbicia — już dawno wynieśli się stąd w poszukiwaniu lepszego losu. Po ciemku obchodzi kilkakrotnie peryferie obozu i podpatruje zachowanie mężczyzn bez rodzin, najprawdopodobniej sługusów Cobola. Następnie wraca do Arthura, zwiniętego nieruchomo w kłębek pod ścianą. Jeśli opuszczą to miejsce o świcie, być może zdążą złapać wracający do Nairobi wóz opieki medycznej, który według przepytanej przez Eamesa pielęgniarki MSF-u przekroczył granicę rano, i pod tą legalną przykrywką dostać się do Kenii.

W chłodzie późnej nocy, niemal nad ranem, kiedy wszystkie ogniska wypaliły się do końca, budzi go nie ruch, ale jego kompletny brak. Nieobecność.

Światła obozu pogasły, za wyjątkiem dwóch akumulatorowych lamp przy budynkach administracji. W blasku rzucanym przez sierp księżyca Eames widzi torbę Arthura, ukrywającą w swoim wnętrzu PASIV, zaczepioną uchwytami o ucho jego własnego bagażu. Samego Arthura nigdzie nie ma. Eames wsuwa do kieszeni wojskową Berettę 92, którą załatwił sobie na ulicach Dżuby, po czym zarzuca obie torby na ramię i rusza w kierunku najbliższej plamy światła.

Amundsenowi nic nie przyjdzie z żywego Arthura — niewykluczone, że łowcy nagród bez wahania poderżnęli mu gardło. Są jednak inne możliwości. Nieoficjalna, wyboista i zapylona droga do Kenii, wiodąca przez zaminowane tereny i labirynt prowadzących donikąd ścieżek, to trasa zarówno uciekinierów, jak i wyjętych spod prawa. Niepozorność, obecny kamuflaż Arthura, nadaje mu wygląd łatwej i bezbronnej ofiary. Nie wypuszczając pistoletu z ręki, Eames skrada się do pasemka światła, które sączy się ze szczeliny między deskami szopy przylegającej do kompleksu administracyjnego.

Wewnątrz, w blasku pojedynczej awaryjnej jarzeniówki, dostrzega klęczącego Arthura. Przesuwa się w bok i zerka z innej perspektywy, półświadomie ustalając najkorzystniejszą pozycję do oddania dwóch strzałów w stronę ciemnych kątów pomieszczenia, zanim ktoś otworzy ogień w odpowiedzi. W tym samym momencie Arthur prostuje się i odsłania stojący przed nim generator prądu z silnikiem Diesla. Wymontowany boczny panel ukazuje cztery cylindry z zastygłymi w połowie suwu tłokami.

Arthur dmucha na oczka sita filtra i wpycha go z powrotem na swoje miejsce w sercu zakurzonej maszynerii.

— Jak długo już się z tego dymi?

Z cienia w rogu szopy wyłania się bezszelestnie mężczyzna.

— Nie wiem dokładnie — odpowiada ze skandynawskim akcentem.

Eames jest prawie pewien, że widział go wśród ludzi z Oxfamu, niestety ci wszyscy przyciągani przez kraje trzeciego świata liberalni, brodaci marzyciele mylą mu się ze sobą.

— Myślałem, że kopci się z drugiego generatora — wyjaśnia dalej mężczyzna — ale ten padł wczoraj. A dymi się dalej.

— Filtr jest w całkiem znośnym stanie. Czekaj…

Arthur wykręca kluczem, a potem palcami kilka śrub i upuszcza je do podstawionej dłoni brodacza. Kiedy podnosi lampę, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej silnikowi, na jego twarzy pojawia się spokojne skupienie, którego Eames nie widział u niego od dawna. Zawsze uważał opanowanie Arthura za wymuszony efekt samodyscypliny, jednak w tym momencie, gdy patrzy na wyważone ruchy jego rąk, kojarzy mu się on z mistrzem zen. Arthur wyjmuje z wnętrza generatora czarny metalowy cylinder zakończony pionowym uchwytem, w kształcie zupełnie podobny do broni.

— Spójrz — szepcze, zbierając opuszką palca smołowaty osad z powierzchni wymontowanego elementu. — Takie są skutki używania gównianego paliwa. Skąd bierzecie olej napędowy, z najbliższej okolicy?

— Przywożą nam ciężarówką z Ugandy. Masz.

Mężczyzna wyciąga z kieszeni kawałek szmaty i podaje ją Arthurowi, który uśmiecha się do niego, jakby osiągnęli wspólny sukces, i zaczyna czyścić cylinder.

— Musicie wymienić uszczelkę, i to natychmiast, a najpóźniej za parę miesięcy całą strumienicę. Wypiszę ci szczegóły techniczne.

Jego ton nie mógłby różnić się bardziej od tego, którym dorzuca swoje trzy grosze przy planowaniu ekstrakcji, gotów bronić każdego pomysłu przed spodziewanym oporem reszty zespołu. Eames myśli, co osiągnąłby już na samym początku, gdyby tylko intuicyjnie wyczuł w Arthurze tę cechę osobowości — potrzebę niesienia pomocy w sprawach, na jakich się zna — i dopasował do niej własne zachowanie. Zamiast tracić mnóstwo energii na wzajemny sabotaż, mógłby od razu pokierować sytuacją tak, żeby Arthur jadł mu z ręki.

Strumienica wraca z metalicznym szczęknięciem na miejsce. Generator budzi się z warkotem do życia, a obóz momentalnie zalewa światło zapalonych na nowo latarni.

— Słuchaj — mówi Eames rozespanym głosem dużo później, o wschodzie słońca, kiedy Arthur zjawia się wreszcie w ich zaimprowizowanym legowisku pod przybudówką. — Powiem ci coś. Mogę odstąpić patyka z mojej gaży, skoro czujesz się zmuszony do zarabiania w dziwny sposób na kieszonkowe.

Arthur wygląda na zmęczonego. W jego wzroku brakuje już tego spokojnego blasku, jakby powrót z obozowej maszynowni trwał dni, a nie minuty. Zarzuca torbę na ramię i pyta:

— Kiedy ruszamy?

 

**

 

Podczas długiej podróży do Kisumu, odbytej podskakującą na wybojach ciężarówką, Arthur robi się coraz bardziej osowiały. Zanim wyjechali, Eames musiał bez jego wsparcia spędzić kilka żmudnych godzin ze złapanymi wreszcie medykami z MSF, apelując do ich poczucia szlachetności na tyle uporczywie, że wreszcie uwierzyli w odgrywaną przez niego rolę żądnego przygód kolegi po fachu, który zgubił się w drodze do Nairobi. Dostał nawet koszulkę od anestezjologa, powracającego do domu i przerwanego doktoratu.

Arthur wita okryty pyłem i popołudniowym smogiem dworzec autobusowy w Kisumu lekko nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Sprawia wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zawędrować prosto pod drzwi Cobola, gdyby nie Eames, ciągnący go za wolny uchwyt torby we właściwym kierunku.

— Jadłeś coś ostatnio? — pyta, marszcząc czoło.

— Obiad — burczy Arthur bez większego sensu. Chyba nie sądzi, że Eames jest ślepy i nie zauważył, że cały wspomniany posiłek miał cztery milimetry przekroju i został wyciśnięty z połyskującego srebrzyście blistra.

Mijają położone po lewej szpitale, hotele i budynki urzędów, tworzące skromną śródmiejską panoramę, i podążają w stronę nadbrzeża, gdzie kuzyn jednego ze znajomych Emmanuela udostępni im pokój. To już ponad trzy doby, odkąd Eames ostatni raz widział Arthura przy większym posiłku — jajkach w majonezie w kawiarni Gloria Jean’s w Changi. Wie z gorzkiego doświadczenia, że terapia oparta na przeczekaniu z zaciśniętymi zębami jest wysoce nieskuteczna, i może dokładnie, choć niezbyt wesoło przepowiedzieć, w jakim stanie znajdzie się Arthur po kolejnych paru dniach głodówki, punktualnie z chwilą rozpoczęcia decydującego etapu akcji.

Pokój znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze, a jego okno wychodzi na tyły warsztatu samochodowego, którego wizytówką jest szyld sporządzony z kawałka pofalowanej blachy, podstawowego budulca tego miasta. Wzór odciśnięty w kurzu pokrywającym podłogę zdradza, że ich lokum do bardzo niedawna służyło za magazyn, za to prawdopodobnie nigdy jako pomieszczenie mieszkalne. Cud nad cuda — w jednym z kątów stoi prawdziwe łóżko, a obok, oparty bokiem o zlew, ciasno związany materac. Niska sterta skrzynek pod ścianą tworzy prowizoryczne półki.

Arthur robi minę, jakby oczekiwał czegoś bardziej zbliżonego do Metropole’u, i najwyraźniej ma spore kłopoty z zaakceptowaniem surowej rzeczywistości.

— Kładź się — nakazuje Eames.

Niezbyt fortunny dobór słów, biorąc pod uwagę całokształt ich sytuacji, co zauważa w momencie, gdy Arthur dosłownie podcina mu gardło spojrzeniem.

— Albo nie — dodaje beztrosko i odkręca kurek nad zlewem, jedynym urządzeniem sanitarnym w pokoju, tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że ciśnienie eksplodującej z kranu wody szybko słabnie. — Twoja sprawa. Ale wstrzymamy robotę do czasu, aż zaczniesz znów wyglądać jak człowiek. — Zerka znad anemicznego strumyczka na Arthura wspartego o ścianę i próbującego w ten sposób utrzymać się na nogach. — Przynajmniej choć trochę.

Arthur nigdy nie marnuje energii na toczenie z góry przegranych bojów, chociaż nie potrafi zrezygnować z nich całkowicie. Eames dokładnie widzi, jak poddaje ocenie swój niekorzystny stan fizyczny i odkłada kąśliwy komentarz na potem, ale w końcu stawia bagaż na łóżku i wydobywa z niego laptopa.

— Łazienkę minęliśmy po drodze, na parterze — mówi Eames. — Nie rób sobie wielkich nadziei na luksusy. Wrócę za jakiś czas.

Godzinę później, kiedy wchodzi do pokoju z moskitierą, drugim pistoletem i garnkiem do przenośnej kuchenki gazowej, stojącej na podłodze pod zlewem, Arthur leży w poprzek łóżka, pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Kropelki potu na jego czole lśnią w promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

Eames myśli o trzeciej możliwości, na którą mógł zdecydować się w Hanoi: przyjąć pieniądze od Arthura, a następnie wydać go Cobolowi. W tej chwili dałoby się go obezwładnić nawet bez pomocników. Eames naprawdę rozważyłby to poważniej, gdyby potrafił wyobrazić sobie wtedy takiego Arthura, pozbawionego starannie pielęgnowanej aury niepodważalnej hiperkompetencji.

Włosy na jego skroniach są przesiąknięte wilgocią, kiedy Eames sprawdza temperaturę rozgrzanego czoła. Arthur ani drgnie, jego powieki są absolutnie nieruchome, więc Eames nie cofa palców. Słucha klekotu narzędzi w warsztacie na dole i snuje refleksje, jak jeden moment nieuchronnie przechodzi w następny, jak nic nie trwa wiecznie. Jak wróci za tydzień do Marsylii i wywietrzy mieszkanie. Czy wtedy Arthur będzie jeszcze żył, czy też nie. Jakie wspomnienie ostatecznie pozostanie mu po tym zadaniu.

Arthur otacza tajemnicą swoje życie prywatne nawet przed tymi ludźmi z branży, których lubi najbardziej. Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek utrzymywał kochankę albo kochanka w jakimś starannie wybranym apartamencie, dokąd wracał między jednym zleceniem a drugim? Oprócz Anny-Luisy, farmaceutki, która zapewne kłamała, twierdząc, że dała Arthurowi kosza po wspólnej robocie w Emiratach Arabskich, nie okazywał romantycznych zainteresowań swoimi współpracownikami. Z drugiej strony, trudno o coś bardziej w jego stylu niż oddzielenie grubym murem pracy od przyjemności. Eames uważa, że szkoda, bo nawet tak utalentowany organizator jak Arthur nie zostanie zapamiętany na długo dzięki samej reputacji zawodowej.

Sięga po niebieską reklamówkę i wyciąga składniki na cienką pełnoziarnistą owsiankę zmieszaną z kawałkami suszonej solonej wołowiny, która niejednokrotnie wybawiała go z kłopotów trawiennych. Zastanawia się, ilu posiłków będzie trzeba, żeby doprowadzić Arthura do jego niezrównanej, genialnej i wydajnej formy.

 

**

 

Cobb dzwoni niedługo potem, najwyraźniej znając już nowy numer telefonu, który Arthur zdobył zaledwie wczoraj.

— Tak?

Stwierdzenie, że Cobb zostaje potraktowany z tą samą szorstką zwięzłością co Eames, jest wysoce satysfakcjonujące.

Ponieważ słaba kondycja nie pozwala Arthurowi oddalić się od łóżka — zwłaszcza że do przeprowadzenia rozmowy bez świadków musiałby wyjść aż na zewnątrz — Eames ma rzadką okazję do usprawiedliwionego podsłuchiwania. Rezultat rozczarowuje, bo konwersacja ze strony Arthura ogranicza się do pytających warknięć typu „Kiedy?”, „Ktoś oberwał?” oraz powtarzanego stanowczo zapewnienia „Tak, pracuję nad tym”.

— A może po prostu będziesz siedział cicho przez parę dni i nie robił żadnych głupot? — mówi na koniec do aparatu z miną przypominającą burzową chmurę i przerywa połączenie, zanim Cobb zdąży odpowiedzieć.

— Biedak — komentuje Eames po chwili. — Czyli wciąż nie potrafi znaleźć niańki, która zajęłaby się jego dziećmi wystarczająco długo, żeby mógł przyjechać na miejsce i pomóc ci w ratowaniu waszych dup, zamiast siedzieć na swojej i dalej faszerować ją funduszami powierniczymi?

Arthur opada z powrotem na plecy i zamyka oczy. Opuchlizna pod dolnymi powiekami, tuż nad kośćmi policzkowymi, efekt nadmiernej ilości snu, nadaje mu nieoczekiwanie młody wygląd. Przez kilka minut leży w milczeniu, a potem sięga po butelkę ciepłej lemoniady, którą Eames postawił przy jego posłaniu, obraca się na bok i mówi:

— Jacyś podejrzani kolesie kręcili się w pobliżu domu teścia Cobba. Nie zadawali jeszcze konkretnych pytań, ale sądząc po ich tonie, nie zamierzają odejść bez odpowiedzi.

Eames zna się na ludziach tego typu na tyle, że nie musi wyciągać z Arthura szczegółów.

— A goście, którzy wytropili mnie w Hanoi — kontynuuje Arthur — zjawili się kompletnie znikąd. Spadli z nieba. Żadnych śladów na radarze. Zero powiązań z kimkolwiek. Nie wiemy nic.

To budzi w Eamesie chłodny dreszcz niepokoju, bo połączone radary Arthura i Cobba kontrolują całą przestrzeń od współśnienia przez technologie wojskowe aż po nieoficjalne operacje CIA, umieją też wykryć każdą nielegalną transakcję zawartą z kryminalnym podziemiem różnej maści. Uwzględniwszy, że wywiad Eamesa z własnymi kontaktami okazał się równie bezużyteczny, nasuwa się jedyna sensowna konkluzja: Amundsen utkał wyjątkowo pojemną sieć, polując na jedną osobę.

O wszystkim przesądzą więc dwie kwestie: czy Amundsen, w przeciwieństwie do Eamesa, nie docenił siły uporu Arthura i czy założył, że Arthur zwieje przed nim na koniec świata, zamiast pchać się po rozwiązanie konfliktu do rewiru Cobola.

— Tyle w tym dobrego — zauważa Eames ironicznie — że twój drogi Cobb poczuł wreszcie motywację, żeby ci pomóc.

Odpowiada mu tylko senny pomruk, w którym nawet nie próbuje szukać potwierdzenia.

 

**

 

— Co tak ładnie pachnie? — pyta Arthur półprzytomnym głosem jakiś czas później. Wyplątuje się z pozwijanego niemożliwie jedynego kawałka pościeli i sięga po koszulę, którą zrzucił z siebie we śnie, po czym odgarnia przyklejony do czoła kosmyk przepoconych włosów.

Eames pochyla się nad zawartością aluminiowego garnka, podgrzewanego na gazowym płomieniu turystycznej kuchenki.

— Wnioskuję, że czujesz się lepiej?

Słyszy neutralne burknięcie, a potem odgłos świadczący o tym, że Arthur się przeciąga — długo i energicznie.

Wołowina potrzebuje jeszcze co najmniej półgodzinnego gotowania, żeby zmięknąć, ale gdy Eames odlewa nieco wywaru i rozpuszcza w nim odrobinę soli, smak jest całkiem zadowalający. Dorzuca do miski rozkruszony wczorajszy chleb i niesie zupę Arthurowi, który kończy się ubierać.

— Niezła — wyrokuje Arthur po piątym czy szóstym łapczywym łyku, a po kilku kolejnych dodaje: — Tego mi właśnie było potrzeba.

Pobrzmiewające w tych słowach szczerość i spontaniczność sugerują, że proste dolegliwości fizyczne typu głód i wyczerpanie, którym uległ, uszkodziły również działanie jego osobistego systemu obronnego. Eames siada po drugiej stronie łóżka i opiera łokcie na kolanach. Skrobanie plastykowej łyżki o dno miski zaczyna zwalniać tempo. Eames ma przeczucie, że stoi przed drzwiami, które za chwilę się zamkną i odetną go od jednej z cennych okazji.

— Słuchaj, Arthur. Uwzględniasz inne wyjścia, prawda?

Łyżka nieruchomieje.

— Stało się coś?

— Zarabiam przecież na swoje honorarium, prawda? Mogę dać ci opcję wartą twoich pieniędzy. Opowiedz mi o swoich planach awaryjnych.

Patrzy, jak Arthur próbuje złowić łyżką wysepkę chleba pływającą po lśniących okach tłuszczu na powierzchni zupy.

— Istnieje tylko jeden. Nogi za pas i do kryjówki. Na bardzo długo.

I zabiera się znów za jedzenie, nie czyniąc najmniejszego wysiłku, żeby powstrzymać Eamesa przed skrytykowaniem jawnych mankamentów takiej strategii. Arthur ma do czego wracać, ma swoje życie prywatne, tego Eames jest pewien. Wielka zaleta jego przesadnej profesjonalnej skrytości polega na tym, że nikt z branży nie potrafi powiedzieć, co Arthur robi poza nią. Mógłby przybrać nową tożsamość, zakopać się w jakimś nieznanym prowincjonalnym miasteczku, przez kolejne pięć czy dziesięć lat nosić przy sobie broń i spać w centrum pajęczej sieci systemów alarmowych, czekając, aż Amundsen o nim zapomni. Zastąpiliby go ludzie pokroju Micka Tierneya, który zjadł zęby na handlu amfetaminami i traktuje współśnienie jako wygodną metodę tortur bez pozostawiania ich fizycznych śladów.

— Nie ściga cię nikt poza Amundsenem, tak? — Eames przygląda się swojej otwartej dłoni; kilka włókienek suszonego mięsa utkwiło za paznokciami. Pospiesznie zwija rękę w pięść. — Spójrz, dam radę znaleźć kogoś, kto się nim zajmie.

Jedynym dowodem, że Arthur usłyszał propozycję, jest długi, pełen wahania wydech. Przełyka zupę, ale nie odpowiada i znów zanurza łyżkę w misce.

— Znam osoby zza granicy, z Konga, które zabiłyby własne matki za równowartość używanego samochodu — kontynuuje Eames, skoro zabrnął już dalej niż przy poprzednich, stanowczo przerywanych przez Arthura podejściach. — Ludzie pochodzący z tego paskudnego miejsca patrzą na świat w specyficzny sposób. A niektórzy z nich lądują w Cobolu. Mogę załatwić ci jednego z nich.

Arthur nie wygląda, jakby brzydził się tą ofertą — reakcja, z którą Eames się liczył i zamierzał załagodzić przy pomocy prostych i uspokajających słów. Wygląda jedynie na zmęczonego. Opiera się o ścianę i podciąga kolana pod brodę.

— A co, jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że za tym stoję? Co wtedy zrobi Cobol?

— Nie znajdziesz się w gorszym położeniu niż w tej chwili. Uważam, że warto zaryzykować.

Arthur odchyla głowę do tyłu. Tchawica wybrzusza zarys jego naprężonej szyi.

— Pewnie, _ja_ się nie znajdę. Z iloma zwiadowcami pracowałeś, Eames?

— Z trzema.

Po twarzy Arthura przebiega lekki uśmiech.

— Którego nie policzyłeś, Danzingera?

— On zachowywał się raczej jak szkolny prefekt. Robił mnóstwo hałasu i nigdy nie narażał własnego tyłka.

Przyjemny moment rozbawienia trwa, dopóki Arthur nie decyduje się go przerwać.

— Jest nas zaledwie sześciu, niemilitarnych. Właśnie takich rzeczy nie widzisz, wpadając do branży na krótkie wizyty. Współśnienie to bardzo wąska działka, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę kiepskich naśladowców i przekwalifikowanych kanciarzy.

— Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz powiedzieć, że branża zginie bez ciebie…

— Nie, chcę ci tylko przypomnieć, co stało się z Caspianem Gasem.

Eames wybucha śmiechem na myśl, że Cobol miałby posunąć się aż tak daleko w celu pozbycia się jednej jedynej osoby. Niemniej czuje niepokój, bo nigdy nie patrzył na współśnienie jak na homogeniczny, wrażliwy na zadane rany organizm, ale jak na zbiór dyskretnych solistów, którzy po zakończonym zadaniu rozchodzą się jak dym w powietrzu, niemożliwi do wyśledzenia.

— Trzech najwyżej postawionych menedżerów Cobola wciąż siedzi w jakimś gułagu o nieznanej lokalizacji. Tego chcesz dla da Souzy? Ariadne? Siebie samego?

Przewinienie Caspiana Gasa polegało na tym, że zdobył jeden z najbardziej lukratywnych kontraktów zaopatrzeniowych z Chinami, składając niższą i brutalniejszą ofertę niż Cobol. Potrzeba niezłej paranoi, żeby w przemyśle o tak szeroko rozpiętych gałęziach zinterpretować potencjalną śmierć Amundsena jako wypowiedzenie wojny. Z drugiej strony Cobol, chowający po szafach trupy w ilościach niepokojących nawet jak na międzynarodowego giganta gospodarczego, jest naturalnym wrogiem współśnienia, a w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat właśnie jego ogromna paranoja zapewniała Eamesowi regularne dochody z uzbrajania podświadomości kolejnych pracowników.

— Chuj im wszystkim w dupę. Nie masz żadnych zobowiązań wobec nikogo.

Arthur skupia wzrok na jakimś punkcie daleko za pozbawionym szyb oknem i wciska czubki palców w zgięcia łokci, drapiąc skórę.

— Eames, miałem dwadzieścia dwa lata, gdy pierwszy raz przeprowadziłem ekstrakcję. Wcześniej pracowałem tylko w sklepie z telefonami komórkowymi, czym dorabiałem sobie w czasie wakacji. Sądzę, że trochę za późno, żeby wysłać swoje całe życie zawodowe do diabła.

Mimo ostrzegawczego podszeptu instynktu Eames nie może zapanować nad ciekawością.

— Parałeś się ekstrakcją na studiach? Przed testami w Guantanamo?

— Nie wysnuwaj pochopnych wniosków — odpowiada Arthur opryskliwie, przechodząc na tryb biznesowy.

Schyla się po laptopa, podłączonego przez Eamesa do przewodu doprowadzającego prąd z agregatu na parterze, i otwiera klapę. Blask ekranu maluje blade okręgi wokół jego źrenic.

Kiedy mięso w zupie mięknie, Eames ponownie napełnia miskę, ale Arthur najwyraźniej zdążył stracić apetyt.

— Twój wybór — mówi Eames. — Propozycja pozostaje aktualna, jeśli zdecydujesz się na łatwiejszą drogę.

Arthur przełyka z grzeczności jedną łyżkę i kiwa głową, jakby na potwierdzenie, że temat nie zostanie już więcej poruszony.

 

**

 

Eames nasuwa daszek czapki na twarz i przecina wąziutkie zaułki między wzniesionymi z glinianych cegieł domami Kaloleni. Jest późne popołudnie, ale słońce wciąż praży bezlitośnie; jego gorąco dociera nawet tutaj, do cienia, odbite od falistych blaszanych dachów i zwróconych ku zachodowi ścian. Eames, rozgrzany do szpiku kości, rozkoszuje się dodatkowym wysiłkiem serca i mięśni, próbujących jak najlepiej poradzić sobie z upałem. Właśnie z tego powodu tęsknił za Kenią — i dla łatwości nawiązywania rozmów z obcymi na rogach ulic, bezpretensjonalnymi, pozbawionymi odruchowej nieufności, tak bardzo przypominającej jego rodzinne miejsca.

Dziewczynka, przycupnięta nad kanalikiem, w którym jej matka pierze bieliznę, śledzi go jawnie ciekawym spojrzeniem. Eames unika głównych dróg, ponieważ odsetek zamieszkujących Kisumu białych jest znikomy, a pokazywanie się poza klubem jachtowym, polem golfowym i zamkniętymi osiedlami o wysokich murach z pewnością wzbudzi podejrzenia.

Dzięki stanowisku nadzorcy Emmanuel może pozwolić sobie na trzypokojowe mieszkanie z bieżącą wodą na północnym obrzeżu Nyalendy, w cieniu uprzywilejowanej enklawy Milimani. Eames skręca za róg, przemyka na tyły domu, znikając z zasięgu wzroku sąsiadów, i czeka.

— Co ty wyrabiasz? — pyta Emmanuel ponuro zaraz po udzieleniu odpowiedzi na zapytanie Eamesa o samopoczucie jego córek i synów, szczęście w kartach oraz ostatnią scysję w hucie. Przejście na angielski sygnalizuje, że zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji i chce wykluczyć wszelkie możliwe nieporozumienia.

Eames swobodnie unosi do ust jedną z przyniesionych puszek piwa.

— Potrzebuję tylko kilku informacji. Zachowam najwyższą dyskrecję, gwarantuję.

— Gwarantujesz.

Emmanuel, czterdziestokilkulatek, dysponuje doświadczeniem w kierowaniu siłą roboczą od młodziutkich pomocników, oszołomionych pierwszą regularną wypłatą, aż po starych wyjadaczy od pieców wytopowych, noszących w sobie głębokie urazy, i nie wykorzystuje słabości ani jednych, ani drugich. Z Eamesem łączy go coś w rodzaju przyjaźni opartej na wzajemnym przekonaniu, że mają do czynienia z kimś, kto załatwi powierzoną mu sprawę. Luźna przyjaźń, nic ponadto. Lojalność Emmanuela kończy się tam, gdzie jego bezpieczeństwo zaczyna być wątpliwe i gdzie oferowane przez Eamesa wynagrodzenie traci swoją atrakcyjność. Poza granicami tej lojalności Arthur jest zdany sam na siebie.

— Tak, gwarantuję. — Eames przesuwa zawinięty w papier plik banknotów na drugą stronę stołu. — A gdyby wszystko się spieprzyło, żadna z osób, które mogłyby cię wydać, nie pozostanie przy życiu.

Posępny nastrój nie mija. Na chwilę ustępuje śmiechom przy papierosach i piwie, ale uparcie wkrada się z powrotem do ich rozmowy.

— To niedobry czas — mówi Emmanuel, marszcząc czoło, gdy Eames zbiera się do odejścia pod osłoną zmroku. — W tym miesiącu straciliśmy dwóch ludzi. Robotnicy w fabryce są rozgniewani. Szefowie w biurach zaczynają się bać, a strach robi z nich okrutników. Jeden z kierowców, który wpakował się w kłopoty, zniknął bez śladu. Twój przyjaciel musi bardzo uważać.

— Przekażę mu to — obiecuje Eames i zapuszcza się pospiesznie w niebrukowane uliczki, by opuścić niezelektryfikowaną dzielnicę przed nadejściem nocy.

 

**

 

Kiedy Eames rozkłada otrzymane od Emmanuela grafiki zmian i dostaw na odwróconej dnem do góry skrzynce, Arthur rzuca się na nie z podnieceniem wartym pornografii.

— Wykorzystajmy czas rozładunku — mówi, nie odrywając wzroku od papierów. — Zgrajmy któryś z nich z momentem mojego przybycia. To powinno wystarczająco odwrócić uwagę.

Napływ nowych informacji wyzwala w nim energię niczym hojna porcja kofeiny. Oto oczekiwana poprawa formy.

Eames nie podziela jednak jego entuzjazmu.

— Nie byłbym taki pewien. Punktualne godziny dostaw to pobożne życzenie. Wystarczy mały korek, złapana guma albo kłótnia ze strażnikiem w kopalni, żeby doszło do opóźnienia. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy twoje raporty o bezpieczeństwie pracy zrobiły z tego miejsca jeszcze większą beczkę prochu niż zwykle.

— Masz lepszy pomysł? — burczy Arthur, wciąż wpatrzony w dokumenty, ale jego twarz rozpogadza się lekko.

Eames wraca myślami do tamtej nocy w hotelu Metropole, kiedy narodził się ich obecny plan, i ma wrażenie, że przedstawił go wtedy zupełnie innej osobie. Zasilana baterią lampa podkreśla cień zarostu na twarzy Arthura, wynik zaniedbanego przez chorobę golenia, i fałdy koszulki, pomiętej po praniu w hotelowym zlewie w Changi. Pochylony w przyklęku nad skrzynką Arthur traktuje obecność Eamesa za swoimi plecami bez ówczesnej czujności i nie cofa się gwałtownie, gdy Eames sięga ponad jego barkiem, przysuwa do siebie jedną ze stron i stuka palcem w upatrzony zapis.

— Wybierzmy czas popołudniowej odprawy towaru. O ile żadna z maszyn nie nawali w ciągu dnia, ciężarówki wyjadą równo o czwartej, żeby na rano dotrzeć do wybrzeża. Może udałoby mi się zorganizować nieplanowaną dostawę z koksowni, gdybyś potrzebował dodatkowego zamieszania.

— Dzięki. — Arthur przestaje wpatrywać się w papiery i odwraca się, mierząc Eamesa długim, pełnym namysłu spojrzeniem. — A czy mógłbyś… — Podnosi laptopa i wybudza go z czuwania, błyskawicznie wpisując hasło. — Zerknij na to i powiedz, czy coś tutaj wygląda podejrzanie.

Na ekranie widać indeks sporych udziałów Cobola w kilku kopalniach surowców mineralnych w DRK i pochodzący sprzed trzech tygodni rejestr zakładowy dotyczący nowej inwestycji, stworzonej tylko i wyłącznie w imieniu Amundsena. Eames nigdy nie posiadał własnych udziałów, ale pomagał przy przekrętach Charliego wystarczająco często, by nieźle znać się na rzeczy. Wnikliwie bada treść danych i skrupulatnie porównuje ze sobą numery poszczególnych pozycji, aż do uzyskania pewności, że ich autentyczność nie wzbudzi wątpliwości podczas pobieżnej kontroli. Na ile zna Cobola, na pobieżności się zakończy. Rozprawy ze zdrajcami są szybkie, a jeśli Arthurowi uda się rzucić cień podejrzenia na Amundsena i skierować uwagę zarządu Cobola na jego machlojki o skali udokumentowanej w tym spisie, wtedy Amundsen może sobie jedynie pomarzyć o zgodnym z prawem procesie. Będzie miał szczęście, jeżeli zdąży zmówić pacierz.

 

**

 

Około północy Arthur kończy ustawiać na podłodze miniaturowy model zakładów Cobola, wykonany ze starych pudeł, śrubek i strzępków gumy wyproszonych w warsztacie na dole. Paski białego winylu, pozostałości tapicerki samochodowej, wyznaczają trasę, którą Arthur podąży przez teren fabryki, wiodącą od budki strażnika przy bramie do przeładowni, skąd odbierze go Emmanuel i poprowadzi w stronę wypełnionej hałasem i dymem odlewni. Droga kończy się w budynku administracji — trafią tutaj, szukając pilnie potrzebnej kopii certyfikatu ISO 12100, co zapewni Arthurowi dwadzieścia minut na dokonanie sabotażu.

Arthur muska dwoma palcami skrzynkę przedstawiającą kompleks biurowy w miejscu, gdzie wewnętrzne schody wychodzą na najwyższe piętro.

— Dlaczego tutaj brakuje drugiej kamery? — Wygina się w bok z miną daleką od zadowolenia, by zerknąć na schemat, który przysłał Hamid przed swoim zniknięciem. — Eames, wiem, że ufasz temu facetowi, ale nie ma mowy, żeby kompetentny specjalista pozostawił ślepy punkt dziesięć metrów od biura dyrektora.

Podstawą fachu Eamesa jest umiejętność rozpoznania, na czyich osądach może oprzeć swoje działanie bez narażenia życia. Na tym etapie nie dostaje się już drugiej szansy. Hamid to jeden z wyselekcjonowanych przedstawicieli elitarnej klasy profesjonalistów, którym Eames dowierza bez konieczności sprawdzania podanych informacji. Z drugiej strony Arthur również się do nich zalicza.

— Szef ochrony to… — Prawdę mówiąc, Worner jest brutalnym, metodycznym, zimnym jak głaz tyranem i sadystą, który wyłapywałby autostopowiczów i prostytutki w celu pooglądania sobie ich wnętrzności, gdyby Cobol nie znalazł zastosowania dla jego szczególnych talentów. Eames decyduje się na wymijający epitet: — …zwolennik tradycji. Nie przegapiłby takiej luki.

Krzyżują spojrzenia nad modelem, tknięci tą samą myślą.

— Chyba że ktoś chciał wchodzić i wychodzić z budynku bez monitorowania. Najwyraźniej Amundsen miał jednak pomoc.

Sposób, w jaki Arthur mówi te słowa, wyzwala w Eamesie przelotny dreszcz podniecenia i determinacji, nikłe echo ich wspólnych nocy w hotelu Metropole.

— Na to wygląda.

— Dobra — odpowiada Arthur cicho. — To wszystko. Załatw mi termin na czwartek.

 

**

 

Umeblowanie baru prowadzonego przez siostrę i szwagra Emmanuela tworzą dwa małe niepasujące do siebie stoliki i chaos plastykowych taboretów. O wpół do dziewiątej rano we wtorek spieszący do pracy tłumek robotników, przystających na mandazi i herbatę, zdążył się już rozproszyć. Unosząca się w powietrzu woń gorącego oleju i przypraw budzi współczucie dla Arthura, który w tej chwili zapewne stawia się na spotkanie z ostatnimi zaufanymi ludźmi Eamesa w Kisumu — tyczkowatym George’em, jego dawnym miejscowym kierowcą, i dziewczyną George’a, sprzątaczką w budynkach administracji Cobola. Eames umówił ich z Arthurem przy torach kolejowych leżących z dala od głównej trakcji, gdzie George ma zboczyć na chwilę ze swojego porannego kursu. Tam śniadaniem Arthura mogą być co najwyżej resztki połamanych desek i zardzewiałe szkielety starych wagonów.

Ledwo Eames siada w rogu baru, możliwie najdalej od nieoszklonego okna, służącego jednocześnie jako źródło światła, świeżego powietrza i kontuar do sprzedaży na wynos, a Dorphine już ma telefon przy uchu. Emmanuel zjawia się przy stoliku szybciej niż zamówiona herbata. Nie zdradza oznak niepokoju, jego wielkie dłonie spoczywają swobodnie na poodpryskiwanej okleinie blatu. Dzięki naturalnemu stoicyzmowi, połączonemu z wypracowaną latami zimną krwią, mógłby udawać nonszalancję z takim samym powodzeniem jak najlepsi blefiarze w rodzinie Eamesa, ale rodzaj jego milczenia sygnalizuje, że coś nie jest w porządku.

— Nie udało ci się — wnioskuje Eames.

— Teraz nie będzie już z tego pożytku. — Emmanuel upuszcza na stół zwinięty pasek papieru o rozmiarach palca. Na odsłoniętej części widać fragment dziesięciocyfrowego kodu. — Wczoraj odprowadzili Omuyę pod samą bramę i zamknęli ją za nim. To samo spotkało jednego z jego brygadzistów. Był pożar przy piecu A. Trzymali nas przez całą noc. Tym razem musieli kogoś obwinić.

Eames popycha w jego stronę talerz pełen świeżo usmażonych mandazi. Emmanuel wygląda gorzej, niż usprawiedliwiałyby to katastrofalne wydarzenia na nocnej zmianie.

— Możesz załatwić nam do czwartku kod innej osoby?

Emmanuel robi długi, powolny wydech i zaprzecza.

— Musicie poczekać. To zły moment.

Eames kiwa głową, ale skanuje w myślach resztę personelu z dostępem na trzecie piętro, odfiltrowując tych, których można kupić, wykiwać albo okraść.

— Eames, przekaż swojemu przyjacielowi, że musi zaczekać. Widziałem, jak przez cały dzień przeszukiwali ludzi, zanim wpuścili ich na teren zakładu. Tak samo przeszukują ciężarówki przy wjeździe i wyjeździe. A jeśli kierowca spóźnia się o pięć minut, sprawdzają, gdzie jest, namierzają jego GPS. Myślą, że po tych artykułach w prasie ktoś na zachodzie zaczął finansować sabotaże. Worner załatwił sobie trzech nowych przybocznych z Konga, bez rodzin na miejscu, bez zobowiązań, bez…

Do Eamesa dopiero teraz dociera sens jednej z informacji.

— Słuchaj, co do kierowców… — przerywa Emmanuelowi. — Śledzone są tylko czterdziestotonówki? Czy mniejsze ciężarówki dostawcze też?

Sięga po okulary już w momencie, kiedy Emmanuel wzrusza ramionami.

— Wszystkie.

Eames w jednej chwili jest przy drzwiach. Nasuwa kaptur na głowę, przesłania oczy ciemnymi szkłami i kluczy brudnymi alejkami dzielnicy baraków, starając się o swobodny, niespieszny krok. George ma się spotkać z Arthurem w drodze powrotnej, po załadunku przy rampie kolejowej. Worner zapewne uwzględnia lekkie wahania czasowe w grafiku przyjazdów, niemniej wystarczy mu jeden telefon do karmionych łapówkami pracowników stacji przeładowczej, żeby dostać potwierdzenie, że George odjechał już z pełną naczepą. Zaraz za pierwszym dużym skrzyżowaniem Eames łapie boda boda, rowerową taksówkę. Podejrzliwe spojrzenie kierowcy sugeruje, co myśli o białych zapuszczających się do Manyatty: są tu tylko po to, żeby się kurwić, szantażować albo robić coś jeszcze gorszego, niemniej decyzja wybrania go spośród innych okazuje się słuszna. Po krótkim wahaniu chłopak naciska na pedały z podwójnym zapałem, jakby chciał zrekompensować fizyczne niedostatki swojego drobnego ciała, i wkrótce toczą się po wielopasmowej drodze w stronę torowiska przebiegającego równolegle do nabrzeża.

W ciągu minionych dwóch tygodni Arthur wykazał się większym sprytem i wytrzymałością, niż Eames mógłby się po nim spodziewać poza sytuacjami ze snów, ale daleko mu do komandosa, a George, chociaż dobry człowiek, jest tym typem dobrego człowieka, który preferuje zostać przy życiu na tyle długo, by ożenić się ze swoją dziewczyną i doczekać się kilkorga dzieci. Trzykrotna próba połączenia się z Arthurem telefonicznie spełza na niczym; przypuszczalnie w ogóle nie zabrał ze sobą komórki. Eames nakazuje kierowcy zatrzymać się na poboczu i żegna go garścią banknotów, a potem przesadza chwiejne druciane ogrodzenie za terenem zakładów komunalnych, lądując przy torach.

Ostatni raz gnał aż do bólu w płucach w Makao, z laptopem pękającym od tajnych raportów wojskowych pod pachą i liczącą sobie sześć wieków zabytkową wazą w plecaku, ścigany dzikimi seriami strzałów, dziurawiących betonowe schody półpiętra nad głową. Rozciął cały bok o stłuczoną szybę w piwnicznym okienku, przez które wypełzli na zewnątrz, po czym obiecał sobie solennie, że parę następnych miesięcy wypełni mu błogie lenistwo i pomniejsze kanciarstwa — a wbrew wszystkiemu jest teraz tutaj i wyciska ostatnie siły z mięśni nóg na wyboistym podłożu, przeskakuje przegniłe resztki belek, ślizga się na pokrytym suchym pyłem gruncie, pędząc jak rakieta w kierunku ciężarówki, którą dostrzegł za zamkniętym barakiem magazynu. Nie ma przy sobie broni, w przeciwieństwie do Wornera i jego ludzi, a wszelkie podobne do oręża kawałki zardzewiałej stali już dawno zostały wyzbierane przez okolicznych mieszkańców i wykorzystane jako jeden z budulców rozklekotanych slamsów.

Wciąż brakuje mu sporo do celu, kiedy zauważa nadjeżdżający od północy samochód Cobola, czarną limuzynę o nisko osadzonym podwoziu i szybach skrzących się odbijanym blaskiem słońca. Wóz podąża kursem odbiegającym od ustalonej trasy do miejsca, gdzie droga nurkuje pod most kolejowy, a potem zakręca o dobre sto osiemdziesiąt stopni w kierunku bocznego toru, przy którym Eames widzi już sylwetkę George’a na tle tyłu ciężarówki. Jeśli zdoła ostrzec Arthura, będzie on w stanie poradzić sobie z pierwszym wysiadającym z samochodu człowiekiem, może nawet i z drugim, niestety jego szanse w starciu z kimś pokroju Wornera, kto zabija jednym strzałem tak beznamiętnie, jakby strzepywał sobie mrówkę z rękawa, nie wyglądają najlepiej.

Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko. Nadbiegając, Eames widzi już całą ciężarówkę. Arthur, skulony w przysiadzie w cieniu tylnego koła, gasi zupełnie niespodziewanego papierosa o oponę, przysłuchując się słowom George’a. Wychwyciwszy wzrokiem przeskakującego nad rowem Eamesa, unosi głowę, przez sekundę krzyżuje z nim spojrzenie i natychmiast przybiera czujną minę. W tym samym momencie dobiega ich narastający warkot silnika samochodu Wornera i Eames ma tylko tyle czasu, żeby zawrócić do pokonanego przed chwilą rowu i tam schować się przed pasażerami limuzyny, która hamuje właśnie w chmurze pyłu obok ciężarówki.

Mgnienie oka później Arthur wdrapuje się po brezencie okrywającym naczepę, tuż poza zasięgiem wzroku przybyszy, niewyjaśnionym cudem znajdując dostateczne podparcie dla stóp na haczykach przytwierdzających plandekę do burt ciężarówki. Porusza się z zadziwiającą sprawnością i siłą, którą rzadko miał okazję zaprezentować przy swoich zwykłych zadaniach, w przeciwieństwie do koncentracji i wydajności. W chwili, kiedy otwierają się drzwi samochodu, leży już płasko na dachu. Jedynym śladem jego obecności jest trzeci niedopałek, dymiący słabo na ziemi.

Dziewczyna, której nazwisko Eames momentalnie przysięga sobie ustalić, przypiera George’a do boku naczepy, szarpnięciem rozpina mu dżinsy i całuje go namiętnie.

— Na kolana — warczy Worner, wychodząc zza tyłu ciężarówki. — I trzymać ręce tak, żebym je widział.

Szczęknięcie zwalnianego zabezpieczenia pistoletu sprawia, że obmacująca się para natychmiast odrywa od siebie dłonie i wykonuje polecenie. George, klękając, ostrożnie przydeptuje filtr papierosa Arthura. Dwaj ochroniarze, Kongijczycy, o których wspomniał Emmanuel, ustawiają się za nim. Trzymają broń w ręku z taką swobodą, jakby chodziło o puszki z piwem.

Worner unosi ciężko obutą nogę i kopie George’a w środek piersi. Silny i przysadzisty, przyzwyczajony do podtrzymywania autorytetu za pomocą pięści, posyła wyższego od siebie George’a plecami na ziemię.

— Wstawaj.

Cobol Engineering to brutalne miejsce pracy. Łamanie zasad rządzących hierarchią firmy może zakończyć się pobiciem wymagającym leczenia przez tydzień — albo resztę życia. George podnosi się i klęka z powrotem ze spuszczoną głową, wpatrzony w swoją przybrudzoną pyłem koszulę. Eames zerka dyskretnie na dach naczepy. Arthur najprawdopodobniej trzyma w dłoni broń, obmyślając w pośpiechu strategię, jak posłać Wornerowi kulkę w plecy bez narażania się na wielkie ryzyko pod samym nosem wroga.

— To twoja ciężarówka? — Worner przykłada lufę pistoletu do skroni George’a, a potem przesuwa ją w dół i wciska mocno w skórę policzka.

— Nie, proszę pana — odpowiada George cicho głosem zupełnie niepodobnym do wibrującego basu, który Eames pamięta z długich godzin ich wspólnej jazdy między kenijskimi miastami.

Worner odwraca się do dziewczyny, zaczepia bronią o brzeg jej sukienki i unosi materiał.

— To jej ciężarówka?

Dziewczyna nie stawia oporu ani nie płacze. Patrzy przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem, jakby studiowała obecne wydarzenia z dystansu, z jakiegoś innego miejsca w czasie i przestrzeni. Eames ma wrażenie, że zamordowałaby Wornera bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdyby tylko łaskawy los dał jej ku temu okazję.

— Nie, proszę pana — powtarza George jeszcze ciszej. — To ciężarówka firmy. Przepraszam. Zapłacę za paliwo…

— Ty — przerywa mu Worner, popychając dziewczynę w kierunku, z którego przybyli — pójdziesz do domu. W tym miesiącu dostaniesz tylko połowę wypłaty.

Mądra babka — odchodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie. Skręca za budę ciężarówki i szybko ginie Eamesowi z oczu.

Worner przykuca i szepcze George’owi do ucha coś niewątpliwie nieprzyjemnego.

— Masz szczęście, że pilnie potrzebuję tego ładunku — dodaje na głos, wstając. — Nie dowieziesz mi go bezpiecznie ze złamaną ręką. Bo właśnie na to sobie zasłużyłeś.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Worner sięga do kieszeni jego koszuli i wydobywa zwitek banknotów.

— To za moją fatygę. Następnym razem będę mniej wyrozumiały.

Ruchem dłoni sygnalizuje jednemu z Kongijczyków, żeby zajął miejsce w szoferce, po czym wraca do limuzyny i zjeżdża na porośnięte pożółkłą trawą pobocze, gotowy do przepuszczenia ciężarówki. Eames prędko skanuje wzrokiem drogę, którą zaraz odjadą, świadomy, że od terenu fabryki Cobola dzieli ich trwająca kwadrans podróż szybką wielopasmówką. Jedyną szansą na niepostrzeżone opuszczenie dachu jest tunel pod mostem, o ile kąt wzniesienia drogi za zjazdem okaże się wystarczająco ostry, by zasłonić ewentualne manewry Arthura.

Eames, zgięty wpół, sunie dnem rowu równolegle do torów, jeszcze zanim rozlega się odgłos uruchamianego silnika ciężarówki. Opada na ręce i kolana, pokonuje na czworakach zawalone odpadkami płytsze fragmenty drogi, niemal szoruje po niej brzuchem, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę. George długo zwleka z wrzuceniem drugiego biegu. Korzystając z osłony przerdzewiałego szkieletu wagonu, Eames przeskakuje przez tory i gna w kierunku zbocza nad tunelem. Potyka się, zdziera skórę na kostce o wystającą ze szczątków jakiegoś żelastwa śrubę i wreszcie wpada na most.

Jego boki pokrywa blacha falista. Żadnych uchwytów. Eames wychyla się i zwisa górną połową ciała nad przejeżdżającą pod nim ciężarówką, która powoli i z wysiłkiem zaczyna wspinać się na podjazd za tunelem. W polu jego widzenia pojawiają się nogi Arthura, tworzące niecki w brezentowym dachu, a potem biodra i pistolet, wciąż zatknięty z tyłu za pasek. W jednym krótkim momencie, kiedy linia mostu blokuje widok na wóz Cobola, Arthur błyskawicznie zgina kolana i wyskakuje, na oślep wyrzucając ręce w górę, jakby mógł znaleźć punkt zaczepienia na śliskiej powierzchni metalu dzięki samej sile woli. Zauważa Eamesa i, z właściwą sobie determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy, koryguje kierunek wyskoku. Łapią się za przedramiona i jednakowym ruchem oplatają sobie palce wokół nadgarstków, a potem Eames ciągnie go do siebie i puszcza dopiero wtedy, gdy Arthur zaczepia stopą o szczyt blaszanej osłony i ląduje obok niego. Eames podpiera go przez chwilę, pomagając odzyskać równowagę. Wyczuwa wibrację jego spiętych mięśni. Ułamek sekundy później dostrzega błysk czarnej maski limuzyny i szarpie Arthura w dół.

Chrzęst opon na nieutwardzonej drodze cichnie stopniowo. Tętnica na przegubie dłoni Arthura pulsuje w dzikim tempie, kiedy Eames zwalnia wreszcie uchwyt. W jego nozdrza wkrada się, ukryty pod żarem adrenaliny, słaby zapach papierosów; zupełnie niepasująca do Arthura woń robotnika po przerwie w pracy albo nocy spędzonej na zabawie w mieście.

— Powinniśmy sprawdzić, co z nim? — pyta Arthur, najwyraźniej już w trakcie analizowania konsekwencji i strategii dalszego działania, chociaż nie zdążył się nawet wyplątać z nóg Eamesa, na które upadł.

Eames zastanawia się, powoli odzyskując kontrolę nad oddechem. George woził zbyt wielu menedżerów wyższego szczebla, by Worner mógł sobie pozwolić na krwawe przesłuchanie bez konkretniejszych dowodów jego winy niż zboczenie z trasy na małe obmacywanki z ukochaną.

— Nie, nie trzeba.

— No to znikajmy.

Arthur wstaje i ocenia straty, lekko zgarbiony nad rozerwanymi na kolanach spodniami Eamesa. Przepocona koszula klei się do jego boków i pleców.

— Przyspieszymy robotę o jeden dzień — dodaje. — Jeśli zainstalują to, co zostało załadowane na ciężarówkę, czeka nas jeszcze więcej pracy. Chodź.

Eames korzysta z wyciągniętego pomocnie ramienia i podnosi się na nogi. Podrażnione uchwytem palców świeże zadrapania we wnętrzu dłoni odpowiadają pieczeniem.

 

**

 

Na fotografii w podrabianej przez Eamesa przepustce Arthur jest kilka lat młodszy. Krótko ostrzyżone włosy okalają miękko czoło i skronie. Spojrzenie jest znajomo świdrujące, jednak brak w nim śmiertelnie poważnej koncentracji — a może po prostu zdjęcie powstało w chwili rozproszenia. Eames próbuje wyobrazić sobie przyjaciela Arthura po drugiej stronie aparatu, usiłującego namówić go do uśmiechu. Bezskutecznie.

Pokoik tonie w promieniach popołudniowego słońca, odbijających się od cienkich blaszanych dachów. Atmosferę zagęszcza włączony palnik kuchenki, nad którym Eames obraca i wygina w palcach plastykową kartę, żeby nadać jej elastycznej od gorąca powierzchni cech długoletniego używania — jako uzupełnienie rozmieszczonych uprzednio rys i zadrapań.

Arthur leży na niskim materacu z jedną ręką spoczywającą na brzuchu, a drugą wyprostowaną w kierunku cicho posapującego PASIV-u. Pistolet, przykryty gazetą, ułożył tuż obok, ale przynajmniej zdjął buty.

Nie spieszy się z zakończeniem inspekcji architektury snu, w którym zostawił go Eames, z drugiej strony jego uparty perfekcjonizm jest tym razem w pełni uzasadniony. Dowód mający przypieczętować los Amundsena musi zostać przemycony w postaci wydruku do jego zabezpieczonego biura na trzecim piętrze, a następnie wprowadzony do systemu w wersji elektronicznej, co powinno wystarczyć do ostatecznego, pozbawionego wszelkich wątpliwości potępienia w oczach zarządu firmy. Jedynym sposobem na przedostanie się do sfery menedżerskiej bez uruchomienia alarmu jest zdobycie legalnego kodu dostępu. A skoro Hamid bez ostrzeżenia zerwał wszelkie kontakty, zaś namierzoną osobę, której kod chcieli wykorzystać, wyrzucono za bramę fabryki dwa dni temu, muszą sięgnąć po ostatnią deskę ratunku: ekstrakcję.

Większość białoskórego kierownictwa w Kisumu mieszka w dzielnicy Milimani, położonej na południowym skraju miasta, niedaleko od obwodnicy łączącej hutę z lotniskiem, punktem wypadowym spotkań biznesowych albo sporadycznych wypraw do centrali w Europie. Dzięki temu nie muszą przejeżdżać przez slamsy przytulone do centrum od zachodu, północy i południa, pękające w szwach od ludzi, którzy nocą sypiają w sześcioro w komórkach krytych skrawkami blachy, a w dzień chwytają się każdej pracy, żeby zarobić parę nędznych groszy. Włamanie się do bogatej enklawy byłoby dla Eamesa bardzo apetycznym wyzwaniem, gdyby tylko mieli czas na lepsze przygotowanie bez ryzyka ściągnięcia na siebie niedopuszczalnej w ich sytuacji uwagi.

Jacob Mbote, zatrudniony kiedyś jako inżynier, obecnie awansowany na wyższe stanowisko, jest jedynym pracownikiem Cobola, który dysponuje kodem dostępu na trzecie piętro i wciąż mieszka na zwykłych przedmieściach. Jego nieprzekupność, inteligencja oraz bez wątpienia uzbrojona podświadomość stanowią konieczne do pokonania przeszkody — bez względu na stopień wysiłku.

Eames gasi właśnie palnik pod spreparowaną kartą, kiedy dawka somnacyny się kończy i Arthur zaczyna się wiercić. Siada na materacu i wypraktykowanym ruchem wyciąga igłę, po czym dociska opuszkę kciuka do ranki we wnętrzu zgiętego łokcia, dopóki krwawienie nie ustaje. Rozgląda się bacznie po pokoju, sprawdzając, czy pistolet, bagaż i Eames nadal są w dokładnie tym samym miejscu co przedtem. Następnie wstaje i zwija przewód. Tym razem nie zabiera się natychmiast za głośne krytykowanie scenerii snu, co pozwala Eamesowi na ostrożną konkluzję, że niemożliwie wyśrubowane wymogi Arthura zostały najwyraźniej spełnione.

Eames podaje mu gotową przepustkę.

— Ładne zdjęcie — komentuje. — Wyglądasz jak mały, posłuszny żołnierz.

— Nie wygłupiaj się — odpowiada Arthur lekceważąco.

Obraca kartę, lekko drapie róg, nad którym Eames ślęczał przez czterdzieści minut, replikując ślady pięciu lat używania. Podchodzi do swojej torby, wyjmuje brązowy skórzany portfel, wysypuje jego zawartość, wsuwa przepustkę do kieszonki i ocenia, jak prezentuje się w tej oprawie.

— Przez jakiś czas pracowałem w prywatnej ochronie militarnej — dodaje po chwili. — Jako najemnik. Wyłącznie zarobkowo.

W jego tonie brakuje swobody, jakby nie przywykł dzielić się zbyt często tą informacją. Eames przywołuje w pamięci wszystkie plotki o nieoficjalnych miejscach przesłuchań, gdzie testowano pierwsze prototypy PASIV-u na zbędnych zdaniem dowództwa osobach, i gdzie mógł szukać szczęścia ambitny młodzieniec zafascynowany tajną technologią, o której istnieniu szeptano na uniwersytecie. Testy w Guantanamo miały czysto wojskowy charakter, sektor prywatny nie mógł liczyć na jakikolwiek dostęp. Za to w Afganistanie…

— Helmand, prawda? — zgaduje Eames.

Arthur przygląda mu się badawczo.

— I Kandahar. — Podnosi dwa kolejne dokumenty sfałszowane przez Eamesa w ciągu dnia i również umieszcza je w portfelu, łącznie z kilkoma innymi luźnymi, stworzonymi z niczego papierami, mającymi zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo i nienaruszalność cielesną. — Dobra robota, Eames. Naprawdę dobra.

Życie na wąskiej przestrzeni z parterem w interesach musiało wreszcie nauczyć Arthura, jak należy traktować wspólników, bo Eames nie słyszy w jego głosie tradycyjnego ironicznego pobłażania.

— Nie no, dzięki — mruczy.

Składa narzędzia i wsuwa pakunek do torby, którą dostał od Alexa we Frankfurcie. Nożyk introligatorski, o połowę mniej ostry niż przy zakupie w Dżubie kilka dni temu, wskakuje w plastykową osłonę z miłym dla ucha kliknięciem. Eames owija gumkę wokół resztek folii laminacyjnej i dorzuca je do bagażu. Kiedy podnosi się z klęczek, czuje bolesne kłucie w nogach i plecach, skurczonych w niewygodnej pozycji przez większość popołudnia i nadwerężonych poranną zabawą w kaskadera na moście. Krzywi się i obraca barkami w nadziei, że w ten sposób choć trochę ulży kontuzjowanym ścięgnom.

Dotyk Arthura, poruszającego się bezszelestnie na bosych stopach, jest kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Eames, wiedziony instynktem, spina się w obronnym odruchu, ale Arthur nie rezygnuje, wbija kciuki w pulsujący bólem punkt pod jego prawą łopatką, jednocześnie dociskając pozostałe palce do miejsca między nasadą szyi a obojczykiem. Nadciągnięty mięsień barku wymaga o wiele gruntowniejszych zabiegów niż amatorskie starania Arthura, ale liczy się jego niespodziewana uwaga, fakt, że chce choć trochę naprawić wyrządzone przez siebie szkody. W normalnych warunkach Eames nie oczekiwałby takiego luksusu. Garbi ramiona, rozluźnia ciało i poddaje się ugniatającym go rękom. W akcjach z rodziną obrażenia i kontuzje są zazwyczaj okazją do jęków, marudzeń albo przechwałek. Jeśli zdarzają się podczas pracy z kimś z zewnątrz, muszą być traktowane lekko, żeby potencjalnie nieprzekonani do Eamesa koledzy nie zaczęli powątpiewać w jego kompetencje, wytrzymałość i zdolność do ryzyka. _To_ jest czymś nowym.

Spontanicznemu masażowi daleko do anatomicznej precyzji, ale nadrabia te braki zdecydowaną siłą, oferując Eamesowi ten szczególny i bardzo rzadki rodzaj brutalnej przyjemności, której nie sposób się oprzeć. Opuszcza głowę, a Arthur przesuwa dłoń wyżej i przykłada ją do boku jego szyi na znak, by nie zmieniał pozycji. Skóra w miejscach kontaktu mrowi z szoku i gorąca. Ciałem Eamesa targa nieprzystające do chwili podniecenie — efekt głębokiego, podświadomego skojarzenia dłoni Arthura z dziwnymi nocami pełnymi wybuchów fizycznej żądzy i seksualnych zachcianek, do zaspokojenia których wystarczyło mu tylko skinąć palcem.

— Miałem to pod kontrolą — mówi Arthur spokojnie, wyrywając Eamesa z zamyślenia, wciąż zajęty energicznym i rozkosznym wgniataniem kciuka pod prawą łopatkę. — Nie ryzykuj, że wypadniesz z akcji przed wywiązaniem się z umowy.

Eames nie zadaje sobie nawet tyle trudu, by zaoponować. Pozwala ponieść się nastrojowi i ulega dezorientującej mieszance sennej rezygnacji, podejrzliwości i kiepsko powstrzymywanego pożądania. A potem pakują sprzęt i ruszają do miasta, żeby się przekonać, czy potrafią przeprowadzić ekstrakcję w duecie bez Cobba albo da Souzy krążących między nimi w roli negocjatora.


	4. Winni umierają powoli

Eames wrzuca dwie puste puszki po Tuskerze do plastykowego worka w rogu pokoju, kiedy Arthur wreszcie pojawia się w progu, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem pochodzącym z hotelu w Changi. Zamyka za sobą drzwi i przez moment nie zdejmuje dłoni z klamki, wyraźnie nieobecny duchem. Ma w swoim wnętrzu miejsce, do którego się wycofuje, ukryte głęboko za odstraszającą fasadą jadowitych uwag, podniesionego głosu, skrzywionych ust i skórzanej kurtki nadającej mu wygląd mafiosa. Miejsce pełne wibrującego w ciszy napięcia.

Próba przeprowadzenia ekstrakcji zakończyła się fiaskiem. Mbote nietypowo wcześnie opuścił bar i wrócił do domu trzeźwy jak niemowlę, po drodze bez przerwy gadając służbowym tonem przez telefon. Eames i Arthur, przyczajeni w ciemnej alejce, musieli patrzeć, jak okazja przechodzi im koło nosa, przy czym Arthur miał taką minę, jakby najchętniej rozwalił Mbote’owi łeb i tym bezpośrednim sposobem wydobył z niego kod.

Kontakt z wodą ostudził nieco jego emocje, niemniej ciska ręcznik na torbę — pudłując — i bez słowa kieruje się prosto do makiety fabryki. Poprawia róg pudełka, reprezentującego budynek administracyjny na południowo-zachodnim skraju terenu, tak by znów stał pod idealnie prostym kątem, po czym bierze do ręki spięty szeroką klamrą plik szkiców i klęka, żeby przez kolejną dobrą godzinę pedantycznie porównywać zanotowane szczegóły systemu alarmowego z ich odpowiednikami na trójwymiarowym modelu.

Uwadze Eamesa nie umyka, że Arthur nosi jedynie bokserki i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, jakby szykował się do leniwego wieczoru na kanapie przed telewizorem, za jedyne towarzystwo mając sześciopak piwa. Kiedy lekko zmienia pozycję, żeby nie zasłaniać kartonowych budowli własnym cieniem, rzucanym w świetle zwisającej z sufitu nagiej żarówki, wydaje się kompletnie nieświadomy faktu, że pozbył się następnej ze swoich warstw ochronnych, których tak pilnie strzeże na dzielonej z Eamesem przestrzeni.

Arthur popełnił błąd, przeliczył się w kwestii sprawiającej mu największą trudność w ocenie, a mianowicie na płaszczyźnie kontaktów międzyludzkich. Łączy ich teraz wspólne doświadczenie seksualne, czego nie wolno lekceważyć tylko dlatego, że tak wymaga profesjonalizm. Eames zna ciało Arthura, wie, co to za uczucie mieć je pod sobą, co stanowi jego siłę i przed czym się cofa, nie zapomniał gorliwości ust ani zapachu spoconej, rozgrzanej podnieceniem skóry. W jednej chwili przywiera wzrokiem do krzywizny opiętych materiałem pośladków, do giętkiej linii pleców pod niebieską koszulką.

Arthur wzdycha, wpatrując się pochmurnie w posklejane ze sobą kawałki kartonu, jakby odpowiedni poziom skupienia mógł otworzyć tajemne przejście, omijające zabezpieczone kodem dostępu drzwi na trzecim piętrze. Jest osobą myślącą w sposób linearny, bez dwóch zdań. Eames już dawno wysnuł to przypuszczenie na podstawie obserwacji jego metod pracy. Potwierdziło się to w ciągu ostatnich dni. Oto Arthur: krok po kroku, jedno zadanie po drugim. Każde działanie ma swoje ściśle określone miejsce i kolejność w ustalonym łańcuchu wydarzeń. Nowe fakty zostają dodane do starannie wypracowanej matrycy przetworzonych wcześniej informacji. W pojęciu Arthura rozwiązywanie problemów polega na dokładnym przetestowaniu poszczególnych ogniw, na wyszukaniu błędnych założeń, wytropieniu nieuwzględnionych konsekwencji, oszacowaniu prawdopodobieństwa nieprzewidzianych wypadków i prześledzeniu do końca wszystkich potencjalnych ciągów przyczynowo-skutkowych.

Eames, który rzuca się w sam środek roboty, podąża przed siebie ścieżką inspiracji i bierze pod uwagę detale wraz z przeszkodami dopiero w chwili, kiedy cały schemat działania nabiera konkretnego kształtu w jego umyśle, rozwiązałby dylemat Arthura jednym genialnym posunięciem, gdyby tylko takowe chciało przyjść mu do głowy.

Niezadowolony z całej sytuacji wyciąga się na cienkim materacu obok łóżka, wciąż lekko pobudzony i bardziej niż zwykle zły na brak prywatności.

— Liczę do dwóch i gaszę światło — mówi. — Nie wiem jak ty, ale inni tu obecni chcą spać.

Arthur odmrukuje coś, co równie dobrze może znaczyć „w porządku”, jak i „odwal się”, Eames uznaje więc temat za zamknięty. Niestety, kiedy budzi się w środku nocy, stwierdza, że to wcale nie zapalone światło stanowiło problem. Przez kilka minut wsłuchuje się z irytacją w dźwięki, których nie miał w uszach od Hanoi: nerwowe szuranie kończyn Arthura, przewracającego się w ciemności z boku na bok, raz, drugi, kolejny, jakby leżał w pokrzywach, a nie na łóżku.

— Kłopoty z zaśnięciem? — pyta Eames możliwie neutralnym tonem, gdy odgłosy zaczynają doprowadzać go do białej gorączki. Nie potrafi pozbyć się myśli, że jeszcze parę dni temu, kiedy wolno mu było wpełznąć do Arthura pod kołdrę, na podobny problem pomógłby prosty, zakończony orgazmem wysiłek fizyczny i następująca po nim powódź endorfin, działających niczym dawka somnacyny.

Odpowiada mu dłuższa cisza, w trakcie której Arthur zapewne rozważa, czy się w ogóle odezwać. A potem rozlega się pomruk, częściowo tłumiony przez złożoną kurtkę, służącą Arthurowi za poduszkę:

— Czego ty, do diabła, szukasz w Marsylii? Mógłbyś przecież mieszkać w Paryżu i odwiedzać rodzinę w weekendy.

Kiedy na samym początku pobytu w Kisumu Arthur — wydzielając w pokoiku swój rewir do pracy i obmyślając system obronny dla obu wyjść, drzwi i okna — po raz pierwszy przeszedł od tematów profesjonalnych do prywatnych, Eames zareagował tak defensywnie jak przy bezpośrednim ataku. Ich rozmowy podczas wspólnych zadań zawsze dotyczyły branży: odniesionych w niej sukcesów, zmian w układach sił i lojalności, naciąganych pomysłów racjonalizatorskich, teorii paradoksów w krajobrazie snu i spektakularnych porażek kolegów po fachu. Poruszanie pilnie strzeżonych spraw osobistych nie wchodziło w rachubę, zwłaszcza w przypadku Arthura. Eames odpowiedział więc oględnie, nie wymieniając nazwy kraju, w którym spędził dzieciństwo, i bezczelnie kłamiąc w kwestii wczesnej młodości.

Jednak im bardziej angażuje się w tę ryzykowną robotę, tym większy zdaje się być jej wpływ na jego najbliższą przyszłość, tym mniej ważniejsza staje się cała reszta. Przez następne dwa dni sprawy będą obracać się wokół Arthura, ale co wydarzy się z nim potem, tego Eames nie potrafi sobie nawet wyobrazić. Za dwa dni Arthur może już nie żyć i zabrać do grobu wszystko, co usłyszał. Wiszący nad nim wyrok śmierci wzbudza fałszywe poczucie palącej potrzeby — oraz intymności.

Kariera Eamesa opiera się na ścisłej dyscyplinie trzymania na dystans każdego za wyjątkiem rodziny. Wie, że teraz, dzień po dniu, stopniowo opuszcza swoje bariery obronne. Jest świadomy, czym to grozi. Niemniej tutaj, na znanym terenie, działając na ustalonych przez siebie warunkach, które dają mu wszelką przewagę, może pozwolić sobie na podjęcie ryzyka.

— Boże, chroń mnie od zidiociałych romantyków. Potąd mam pieprzonego Paryża. Nawet Luwr nie robi wrażenia, jeśli udało ci się wcisnąć tam jakąś podróbkę. Za wszystko trzeba dwukrotnie przepłacać. A Marsylia… Marsylia to brudne, zasrane gniazdo kanciarzy i cwaniaków. I o to właśnie chodzi.

Opowiada o swoim ulubionym klubie, idealnym miejscu na spędzenie dzikiej nocy. Przesadza przy tym mocno, bo prawdopodobieństwo, że Arthur kiedykolwiek się tam pojawi, jest bardzo znikome. Rozwodzi się właśnie nad przygodą Jean-Vincenta — który pewnego razu został omyłkowo wzięty za zadłużonego dilera i musiał na gwałt wydostawać się z worka wrzuconego na dno zatoki portu — kiedy zauważa pewną zmianę w ciszy między jednym zdaniem a drugim.

— Arthur?

Odpowiada mu szmer powolnego oddechu, ginącego w fałdach złożonej kurtki. Eames przez chwilę gapi się w sufit, wspominając twardość i siłę ramion, prężących się pod jego ustami, i echo nieuważnego, pełnego żądzy szeptu, który wyłudził od Arthura przez zaskoczenie tamtego ostatniego ranka w Singapurze. Rozważa, czy półprzytomny, rozespany Arthur zareagowałby pozytywnie, gdyby wślizgnął się do jego łóżka i nakłonił do wzajemnego, prostego masażu krocza.

Z drugiej strony Eames widział już sporo akcji zakończonych porażką, bo członkowie zespołu nie mieli na tyle cierpliwości, żeby zaczekać na kasę, zanim zaczną się do siebie dobierać — kolejny plus pracowania z rodziną. W przypadku osób o określonym charakterze połączenie adrenaliny, wysokiego ryzyka i respektu zawodowego owocuje nader rozpraszającą erotyczną obsesją, śmiertelnym wrogiem dobrze wykonanej roboty. Eames jest zbyt doświadczony, by narażać powodzenie ich skomplikowanego zadania z tak trywialnej przyczyny. Przypomina sobie po raz kolejny, że nie bez powodu zakończyli fizyczną część umowy z chwilą przybycia do Afryki.

Podąża myślami do ludzi, których ma zamiar odwiedzić zaraz po powrocie do domu. Najwyraźniej trudno o lepszy środek nasenny, bo sam nie wie, kiedy odpływa w nieświadomość, która przybliży ich o dzień do czekającego zadania.

 

**

 

— Możesz załatwić mi do tego tłumik? Jeszcze przed wieczorem?

Arthur z powrotem wpycha nabój nasadą dłoni do Norinco M77, skombinowanego wczoraj przez Emmanuela. Pistolet, przypuszczalnie podprowadzony z chińskiej dostawy broni dla jednej z kongijskich bojówek, miał spełniać rolę groźnego rekwizytu, więc nikt nie kłopotał się sięganiem po takie subtelności jak tłumik, skoro było się gotowym strzelić komuś między oczy.

— Mało prawdopodobne. Po co ci on?

— Plan B. W razie niepowodzenia zabierzemy Mbote’a tutaj i wyciągniemy z niego kod siłą. Na drugim poziomie snu będę miał dość czasu, żeby poradzić sobie z jego uzbrojoną podświadomością. Zejdziesz ze mną na dół dziś po południu i pokażesz mi wszystko, czego ich nauczyłeś.

— Wpad i wypad, cicho i bez śladu. Twoje własne słowa, Arthurze.

— Jak trzeba, to trzeba — kwituje Arthur, testując skrzydełko bezpiecznika ze swobodą, jakby chodziło o mierzenie nowej pary butów.

— Jeśli taki pracownik wyższego szczebla jak Mbote nie zjawi się jutro rano w pracy, pozamykają biura na cztery spusty i anulują kod dostępu, zanim zdążysz z niego skorzystać.

— Nie, jeżeli przyspieszymy akcję o kolejny dzień.

M77 balansuje między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym i Eames znów doznaje wrażenia czegoś nieprzystającego do rzeczywistości, jak zawsze, kiedy Arthur bawi się bronią na jawie. Poza tym zdążył stracić rachubę, czy pistolet jest zabezpieczony, czy też nie.

— Wykluczone. Nie zdążę zebrać wszystkich informacji.

Arthur daje spojrzeniem do zrozumienia, co sądzi o jego kiepskich osiągnięciach, niemniej fakt pozostaje faktem: posłużenie się głosem kapitana milicji kongijskiej, który usłyszał jeden jedyny raz w życiu na hałaśliwym pasie startowym w sercu dżungli, będzie miało sens tylko wówczas, gdy Eames nabierze pewności, że imitowany przez niego obiekt wciąż żyje albo z łatwością da się ustalić miejsce jego pobytu. A zdobycie takiej informacji z Gomy nie jest bynajmniej kwestią wykonania grzecznego telefonu do biura ewidencji ludności.

— Skoro zachciało ci się pełnego wywiadu wojskowego, trzeba było poprosić Cobba, żeby spiknął cię z którymś ze swoich kontaktów w CIA. Niestety, miałeś pod ręką mnie, bo na nic innego cię nie stać, a moje warunki wyglądają tak, że ruszymy do akcji dopiero, gdy gruntownie przygotujemy podstawy.

Słowa Eamesa musiały zabrzmieć ostrzej niż w zamierzeniu, bo Arthur przez chwilę wygląda na zbitego z tropu.

— Jeśli pozostaniemy przy środzie, to pilnuj, żeby wszystko wypaliło — odpowiada wreszcie. — Żadnych opóźnień. Niezależnie od powodów.

Jest podminowany. Według jego oszacowań pełna instalacja i uruchomienie nowego ekwipunku alarmowego, na który rzucił okiem w ciężarówce George’a, nie potrwa dłużej niż siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny. Eames nie przywykł do obejmowania roli najtrzeźwiej myślącej osoby w zespole.

Odkłada egzemplarz „The Standard” i podchodzi do Arthura, żeby odebrać mu pistolet. Musi użyć siły — dłonie Arthura są spięte, a knykcie twardo uderzają o wnętrze dłoni Eamesa, jednak w końcu ustępują.

— Zgoda — mówi. — Możesz na to liczyć. Ale w tej chwili przećwiczmy jeszcze raz przebieg dzisiejszego wieczoru, dobra? Tak jak powiedziałeś, to kurewsko ambitny i porąbany plan, z którego najprawdopodobniej gówno wyjdzie.

 

**

 

— Misja spełniona? — pyta po południu, chociaż sam fakt, że Arthur praktycznie wbiega w podskokach na schody, stanowi wystarczające potwierdzenie.

— Można tak powiedzieć. Zero ofiar przy maksymalnym zniszczeniu.

Odrobina rozlanego paliwa, rzucony niedopałek papierosa, kanister pozostawiony w nieczynnym kiosku i gotowe: główna trasa prowadząca na północ zamknięta na całą resztę dnia. Ciężarówki zmierzające w kierunku fabryki Cobola utkną w korku za blokadą, a przy próbach zawrócenia tych czterdziestotonowych potworów na nieutwardzone drogi można odejść od zmysłów.

Jeżeli Mbote nie będzie musiał napić się dziś wieczorem, to nie jest człowiekiem.

 

**

 

— Bar zamknięto półtorej godziny temu — nie wytrzymuje w końcu Arthur. — Gdzie on się, kurwa, podziewa?

Od męcząco długiego czasu tkwią wciśnięci w kąt za generatorem prądu na tyłach warsztatu motocyklowego, wsłuchani w odgłosy zbliżającej się miejskiej nocy. Arthur zaczyna się pieklić, a przecież Eames wytłumaczył mu jasno, że pozornie trzymający się przepisów lokal, który zwykł odwiedzać Mbote, kontynuuje swoją działalność po godzinach jako nielegalny przybytek hazardu z wysoko obstawianymi zakładami.

Nakłucie na ramieniu Eamesa powoli daje mu się we znaki. Ściska palcami przewód, żeby powstrzymać przedwczesny dopływ somnacyny, i poprawia jego ułożenie tak, by wciąż czuć szczypanie wbitej pod skórę igły, co pomaga mu zachować koncentrację.

— Spokojnie. Dostarczyłeś mu dobrego powodu, żeby się urżnąć.

Jeden głęboki oddech i Arthur odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą. Śmiertelne zagrożenie potrafi zdziałać cuda z jego spontanicznością przy pracy. „Kurewsko ambitny” to adekwatne określenie pomysłu, na jaki Eames wpadł wieczorem tamtego dnia, gdy ich pierwotny cel został wylany z roboty — szalona gra, w której jedno drobne potknięcie może oznaczać porażkę najstaranniej zaplanowanej akcji. To, do czego się właśnie przymierzają, wymaga współpracy całego zespołu i dodatkowego tygodnia przygotowań. Żyłka łącząca ich obu z PASIV-em przestaje wibrować od nerwowych ruchów Arthura. Światło sączące się z okienka warsztatu tuż przy wylocie zaułka na ulicę pozwala dostrzec bladą plamę jego twarzy i wymalowaną na niej zaciętą, zdecydowaną minę.

— Proszę pana!

Skupiają się w napięciu. Chłopak, któremu zapłacili, najwyraźniej zaczął swoje zadanie, polegające na odwróceniu uwagi towarzyszącego Mbote’owi siostrzeńca prośbą o ogień, a potem ofertą sprzedaży pochodzącego ze świeżutkiej dostawy iPhone’a po kusząco niskiej cenie. Kiedy rozbrzmiewa odpowiedź, udzielona w pijacko bełkotliwym suahili, Arthur podnosi zmiętą gazetę, którą ułożyli na ziemi przy ujściu zaułka. Umieszczony pod spodem stosik sztucznej biżuterii, okryty pojedynczymi banknotami dolarów, iskrzy się w świetle padającym z okienka powyżej.

Lśnienie szklanych diamentów przykuwa uwagę zamroczonego alkoholem Mbote’a, który rusza w stronę rozsypanych kamieni. Przystaje obok generatora, sięgając po połyskującą bransoletę, i w tym momencie Arthur uderza go rękojeścią pistoletu w tył głowy. To nie wystarcza, by kompletnie pobawić go przytomności, niemniej Mbote zatacza się i upada, a wtedy Eames wgniata kolano w jego plecy, przypierając go do podłoża. Szarpnięty podczas szamotaniny przewód PASIV-u wymyka się z palców Eamesa. Łowi jeszcze kątem oka blask latarki, zapalonej w poszukiwaniu żyły, jednak zanim Arthur wkłuwa się w ramię Mbote’a, somnacyna przenosi Eamesa do innego wymiaru.

Sceneria snu jest dokładnie tak brutalna, jak to konieczne w celu wyłudzenia informacji w bardzo krótkim czasie poprzedzającym zaalarmowanie uzbrojonej podświadomości. Klatkę schodową budynku administracyjnego wypełnia gęsty dym, gdy Eames się tam pojawia, kaszląc już przy pierwszym oddechu. Przyklęka, żeby zaczerpnąć tchu tuż nad podłogą, gdzie dymu jest nieco mniej. Żar zwala mu się na plecy niczym wielotonowy ciężar, wirujące powietrze świszczy jak cyklon, a na wszystko nakłada się jęk przeciążonego stalowego zbrojenia, dodany do snu za namową Arthura, głośniejszy niż Eames mógłby przypuszczać.

Jego płuca rozsadza mieszanina węglowego pyłu, popiołu i paskudnych oparów chemicznych, kiedy słyszy wreszcie zbliżające się głosy ludzi po drugiej stronie drzwi. Mbote wali pięściami w ich powierzchnię i krzyczy, by pracownicy natychmiast opuścili budynek, dopóki podrażnione dymem gardło nie odmawia mu posłuszeństwa.

— Dach się zaraz zawali! — Wołanie Arthura wybija się ponad ryk pożaru i ogłuszający huk walących się betonowych wsporników. W zamieszaniu, panice i surrealizmie snu jego głos mógłby ujść za należący do ekspatriowanego Europejczyka, jednego z wielu menedżerów Cobola. — Stracimy ich! Boże wielki, stracimy ich wszystkich!

A jednak Mbote wciąż bębni w drzwi i nie dotyka panelu cyfrowego. Alkohol połączony z somnacyną paraliżuje myślenie. Od początku wiedzieli, że muszą mieć w zanadrzu coś jeszcze.

Eames próbuje splunąć, ale ma zbyt sucho w ustach. Jego oczy łzawią nieustannie. Nie spodziewał się, że to konkretne fałszerstwo będzie proste, zwłaszcza gdy zawroty głowy utrudniają koncentrację, a spragnione tlenu serce tłucze się jak oszalałe, mimo że jest świadomy iluzji.

— Dlaczego ich nie wypuścisz?! — wrzeszczy Arthur po drugiej stronie drzwi łamiącym się głosem, niczym człowiek stojący w obliczu śmierci.

Jego udawane przerażenie mrozi krew w żyłach Eamesa. Zdesperowany Mbote powinien wbić kod, kierując się automatyczną pamięcią swoich palców, zamiast zdawać się na zawodzący go rozum. Licząc w realnym czasie, śpią od mniej więcej dwudziestu sekund. Trzydzieści to wyśrubowany standard uzbrojonej podświadomości, mającej odróżnić naturalny sen od ingerencji w umysł, a Cobol zapłacił da Souzie za jak najlepsze efekty. Piętro wyżej rozlega się dudnienie butów na schodach, zbyt ciężkich jak na zwykłe projekcje. Ochrona, bez wątpienia.

Eames zamyka oczy i prostuje ciało, dopóki nie czuje następującego w nim przeobrażenia w kogoś, kto jest mu teraz potrzebny.

— Tatusiu! — woła, naśladując najmłodszą córkę Mbote’a, którą widział raz, dwa lata temu. — Nie mogę oddychać! Tatusiu!

Mimo rozpaczliwego stukania w guziki panelu zamki nie ustępują. Eames woła ponownie, słabiej, podczas gdy ściany budynku zaczynają drżeć. Mbote wydaje głośny okrzyk, a potem, cały roztrzęsiony, wzywa córkę po imieniu, łomocząc w metalowe okucie drzwi.

Z okrytej kłębami dymu klatki schodowej dobiega suchy trzask serii z karabinu. Głowę Eamesa osypuje ceglany pył, wzbity przez uderzającą o mur kulę, i zanim udaje mu się ustalić, skąd dokładnie padają strzały, kolejne pociski trafiają go w bark i udo, zwalając z nóg.

— Tato! — wrzeszczy ostatni raz, po czym traci kontrolę nad imitacją. Szoruje policzkiem po betonowej podłodze, otoczony przez trzech umundurowanych na czarno i celujących w niego agentów chroniących podświadomość Mbote’a.

Zza drzwi słychać pojedynczy strzał, sygnalizujący że Arthur zapamiętał wystukiwany wielokrotnie kod.

Kiedy Eames dochodzi do siebie, Arthur zdążył już wyjąć igły z żył i bazgrze pospiesznie na przedramieniu. Następnie kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami zwija sprzęt, łącznie z odczepionym przez Eamesa przewodem Mbote’a, po czym zatrzaskuje zamki walizki. Ich ręce pracują z idealną, wyćwiczoną synchronią. Gdy podtrzymywany przez nich Mbote daje pierwsze niezdarne oznaki powracającej przytomności, stoi już oparty o róg warsztatu pod oświetlonym okienkiem, tam gdzie zaułek wychodzi na ulicę.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana — słyszą głos niewidocznego z ich pozycji chłopca i wycofują się w cień.

Mbote, oszołomiony alkoholem i niecodzienną dla niego somnacyną, ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Odpycha się od ściany, potyka i zatacza. Eames szybko zbiera przynętę, a Arthur rozsypuje na jej miejsce przygotowane wcześniej odłamki szkła. Parę sekund później chowają się z powrotem za generatorem, podczas gdy Mbote, znów wsparty ciężko o mur, usiłuje się odwrócić i zgłębić wzrokiem ciemność, która w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób dopiero co przypuściła na niego atak.

To najbardziej niepewny moment. Dopóki trwa, są bezbronni, odsłonięci, złapani w ślepej uliczce, skąd nie mogą się wymknąć bez zdradzenia swojej obecności gradem kul. Mbote trąca czubkiem buta szklane skorupy, jak gdyby chciał znaleźć pod nimi to, co ujrzał przed chwilą. Arthur wstrzymuje oddech i wsuwa dłoń za plecy, do zatkniętego za pasek pistoletu.

Siostrzeniec Mbote’a podchodzi, klepie wuja w ramię i pyta, czy następnym razem będzie potrzebował przy piciu pomocy kogoś młodszego. Obejmuje go za barki i wyprowadza z zaułka. Usunęli Mbote’a z zasięgu jego wzroku na najwyżej czterdzieści pięć sekund. Zejście w sen, zdobycie informacji i powrót na powierzchnię zajęło im mniej niż minutę. Rozchichotany siostrzeniec ciągnie Mbote’a za sobą w dół ulicy, do domu, podtrzymując go za tył koszuli. Mbote również się śmieje, choć z pewnym zmęczeniem. Żaden z nich nie ogląda się za siebie.

— O tak, kurwa, tak — szepcze Eames, pochylając się nad uchem Arthura.

Czuje się, jakby wychodził z Bank of Ireland po swoim pierwszym udanym oszustwie w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Jakby wyczarował genialny plan, stojąc na krawędzi katastrofy. Nawet trójpoziomowy sen przy incepcji z Fischerem, pełnej gorzkiego posmaku kłamstw, schrzanionej roboty i zepsutych układów, nie przyniósł mu takiej satysfakcji. Czterdzieści pięć sekund.

— Uroczyście oświadczam — szczerzy się radośnie — że właśnie przeprowadziliśmy najszybszą ekstrakcję w historii. Tylko we dwóch, ty i ja.

Czterdzieści pięć sekund, kompletny brak wsparcia, zero budżetu — jedynie genialne wykonanie i chemiczna mieszanka rozcieńczona wczoraj rano przez Arthura w ich nędznym pokoiku.

— Bez emocji, panie Eames — komentuje Arthur z lekkim drżeniem. — Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

Głos siostrzeńca Mbote’a jest już prawie niesłyszalny, ginie w hałasie płynącym z telewizora, włączonego gdzieś kilka domów dalej, i dźwiękach muzyki odtwarzanej piętro wyżej.

Czterdzieści pięć sekund, a przy tym to zaledwie drugoplanowy interes, przyciągający Eamesa tylko wtedy, gdy rodzinne napięcia stają się trudne do zniesienia. Czterdzieści pięć sekund w podświadomości uzbrojonej przez człowieka, od którego uczył się fachu. Najchętniej odpaliłby teraz jakieś fajerwerki. Zasłużyli sobie na nie, do cholery.

Ujmuje od tyłu przedramię Arthura i obaj patrzą na dziesięć cyfr wypisanych czarnym mazakiem, niecałą minutę temu będących niewidzialnymi impulsami wysyłanymi przez neurony w mózgu Mbote’a. Kurwa, to zdecydowanie lepsze niż Bank of Ireland.

Eames mógłby odtańczyć triumfalną polkę galopkę przez całe zasrane miasto. Słyszy własny oddech, głośny jak u sprintera-rekordzisty. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, w jaki sposób Arthurowi, który zbliżył się właśnie o krok do uratowania swojego życia, udaje się zachować niewzruszony spokój.

— Nieźle się spisałeś — mówi Eames, rozmazując górne kółeczko wciąż wilgotnej ósemki — jak na…

Arthur obraca się błyskawicznie, chwyta go mocno za barki i wpija się ustami w jego usta. Czysta absurdalność sytuacji przez moment działa paraliżująco. Eames wydaje zduszony dźwięk prosto w szczękę Arthura i zanim zaskoczenie mija, zostaje objęty ramieniem za kark i z całą siłą przyciągnięty do pocałunku. To najbardziej nieodpowiedni moment na takie sprawy w jego karierze i chociaż mógłby przysiąc, że wczorajszej nocy z sukcesem przegnał z głowy wszelkie bezsensowne fantazje seksualne, one znów tutaj są, tuż pod jego skórą, drapieżne jak zawsze, i nakazują mu złapać Arthura w pasie, by odpowiedzieć tym samym.

Popycha go na ścianę obok generatora, co zamienia Arthura w brutala. Szarpnięciem wyciąga koszulę Eamesa ze spodni i wpycha dłoń pod spód, wodzi nią dziko po jego piersi, zaczepia kciukiem o sutek, drapie skórę krótko przyciętymi paznokciami, jakby chciał się pod nią dostać i…

I to zadaje Eamesowi ostateczny cios. Ponieważ Arthur nigdy nie chce niczego z wyjątkiem doskonale opracowanego planu i idealnie wykonanej roboty. Wszystko, co robi, robi z umiarem i zimną krwią. Wszystko oprócz tego. Gdy po profesjonalnej precyzji, z jaką przeprowadził akcję, znika ostatni ślad, z Arthura pozostaje konglomerat ostrych zębów, spontanicznego, nierównego rytmu, półprzytomnego spojrzenia przymkniętych oczu i zachłannych, coraz mniej skoordynowanych rąk.

— Jasna cholera, Arthur… — Eames całuje jego usta i unosi dłoń, by przytrzymać go za żuchwę.

Wbrew powszechnej, całkiem wygodnej dla siebie opinii Eames nie zwykł podejmować głupiego ryzyka. Jest zbyt przyzwyczajony do bycia niezawodnym dla ludzi, których nie chce rozczarować. Zdaje się na szczęście tylko wtedy, gdy ono wyraźnie sprzyja i nie bez cichego wyeliminowania możliwie wielu niekorzystnych okoliczności. Więc nie próbuje sobie nawet wyjaśniać, dlaczego robi coś tak lekkomyślnego i podejrzanego w okrytej półmrokiem bocznej uliczce z najbardziej poszukiwanym człowiekiem w mieście, podczas gdy warty trzy miliony dolarów kawałek tajnej technologii wojskowej leży przewrócony i kompletnie zapomniany u ich stóp.

W tej chwili ciało Eamesa żąda od niego, by zerżnął Arthura tutaj, pod tą ścianą, tak ostro i bezlitośnie, jak obaj wytrzymają, i martwił się o konsekwencje, kiedy przyjdzie na nie czas. Arthur odrywa biodra od szorstkich cegieł, by przywrzeć do niego podbrzuszem, zdradzając w ten sposób, że jest podobnego zdania. Zupełnie samowolne ręce Eamesa wędrują w dół i do tyłu, prześlizgują się po szczupłym torsie Arthura w kierunku jego tyłka, napotykają jednak po drodze przeszkodę w postaci wsuniętego za pasek M77. Nieustępliwa masa śmiercionośnej broni kontrastuje drastycznie z wąską linią jego ciała i to wyrywa Eamesa z transu, przypominając mu nieprzyjemnie, gdzie są i dlaczego się tutaj znaleźli.

Zauważywszy pierwsze oznaki wahania, Arthur nieruchomieje. Eames czuje na twarzy jego lekki i szybki oddech, jak u człowieka przygotowującego się na odparcie ataku.

— Słuchaj, to nie najlepszy… — zaczyna nieskładnie.

— Nie — ucina Arthur i natychmiast uwalnia się z jego ramion.

Schyla się i jednym sprawnym ruchem obejmuje uchwyt walizki, niczym mistrz tenisa sięgający po swoją niezawodną, wyważoną do ostatniego grama, dopasowaną do jego gabarytów rakietę. Cofa się o dwa kroki i rusza energicznie w stronę ulicy, a chwilę później znika Eamesowi z oczu.

Eames, wsparty dłońmi o mur, pozwala sobie na dłuższy moment w samotności, żeby ochłonąć. Zbiera rozsypane myśli, po czym podnosi czapkę z ziemi i podąża za Arthurem.

 

**

 

Kiedy dociera do kwatery, walizka z PASIV-em już zniknęła, schowana pod środkową skrzynką. Arthur siedzi nad otwartym laptopem, przypuszczalnie zapisując z trudem zdobyty kod. Na widok Eamesa unosi krótko wzrok, całkowicie opanowany, i najwyraźniej nie odkrywa niczego, co byłoby warte jego uwagi.

To żadna nowość, że z cichym uporem neguje istnienie Eamesa w swojej strefie kontemplacji. Zazwyczaj Eames znajduje sposób, żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi i zmusić do uznania swojej jakże trywialnej obecności oraz faktu wspólnej przynależności do gatunku homo sapiens. Ale dziś wieczorem nie ma ochoty na żadne gierki. Pieprzony Cobb — łgarz, zdrajca i chodząca niepoczytalność — był wart uśmiechu Arthura, gdy ocknęli się na pokładzie samolotu Saito, wracając do niemal utraconej raz na zawsze rzeczywistości. Uśmiechu czystej, pełnej zachwytu sympatii. A wszystko, co przypada Eamesowi, wypruwającemu sobie żyły i robiącemu każdą rzecz, o jaką go poproszono przy tej bijącej wszelkie rekordy ekstrakcji, to pocałunek, który okazał się wygenerowanym przez adrenalinę błędem, i następujący po nim nowy poziom obojętności, lodowatej nawet jak na standardy Arthura.

Eames rzuca lekko schłodzoną puszkę kupionego po drodze piwa na kartonowe pudło, służące im za stolik, i otwiera drugą.

— Daruj sobie podsumowanie akcji. Była cholernie spektakularna. Zamierzam to uczcić, a ty możesz iść sobie do diabła.

Tym razem Arthur patrzy na niego dłużej, badawczo. Odstawia laptopa i kładzie pistolet na jego zamkniętej klapie.

— Podaj mi piwo.

Eames odrywa kółeczko i wręcza mu puszkę. Arthur wypija połowę powolnymi, regularnymi łykami, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Płynne ruchy jego wyprężonego gardła, nieodparcie intymne, przykuwają wzrok Eamesa. Wędruje spojrzeniem niżej, tam gdzie dolny kraniec białej bawełnianej podkoszulki ginie pod ściśle przylegającym do ciała paskiem spodni, i już wie, że chociaż jest dobrze po północy, nie zdoła położyć się na materacu i po prostu zasnąć. W domu po podobnym zwycięstwie cały zespół urżnąłby się w trupa w wilii w La Pointe Rouge przy muzyce nastawionej tak głośno, że butelki na stole podskakiwałyby do taktu, i relacjonował swój sukces, zamieniając go w owianą oparami single malt legendę. Tutaj Eames aż drży z braku uznania i niespełnionej obietnicy. Chce od Arthura czegoś więcej i nie ma zamiaru zakończyć dzisiejszego wieczoru, dopóki nie dostanie tego w tej czy innej postaci.

Zwija moskitierę wiszącą nad łóżkiem — łóżkiem Arthura — i sadowi się na jego brzegu, półleżąc na łokciach. Pozycja jest bardziej niż czytelną aluzją, poza tym pozwala zaprezentować efekty wielu ciężkich godzin spędzonych na siłowni między jedną robotą a drugą i, co najważniejsze, zapewnia mu wreszcie pełną uwagę Arthura.

— Siedzisz na moim łóżku, panie Eames.

Irytowało go kiedyś, że Arthur w niespodziewanych momentach zwracał się do niego — tylko i wyłącznie do niego — w ten sposób. Jakby Eames był kłopotliwym uczniem, a on jego udręczonym nauczycielem. Teraz czuje się tym dziwnie oszukany.

— Co za unikalne zdolności obserwacyjne. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Wiesz, może lepiej złapię pierwszy samolot do domu, skoro masz tę całą imprezę pod kontrolą?

Arthur wydyma usta, pozbywając się nadmiaru piwnych bąbelków, i znów pociąga kilka spokojnych łyków.

— Zamierzasz dalej tak tu siedzieć?

Pytanie brzmi jak ostrożne, pełne wahania zaproszenie. Eames czuje uśmiech rodzący się na wargach, nagle zadowolony i pewien swego, uskrzydlony perspektywą widocznego w zasięgu ręki celu.

— Tak się składa, że owszem. Jakiś problem?

— Tak się składa… — Arthur powtarza jego słowa tonem, który odbiega od trzeźwej powagi w kierunku czegoś bardziej uwodzicielskiego. Opróżnia puszkę, rzuca ją na bok, zbliża się i opiera kolano o krawędź łóżka. — Tak się składa, że nie.

Sekundę później siada okrakiem na udach Eamesa. Podwija jego koszulę i miękko zgina plecy, żeby pokryć niespiesznymi pocałunkami splot słoneczny, tuż ponad szwami u podstawy żeber, a następnie kolejno oba sutki, leniwie łaskocząc wargami porastającą pierś wysepkę włosów. To będzie dobre, myśli Eames. Powolne i nieoczekiwane, zupełnie inne niż szalone obmacywanie w ciemnym zaułku. Usta Arthura zakradają się pod kołnierzyk koszuli, jego zęby drapią napięte mięśnie szyi. Nie zważa na pot, okrywający ich obu po wysiłkach dzisiejszego wieczoru. Eames unosi lekko uda, upewniając się, że uwaga Arthura skupiona jest wyłącznie na tym, co się właśnie dzieje, a nie odpływa z powrotem gdzieś ku niepożądanym wyżynom intelektualnym. Arthur rewanżuje się przyjemnie długim, zdecydowanym naparciem na jego podbrzusze, przyciągając wzrok idealnie falistym ruchem bioder.

Pachnie mężczyzną, piwem i prostotą podejścia do sprawy. Owiewa szczękę Eamesa oddechem i lekko całuje kącik ust, a potem łuk górnej wargi — coś, czego do tej pory nigdy nie robił.

— Byłeś dziś bardzo dobry — mruczy. — Na wypadek, gdybym przedtem nie dał ci tego jasno do zrozumienia.

I nagle Eames nie chce już powolności i nieoczekiwania.

Chwyta tył przepoconej podkoszulki Arthura, z trudem odrywając ją od wilgotnej skóry, i pozbywa się jej szybkim szarpnięciem. Maca na oślep jego pierś w drodze w dół, wodzi dłońmi po napiętym, muskularnym brzuchu, jakby jeszcze nigdy nie dotykał czyjegoś nagiego ciała. A Arthur — ten uparty, nieustępliwy Arthur, zdystansowany przy każdej robocie z wyjątkiem tej, począwszy od ostrych jak żyletki kantów spodni aż po błysk wypucowanych butów i pokrytych żelem włosów — Arthur po prostu miażdży jego biodra kolanami i pozwala mu na wszystko.

— Daj mi chwilę — dyszy i ukazuje cień dołeczków, które mogłyby wybawić go z niejednej opresji, gdyby tylko zechciał się nauczyć, jak je wykorzystać. — Nasz układ zmieni się odrobinę, jeśli masz zamiar wziąć czynny udział.

I owszem, prawdopodobnie pod tymi słowami kryje się uraza, jednak Eames jest zbyt rozproszony, by odpowiedzieć inaczej niż rosnącym namacalnie podnieceniem i wypchnięciem krocza między twarde, silne, rozłożone nogi Arthura. Arthur bez wahania reaguje tym samym, narzuca rytm i koryguje pozycję, zwiększając efektywność tarcia.

Tuż poniżej paska jego ekskluzywnych, profesjonalnych turystycznych spodni rysuje się coraz wyraźniejszy kształt erekcji, wybrzuszającej cienki materiał i wyginającej się w stronę prawego biodra, niemniej wciąż ustępującej nieco pod dotykiem. Eames obrysowuje kciukiem wypukłość i zatrzymuje się u nasady żołędzi, żeby poczuć żar i drżenie, przenikające przez warstwy ubrania. Powtarza ruch grzbietem dłoni i to wystarcza, Arthur bez ceregieli dobiera się do własnego rozporka i ściąga górną część spodni. Niecierpliwie przesuwa ręką tam i z powrotem po penisie, doprowadzając go do stanu pełnej gotowości, i na ten widok Eamesowi zasycha w ustach. Wyciąga dłoń, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego gestu, kierowany przemożną potrzebą dotknięcia.

Mężczyźni lubią jego dłonie — to jedyna rzecz łącząca wszystkich facetów, którym pozwolił zbliżyć się do siebie w klubach, zarówno pięknisiów pragnących, żeby przyparł ich twarzą do ściany, jak i nafaszerowanych sterydami osiłków w oblepiających torsy koszulkach, godzących się na manualne manewry, gdy w końcu do nich dociera, że Eames nie opadnie przed nimi na kolana.

Arthur dygocze; rezonans tego ruchu rozchodzi się jak fala przez żebra i mięśnie brzucha. Pochyla się i opiera rękę obok głowy Eamesa, a potem unosi biodra i strząsa krępujący go materiał, tworząc pełny dostęp między swoje nogi. Eames otacza palcami jego jądra, ściska je we wnętrzu dłoni i wodzi delikatnie opuszkami palców po rozgrzanej, wilgotnej skórze za nimi. Przez wyprężone ramię Arthura przebiega drżenie, jakby za chwilę miało ustąpić pod ciężarem wspartego na nim ciała. Eames naprawdę chciałby, żeby tak się stało. Nie może nasycić się hipnotyzującymi dźwiękami, które wydaje Arthur, gdy traci panowanie nad sobą: zdławione pomruki, jęki wymykające się przez zaciśnięte zęby — reakcje, do których przedtem Eames nigdy nie potrafił go sprowokować. Oddech, wstrzymywany w odpowiedzi na prostujące się i znowu zaciskające palce, wyrywa się z ust Arthura spragnionym strumieniem w momencie, kiedy Eames na serio zabiera się do roboty.

Pociera go zachłannie, bez litości, brutalniej, niż wypadałoby na samym początku, i obserwuje, jak krople potu zaczynają perlić się na zarumienionej skórze nad jego brwiami i wsiąkać w potargane, wijące się włosy. Arthur bez protestu poddaje się ostremu traktowaniu, wygina się w łuk po więcej. Jego wzrok traci skupienie, skacze po twarzy Eamesa, oczy zamykają się w udręce i Eames przestaje radzić sobie z pokusą. Przyspiesza, wyciskając z każdego ruchu, co się da, a krótki, gorączkowy moment później Arthur pulsuje i rozlewa się w jego dłoni.

Po orgazmie przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu siedzi bez ruchu. Nie unosi powiek i próbuje dogonić własny oddech. Eames ociera czubkami palców jego czoło, gorące, mokre i śliskie od potu, odgarnia miękkie, niesforne kosmyki. Arthur wciąż nie otwiera oczu, więc Eames dźwiga się na łokciach, wygina pod niezręcznym kątem i całuje jego nabrzmiałą dolną wargę.

Arthur mamrocze coś cichutko, ledwo poruszając ustami przy ustach Eamesa, po czym siada wygodniej i odwzajemnia pocałunek. Jego ciało, sennie ociężałe i nieposłuszne, zdaje się ważyć więcej, niżby zapewne sobie życzył. Potrzebuje sporo czasu, żeby przekręcić się na bok, podeprzeć na łokciu i sięgnąć wolną ręką do krocza Eamesa.

Masuje go wolno, z ciekawością. Spluwa prosto na penisa; chłód śliny wprawia Eamesa w drżenie, dopóki nie zostanie roztarta na całej powierzchni. A potem Arthur kolejny raz robi coś nowego: ześlizguje się z łóżka, pochyla nisko i, nie wypuszczając członka z mocnego uchwytu, oblizuje jego wierzchołek, a Eames mógłby zakląć się na wszystkie świętości, że czuje każdy kubek smakowy pieszczący wrażliwą skórę. I właśnie to — delikatne ruchy języka, zaangażowane i pełne upartego oddania, jakby kutas Eamesa był dla Arthura najbardziej pożądanym obiektem na świecie — jest czymś, czego wtedy, podczas nocy w Hanoi, Eames nie potrafiłby ubrać w słowa, nawet jeśli zdawałby sobie sprawę z siły własnego pragnienia.

Kładzie się na plecach na skąpym materacu — cztery centymetry pianki rzuconej na skrzypiącą metalową siatkę — i próbuje zachować zimną krew. Sufit, zbudowany z nałożonych na siebie płacht blachy falistej, wspiera się na dwóch lekko przekrzywionych wiązarach z drewna. W rogu nad skrzynkami widać obramowaną rdzą dziurę o średnicy sporej monety, przez którą podczas deszczu musi przeciekać woda. Arthurowi daleko do pośpiechu, ale nie po to, żeby dopiąć swego albo drażnić się z Eamesem. Po prostu pracuje w jednostajnym rytmie, leniwie i miarowo przesuwa zaciśniętą pięść w górę i w dół, od czasu do czasu dodając elektryzujące muśnięcie języka i warg. Nierzeczywistość tego wrażenia spycha w cień wszystkie seksualne luksusy w hotelu Metropole. Kto by przypuszczał, że świadomość, co nim kieruje, okaże się dla Eamesa tak potężnym afrodyzjakiem? Że za każdym razem, gdy Arthur powolutku owija język wokół żołędzi, chodzi mu o skosztowanie smaku, o pulsującą, żywą reakcję kawałka sztywnego ciała w swoich palcach. Eames przymyka oczy i sięga na oślep. Natrafia na brzeg ucha, a chwilę później wymacuje łuk kości policzkowej, gdy Arthur wreszcie zsuwa się niżej i bierze penisa w pełni do ust.

Orgazm jest jednym z tych, które tlą się jak dziesięciometrowy lont, by w końcu rozerwać zmysły w wielkim wybuchu. Cudowna pewność nadchodzącej ekstazy rośnie długo przed jej eksplozją. Sprawne, oszczędne ruchy Arthura nabierają tempa, ale tylko nieznacznie; Eames chce mu powiedzieć: szybciej, wolniej, mocniej, lżej, więcej śliny, proszę, rób mi tak całą noc, jednak zamiast tego daje się ponieść rozkoszy i szczytuje w jego doskonale zaciśniętej dłoni.

Półprzytomnie patrzy, jak Arthur przekopuje pościel w poszukiwaniu skrawka ubrania, którym mógłby się wytrzeć, i wie jedno — nie chce być odsunięty i zapomniany jak odhaczone zadanie na jednej z jego gigantycznych mentalnych list.

Łóżko jest pojedyncze i zdradzieckie na krawędziach, gdzie materac zwisa z przymałej ramy. Eames przewraca się na bok i uparcie pozostaje w tej pozycji, podczas gdy Arthur czeka, aż przeprowadzi się do własnego legowiska. Ale Eames, mimo wyczerpania i doraźnego nasycenia, pragnie znacznie więcej i wie, że ma na to tylko tę jedną noc. Gdy podniecenie powróci, chce, by Arthur był w zasięgu ręki.

Arthur traci w końcu cierpliwość, gasi światło, zdejmuje zwiniętą przez Eamesa moskitierę i kładzie się przy nim na plecach, wzdychając z jawną irytacją. Eames, w którego żyłach krąży teraz więcej endorfin niż krwi, odbiera jego reakcję jak przez mgłę, gubi związek między przyczyną i skutkiem, zmorzony ciężkim, obezwładniającym snem. Wciska podbródek w zaskakująco wygodne gniazdko między ramieniem a szyją Arthura. Jego powieki stają się zbyt ciężkie, by je unieść, więc odnajduje szczękę Arthura samym dotykiem i przesuwa palce wyżej, kładąc je na tych skorych do nagany ustach. Dziś wieczorem osiągnęli zupełnie nowy poziom, zgrali swoje umiejętności z precyzją, o jakiej mogą marzyć najlepsze zespoły na świecie. I niech szlag trafi Eamesa, jeśli pozwoli Arthurowi choć na jedno słowo krytyki lub wątpliwości.

 

**

 

Całonocny maraton nie dochodzi do skutku. Następna rzecz, która dociera do świadomości Eamesa, to jaskrawy blask późnego poranka i żar buchający od rozpalonego afrykańskim słońcem blaszanego dachu. Jest mu potwornie gorąco na całym ciele, przytulonym do równie rozgrzanego ciała Arthura. Przez noc ani razu nie zmienili pozycji — wąskie łóżko nie ma pod tym względem wiele do zaoferowania — i teraz budzi się z piersią mokrą od potu i czołem wciśniętym we włosy Arthura. W warsztacie na podwórzu rozlega się wycie uruchamianej szlifierki, jakby dla podkreślenia faktu, że Eames musiał spać jak suseł, skoro nie przeszkodził mu hałas panujący na dole od ósmej rano.

Przesuwa wnętrzem dłoni po brzuchu Arthura, rozważając, czy zapuścić się niżej i sprawdzić, dokąd ich to zaprowadzi. Niestety pełen pęcherz domaga się opróżnienia, poza tym dotyk lepiącej się skóry i piekielna, dokuczająca krążeniu temperatura nie należą do przyjemności.

Gdy wraca na górę, Arthur siedzi na łóżku przykryty do pasa prześcieradłem, które Eames ściągnął z niego w nocy. Jego nagość jest inna w świetle dnia. Struktura skóry, kontury mięśni i zdrowy połysk nietkniętych żelem kosmyków są jakby wyraźniejsze bez sztucznego blasku żarówki. Eames odruchowo szuka wzrokiem laptopa, tak często używanego przez Arthura w charakterze tarczy, kiedy różnica zdań między nimi doprowadza do spięć albo jeśli kończą im się tematy do rozmów, jednak dziś komputer pozostaje w torbie.

— Następnym razem się ubierz — odzywa się Arthur ironicznie, znacząco patrząc między nogi Eamesa. — Nie zapominaj, że panowie pracujący na dole używają ostrych narzędzi.

A skoro już mowa o narzędziach: brak profesjonalnego wyposażenia w ręku Arthura stwarza wokół niego nietypową atmosferę lenistwa, jak gdyby przebywał na nadmorskich wakacjach i nie miał żadnych zajęć poza przerzucaniem kanałów w telewizji lub wylegiwaniem się w samym hotelowym szlafroku i doskonale dopasowanych spodenkach kąpielowych. Jeżeli w grę nie wchodziłoby tak wielkie ryzyko, Eames z rozkoszą zawiesiłby akcję na parę dni, wskoczył z Arthurem do łóżka i tarzał się z nim w pościeli aż do wyczerpania repertuaru możliwych pozycji i chęci na ich kolejne z rzędu powtórzenie. To byłby najlepszy sposób na _wypieprzenie_ z siebie podobnych zachcianek.

— Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle o nich nie pomyślałem — odpowiada, nadal zbyt rozespany, by zdobyć się na coś innego poza szczerością, po czym chwyta róg prześcieradła.

Owija je wokół pięści i chłonie wzrokiem kontur nóg Arthura, odkrywanych przez zsuwający się materiał — uda, kolana, czubki palców u stóp, o które prześcieradło zahacza przed opadnięciem na podłogę. Jeden znikomy, destruktywny ruch Arthura, odrobinę bardziej odsłaniający krocze, i pobudzenie Eamesa wzrasta z umiarkowanego na całą naprzód.

Wypuszcza prześcieradło z rąk.

Niebezpiecznie robić to za dnia, przemyka mu przez głowę, podczas gdy wszystkie wyczulone zmysły próbują usilnie wmówić jego podświadomości, że przebywa na wakacjach. Gdy powoli wdrapuje się na łóżko, Arthur zdecydowanie łapie go za ramiona i przyciąga bliżej swojej bosko nagiej skóry. Eames pochyla się nad nim, decydując, że tym razem nie będzie się spieszył, i zastanawia, czy uda mu się doprowadzić Arthura na skraj wytrzymałości. Czułe miejsce tuż poniżej jego szczęki wygląda na idealny cel ataku. Eames wsysa się w nie i wyczuwa pod biodrem rosnącą twardość, potem drżenie, a na koniec wilgoć. Udaje, że nie rozumie intencji Arthura, głaszczącego go dwoma palcami po policzku, i odwraca się, by złowić je między wargi.

— Panie Eames — mruczy mu Arthur do ucha zupełnie nieznanym dotąd głosem, kuszącym, miękkim i słodkim jak miód, całkowicie wypranym ze zwykłej, upartej determinacji. — Zabierz stąd swoje ironicznie wykrzywione, niewyparzone usta i zrób z nich użytek gdzie indziej. Dobry użytek.

Ciepło w jego tonie — totalne przeciwieństwo ponurego rozdrażnienia, które okazuje w snach, gdy musi dźwigać na swoich barkach odpowiedzialność za cały zespół — sprawia, że Eamesowi kręci się w głowie. Słowa Arthura są podszyte humorem, intymniejszym nawet od ich nagości.

— Spokojnie. — Eames szczerzy się prosto w jego szyję, a potem ją gryzie, ulegając impulsowi. — Wszystko w swoim czasie, Arthurze. Moje ironiczne, niewyparzone usta są w tej chwili zajęte czymś innym.

Jednak już moment później robi, o co został poproszony. Pełznie w dół, sięga po spoczywający na brzuchu Arthura członek i obejmuje go wargami. Owszem, nie ma w tym wielkiej wprawy, ale zaczął się szybko uczyć, odkąd ich umowa weszła w życie. Wie już, że sam widok kogoś aż palącego się do tej roboty może zapewnić trzy czwarte sukcesu, więc stara się o odpowiednią ceremonię. Sunie wilgotnymi, nieprzyzwoicie szeroko otwartymi ustami z powrotem do góry i obmywa czubek językiem.

— Jezu — jęczy Arthur zduszonym głosem.

Porusza się pod Eamesem, co jest wystarczająco erotycznym sygnałem. Jego szczupłe, zdyscyplinowane ciało wije się na materacu, jakby nie mogło doczekać się spełnienia. Eames kładzie mu dłonie na brzuchu i przytrzymuje go w miejscu. Ssie mocno, niespiesznie, czując pod palcami trzepot kurczących się i rozluźniających na przemian mięśni, kiedy rozkosz staje się trudna do zniesienia.

Po pewnym czasie drętwieją mu policzki, a stawy żuchwy reagują bólem na brak praktyki. Niemniej opłacało się odstąpić od własnych zasad — dzięki temu ma cholernie podniecającą przyjemność obracania w ustach solidnego kawałka wrażliwego ciała. Dawniej był przekonany, że w obciąganiu jest coś poniżającego, świadczącego o słabości, dopóki nie zrobił mu tego potężnie zbudowany, pokryty więziennymi tatuażami przestępca o bardzo groźnym wyglądzie. Przyspiesza, żeby zrekompensować skromną głębokość, i pomaga sobie ręką, nie siląc się nawet na delikatność.

Umie już odczytywać sygnały wysyłane przez Arthura w chwilach zatracenia, zwłaszcza że są przeciwieństwem spokoju i ujarzmionego napięcia, charakterystycznego w chwilach niezadowolenia lub niecierpliwości. Arthur miota się w pościeli już nie zachęcająco, a rozpaczliwie, chociaż z jego otwartych ust nie wyrywa się żaden dźwięk. Jesteśmy świetni razem, myśli Eames. Znaleźliśmy dziedzinę, w której potrafimy doskonale współpracować.

— Eames…

Jego intonacja wzrasta, co nie przydarza mu się nawet wówczas, gdy ktoś wpakuje w niego we śnie trzy kule. Próbuje pociągnąć Eamesa za włosy, przypuszczalnie w ramach ostrzeżenia. Eames nie wypuszcza go z ust. Pozwala mu skończyć i ssie tak długo, aż Arthur nieruchomieje.

— Słuchaj — mówi Arthur trochę później, masując jego fiuta, a w zasadzie trzymając swoje piękne palce złożone w idealnie ciasne, nieruchome kółeczko, na które napiera Eames. — Powiedz mi, że to nie są same sterydy.

Kładzie dłoń na piersi Eamesa i ściska eksperymentalnie jeden z mięśni, napiętych z wysiłku utrzymywania aktualnej pozycji. Jednocześnie przesuwa kciukiem po sutku aż do uzyskania pożądanej reakcji.

— Sądzisz, że wybieram najłatwiejszą drogę, co?

Arthur odpowiada tym cudownym uśmiechem, na który Eames tak ciężko sobie zapracował, i obrysowuje palcem brzeg jego obojczyka, a następnie linię bicepsa.

— Z pewnością chcesz, żeby tak właśnie o tobie myślano.

Eames przenosi ciężar ciała na jedną rękę i, balansując na niej, zbiera palcami krople preejakulatu, wyciśnięte przez coraz mocniejszy uchwyt Arthura. Arthur krzywi się, jakby myślał, że Eames stroi sobie żarty, jednak po chwili zlizuje wilgoć z jego dłoni. Patrzy mu przy tym w oczy i ten właśnie widok wyzwala ostateczny impuls w umyśle Eamesa. Pochyla głowę tak nisko, że wyczuwa czubkiem nosa szalejące tętno Arthura, zamyka oczy i dochodzi.

 

**

 

Podczas pierwszej wspólnej roboty z Arthurem, trzy zlecenia przed Fischerem, Eames zasugerował ich rudowłosej, inteligentnej farmaceutce, że Arthur uczył się zawodu na ekstrakcji przeprowadzonej na zamówienie tajnej policji Udajja Hussajna. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, ponieważ Arthur flirtował z nią w specjalny sposób. W towarzystwie kobiet — szczególnie tych bardzo kompetentnych i skorych do przygód, czujących się dobrze w ich fachu — z łatwością osiągał swoje najlepsze wyniki. Totalny kontrast między zachowaniem wobec Renaty a sztywnym uściskiem dłoni, na który zdobył się dla Eamesa, mierząc wymownym spojrzeniem jego turystyczne szorty i równie wymownie powracając zaraz po przywitaniu do ładowania baterii PASIV-u, wydawał się wtedy umiejętnie rozegranym trikiem. Swoboda, z jaką pochylał się nad ramieniem Renaty, żeby postukać w ekran jej laptopa w trakcie jednej z dobrodusznych sprzeczek na czysto teoretyczne tematy, połączona z otaczającą go aurą ogólnej perfekcyjności, kazała Eamesowi założyć, że Arthur prowadzi bogate życie seksualne w każdej interesującej go postaci i może mieć wszystko, czego zapragnie, jeśli tylko zasugeruje chęć zamiany zwykłej znajomości na romans.

Teraz Eames nie ma już tej pewności. Między nimi nie było ani rzucanych beztrosko dwuznaczności, ani uwodzicielskich uśmiechów, ani niby przypadkowych dotknięć mimo częstej fizycznej bliskości. Jest za to przesadnie nerwowy, potargany i naznaczony śladami pocałunków Arthur, który powraca do łóżka z nową litrową butelką wody, kładzie się obok Eamesa i opiera o jego bark, jakby byli świeżo poślubioną parą spędzającą swój miesiąc miodowy i nie potrzebowali jakiejkolwiek przestrzeni osobistej.

— Byłem kiedyś w saunie nad Bajkałem — odzywa się Arthur po pewnym czasie i wykonuje szeroki gest butelką. — Panowała w niej podobna temperatura jak tutaj, może trochę niższa. Wychodziło się na zewnątrz i wskakiwało prosto do jeziora. To najgłębsze jezioro na świecie i nawet podczas najbardziej upalnego lata ogrzewa się najwyżej do dziesięciu stopni. Dziesięciu pieprzonych stopni.

Wzdycha przeciągle, udręczony nieprzystosowaniem do upału, długą drogą dzielącą go od bezpiecznego portu i trującą dawką potężnego, nieustannego i wciąż rosnącego stresu.

Eames wspomina przedwczorajszy spontaniczny masaż, tak kompletnie nietypowy dla Arthura, i co znaczyło ciepło bijące od jego rąk na obolałym karku, rozlewające się po całym ciele niczym kilka szybkich, znieczulających wódek. Luksus ludzkiego dotyku sprawił, że frustracja i niebezpieczeństwo związane z ich zadaniem zeszły na drugi plan, stały się znikome, łatwe do pokonania, hipotetyczne.

Zamierza wrócić do Marsylii w blasku sukcesu, osiągniętego wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu, a nie wymyślając pokrętne półprawdy o strasznej śmierci Arthura. I żeby dopiąć swego, potrzebuje go w absolutnie genialnej formie. Obejmuje dłońmi jego ramiona, ugniata je, a potem wsuwa palce we włosy z tyłu głowy i ściska lekko. Nie widzi twarzy Arthura, ale po paru chwilach niepewności wyraźnie wyczuwa zwalniający puls, odprężenie i bezwład ciała opierającego się o jego pierś.

 

**

 

Jakiś czas potem dzwoni do swojego kontaktu w Gomie i wreszcie zdobywa informację, której potrzebuje. Katanga nadzoruje wydobycie rudy w osadach leżących nad brzegiem rzeki Ituri, a raczej zbiera wysoki haracz od pośredników w handlu surowcami w zamian za pozostawienie wiosek wokół kopalni w nietkniętym stanie, a ich mieszkańców w zdrowiu i względnym spokoju.

— Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać z nim w tym stanie? — Arthur marszczy brwi, przewracając koszulkę na prawą stronę przed wyjściem do łazienki, gdzie zamierza zmyć z siebie wszystko i wyglądać znów jak czysta karta, podstawa jego zdrowia i bezpiecznych tożsamości.

Eamesowi nie przychodzi do głowy żaden powód przemawiający przeciwko wykonaniu następnego telefonu — ich ostatniej zmiennej w całym planie — nago i prosto z łóżka. Wręcz przeciwnie, ogólna nieświeżość i unoszący się dokoła obsceniczny zapach seksu mogłyby nawet pomóc w podszyciu się pod Daniela Katangę. Dla mężczyzn takich jak on wstyd to emocja dla podkomendnych, a nie twardzieli stworzonych do tego, by nimi rządzić.

— Jest łatwa droga i trudna droga, przyjacielu — odpowiada Eames, dokładnie jak powiedział mu Katanga, błyskając bielą zębów i złotymi oprawkami ciemnych okularów, gdy poznali się na lądowisku w dżungli w oczekiwaniu na lot czarterowy do Kinszasy. — Oni wybrali trudną.

Wsuwa do telefonu nową kartę SIM i powtarza kilkakrotnie ostatnie słowa, żeby przyzwyczaić się do zmienionej wymowy, niższego głosu i charakterystycznego akcentu.

Bezpośredni numer Amundsena zgłasza się po kilku sygnałach.

— Czas powrócić do wspólnych interesów, przyjacielu — odzywa się Eames do aparatu bez żadnego powitania. — Kiedy się spotkamy?

Wahanie Amundsena zdradza, że zawęża w myślach pulę swoich czarnorynkowych kontaktów i dowódców milicji do osób, które mają czelność odzywać się do niego w tak jowialny sposób, a potem próbuje dopasować głos do twarzy, przy czym wie, że niezależnie od nazwiska rozmówcy nie może dopuścić, by padło w rozmowie prowadzonej przez służbowy telefon.

— Trafiłeś na niekorzystny moment. Powstrzymujemy się chwilowo od nowych interesów. Spróbuj znów za jakiś czas.

— Trzynaście godzin na łodzi — mówi szybko Eames, zanim Amundsen zdąży przerwać połączenie. — I guma złapana na pasie startowym w Kampali. To jedyny moment. Sprawa jest bardzo, bardzo pilna.

Daje Amundsenowi szansę na prześledzenie w myślach trasy i ustalenie najbardziej prawdopodobnych punktów wyjściowych. Katanga wykonuje dorywczo robotę dla Cobola, żeby, jak sam powiedział Eamesowi, podtrzymać własną pozycję na rynku międzynarodowym. Poza tym oferuje swoją zmienną lojalność tym bojówkom — lokalnym bądź kongijskiej mniejszości Hema, wspieranej przez Ugandę — które akurat potrzebują szerokiej palety jego brutalnych usług. Dotychczasowe domysły Eamesa, że głównym źródłem dochodów Katangi są jednak czeki od Amundsena, zostają właśnie potwierdzone przez wymowne milczenie na linii.

— Zgłoszę się do ciebie. Gdzie się zatrzymałeś? — pyta wreszcie Amundsen tonem aż zbyt beztroskim jak na człowieka, który zapewne wybiera jednocześnie numer Wornera, gotów zlecić wyeliminowanie niewygodnego Katangi zaraz po ustaleniu miejsca jego pobytu.

— Blisko. Bardzo blisko. — Eames stara się przetransferować swój szeroki uśmiech do głosu. — Spotkamy się na obiedzie. Jak ludzie interesu. Ryba w sosie śmietanowym. Za godzinę.

— To niemożliwe.

Eames drapie się pod pachą i zaczyna czerpać prawdziwą przyjemność z rozmowy, każąc Amundsenowi pocić się z nerwów i łamać sobie głowę nad wymówkami usprawiedliwiającymi jego nieobecność na cotygodniowej wideokonferencji z biurem głównym w Brukseli, wyznaczanej zawsze na dziewiątą rano czasu środkowoeuropejskiego.

— Niemożliwe?

— Ta pora nie wchodzi w rachubę.

Eames staje się bezpośredni, porzuca uśmiech wraz z cywilizowanymi pozorami i odsłania ukrytego pod nimi groźnego najemnika z buszu.

— To może ja przyjdę do ciebie?

— Zjem z tobą kolację. W Imperialu.

— Świetnie — rozpromienia się Eames, łapiąc kątem oka Arthura robiącego krok w jego stronę, jakby dla przypomnienia, że muszą pozbyć się Amundsena z fabryki nie wieczorem, a późnym popołudniem. — Trzy dania. Ale przedtem jestem umówiony gdzie indziej.

Eames wyobraża sobie, że stoi jako Katanga na tarasie klubu jachtowego i przez chwilę rozprasza go srebrna taca z drożdżowymi ciastkami, niesiona przez przechodzącego obok kelnera. Czeka w milczeniu, wciąż uśmiechnięty, i pochyla się, by odpędzić muchę łaskoczącą go w kostkę.

— Sam zawiozę cię tam, gdzie jesteś umówiony — warczy Amundsen z wyczuwalną nawet przez telefon złowrogą miną.

Niezależnie od okoliczności nie może dopuścić, żeby Katanga kręcił się po mieście — żywy dowód powiązań z masakrami w kopalniach wzdłuż brzegów Ituri i krwawy odcisk palca Amundsena na pochodzących z nich dostawach rud tantalu.

— Firmowym samochodem — dodaje. — Z odtwarzaczem DVD i internetem. Przyjadę po ciebie o piątej.

— O czwartej. Będę czekał w klubie jachtowym.

Rozłącza się, zanim Amundsen podejmie próbę umówienia się w bardziej odludnym miejscu, gdzie zamiast pojawienia się osobiście mógłby wysłać oddział egzekucyjny Wornera.

Kiedy przełamuje na pół kartę SIM i ciska telefon na pusty materac przy łóżku, wciąż tkwi częściowo w roli pyszałkowatego, pełnego samouwielbienia Katangi. Opada na pościel, zakłada ręce pod głowę i zerka na Arthura, nadal stojącego pośrodku pokoju z koszulką zwisającą z dłoni.

— Wracając do twojego pytania: owszem, chcę — mówi niemal swoim głosem. — A jeśli znasz kogoś, kto przeprowadziłby tę rozmowę lepiej w ubraniu, to proszę, werbuj go sobie bez skrępowania.

Arthur wykonuje dwa zdecydowane kroki w stronę łóżka. Wbija palce w uda Eamesa, a potem szybko przebiega nimi w górę, mijając miękkiego penisa z elektryzującym muśnięciem opuszek, i przywiera płasko dłońmi do jego klatki piersiowej. Nagle kwestia, czy Eames tkwi teraz w skórze Katangi, czy we własnej, staje się zupełnie nieważna, bo w obu przypadkach jego ego nie ma nic przeciwko tak jednoznacznie zakomunikowanym zamiarom Arthura.

Wybucha śmiechem — już kompletnie swoim — i przyciąga go bliżej. Ich śliskie ciała splatają się ze sobą, pocąc się jeszcze bardziej pod wpływem podniecającego kontaktu. Z karku Arthura dosłownie kapie, kiedy Eames przytrzymuje go za szyję, sunąc po niej zębami. Nawet bez rozpraszającego dotyku trudno zebrać myśli w tym rozgrzanym pomieszczeniu. Arthur znajduje się w ciągłym ruchu, napiera na Eamesa biodrami, gryzie go, miażdży ramiona zahartowanymi od naciskania ciężkiego spustu palcami. Pieści wrażliwą wypukłość piersi, wodzi szeroko otwartymi ustami po jej umięśnionej powierzchni z zapamiętaniem, jakiego Eames nie doświadczył nigdy poza przypadkami osób robiących to jedynie dla podkreślenia jakiejś idiotycznej dominacji. Znów ma wrażenie, że wkracza na nieznane terytorium, gdzie pozostaje mu jeszcze tyle do odkrycia, co stworzyliby, będąc ze sobą.

Obejmuje Arthura w pasie i wychodzi naprzeciw każdemu pchnięciu, myśląc, że powinni zacząć z tym szaleństwem wcześniej, kiedy mogli pozwolić sobie na niewychodzenie z łóżka przez pierwszą falę uzależniającej obsesji — albo nie zaczynać z nim wcale.

— Rozmowa poszła dobrze — odzywa się po wszystkim, gdy jego umysł podejmuje wreszcie normalną pracę.

— Tak, domyśliłem się — mówi Arthur.

Eames wyczuwa jego uśmiech na swoim pokrytym kiełkami zarostu policzku.

— Jest zaniepokojony na tyle, żeby stawić się na miejscu. Nie puści pary z gęby, dopóki nie dowie się, co ma mu do zaoferowania Katanga. Nie zaryzykuje wtajemniczenia kogokolwiek w sprawy, które mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko niemu, a już na pewno nie tak bezwzględnego drania jak Worner.

Znów odpowiada mu lekka wibracja na policzku, jakby Amundsen i jego potworni kontrahenci byli dla Arthura nieistotnym zjawiskiem na drugim końcu świata.

Mija dłuższa chwila, zanim Eames zauważa zmianę w ogarniającej ich sytej i leniwej ciszy. Brakuje w niej tła podzwaniających i zgrzytających narzędzi w warsztacie na dole. Nadeszła pora przerwy obiadowej.

 

**

 

Nieco później Eames obserwuje ubierającego się Arthura i rozmyśla, jak bardzo różni się on fizycznie od mężczyzn z jego świata. Tam otaczają go napakowani faceci o szerokich barach, zbudowani niczym fortece obronne, albo wychudzone nerwusy, żywiące się jedynie papierosami. Arthur w ogóle do nich nie pasuje. Cechuje go schludna funkcjonalność, jakby sam zaprojektował swój wygląd, postanawiając dbać tylko i wyłącznie o te mięśnie, które uważa za przydatne.

Tak, Eames był już świadkiem ludzkich ułomności Arthura, wie, jaką woń wydziela jego ciało po stresującym dniu spędzonym w pomieszczeniu bez klimatyzacji, ale gdy tylko widzi go w nieskazitelnej błękitnej koszuli, fakty te stają się śmiesznie niewiarygodne. Unosi wzrok znad jego okularów, które przeciera brudną szmatką, żeby odebrać im połysk sklepowej nowości, i stwierdza, że człowiek poznany tak blisko w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia zniknął bez śladu. Luźne loki zostały wygładzone żelem, a ręce wyszorowane do czysta z plam pozostałych po stukaniu długopisem o palce w chwilach zamyślenia. Jest jak przy każdej innej robocie: wysoce skupiony, nienagannie przygotowany i skłonny obedrzeć ze skóry wszystkich pozostałych członków zespołu niespełniających tego samego standardu.

— Masz przybyć drogą lądową z Nairobi, co nie? — komentuje Eames krytycznie, zanim zdąży pomyśleć dwa razy.

Odpowiada mu ponure, zdziwione zmarszczenie brwi, więc zwilża ręce wodą z butelki i mnie koszulę Arthura pod pachami i w okolicy nerek, nadając jej odpowiednio sfatygowany wygląd. Arthur toleruje wtargnięcie do swojej sfery osobistej i sztywno poddaje się zabiegom. Cofa się dopiero wówczas, gdy Eames dotyka zwężenia jego szczupłych pleców, tak doskonale pasującego do wielkości dłoni.

— Sprawdziłeś rozkład dostaw, jak sądzę? — pyta z mieszaniną wyniosłości i irytacji, której Eames nie słyszał tak dawno, że potrzebuje chwili na uświadomienie sobie, iż nie jest ona częścią odgrywanej przez Arthura roli.

 

**

 

Koło drugiej rozdrażnienie Arthura mija, zastąpione dobrze znanym napiętym, nieprzyjemnym milczeniem. Od chwili powrotu z ostatniej wyprawy do baru Dorphiny, gdzie dostał aż nazbyt jasną wiadomość od Emmanuela, Eames sześciokrotnie odpytał Arthura z kwalifikacji oraz życiorysu przybranej przez niego tożsamości, zasad bezpieczeństwa pracy w przemyśle kopalnianym i podstaw normy ISO 12100, przy czym ani razu nie zdołał złapać go w żadną podchwytliwą pułapkę. Przy każdej innej normalnej akcji to Arthur byłby prawdziwą męczyduszą pod tym względem i do znudzenia kontrolował nie tylko stuprocentowe przygotowanie każdej osoby, ale i jej cechy osobnicze, najchętniej łącznie z DNA. Ale dzisiaj, gdy są jedynie we dwóch, a Eames wywiązał się już ze swojego zadania, stoi przed otwartym oknem wychodzącym na mały ogródek za warsztatem i pozwala, żeby koszula kleiła mu się z gorąca do pleców.

— Kod wejściowy do magazynu przy Placu Pigalle — odzywa się nagle, kompletnie bez związku. — Pamiętasz go?

Eames zastanawia się tylko przez moment.

— Dobrze — kwituje Arthur, po czym recytuje inną kombinację, będącą najprawdopodobniej numerem telefonu stacjonarnego gdzieś na północnym wybrzeżu Atlantyku. — Powtórz — nakazuje.

Eames czuje podskórny niepokój, jakby wolał nie znać tych cyfr.

— Po co mi to?

Arthur rzuca ostatnie przenikliwe spojrzenie na ogródek, a potem odwraca się i opiera o ścianę.

— Gdyby coś poszło bardzo źle, ktoś musi powiadomić moich rodziców.

Fantastycznie, myśli Eames. Cobb, mimo swojego wiecznego statusu bohatera, mentora i najlepszego przyjaciela, nadal nie zostaje obciążony niemiłymi zadaniami, w wyniku czego Eames otrzymuje wątpliwy przywilej poinformowania bliskich Arthura, gdzie znajdą jego zmasakrowane przez Cobola ciało.

— Wystarczy jeden telefon — naciska Arthur, nie spuszczając go z oczu. — Żadna wielka rzecz. Raczej nie powinni się zbytnio zdziwić.

Eames zastanawia się, co tak właściwie nie powinno być dla nich źródłem zdziwienia.

— I nie próbuj się wykręcać i zwalać wszystkiego na Doma. Zacznie opowiadać im jakieś melodramatyczne bajki, które tylko pogorszą sprawę.

Jakże wkurzająco typowe dla Arthura, by być nieznośnym nawet zza grobu i obarczać Eamesa zobowiązaniami, w dodatku bez przekonania, że się z nich dobrze wywiąże.

— W porządku. Co mam im powiedzieć?

— Wypadek w kopalni — odpowiada Arthur natychmiast. — Nie odnaleziono ciała. Oni nie są głupi, Eames. Zrozumieją.

Eames sięga po ostatnią puszkę coli przyniesioną z wycieczki do miasta i przykłada ją do szyi. Jest niewiele chłodniejsza od temperatury otoczenia, niemniej dotyk jej gładkiej metalowej powierzchni na gardle, tuż obok tętnicy, sprawia mu przyjemność.

— Czas ruszać — mówi Arthur, zanim Eames ma szansę wypić jej zawartość.


	5. Czarne niebo

Główną bramę huty Cobol Engineering pokrywa wzmocnienie ze stali, której ilość spokojnie wystarczyłaby do zbudowania kilku ciągników balastowych. Zarząd dobrze wie, że jedynie spora odległość od centrum miasta i brak rozbudowanego transportu publicznego ocaliły go przed gniewną falą zamieszek powyborczych kilka lat temu. Za dnia brama stoi otworem, niemniej jest pilnie strzeżona. Naprzeciwko, po drugiej stronie ulicy, nietrudno o znalezienie kryjówki wśród chaosu budek, oferujących wchodzącym i wychodzącym z fabryki robotnikom owoce, papierosy i wysmażane w tłuszczu drożdżówki. Eames przystaje w skąpym cieniu pod krzywym blaszanym dachem i wtapia się w tło, powoli zaciągając się dymem z papierosa. Tuż po wpół do czwartej szlaban przy bramie wędruje w górę i wypuszcza czarną limuzynę, pustą, jeśli nie liczyć człowieka za kierownicą. Jedno zerknięcie na jego kwadratową szczękę wystarcza, by rozpoznać w nim Amundsena. Eames odwraca się plecami do ulicy i gdy tylko samochód Cobola przejeżdża obok, wysyła SMS-a, który da sygnał startowy Arthurowi i wynajętemu kierowcy, czekającym dyskretnie gdzieś na bocznej drodze.

Białoskóry pracownik huty, sądząc po mało formalnej koszuli i względnej bladości zapewne inżynier, zwalnia jedno z dwóch plastykowych krzeseł przed stoiskiem z herbatą, więc Eames zajmuje jego miejsce. Kiedy przyłapuje się na nerwowym stukaniu palcami o ścianki parującego piankowego kubka, zmusza je do bezruchu. Doskonale zna to napięcie, wyostrzające zmysły i decydujące o powodzeniu akcji. Skupienie, które gwarantuje, że precyzyjnie zgrane ze sobą ciało i umysł zrobią, co do nich należy. Czułby się dokładnie tak samo, gdyby zsuwał się teraz na linie przez wybite okno antywłamaniowe wraz z ojcem lub Charliem i przywiązanym do pleców workiem zrabowanych nieoszlifowanych diamentów.

Obrzuca spojrzeniem pustą jezdnię i zastanawia się, co będzie potem. Wie już, że chwile profesjonalnego triumfu są słabością Arthura, że oszołomiony sukcesem nie dostrzega granicy między techniczną a ludzką stroną zadania, myli życie zawodowe z prywatnym i przestaje pilnie strzec swoich barykad. Eames zamierza wykorzystać ów moment i po wszystkim zorganizować miniurlop w jednym z wielu możliwych miejsc, których listę układa w myślach. Pozwala sobie na krótką mrzonkę z Arthurem w roli głównej, rozpartym na olbrzymim łóżku w pokoju jakiegoś wytwornego nowojorskiego hotelu, gdzie prysznice są tak przestronne, że można w nich tańczyć. Kilka cudownych, niezakłóconych dni odpoczynku, a gdy miną, gwarancja rozstania w pełnym zadowoleniu.

Na dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi samochodu unosi głowę i widzi, jak Arthur podaje strażnikowi przy bramie swoje podrobione dokumenty. Poprawia obce mu okulary gestem imitującym długoletni tik, dokładnie jak nauczył go Eames, co ma stworzyć wokół niego aurę odpowiednio natężonej ciekawości oraz wykalkulowanej kompetencji, charakterystycznej dla specjalisty stającego przed nowym wymagającym zadaniem. Eames przygląda mu się z należytą uwagą; Arthur zasłużył na nią, bo jego dotychczasowa rola zwiadowcy wymagała doskonałego radzenia sobie z krytycznymi sytuacjami w dyskretny i cichy sposób, bez świateł rampy, bez wylewnych pochwał zespołu. Samochód wjeżdża na teren huty i zatrzymuje się na wewnętrznym parkingu. Arthur wysiada, po czym podąża prosto do Emmanuela, który wychodzi mu naprzeciw z budynku administracyjnego. Zmieniają kierunek, zmierzając ku wielkiemu piecowi B, a po chwili skręcają za jedną z hal i giną Eamesowi z oczu.

Arthur byłby niezłym oszustem, myśli Eames, gdyby tylko ktoś wpoił mu, jak rozpoznać swoje mocne strony i posłużyć się nimi, zamiast marnować całą zadziwiającą energię na ich ukrywanie. Gdyby zdjąć z niego balast przeszłości i zajrzeć pod zasłonę dymną twardego profesjonalisty, pozostaje wymarzony surowiec do obróbki: nienachalny urok, który zdołał oczarować Miriam, legendarna niezawodność i typowa dla dobrze usytuowanych sfer, zrośnięta z nim na stałe ogłada. Oraz, o czym Eames miał ostatnio przyjemność przekonać się osobiście, przeznaczony dla zaufanych uśmiech, podobny do blasku słońca wpadającego przez szeroko otwarte okno.

Kiedy dopija herbatę, jego zegarek wskazuje piętnastą pięćdziesiąt. Pora wracać do pożyczonej, pamiętającej lata osiemdziesiąte yamahy, na której tutaj dotarł, i upewnić się, że wnuk Emmanuela zgodnie z umową dostarczy do klubu jachtowego notkę dla Amundsena. W tym czasie Arthur będzie szalał w swoim żywiole na terenie fabryki, popisując się zebraną skrupulatnie wiedzą na temat pieców szybowych. Eames rzuca na ladę parę tysięcy szylingów. Jeśli rzeczywiście zwerbowałby Arthura do rodzinnego fachu, nagrodą byłoby odwrócenie ról, które sprawiało mu taką przyjemność w trakcie tej roboty — Eames na wypróbowanym, doskonale znanym mu gruncie, przyuczający Arthura do zawodu. U człowieka takiego jak on odrobina pokory może być cholernie seksowna.

Właśnie wstaje, kiedy powietrze wiruje od gwałtownego podmuchu. Fala uderzeniowa wgniata bębenki uszne; Eames nie tylko słyszy, ale i czuje huk, o wiele za głośny, by pomylić go ze zrzucanym z ciężarówki ładunkiem węgla — prawdziwa eksplozja na skalę przemysłową. Zanim mija pierwszy szok, kolejny, mniejszy wybuch wstrząsa okolicą. Po chwili brzęk metalowego dozownika wrzątku i drżenie nóg składanego stolika ustają. Zapada nienaturalna cisza.

Huta wygląda tak samo, ale moment później w przestrzeni między skrzydłami otwartej bramy pojawia się bury kłąb dymu, kontrastujący ze zwyczajnymi białymi smugami pary, i zaczyna unosić się nad zabudowaniami. Syreny alarmowe budzą się do życia. Eames przeciera okulary. Chmura zdaje się wydobywać z jednego z pieców, a może nawet z obydwu.

Tego nie przewidywał żaden z naszkicowanych przez Arthura planów, nawet najbardziej desperacki z awaryjnych. Obłok wzdyma się i rośnie. Eamesa ogarnia poczucie absurdalnej, obezwładniającej paniki. Jak wtedy, gdy bezużyteczny samochód kumpla Charliego zatrzymał się ze zgrzytem silnika po dwustu metrach ucieczki. Jak wtedy, gdy Regina przysłała wiadomość o wyroku dwunastu miesięcy bez zawieszenia dla taty. To po prostu nie może się wydarzyć.

Właściciel budki z herbatą ruchem głowy wskazuje pusty kubek Eamesa, proponując dolewkę. Według drobiazgowo sporządzonych tabel Arthura podobne incydenty w fabryce nie należą do rzadkości, z drugiej strony nie zdarzają się na tyle często, żeby tłumaczyć obojętną reakcję sprzedawcy. Nawet jeśli ma znacznie mniejsze pojęcie niż Eames, co dzieje się za tymi murami, powinien być w szoku. Chmura nad północną częścią fabryki wciąż powiększa swoje rozmiary i nagle w nozdrza Eamesa uderza ostra woń — smród siarki potwierdzający, że naprawdę chodzi o wielki piec, piec B, że do wybuchu doszło właśnie tam, a nie tylko w samej spiekalni.

To nie jest zwykły wypadek. Nie pierwszy raz ludzie Cobola pozbyliby się niewygodnej osoby, pozorując awarię maszyny, ale teraz, pod czujnym okiem międzynarodowych obserwatorów, musieliby sięgnąć po mniej podejrzane metody. Najrozsądniej byłoby postawić na sabotaż. Wystarczy jedna mylnie zaadresowana notka o amerykańskim ekspercie BHP, przysłanym przez główną kwaterę, a niezadowolonym robotnikom wpada wielka okazja, by zademonstrować niebezpieczne warunki swojej pracy. Strategia jest tak oczywista, że Eames ma ochotę spoliczkować samego siebie.

Z bramy wybiega strażnik i, gniewnie krzycząc, gestykuluje karabinem w stronę fabryki. Kierowca dostawczej wywrotki z koksowni hamuje ostro przed wjazdem i przystaje, podczas gdy strażnik celuje w niego broń przez boczną szybę. Chwilę później ciężarówka wyjeżdża ostrożnie na wstecznym biegu.

Eames zna procedurę Cobola. Następny krok to pełna blokada terenu. Bramy zostaną zamknięte, a wszystkie osoby znajdujące się wewnątrz zgromadzone w jednym miejscu i dokładnie sprawdzone. Podejrzani ustawią się w ponurej kolejce, czekając, aż Worner podda ich przesłuchaniu na którymś z zapleczy. Żywa dusza nie opuści fabryki, dopóki nie będzie zadowolony z wyniku. Eames rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na zegarek. Amundsen wróci za czterdzieści minut, może nawet za dwadzieścia, zależnie od przejezdności dróg i faktu, czy ktoś pomyślał, by poinformować go telefonicznie o wybuchu.

Obite stalą wrota zaczynają się zamykać. Arthur ma głowę na karku. Jego kamuflaż jest niepodważalny, nie do wykrycia dla nikogo z wyjątkiem Amundsena, jedynego człowieka w hucie, który poznał go osobiście. Nogi Eamesa napinają się automatycznie, gotowe do sprintu w stronę wejścia — jeszcze jest czas, jeszcze zdążyłby przemknąć między ciężkimi skrzydłami bramy — ale nakazuje im stać w miejscu. Wciąż pozostaje mu zawartość torby: gruby plik szylingów, ostatnia niewykorzystana karta SIM, pistolet i koszula na zmianę.

Niepisany kodeks jego pracy jasno określa, jak postępować w podobnych sytuacjach. Nie ma obowiązku narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo dla uratowania wspólnika. Nikt czegoś podobnego nie oczekuje. Co więcej, nikt nie uwzględnia takiej możliwości, o ile nie chodzi o członka rodziny lub kogoś, komu zawdzięcza się życie, a żaden z tych warunków nie odnosi się do Arthura. Nawet jeśli porażka byłaby winą Eamesa, jako dobry złodziej powinien poradzić sobie z popełnionym błędem. Każda robota to gra o wielką stawkę, w której najbanalniejszy przejaw ludzkiej zawodności może mieć fatalne skutki. Jeżeli nie da się na tobie polegać, nigdy nie dostaniesz kolejnej propozycji, ale na tym koniec. Zespół sam chroni się przed niepowodzeniem, dobierając skład wśród najlepszych. Jedynie popełniona otwarcie zdrada zasługuje na odwet. Zwykły pech to element ryzyka zawodowego.

Element pieprzonego ryzyka zawodowego. Brama zamyka się szczelnie, przesłaniając dolną część wolno rozpływającej się chmury. Gdyby tylko nie chodziło o Amundsena i głęboką urazę, jaką żywi do Arthura. Gdyby tylko szef ochrony był typem zwykłego brutala. Gdyby tylko nie działali w rewirze Eamesa. We wszystkich innych przypadkach niepisany kodeks jego pracy wyraźnie wyznaczyłby granicę zobowiązań. Na terenie fabryki jest ponad pięćdziesiąt sztuk broni i co najmniej tuzin ludzi wiernych Wornerowi albo zastraszonych na tyle, by bezkrytycznie wykonywać jego rozkazy. Eames ma jeden stary pistolet nie najlepszej marki i znajduje się po niewłaściwej stronie muru. Cholera, gdyby w kocioł zamiast Arthura wpadł jako tako rozgarnięty wspólnik w jednorazowej akcji, Eames byłby już w połowie drogi powrotnej do miasta.

A teraz dostaje nauczkę za warunki kontraktu, które sam narzucił. Jeśli Arthur od początku podszedłby do sprawy jak należy, poprosił go o przysługę i zaoferował w zamian gotówkę w sposób nie kategoryczny, ale pozostawiający możliwość wyboru, Eames bez wahania odciąłby się w tym momencie od wszystkiego i uciekł z czystym sumieniem, wiedząc, że spełnił określone umową obowiązki. Niestety, od dwóch i pół tygodnia są praktycznie nierozłączni i wystarczy krótkie wspomnienie ostatniej nocy, by ciało Eamesa zareagowało ostrym szarpnięciem podniecenia.

Wypuszcza pistolet z wsuniętej do torby dłoni i zamiast niego wydobywa telefon. Wkłada nową kartę SIM i czeka na załadowanie, śledząc wzrokiem odpływający na północ obłok dymu. Wie, czego się spodziewać, bo jego pierwsze zewnętrzne zlecenie od Cobola polegało na wydobyciu informacji z umysłu faceta, który miał do czynienia z Wornerem, a to, co wyprawiała projekcja Wornera we śnie ofiary, zmroziło Eamesowi krew w żyłach. Bez wątpienia uzna Arthura za mięczaka, jak praktycznie każdy przy pierwszym spotkaniu, i z rozkoszą rozpocznie powolne przesłuchanie. O ile Arthur nie został przy wybuchu ranny na tyle, by stracić jasność umysłu, powinien rozpoznać, jakim człowiekiem jest Worner i odpowiednio dostosować swoje zachowanie, zapewniając mu obraz przerażenia i rozpaczy, które tak go kręcą. Ale w końcu dotrą do momentu, kiedy Arthur nie będzie już zdolny udawać, a gdy Worner odkryje, że warto go złamać, posłuży się każdą okrutną metodą, by osiągnąć swój cel. Z kolei Amundsenowi chodzi jedynie o wygraną, a że krzyki wyrwane z gardła Arthura będą w jego pojęciu małym zwycięstwem, postara się utrzymać ten stan możliwie długo.

Yusuf odbiera nieznany numer z najwyższą ostrożnością, więc Eames od razu przechodzi do rzeczy.

— Oto propozycja: dasz mi wszystko, co wiesz o Cobolu. Każdą nielegalną sprawę, jaką mają na tapecie, zwłaszcza w Kisumu. Sięgnij do swoich najlepszych źródeł. Dostaniesz przyzwoitą sumę, rozliczymy się później, przysięgam. Jeśli spróbujesz mnie wykiwać, za tydzień będziesz trupem.

— No, całkiem nieźle, dzięki. Najwyższa pora, żebyś się przemógł i zadzwonił. Wróciłem właśnie z Mauritiusa, mam…

— Bez wygłupów, stary. To sprawa życia i śmierci. Po prostu podaj swoją cenę.

Co za szkoda, że Yusuf wdał się w leniwy romans z chemią eksperymentalną. Kiedy stawka w grze jest naprawdę niebotyczna, jego skupiony umysł działa ze śmiertelną precyzją karabinu snajperskiego, ponadto specyfika fachu zapewnia mu dostęp do wielu sekretów. Wymienia szczegóły tak prędko, że Eames ledwo ma czas zanotować je na brzegu rozłożonego na kolanach „The Standard”, i żąda za nie tylko jednej trzeciej honorarium od Arthura.

Komórka Hamida jest wyłączona, a zapytana o niego sekretarka informuje, że wyjechał do Hiszpanii albo Portugalii. Szybki kontakt z da Souzą, kiedy pracuje, nie wchodzi w rachubę. Eames trzykrotnie próbuje złapać Oppermana, bezskutecznie. Dodzwania się do Toma Moorcocka, skorumpowanego unijnego parlamentarzysty, który poznał go z Oppermanem po tym, jak Eames z pomocą Reginy i Franka wyprowadził dla niego w pole zadającego niewygodne pytania dziennikarza. Moorcock jest zwykłym pragmatystą o bezwzględnym instynkcie samozachowawczym. Wystarcza kilka zdecydowanych gróźb, a już sypie nazwiskami i adresami saudyjskich bankierów, piorących dla Cobola pieniądze przeznaczone do kieszeni przyjaznych urzędników w Brukseli, Genewie i Londynie. Następny telefon to wiadomość dla Alexa — jedynego członka rodziny, który prawdopodobnie nie będzie wypominał mu tego w nieskończoność — że jeśli do niedzieli nie dostaną od Eamesa znaku życia, mogą zwrócić się do Cobola z pustym workiem i uprzejmą prośbą o wydanie ciała.

Wybrawszy po raz czwarty numer Oppermana, Eames przekłada telefon do lewej ręki i wyciera spocone wnętrze prawej o przód koszuli. Zna Arthura aż za dobrze, z właściwym fałszerzowi zamiłowaniem do szczegółów. Wbrew woli wyobraża sobie okuty bucior lądujący z rozmachem na żebrach i masakrujący szczupłe ciało, które parę godzin temu tak chętnie wyginało się pod jego dotykiem. Niestety wie, jak będą wyglądały usta Arthura po silnym uderzeniu pięścią, w jaki sposób zaciśnie szczękę, zmuszając się do cierpienia w milczeniu. Zbyt łatwo przywołać obraz czystej błękitnej koszuli przesiąkniętej krwią.

— Masz problem w hucie — mówi otwarcie poczcie głosowej Oppermana, który ceni sobie sztukę formułowania zwięzłych wypowiedzi. — Twoim priorytetem jest wydostanie stamtąd mojego człowieka. Jeśli za dziesięć minut nie zobaczę go na zewnątrz, ta śmierdząca sprawa w Bafwasende trafi do wieczornych wiadomości.

Pozwala sobie na dwie minuty bezowocnego czekania na telefon z odpowiedzią. A potem rusza w kierunku bocznego wyjścia, używanego w przypadku awarii lub zablokowania głównej bramy przez rozsypany ładunek. Syreny alarmowe wciąż wyją. Unoszące się w powietrzu chemiczne opary napędzają łzy do oczu.

 

**

 

Brama awaryjna jest chroniona słabiej ze względu na równoległe do murów koryto rzecznej odnogi, zaopatrującej hutę w wodę, co skutecznie powstrzymuje zbliżające się z dużą prędkością pojazdy. Eames dostrzega za ogrodzeniem dwóch strażników. Jeden z nich — doświadczony i na szczęście zdolny do rozsądnej interpretacji otrzymywanych rozkazów —wygląda znajomo. W tle za nimi widać rozpędzoną cysternę gaśniczą, zmierzającą w stronę rozerwanego poszycia pieca A i rozżarzonego do dziewięciuset stopni węgla w jego wnętrzu.

Ograniczona znajomość lokalnego narzecza luo pozwala Eamesowi jedynie na wypowiedzenie kilku prostych zdań, zapewniających mu przychylność tubylców. Kiedy ich repertuar się kończy, miesza je z uniwersalnym suahili, którego całkiem porządnie nauczył się w Mombasie.

Woła przez bramę, że jest członkiem pomocy technicznej przy wypadkach, i dodaje kilka fachowych pojęć po angielsku. Kontrola wycieku, tymczasowa izolacja oparów, neutralizacja substancji czynnych.

— Nie ma dostępu — odpowiada młodszy strażnik, stając w rozkroku, jakby szykował się do walki. — Brama zamknięta do odwołania.

Bogu niech będą dzięki za każdą godzinę spędzoną na przepytywaniu Arthura z procesów spiekania, redukcji i powstałych produktów rozkładu. Eames zasypuje ochroniarzy hutniczym żargonem: uszkodzenie wyłożenia ogniotrwałego, pęknięcie osłony wirnika kondensatora, absorber tritlenku siarki, niebezpieczeństwo utraty życia, kondensacja kwasów, urazy dróg oddechowych.

— Sprawa jest pilna. Nie może czekać. Polecenie od… — przerywa na mały teatrzyk ze sprawdzeniem pozornie zapomnianego nazwiska w telefonie — …pana Beckera. Proszę wyjaśnić to z nim, skoro zachodzi taka konieczność. Byle szybko.

Wartownicy wiedzą równie dobrze co Eames, że Becker, dyrektor regionalny i najwyżej postawiony człowiek w fabryce, ma teraz na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż rozmowy o administracyjnych banałach. Starszy strażnik wydaje ciche polecenie młodszemu, który po chwili odbiega w głąb terenu.

— Oba budynki, co? — pyta Eames, odprowadzając wzrokiem znikającego za rogiem wartownika, bo w końcu Becker jest człowiekiem, którego musi odnaleźć jak najszybciej, by skonfrontować go z pospiesznie zebranym materiałem do szantażu, ratującym Arthura. — Macie lepszą pracę niż tamci. Prawdziwy cud, jeśli nikt nie zginął.

Kiedy młodszy strażnik wraca, Eames dysponuje już pobieżną listą strat: dużo oparzeń i ran spowodowanych odłamkami, brak potwierdzonych wypadków śmiertelnych, chociaż wciąż nie sposób stwierdzić, co zostanie odkryte pod dymiącą ruiną pieca A. Krótkie skinienie głowy i rygiel blokujący bramę odsuwa się ze szczęknięciem.

— Wypatrujcie mojego zespołu, dobrze? — mówi Eames poufałym tonem. — Powinni dotrzeć za parę minut. Potrzebuję ekwipunku, gdy tylko się pojawią.

Po kilku pospiesznych krokach może przekonać się naocznie o fatalnym stanie pieca A, który wygląda jak przewrócona na bok i zgnieciona w połowie puszka piwa. Sąsiedni piec B mimo sporych uszkodzeń nadal pluje dymem, a przyległe budynki sprawiają wrażenie całkowicie nietkniętych. Pomiędzy nimi krążą grupy robotników, wymijane przez niebezpiecznie szybkie pojazdy ratownicze.

Becker jest typem szefa, który nie boi się mieszać z tłumem, więc Eames obiera za cel najbardziej ożywioną z grup. Skręciwszy za zajezdnię dla ciężarówek, rejestruje skrawkiem świadomości sylwetkę czyhającego mężczyzny, jednego z Kongijczyków Wornera, zanim coś solidnego i metalowego uderza go w skroń i odbiera przytomność.

 

**

 

Barak, w którym go zamknięto, ma gładką betonową podłogę i jest kompletnie pusty, nie licząc wypchanych worków na odpadki, ustawionych pod przeciwległą ścianą. Musi znajdować się gdzieś niedaleko kompleksu administracyjnego, to raczej pewne, chociaż zdolności percepcyjne Eamesa były mocno ograniczone, gdy wleczono go tutaj z rękami skrępowanymi na plecach plastykową taśmą. Pamięta, że dzwonienie w uszach zagłuszało nawet uporczywe wycie alarmu.

Podciąga się z wysiłkiem do góry, siada podparty o ścianę i czeka, aż rozjaśni mu się w głowie. Pierwsza przytomna myśl kończy się wnioskiem, że skoro postanowiono uwięzić go w miejscu o łatwej do wyczyszczenia powierzchni, na której nie pozostaną żadne obciążające ślady, minie ładnych parę dni, zanim wrzucą jego ciało do wnętrza rozpalonego pieca. Druga, jakby zrodzona dopiero pod wpływem niedawnego ciosu w głowę, brzmi, że Arthur najprawdopodobniej jest już martwy. Eames wdarł się tutaj zupełnie na darmo, kierując się kutasem, co nie zdarzyło mu się, odkąd był w wieku Alexa. Ojciec musiał wtedy wydzwaniać do każdej winnej mu wdzięczność osoby, żeby wydostać go z Albanii, gdzie Eames kompletnie oszalał na punkcie siostry pewnego handlarza bronią i hulał po Tiranie z zuchwalstwem biegłego kryminalisty, jakby miał we krwi esencję wiedzy odziedziczonej po co najmniej dwóch przestępczych generacjach, a nie musiał płacić za doświadczenie popełnianymi błędami, pękniętymi żebrami, połamanymi palcami i wielokrotnym pobiciem, które mogło skończyć się kalectwem albo utratą wzroku.

Przechyla ostrożnie głowę, żeby ocenić swoje obrażenia i odwrócić uwagę od nieprzyjemnych konkluzji. Krew na zranionej skroni zaczyna krzepnąć. Eames sprawdza więzy na przegubach rąk. Czuje trochę luzu powstałego, gdy szamotał się jak wariat z przytrzymującym go mężczyzną, który musiał wezwać dodatkową pomoc. Taśma nie daje się jednak zsunąć dalej niż do nasady kciuka.

Nie pierwszy raz znajduje się na krawędzi podobnego urwiska, oddzielony od przepaści jedynie łutem czystego szczęścia. Podnosząc się z trudem na nogi, przysięga sobie, że wyjdzie przez bramę tej fabryki, ile by go to nie kosztowało. Chrzanić plan, chrzanić dyskrecję operacji, chrzanić, kogo przy tym zabije. O ile Arthur jest w stanie iść o własnych siłach, wydostanie również i jego. Jeśli nie, wykupi go później przy pomocy gróźb i szantażu, nieważne ile dobrych układów będzie musiał na to poświęcić. A gdyby został osaczony i przyparty do muru, znajdzie sposób, żeby dorwać jakąś broń i, jak setki razy w snach, nacisnąć spust na jawie.

Bada właśnie zawartość worków z odpadkami, kiedy na dźwięki dobiegające z zewnątrz nakłada się głos Wornera, wykrzykującego pogróżki w trzech językach. _Nie wypuszczać nikogo poza teren. Zastrzelę każdego, kto spróbuje wyjść, i każdego, kto mu to umożliwi. Ruszajcie swoje leniwe tyłki i bierzcie się za odgruzowanie._

Chociaż da Souza uzbrajał jego podświadomość w pierwszej próbnej turze, jeszcze przed włączeniem Eamesa w skład zespołu, Worner wygląda, jakby rozpoznał go od razu.

— Chciałbym zamienić parę słów z twoim szefem — mówi Eames bez ogródek tonem pewnego siebie kolonialnego pyszałka, starając się o jak najbardziej przekonujące brzmienie. — Na temat pewnej niewielkiej osady w Kongo, gdzie doszło do uprowadzenia ośmiu osób. Zostały siłą wsadzone do samochodu kupionego za pieniądze Cobola i wszelki ślad po nich zaginął.

Na znak dany przez Wornera jeden z towarzyszących mu strażników chwyta Eamesa za koszulę i wypycha z baraku na zewnątrz. Pożar przy piecu B przygasł w przeciągu kilkunastu minut, kiedy Eames siedział w zamknięciu. Kolejne popchnięcie kieruje go przez tłum rozbieganych robotników w kierunku miejsca eksplozji.

— Dobra, jak sobie chcesz — ciągnie Eames swobodnie. — W takim razie kilka dość konkretnych informacji z Riyadh Investment and Commercial trafi jutro rano do biura departamentu zwalczania korupcji urzędników zagranicznych. Wątpię, żeby szef okazał ci wdzięczność za brak ostrzeżenia.

Milknie raptownie na widok Emmanuela, który nadchodzi od strony pieca B, prowadząc mężczyznę z głową owiniętą zakrwawioną bluzą, zapewne dla powstrzymania krwotoku z ran po odłamkach.

— Najpierw raport o wypadkach śmiertelnych, potem opatrywanie obrażeń — warczy Worner.

Coś w sztywnym kroku rannego mężczyzny przykuwa uwagę Eamesa, dziwny brak swobody, charakterystycznej dla długich kończyn o podobnej budowie. Zerka w dół na znajome półbuty ze sztucznej skóry, kupione na stoisku z używaną odzieżą na rynku w Kibuye, a potem obite młotkiem pożyczonym z warsztatu, co miało upodobnić je do obuwia używanego w miejscu ciężkiej pracy fizycznej.

Wydawało mu się, że nauczył się nie myśleć o Arthurze jak o nadwrażliwym cywilu, który zabłądził do świata wojskowych najemników. Każdego dnia Arthur mógłby bez problemu wybrać powrót do wygodnego, legalnego życia w miejsce niebezpieczeństw związanych z ich niepewną kryminalną działalnością i tylko jakieś głębokie skrzywienie w jego duszy sprawia, że wciąż trzyma się obranej ścieżki. Wygląda na to, że nie ma zamiaru odstąpić od planu i za wszelką cenę chce dostać się do biura, niezależnie od wylatujących w powietrze instalacji, odniesionych ran i pandemonium panującego w hucie.

To zmienia wszystko. Eames czuje się, jakby ktoś zdjął z niego paraliżujący ciężar. Arthur zatroszczy się o siebie, więc jemu pozostaje tylko wykręcić się z drobnych kłopotów i już mogą wracać do domu.

Stan pieca B kieruje jego myśli do wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnych spraw. Szyb, umieszczony pod lewą ścianą u wejścia do długiego, prostokątnego budynku, wzmocnionego podwójnym szeregiem stalowych filarów, jest punktem rozpoczęcia procesu. Wychodzące z komory spalania grube, niezaizolowane rury zakręcają w kształcie litery U i podążają dalej do skraplaczy, oddzielaczy cynku od ołowiu i do odpylaczy gazu, po czym powracają wzdłuż prawej ściany do wejścia, gdzie wytopiony cynk jest odlewany w sztabki. Eksplozja w górnym odcinku kolumny pieca wyrwała fragment dachu wraz z częścią sąsiadujących dźwigarów, które nadal zwisają niebezpiecznie nad ich głowami. Reszta wsporników spadła na końcowe elementy linii produkcyjnej, miażdżąc rurociąg. Wielka, płytka kałuża wyciekłego płynnego cynku, wypaliwszy nieckę w ceglanym podłożu, wciąż dymi groźnie na brzegach mimo rosnącego matowego zakrzepu na powierzchni.

Eames przenosi wzrok z ostrych jak noże krawędzi poszarpanego metalu na odsłonięty strumień rozżarzonego stopu. Czuje pot wsiąkający w kołnierzyk koszuli i zwilżający wnętrze dłoni, gdy tylko pierwszy gorący podmuch piecze go w twarz.

Wewnątrz znajduje się grupka klęczących i związanych jak on mężczyzn. Z ust i ucha George’a cieknie krew, szeroka czerwona pręga od uderzenia czymś ciężkim przecina policzek. Eames nie zna reszty uwięzionych, nie jest też w stanie powiedzieć, którego z nich można podejrzewać o dokonanie sabotażu. Pchnięty mocno przez strażnika, opada gwałtownie na kolana, odpowiadające przenikliwie bolesnym pulsowaniem. I w tym momencie jego umysł niespodziewanie przeskakuje z trybu pracy sumiennego zawodowca na sterowanego testosteronem desperata. Jasna cholera, postara się o te niezakłócone dwadzieścia minut dla Arthura.

Najpierw będzie musiał pozwolić Wornerowi zająć się nim odrobinę, kalkuluje, podczas gdy jeden ze strażników wiąże w poprzek krępującą jego nadgarstki taśmę kawałkiem niebieskiego plastyku, a potem przymocowuje do prętów poręczy otaczającej wielki piec. Żar buchający od rozgrzanych do czerwoności węgli w dziurze wybitej przez spadający dźwigar parzy skórę głowy. Metalowa poręcz jest gorąca, Eames starannie unika kontaktu z jej powierzchnią, pewien, że więzy wytrzymają co najwyżej parę minut.

Sam również musi tyle wytrzymać, i to w takim stanie, by móc wydostać się stąd samodzielnie, bo nie wolno mu liczyć na to, że Arthur — nieuzbrojony, ranny i nieskory do improwizacji — zmieni plan i przybędzie z pomocą.

— Nie marnuję czasu na pytania — oznajmia Worner tonem, który świetnie radzi sobie bez groźby, po czym sięga po łom oparty o barierkę i waży go w ręku. — Twoja sprawa, kiedy zaczniesz gadać.

Pierwszy cios ląduje na dolnych żebrach. Eames napina mięśnie, żeby zamortyzować jego siłę, i dopiero po chwili ukrywa grymas bólu wykrzywiający twarz. Towarzysze niedoli, domyśliwszy się, co czeka ich w najbliższej przyszłości, wolą patrzeć gdzie indziej.

— Z każdą sekundą… — Eames urywa i stęka po kolejnym uderzeniu, a potem jeszcze jednym — …którą tu trwonimy, twój szef Becker traci szansę zapanowania nad sytuacją.

Worner znów trafia w to samo miejsce, jakby obrał sobie za cel powolne przebicie się na wylot przez klatkę piersiową. Eames czuje słabnięcie drżących mięśni i narastającą opuchliznę wokół pękniętych kości. Zyskał już jakąś minutę lub dwie.

W jasnych oczach Wornera lśni spokój, zapewne powstały pod wpływem równomiernego wymachiwania łomem. Może rzeczywiście potrafi zneutralizować stres popołudniowych wydarzeń przy pomocy kawałka żelaza. Eames zgina się wpół, napięte więzy zmuszają skrępowane na plecach ramiona do wygięcia się pod brutalnym kątem. Pozwala, żeby następne uderzenie odebrało mu oddech i ostatnią resztkę oporu mięśni.

— W porządku — zipie.

Worner ponownie unosi łom.

— Już dobrze, Jezu Chryste, w porządku! — powtarza, rzężąc.

Tym razem cios spada niżej i zaledwie pół centymetra ratuje Eamesa przed złamaniem biodra.

— Chodzi o… — Musi zacisnąć zęby i zatrzymać powietrze w płucach, żeby zapanować nad wściekłym bólem promieniującym z miednicy na plecy i wdzierającym się w ciało niczym grube igły. — Chodzi o kopalnie nad Ituri, prawda? Twój szef naraził się kilku ważnym facetom w Gomie, próbując wyłgać się z interesu z koltanem, co?

Worner mierzy go długim, złowrogim spojrzeniem, a potem wydaje rozkazy w jakimś nieznanym Eamesowi kongijskim narzeczu. Jeden z jego ludzi szarpnięciem podnosi na nogi George’a oraz innego mężczyznę — niewątpliwie jedynych więźniów władających angielskim — i wyprowadza obu na zewnątrz, w kierunku baraku z odpadkami.

Worner odkłada łom i zastępuje go płaską łopatką, służącą do zdrapywania resztek żużlu z odlanych sztabek. Zanurza jej koniec w półpłynnym, nadal dymiącym cynku. Pięć minut, szacuje Eames. Czas przerzucić się na snucie opowieści i uczynić ją najlepszym występem swego życia. Gdyby tylko lewa strona tułowia nie rwała bólem jak przerąbana siekierą.

Cofa się odruchowo przed gorącą krawędzią łopatki, którą Worner zbliża do jego policzka, i otwiera usta.

— Słuchaj, to nie są żadne gówniane bajeczki. Dostaniesz wszystko, co wiem, ale że chodzi o sprawy większego kalibru, dasz mi coś w zamian. Wykopię ci jeszcze więcej, a ty mi zapłacisz. O warunkach pogadamy później.

Odsuwa głowę od łopatki wyskakującej ku twarzy.

— Katanga. — Ponad brzegiem parującego metalu widzi, że Worner przysłuchuje się jego słowom. — Zaproponował mi pół procent od zysku, jeśli się tutaj dostanę i rozpracuję resztę waszej siatki dostawczej. Razem z trzema czy czterema ludźmi ze swojej bojówki, nie znam ich nazwisk, ale mogę poznać za odpowiednią cenę, chce zdobyć kontakty Cobola i w ten sposób pominąć was w transakcji.

Historia musi wystarczyć na czternaście minut, więc wzbogaca ją o skandaliczne detale, które mogłyby wzbudzić ciekawość Wornera. Wplata w nią tylu dowódców z Gomy, ilu pamięta, saudyjskich bankierów, Toma Moorcocka, jakichś fikcyjnych paramilitarnych prowodyrów z Sudanu i pewnego gościa, który rozprowadzał amfetaminę w sennej spelunce Yusufa w Mombasie. Zbliżając się do końca, zaczyna się ociągać, pozwala, by nutka wahania wkradła się do jego głosu. Skłania w ten sposób Wornera do wdrapania się na trzon pieca i ponownego rozgrzania łopatki w odkrytym palenisku, co ma posłużyć za motywację do zdradzenia reszty szczegółów.

— Możesz na mnie liczyć — zapewnia go Eames, ani na sekundę nie odwracając wzroku od rozżarzonej krawędzi metalu, wiszącej kilka centymetrów nad jego górną wargą. — Poza tym znajdujesz się teraz w bardzo korzystnej pozycji, żeby wytargować ze mną dobrą cenę. Pogadajmy więc o liczbach.

Kiedy powoli otrząsa się z zamroczenia, sylwetka cierpliwie pochylonego nad nim Wornera opornie wyłania się z ciemności. Uszy wypełnia uporczywe brzęczenie, jakby ktoś uruchomił wiertarkę w środku przewodu słuchowego. Sądząc po rozdzierającym bólu wokół lewego oczodołu, spód łopatki nadłamał, a w najlepszym wypadku lekko naruszył kość policzkową. Smród przypalonej skóry przyprawia o mdłości.

Worner trzyma wyjęty z torby Eamesa telefon, w którego wnętrzu wciąż tkwi cenna karta SIM z zapisem ostatnich rozmów. Opperman. Yusuf. Alex.

— Hasło — żąda Worner. — Nie dostaniesz drugiej szansy.

Przyjąwszy, że omdlenie nie trwało długo, musi zająć Wornera jeszcze przez kilka dobrych minut. Wykręca w więzach zdrętwiałe ręce. Zdaje sobie sprawę, ile może znieść jego ciało i wie, że nie dotarł jeszcze do granicy swojej wytrzymałości. Niemniej Cobol to miejsce dla bezwzględnych brutali, a rzemiosło Wornera polega na łamaniu najtwardszych z nich w razie najmniejszego podejrzenia o brak lojalności.

Eames otwiera usta, wypluwa ślinę i krew, kupując tym sobie parę sekund. Podaje hasło i patrzy, jak Worner wprowadza je do komórki. Ujrzawszy uśmiech ponurej satysfakcji na jego ustach, wie, że nie mogło go wywołać odblokowanie telefonu.

Worner przyklęka na jedno kolano i ostrożnie celuje pistoletem w Eamesa, jakby z anatomiczną precyzją obierał narząd, w który zamierza trafić, zastanawiając się, czy włączyć w to uszkodzenie kręgosłupa. Eames nie był do tej pory postrzelony w brzuch. Kiedy ojciec wspominał, jak sam oberwał w to miejsce podczas rabunku klejnotów w Argentynie w latach siedemdziesiątych, robił to bez radosnej brawury, tak typowej dla swoich pozostałych opowieści. Eames wydycha powietrze i zmusza się do rozluźnienia skurczonych w daremnej obronie mięśni, co wypada bardzo słabo. Worner przykłada lufę do koszuli okrywającej jego tułów, wyraźnie dając mu znać spojrzeniem, że jeszcze krótka chwila i dowie się wszystkiego, czego chce.

— Przepraszam na momencik, szefie — rozlega się u wejścia głos Emmanuela. — Drzwi pancerne na drugim piętrze są zamknięte. Coś poszło źle, kod nie działa, zamek nie puszcza. Nie mogę dostać się do akt pracowników bez niepokojenia wyższego kierownictwa.

Worner odwraca się do niego z wściekłością, opuszczając dłoń z pistoletem, i Eames czuje wdzięczność, olbrzymią, nieopisaną wdzięczność, zalewającą jasnym blaskiem cały świat, że nie znalazł się w tych tarapatach z nikim innym niż Arthurem. Z Arthurem, który z łatwością uwzględnia problem jego niespodziewanego uwięzienia, improwizuje zwarcie w mechanizmie otwierania drzwi i wysyła Emmanuela na zwiady, przy okazji zapewniając Eamesowi błogosławioną chwilę wytchnienia.

— Zajrzyj do dzisiejszego wykazu w recepcji — warczy Worner.

— Próbowałem. Wydruk gdzieś się zapodział, a link na serwerze nie działa.

Możliwe że to spóźniony skutek uderzenia w głowę, ale Eames przez moment kocha Arthura, łącznie z jego nieograniczoną kompetencją i niespodziewanymi przebłyskami kreatywnego geniuszu. Ogarnia go też bezbrzeżne, przyprawiające o zawrót głowy uwielbienie dla Emmanuela, ponieważ Worner wzywa jednego z dwóch pozostałych strażników i we trzech odbiegają w stronę kompleksu biurowego.

Przez minutę czy dwie, podczas gdy jedyny pozostały strażnik krąży między klęczącymi ludźmi i trąca ich kolbą karabinu, powtarzając słowa brzmiące jak okrutna groźba, Eames przesuwa się wzdłuż poprzecznego pręta, do którego go przywiązano, aż do miejsca, gdzie został lekko wybity z otworu w słupku barierki. Hałas przy odgruzowywaniu na zewnątrz maskuje metaliczny brzęk, z jakim Eames wyważa szczebel do końca, uwalniając dłonie.

Pozostają mu dwa nieprzetarte paski taśmy wokół nadgarstków, kiedy powrót Wornera zmusza go do przybrania poprzedniej, uległej pozycji.

— No to na czym stanęliśmy? — pyta Worner z cierpkim uśmiechem.

Potem wszystko dzieje się jak w zwolnionym tempie, kolejne szczegóły niespiesznie układają się w porządek potrzebny do osiągnięcia celu. Pistolet Wornera znów tkwi w kaburze. On sam stoi dwa i pół kroku od Eamesa. Kilka kolejnych dzieli go od strażnika, który właśnie odkłada karabin na bok i unosi brzeg koszuli, żeby zetrzeć z twarzy swędzący pot, efekt panującego w hali gorąca. Za plecami Eames ma rozżarzony węgiel w otwartym palenisku uszkodzonego pieca, po lewej ostre krawędzie rozerwanego metalu, przed sobą roztopiony cynk. Łopatka leży przy barierce niedaleko potężnej bryły wysokiego na dwa piętra skraplacza. Eames wręcz czuje w palcach ciężar litego żelaza. Rekapituluje w myślach ciąg następujących po sobie sekwencji, w wyniku których rzeczywiście weźmie je do ręki.

Jeden z uwięzionych wykrzykuje, że ma informacje. Łapie wzrok Eamesa na wysokości biodra Wornera, który natychmiast odwraca się i podąża w jego kierunku. Ułamek sekundy wystarcza na wywęszenie podstępu, rozpoznanie bratniej konspiracyjnej duszy i odgadnięcie, kto jest poszukiwanym sabotażystą. Eames bez wahania korzysta z szansy.

Rzuca się naprzód, nie mając na podorędziu niczego poza własną siłą, momentem zaskoczenia i wolą przeżycia. Napina mięśnie, żeby wycisnąć z nich maksimum energii, pochyla barki niczym zawodnik na boisku do rugby i uderza Wornera w bok. Worner automatycznie rozstawia stopy, chcąc utrzymać się na nogach, ale Eames ładuje w swój atak cały impet roztrzęsionego ciała. Jeszcze odrobina wysiłku i Worner ustępuje, robi dwa chwiejne kroki, potem trzeci, i wreszcie, po decydującym pchnięciu Eamesa, potyka się o belkę, traci równowagę i wpada do kałuży płynnego cynku.

Chwilę, w której jego dłonie i kolana przebijają skrzep na powierzchni, a tę, w której zaczyna krzyczeć, dzieli sekunda surrealnego opóźnienia. Eames wykorzystuje ją, wsuwając skrępowane nadgarstki pod krawędź złamanej barierki. Rozrywa więzy, przy czym jest mu wszystko jedno, co znajdzie się w pierwszej kolejności pod ostrym brzegiem metalu, skóra czy taśma. Trzy kroki i chwyta łopatkę lewą ręką, bierze solidny zamach, wzmocniony siłą prawego ramienia, i opuszcza ją błyskawicznie na głowę strażnika, którego palce wciąż nie zdążyły odnaleźć spustu.

Poświęca chwilę, żeby sprawdzić stan Wornera, pełzającego na czworakach i zdecydowanie niezdolnego do użycia broni, po czym szybko zbiera z podłogi swoją torbę i telefon. Zakłada z powrotem ciemne okulary, chroniące podbite oko przed blaskiem popołudniowego słońca, owija okaleczoną, krwawiącą prawą dłoń w zapasową koszulę i wymyka się z hali w stronę budynków administracyjnych. Ocenia, że upłynęło mniej więcej osiemnaście minut.

 

**

 

Zauważa postać ześlizgującą się po ścianie na dach baraku turbogeneratorów — jeden z wielu planów awaryjnych na wypadek, gdyby Arthur miał kłopoty z niepostrzeżonym wydostaniem się z biura Amundsena. Eames zbliża się i przygląda, jak Arthur zeskakuje na zewnętrzny parapet wysokiego okna na drugim piętrze, należącego do magazynu z materiałami biurowymi, po czym wkrada się przez nie do środka.

Spotykają się na dole klatki schodowej, wypełnionej dymem na tyle gęstym, by przywołać krótkie, niepokojące wspomnienie snu skonstruowanego dla Mbote’a. Arthur wita go swobodnym kiwnięciem głowy, zupełnie naturalnie, niczym kolegę inżyniera, nawigującego ze spokojem wśród chaosu. Zrównują harmonijnie krok, jakby byli zadowoleni z przebiegu akcji, która ani na chwilę nie odbiegła od przewidzianego planu.

— Co ty, kurwa, wyrabiasz? — syczy Arthur, sterując w kierunku bramy. — Worner zna twoją twarz.

— Nie panikuj. Zająłem się nim.

Dopiero teraz rejestruje stan Arthura, który porusza się mniej pewnie niż normalnie. Jedną stronę jego szczęki i szyi znaczą drobne skaleczenia, lewe szkło okularów pokrywa pajęcza sieć pęknięć, bok twarzy przecina cienka pręga zaschniętej krwi, zaczynająca się u nasady włosów i ginąca za kołnierzykiem koszuli. Na prawym rękawie skombinowanej gdzieś czarnej roboczej bluzy lśnią mokre plamy — zapewne osłonił się nim przed odłamkami przy wybuchu. W tempie jego kroków jest też jakaś dziwna desperacja, kojarząca się Eamesowi z bączkiem, który musi wirować z odpowiednią prędkością, żeby nie upaść.

— I ty nazywasz to dyskretną operacją? Zabity szef ochrony. Trzeba było od razu stanąć na środku fabryki i głośno zaanonsować mój występ.

Eames czuje się bardziej urażony, niż powinien.

— Cóż, jeśli koniecznie chcesz mu zrobić sztuczne oddychanie, to się pospiesz, została ci jeszcze minuta lub dwie, zanim tuzin wściekłych robotników wykończy go ostatecznie — mówi, a po chwili dodaje, nie mogąc powstrzymać goryczy: — I naprawdę mam wielką nadzieję, Arthurze, że znajdziesz w głębi serca wybaczenie dla mojego braku domyślności. Nie wiedziałem, że moje zadanie miało obejmować również stałą obserwację tras przemytu nielegalnych materiałów wybuchowych przeznaczonych do…

Skrzydła głównej bramy rozsuwają się na boki przed wjeżdżającą na teren huty czarną limuzyną. Rdzawy kurz wzbijany przez opony miesza się z szarym dymem pożaru, ciągnąc się w ślad za wozem w głąb fabryki. To może być tylko jedna osoba.

— Dobra — szepcze Eames tonem, jakby chciał sprowokować los do rzucenia mu pod nogi jeszcze jednej kłody. — Zejdźmy lepiej z widoku.

Przerzuca Arthura przez prawy bark. Czuje krótki opór zaskoczenia, ale zaraz zastępuje go odprężenie, swoisty znak akceptacji pomysłu połączonej z zaufaniem. Rusza w stronę punktu pierwszej pomocy, na wszelki wypadek przechylony tak, by odciążyć zmasakrowaną, rwącą bólem lewą połowę torsu. Koniecznie musi zachować pozory, wszystko zależy od tego, czy się teraz nie potknie. Arthur waży całkiem sporo, znacznie więcej, niż sugerowałaby jego lekka zwinność w łóżku. Eames zaciska zęby i stawia jeden chwiejny krok za drugim, podczas gdy Amundsen przejeżdża obok, nie zwracając na nich uwagi.

Dociera za ruchomy żuraw, czekający na swoją kolej przy odgruzowywaniu zawalonego pieca A, i pod jego osłoną opuszcza Arthura z powrotem na ziemię, a potem, zgięty wpół, walczy z przeszywającym bólem, który promieniuje z obitego policzka na całą czaszkę. Robi mu się słabo, czarne plamy latające przed oczami przesłaniają świat. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zaczyna widzieć wyraźnie.

— No już, dalej — pogania Arthur, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Podczas długiego powrotu okrężną drogą do bocznej bramy, przez którą wszedł, Eames musi się mocno wysilić, żeby dotrzymać mu kroku. Nogi i ręce zdają się należeć do innego ciała, poza tym nie jest pewien, czy bez prowadzącego Arthura byłby w stanie iść prosto wytyczoną trasą. Zwija dłonie w pięści i próbuje się skoncentrować. Później pozwoli sobie na luksus fizycznego kolapsu, wybuchów gniewu bądź żalu, będzie mu nawet wolno nawymyślać sobie od durniów w najbardziej kreatywny sposób pod słońcem i przeanalizować każdy popełniony dziś błąd na tyle drobiazgowo, by uchronić się przed podobnymi idiotyzmami do końca życia. Ale najpierw należy się stąd wydostać w jednym kawałku. Na tym priorytecie musi skupić każdą cząstkę swojej słabnącej uwagi, i to natychmiast, zanim ulga zmieszana z falą pourazowych endorfin zamieni go w bezużyteczny wrak.

Samochód, którym przybył tutaj Arthur, stoi zaparkowany między cysterną a opuszczoną w pośpiechu limuzyną Amundsena, ale na ich potrzeby wystarczy stara yamaha, pozostawiona za stoiskami po drugiej stronie ulicy, naturalnie jeżeli uda im się wymknąć poza kordon blokady. Kiedy Eames oświadcza pilnującemu wschodniej bramy strażnikowi, że musi pilnie opuścić teren fabryki w celu dotarcia do swojego zespołu, który utknął gdzieś w drodze, odpowiada mu tylko śmiech.

— Nikt nie wchodzi i nikt nie wychodzi — słyszy. Spojrzenia skierowane na jego rany, absolutnie nieprzystające do profilu specjalisty od pomocy przy wypadkach, za jakiego się wcześniej podał, są wysoce sceptyczne.

Czuje na ramieniu palce, zaciskające się jak kleszcze i powstrzymujące go przed sięgnięciem do torby.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl — mówi Arthur cicho i groźnie, jakby upominał małe dziecko za przewidywalny z góry wybryk.

Eames już szykuje się do zapewnienia, że jego spontaniczny zamiar polega na wykorzystaniu pistoletu jako wizualnej zachęty do przyjęcia łapówki, którą ma właśnie zaoferować, a nie na storpedowaniu planu Arthura ewakuacyjną strzelaniną. W ostatniej sekundzie zmienia decyzję i wyjmuje telefon.

— Doceniam uwagę, z jaką monitorujesz moje posunięcia — odpowiada, wycofawszy się wraz z Arthurem poza zasięg uszu strażników — ale bądź spokojny, wychodziłem już z gorszych opresji bez twojej pomocy.

Otwarta drwina odbiera jego słowom nutkę fałszywie przymilnej prowokacji, wyszlifowaną przez lata praktyki do perfekcji. Nazwisko Engelvin to symbol sprawnych włamań do sejfów, pomysłowych kradzieży i eleganckich, opiewających na wielkie sumy defraudacji. Eames został wychowany tak, by jego strzały trafiały w żarówki lub co najwyżej w te części ciała, których zranienie nie zagrozi życiu, zamiast zmuszać do działania ograny śledcze pozostawianiem przypadkowych trupów. Założenie, że po przeżyciach ostatniego tygodnia Arthur zaczął myśleć o nim inaczej niż jak o podrzędnym bandziorze, byłoby czystym schlebianiem samemu sobie.

Jego arsenał to pistolet, Opperman i może jeszcze godzina chaosu w hucie, a dodatkowo, o ile zdecyduje się poświęcić całą resztę zapłaty Arthura, Yusuf. Z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej kręci mu się w głowie, jakby była jedynym celem ciosów Wornera, a dzwonienie w uszach nie ustaje ani na moment. Gdyby chodziło o rodzinną akcję, miałby pod ręką Franka albo ojca, nauczonych zdobywanym przez dekady doświadczeniem, jak wydostać się z każdego rodzaju pułapki. Przypomina sobie, jak w Makao Frank, wbrew intuicji i podszeptom zdrowego rozsądku, skierował ich przez grad rykoszetujących kul do piwnicy. _Na dół, cały czas na dół, główne wyjście nie jest dla nas_.

Teraz towarzyszy mu tylko Arthur, który mówi gorzkim tonem, jak gdyby to akurat jego pozostawiono na lodzie:

— Dobra, rób, co chcesz.

Telefon przeżył przygody dnia bez szwanku. Ekran rozjaśnia się zaraz po wpisaniu hasła i Eames bezzwłocznie przystępuje do wybrania numeru z kierunkowym do Brukseli. Kiedy czeka na połączenie, Arthur odciąga go jeszcze dalej od strażników.

Tym razem Opperman odbiera osobiście.

— O proszę, ktoś, z kim właśnie chciałem porozmawiać — wita Eamesa swoim typowym tonem niewzruszonej zawodowej grzeczności. — Mam nadzieję, że emocje ostygły nieco od twojego ostatniego odzewu. Zawsze uważałem cię za osobę potrafiącą zachować zimną krew w kryzysowej sytuacji.

Eames koncentruje się na asfalcie pod swoimi stopami, podziurawionym przez długoletnie używanie — ciemna, jednolita powierzchnia, która pomoże mu spalić za sobą mosty z klarownym umysłem.

— Oto nasza umowa — mówi. — Zadzwonisz do wartowni przy wschodniej bramie i każesz wypuścić mojego człowieka. W innym przypadku zgłoszę się do Departamentu Sprawiedliwości z nagraniem każdej rozmowy, jaką przeprowadziliśmy w tym tygodniu. I całym mnóstwem innych. Odpowiednia wiadomość czeka na wysłanie, muszę tylko nacisnąć guzik. Zadzwoń, a gwarantuję ci, że już nigdy nie usłyszysz mojego nazwiska.

Cisza w słuchawce emanuje ciężkim rozczarowaniem, chociaż Opperman musiał zdecydować jeszcze przed odebraniem telefonu, na jak dalekie ustępstwa będzie gotów pójść.

— W zaistniałych okolicznościach — ciągnie Eames najpoważniejszym ze swoich negocjacyjnych tonów — zgadzam się obniżyć swoje wymogi do pokrycia samych wydatków. Plus dziesięć procent.

— O nie, nie. — W głosie Oppermana słychać lekkie rozbawienie, zdradzające, że spełni każde żądanie Eamesa, nawet jeśli miałoby oznaczać poświęcenie ostatniej cząstki tego, co stanowiło kiedyś ich dobre układy. — To niedopuszczalne. Wystaw mi pełen rachunek, proszę. Nie, wręcz nalegam.

Rozłącza się, zanim Eames ma szansę mu podziękować. Co za szkoda, że to ich ostatnia rozmowa — obaj dobrze wiedzą, iż nie dojdzie ani do wysłania, ani do wyrównania żadnego rachunku.

Kiedy strażnicy otwierają bramę, Arthur zerka na budynek administracji i pozostawioną za sobą ścieżkę spustoszenia.

— Jesteśmy bezpieczni — mówi, ale napięcie w jego tonie sugeruje, że uważa ten stan za bardzo krótkotrwały.

Odjeżdżają główną drogą najszybciej, jak mogą bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Arthur obejmuje go mocno w pasie; Eames czuje na plecach szybkie bicie serca zestresowanego organizmu i rosnące drżenie mięśni, co go martwi, bo niedługo sam będzie zbyt roztrzęsiony, żeby prowadzić motocykl prosto, poza tym wolałby zdać się teraz choć trochę na niezawodną kompetencję Arthura. Rana na prawym nadgarstku, który ucierpiał przy przecinaniu więzów, wciąż nie zakrzepła, krew przesiąka przez materiał zapasowej koszuli i spływa na palce ściskające rączkę kierownicy. Arthur wyciąga ramiona i zawiązuje dwa dodatkowe supły, żeby wzmocnić prowizoryczny opatrunek. Jeszcze kilka minut i dotrą do bazy w pokoiku, gdzie Eames będzie mógł się pozbierać i zająć swoimi obrażeniami.

— Jedź prosto na lotnisko — rozkazuje Arthur kilkaset metrów przed wjazdem na obwodnicę. — To dobry moment, mamy trochę czasu, dopóki są zajęci czymś innym.

Eames szarpie za kierownicę, korygując nadmierny przechył w lewo, spowodowany coraz gorszą kondycją mięśni wokół dolnych żeber. Brakuje tylko, żeby ukoronować dzisiejszy ciąg złych decyzji najgłupszą z możliwych i marnować ich dotychczasowe przekorne szczęście na ryzyko, że Arthur wpadnie jednak w łapy Amundsena.

— Nie ma, kurwa, mowy. — Ledwo panuje nad motorem i nie jest nawet w stanie przedyskutować zmiany planu, nie wspominając o przejściu przez kontrolę bezpieczeństwa na lotnisku. — Cudzoziemiec szukający miejsca w pierwszym z brzegu samolocie. Płacący gotówką. To praktycznie przyznanie się, że narobiłeś komuś koło dupy.

Głos Arthura tężeje, gdy zbliżają się do wjazdu. Staje się spokojny i zdyscyplinowany, ostro kontrastując z nieustannym, mimowolnym drżeniem ciała.

— Eames, w tej firmie są ludzie gorsi od Wornera i możesz być pewien, że już ich tu wysłano. Wylądują nie później niż za czterdzieści minut. Zrób jedyną rozsądną rzecz i skorzystaj z okazji, póki się nadarza.

Eames wciska gaz i mija wjazd na obwodnicę, przyspieszając do zwracającej uwagę prędkości. Gdyby zrobił tę jedyną pierdoloną rozsądną rzecz, wyniósłby się stąd trzydzieści sekund po pierwszej eksplozji i zostawił Arthura w odciętej od świata fabryce, gdzie chowałby się po dziurach przed Amundsenem, aż w końcu zostałby przez niego odnaleziony i przekazany sadystycznemu szefowi ochrony. Wybór jedynej rozsądnej rzeczy nigdy nie doprowadziłby do obecnego zamroczenia po pobiciu i duszenia się w wybuchowej mieszance bólu, wstydu i czynionych sobie paskudnych wyrzutów.

— Eames. Zawracaj.

To głos, jakim wydaje rozkazy, rejestruje Eames. Arthur zwykł posługiwać się nim wyłącznie wtedy, gdy znajdują się pod silnym ostrzałem we śnie. Czyli przejmuje teraz kontrolę nad akcją, obiera pozycję dowódcy i degraduje Eamesa z powrotem do rangi wynajętego pomagiera. A fakt, że sięga po ten ton, przywierając udami do bioder Eamesa i ostrożnie ściskając w garści bok jego koszuli, stwarza szczególnie gorzki kontekst i przypomina niemile, iż niezależnie od nowego poziomu zaufania osiągniętego ostatniej nocy, Arthur jest na tyle uparty, by wyrzucić je do kosza, gdy tylko sprawy przyjmą poważny obrót.

Ale to Eames ma nad nimi czuwać, to jego zadanie. Zaplanował je, żył nim, wchłonął w siebie i — co zaczyna dopiero teraz docierać do niego w pełni — o mały włos nie zginął podczas jego realizacji. Skoro jednak Arthur chce potraktować je jak czystą umowę handlową, Eames może zrobić to samo. Zwalnia, gdy miejski ruch wokół nich zaczyna się zagęszczać.

— Wracamy do Mombasy drogą lądową. Na wszelki wypadek przypominam, że sam się na to zgodziłeś.

— Wolisz więc spędzić noc na przyczepie ciężarówki i cały czas trząść portkami, że mogą nas w każdej chwili dogonić? Chyba sobie żartujesz, do kurwy nędzy. — Arthur traci opanowanie, jego ramiona i uda napinają się mocniej, głos przybiera brzydkie brzmienie.

— Lotnisko, co do ostatniego skrawka, jest w rękach Cobola.

— Dokładnie — odpowiada Arthur, jakby miał do czynienia z tępakiem. — Tam nie będą nas szukać.

Przypuszczalnie Eames nie był na tyle naiwny, by łudzić się, że Arthur zmięknie po jednej gorącej nocy, niemniej wydawało mu się, że między nimi wykluło się coś, co zasługuje na lepsze traktowanie niż obecna pogarda. Najwyraźniej się mylił, popełnił błąd. Jeden z wielu. Przyspiesza, żeby wyprzedzić ciężarówkę dostawczą, i z całych sił stara się utrzymać równowagę na wyjeżdżonej powierzchni asfaltu. Słabnący uchwyt lewej dłoni napełnia go przerażeniem, że mogą zderzyć się ze sznurem ciężkich pojazdów, sunących do centrum ze skupisk przemysłowych na północnym skraju miasta.

— Nie ma nad czym debatować — odpowiada rzeczowo. — Spędziłeś tutaj ledwie cztery dni. Znam ten teren, wiem, jak trzeba się tu poruszać. Żadnych wyskoków. Trzymamy się planu.

— Trzymamy się… Eames, na to jest trochę za późno, do cholery. — Arthura słyszalnie ponoszą nerwy. Bezwiednie wgniata dłoń pod pęknięte żebro Eamesa, jakby fizyczny nacisk mógł mu pozwolić na przejęcie kontroli nad yamahą. — Ta robota odbiegła od planu tak daleko, że tylko cudem jeszcze oddychamy. Ustalam właśnie nowy, a ty lepiej dostosuj się do niego i zachowuj jak profesjonalista, skoro ci płacę. I to niemało.

Świadomość, że Arthur właśnie go sztorcuje, zapiera Eamesowi dech w piersi. Jak gdyby dzisiejsza katastrofa tylko potwierdziła jego odwieczne powątpiewanie w zdolność Eamesa do przeprowadzenia operacji bez niczyjego nadzoru. Jak gdyby improwizacja, przypłacona niemal utratą życia i złamaniem świętych zasad fachu, była jedynie dowodem niekompetencji. Jak gdyby uważał Eamesa nie tyle za zwykłego najemnika, co za najemnika, współpracy z którym należy starannie unikać w przyszłości.

Eames hamuje gwałtownie, zjeżdża na bok i zatrzymuje się przed niskim biurowcem o zabitych deskami oknach, jednym z wielu na obrzeżach śródmieścia. Opuszcza nóżkę stojaka, a gdy zsiada, musi na chwilę przytrzymać się kierownicy, żeby nie upaść.

— Ustaliłeś sobie nowy plan, Arthurze — oświadcza, odwiązując torbę od prętów bagażnika. — Kierunkowskaz jest przy lewej rączce.

Przez moment twarde linie gniewu i zmęczenia na twarzy Arthura ustępują miejsca wyrazowi autentycznego szoku.

— Eames — mówi ochryple, bez śladu poprzedniego komenderowania w głosie. — Wracaj.

Eames przechodzi przez jezdnię z ręką wciśniętą pod pachę dla ukrycia rozmiaru swoich ran i osłonięcia ich przed suchym powietrzem. Ogląda się krótko za siebie, a wtedy Arthur woła go ponownie, nie oddala się jednak od motocykla, jakby został do niego przywiązany. Rozpięta bluza odsłania paskudne skaleczenia lewego boku i kawałek błękitnego materiału, pociemniałego od krwi w okolicach barku i ramienia.

— Pozbądź się lepiej tej koszuli! — odkrzykuje Eames i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką dostrzega, zanim przejeżdżająca ciężarówka zakrywa widok, jest Arthur podejrzliwie dotykający wilgotnych plam na swojej piersi.

Eames idzie przez dzielnicę Kondele do miejsca, gdzie trasa z przemysłowej północy przecina centrum miasta, i zatrzymuje się na przystanku, czekając na miniautobus. Jego ręce drżą, endorfiny przestają tłumić potężne fale bólu. Porzuca wątłą nadzieję na plan awaryjnego opatrzenia rozerwanej tkanki i nadłamanych żeber, który mógłby mieć w zanadrzu Arthur. Yusuf na pewno zna kogoś, kto się tym zajmie, Eames musi tylko wytrzymać dwanaście godzin nocnej podróży do Mombasy.

Warsztat w podwórzu jest już dawno zamknięty, gdy Eames wraca do kwatery, ale kuzyn znajomego Emmanuela czai się w kącie za drzwiami, czekając na pieniądze. Eames przynosi mu je z pokoiku na górze. Następnie rwie na strzępy kilka koszul Arthura, które i tak wylądowałyby teraz w koszu, siada na łóżku i zmienia opatrunki na rękach. Ostatni samolot wylatuje o siódmej wieczorem. Arthur dotarł już pewnie na lotnisko i albo przeżywa ostatnie godziny na tym świecie, albo dokonuje najbardziej nieprawdopodobnej ucieczki w swojej karierze. Eames kładzie się i na chwilę zamyka oczy. Wyobraża sobie, że czas cofa się o cztery dni, bosy Arthur napełnia czajnik wodą na herbatę, a kilka leniwych, ciepłych poranków czeka na wypełnienie sprzeczkami o rozbrajaniu monitoringu CCTV lub wymazywaniu profili z teczek CIA. Przez parę sekund udaje, że wcale nie musi wstawać.


	6. Ogarnąć wszystko

Spakowanie potrzebnych rzeczy do torby Arthura, łącznie z jego książkami, notatkami i PASIV-em, jest kwestią paru minut. Całą anonimową resztę Eames wrzuca do śmietnika na dole. Nie pamięta wiele z podróży do Mombasy, spędzonej w skulonej pozycji za odpadami przemysłowymi na pace ciężarówki. Wypija jedno piwo z Yusufem, żeby uciszyć powracający ból w szwach na ręce, a potem drugie w celu przepłukania gardła po antybiotykach spod lady. Wysyła wiadomość do Alexa z kafejki internetowej, tak by rodzina dowiedziała się, że wciąż jeszcze żyje. Godzinę później wsiada na frachtowiec płynący wzdłuż wybrzeża na północ.

Na pokładzie nie ma wiele do roboty oprócz grania w karty z tą częścią załogi, która akurat nie jest na służbie, skubania swędzących szwów pod bandażami albo, kiedy musi odwrócić myśli od pewnych rzeczy, ćwiczenia brzuszków na końcu ślepego korytarza na półpiętrze szóstego pokładu. Wygrywa w pokera tyle, by płacić za drinki, ale nie aż tak dużo, by narazić się gospodarzom. Gdy nie może zasnąć, siada oparty plecami o reling, czując pod sobą wibracje gigantycznych silników statku, i analizuje, jak dał się wykiwać Arthurowi.

Po ciemnej stronie prawa nikt nie obdarza nikogo spontanicznym zaufaniem. Eames dzieli swoich kolegów na klasy: kompetentni i solidni jak skała, kompetentni i potencjalnie zdradzieccy oraz ludzie, z którymi wzbrania się pracować. Osoby spoza rodziny muszą sprawdzić się w boju albo bardzo długo czekać na wstęp do wewnętrznego kręgu zaufanych, ale gdy już tam trafią, stają się członkami elitarnego klubu o gwarantowanej dożywotniej przynależności. Eames nigdy nie zostawił na lodzie kogoś określanego mianem przyjaciela.

Dlatego tak dużo czasu zabiera mu rozgryzienie metody, jaką Arthur posłużył się przeciwko niemu tamtego ostatniego dnia w Kisumu. Wskazał Eamesowi jego miejsce z taką dozą szyderstwa, że pozostawił rany, ponieważ Eames po raz pierwszy od początku ich współpracy zawodowej uznał, iż akurat tego nie musi się więcej spodziewać. Cobb, ten żerujący na funduszach powierniczych amator, zachował swój monopol na lojalność Arthura mimo paskudnej machlojki z doprawioną somnacyną, czego omal nie przypłacili życiem podczas roboty z Fischerem. Eames jednak, jak się okazuje, pozostał w łaskach Arthura nie dłużej niż przez czas potrzebny na zmycie z siebie pozostałości po kontakcie z jego ciałem. Eames zawęża możliwe przyczyny tego faktu do dwóch: albo Arthur nie uważa go za osobę godną swojej przyjaźni, albo nigdy nie był nim tak zainteresowany, jak sugerował.

Eames przesiaduje w małej pokładowej siłowni i słucha nieprzerwanej wiązanki tureckiego popu. Czasami zastanawia się, czy Arthur zdał się na szczęśliwy traf, czy też widział w Eamesie coś, czego nawet on sam o sobie nie wie, i to na tyle wyraźnie, by zjawić się w Hanoi w ostatniej rozpaczliwej próbie pozyskania go do swoich celów. Gdyby Arthur był kobietą, Eames miałby się na baczności przed potencjalnym zanikiem obiektywnego myślenia, spowodowanym połączeniem dobrego seksu i erotycznej otoczki niebezpieczeństwa. Zna ten błąd z młodości — jeden z wielu popełnionych w wielkim stylu, katastrofalnych i niosących śmiertelne zagrożenie — i wyciągnął z niego wnioski na przyszłość. Jeśli chodziłoby o kogoś innego niż logiczny, beznamiętny Arthur, Eames zwietrzyłby podstęp na kilometr. W końcu życie uczy, że gdy próby przemówienia do rozsądku i kieszeni zwykłego kontrahenta zawodzą, jedynym sposobem, by zamienić go w desperacko poszukiwanego sprzymierzeńca, jest przypuszczenie ataku na jego bardziej wrażliwy organ.

Usiłuje sobie uświadomić, kiedy został wrobiony, ale nie potrafi wyodrębnić dokładnego momentu. Pamięta zupełnie nieistotne detale. Arthur nie porzucił swojego zwykłego zachowania na rzecz bycia uwodzicielskim, co jest tym bardziej obraźliwe, bo nie zadał sobie na tyle trudu, by wydedukować fantazje Eamesa i użyć ich jako środka do celu, czym na jego miejscu posłużyłby się Eames, grając określoną rolę. Wspomina, jak Arthur zawiązywał buty ostatniego popołudnia w Kisumu — dwa płynne ruchy, supeł i kokardka, bez troski o podwójne wiązanie, skoro w pojedynczym porządne, mocno dociągnięte sznurówki będą trzymały się cały dzień — i wymyśla sobie w duchu od idiotów, że dał się nabrać na równie banalne, absolutnie przyziemne szczegóły.

Kiedy przybijają do Port Said, dobiera się do telefonu na opuszczonym stanowisku ochrony i wydobywa z pokładów pamięci numer podany przez Arthura tamtego dziwnego poranka. Kobieta, która podnosi słuchawkę, w dwóch krótkich sylabach daje do zrozumienia, że nie jest to najlepszy czas na rozmowy i żeby czym prędzej przeszedł do sedna.

Eames nie zawraca sobie głowy zmianą głosu.

— Czy mógłbym prosić Arthura?

— Wybrał pan zły numer — odpowiada kobieta stanowczo, wyraźnie kierując uwagę na inne tory. — Żaden Arthur nigdy tutaj nie mieszkał.

— Chwileczkę — Eames próbuje zatrzymać ją przy telefonie. — Jestem jego przyjacielem z Kandaharu.

Tym razem odpowiada mu ostrożna cisza. Może właściwie odgadnął, że rodzice Arthura dysponują bardzo ogólnikową wiedzą o jego aktywności we współśnieniu i mają jedynie blade pojęcie o miejscach, ale nie odróżniają obcych od znajomych.

— Przepraszam, czy mógłby pan powtórzyć, z kim chce pan rozmawiać?

Eames wsłuchuje się w dźwięki w tle, starając się naszkicować w myślach wnętrze rodzinnego domu Arthura.

— Podobno miał jakieś kłopoty w Afryce. Wie pani, czy udało mu się wrócić stamtąd cało?  
Głos kobiety przybiera profesjonalne brzmienie, zaprawione nutką oburzenia, co zdradza, że nie miewała często do czynienia z telefonami tego rodzaju.

— Kto mówi?

Na wschodnim wybrzeżu Stanów musi być wczesny poranek. Matka Arthura, o ile to ona, zdradza wyraźny niepokój. Eames próbuje wyobrazić sobie typ rodzica, który wstaje o bladym świcie, gotowy do konfrontacji z byłymi kolegami z najemniczej przeszłości swojego syna.

— Jimmy — odpowiada. — Mogłaby pani przekazać Arthurowi, że szuka go Jimmy?

— Proszę tu więcej nie dzwonić, Jimmy.

Nie sprawia wrażenia kobiety, która niedawno straciła dziecko, ale u pewnego typu osób niełatwo stwierdzić, czy są w żałobie.

 

**

 

Kiedy wypływają z Kanału Sueskiego, Eames jest tak znużony zamknięciem w błędnym kole swoich myśli, że opuszcza statek w Aleksandrii i wynajmuje apartament w najbardziej dekadenckim hotelu, jaki udaje mu się znaleźć. Balkon na czwartym piętrze wychodzi prosto na Morze Śródziemne, krzesła są obite europejskim lnem, haftowanym ręcznie jedwabnymi nićmi. Eames śpi nago w mięciutkiej pościeli, podczas gdy nocna morska bryza kołysze firanką w otwartym oknie, i wciąż nie może poczuć się dobrze.

Pije w barze na pierwszym piętrze od jedenastej rano i przegląda katalogi rejsów urlopowych, starannie unikając angielskojęzycznych gazet. Mniej więcej na początku drugiego tygodnia, zmuszony przez głośną imprezę weselną do wycofania się ze swojego tradycyjnego stolika na balkonie, spaceruje do sąsiedniego Hotelu Plaza, gdzie korzysta z saloniku internetowego i odbiera najświeższe wiadomości. Miriam kolejny raz zapytuje, czy nie zdecydowałby się jednak na robotę w Hadze, Frank zapowiada, że wypruje z niego flaki i udusi go za ich pomocą, o ile nie zostanie w tym wyręczony przez Toma Moorcocka, a bank informuje o przelewie ostatniej raty dokonanym przez najwyraźniej wciąż żywego Arthura.

Innego wieczoru podrywa Irlandkę w hotelowym barze. Jest wesoła, potrafi świetnie opowiadać i należy do tego typu kobiet, które mają talent do popadania w kłopoty na każdym kroku. Przez większość nocy piją i gadają bzdury. Gdy jego nowa przyjaciółka kończy historyjkę o swojej próbie odwagi, polegającej na wzięciu udziału w lesbijskim pornosie, Eames jest już dość wyraźnie zainteresowany. Świta, kiedy przenoszą znajomość na bardziej horyzontalną płaszczyznę. Dziewczyna nie przestaje paplać nawet galopując na nim okrakiem w pospiesznym, zdecydowanym rytmie, i zamyka się dopiero wtedy, gdy Eames wsadza język między jej nogi. Po wszystkim zakłada z powrotem koszulkę, przytrzymuje otwarte drzwi przed Eamesem i oznajmia, że owszem, bawiła się doskonale i bardzo dziękuje, ale teraz musi się trochę przespać, bo przed południem ma kurs nurkowania z rurką, a poza tym niedługo wróci jej przyjaciółka. Eames nie próbuje nakłonić jej do zmiany zdania, choćby tylko dla samego sportu.

Jego klatkę piersiową nadal pokrywa mapa żółtych i fioletowych plam, a niekiedy musi pić drinka za drinkiem przez dobrych parę godzin, żeby stłumić rwanie w spuchniętej dłoni. Trafiają się dni, kiedy woli sięgnąć po znieczulenie, zanim ból ma szansę na dobre rozgościć się w jego ciele. Tłumaczy ludziom, że wybił szybę, żeby uratować dzieciaka sąsiadów z płonącego domu, albo że dostał się między liny pławnicy podczas pracy na trawlerze na dalekiej północy, i wszystko wskazuje na to, że nikt nie wątpi w jego słowa. Kiedy chce sprawdzić, czy wciąż umie sprzedać nieprawdopodobną historię jako coś absolutnie wiarygodnego, opowiada, że oberwał przy włamaniu do strzeżonej niczym obiekt wojskowy fabryki w najbardziej nieodpowiednim w swoim życiu zrywie romantycznego bohaterstwa, ale zdaje się, że akurat w tę wersję nikt nie jest skłonny uwierzyć.

Wreszcie wraca do domu.

 

**

 

Śmiechy dobiegające z barów w Castellane brzmią sztucznie i wymuszenie, każdą fałszywą nutą zdradzają swój prawdziwy cel: oszustwo, groźbę, pokusę. Eames spycha łokciem ramę okna w dół i stwierdza, że woli kisić się w lekko stęchłym powietrzu własnych czterech ścian. Pusta lodówka, niedawno włączona, wydaje mechaniczny jęk, jakby zamierzała skomentować jego decyzję. Eames przynosi pizzę z knajpki na dole, bo nie może znieść myśli o taszczeniu do domu plastykowych toreb z zakupami ani wzięciu kuchennego noża do prawej ręki, nadal nabrzmiałej i obolałej wokół napiętych szwów na nadgarstku.

Powroty z akcji zawsze bywają trudne. Afryka wywiera na niego szczególny wpływ, trzyma go w mocnym uchwycie, z którego ciężko mu się wyrwać. A że Frank roztacza swój czar na plażach Wysp Kanaryjskich, wkupując się na powrót w łaski żony, zaś Charlie i Miriam pracują nad odrzuconymi przez Eamesa projektami, nie ma co liczyć na perspektywę bliskiej roboty, którą mógłby zająć umysł. Przez pierwsze dwa wieczory krąży po znajomych miejscach, okazuje się jednak, że Cobol, Fischer, Makao i Arthur ukradli mu z życiorysu ładne dziewięć miesięcy, podczas których część najlepszych lokali w mieście została zamknięta, zmieniła właścicieli albo jest okupowana przez tłumy młodzieży szalejącej całe noce na parkiecie i nie tolerującej powtórnego widoku tych samych twarzy. W urządzonym w piwnicy klubie Vince’a i Freddy’ego w Belsunce dowiaduje się, że obu kuzynów gdzieś wcięło, ale nie przeszkadza mu to w podjęciu przyjaznej dyskusji ze znajomym bramkarzem na temat przewagi worka treningowego nad wyciskaniem na ławce. Dyskusja przeradza się w zaproszenie na partyjkę kart w mieszkaniu w Le Panier, co prowadzi do imprezy w La Joliette, ta z kolei owocuje meczem piłki nożnej na oświetlonym reflektorami ponurym, nieogrodzonym boisku w pobliżu, słowem: Eames spędza chaotyczną noc bez końca, której tak potrzebował.

Wciąż jest w drodze do domu, dzieląc taksówkę z poważnie elegancką młodą damą — najbliższym odpowiednikiem dziewczyny Freddy’ego w całej karierze jego miłosnych podbojów, zajmującą się rozprowadzaniem podróbek dizajnerskich butów, przemycanych w dostawach opon — kiedy dzwoni Miriam. Eames ucina podpytywania o wydarzenia w Kisumu i każe jej przejść do rzeczy. Jak się okazuje, chodzi o jego zdanie w kwestii, czy przewiercenie głównego zamka pancernej szafy na dokumenty z serii Chubb Profile wymaga czasu dłuższego niż jedna minuta.

— Czekaj. — Eames prostuje się na siedzeniu taksówki, przerywając w połowie swojej odpowiedzi. — Chyba nie próbujesz mi wmówić, że tego nie wiesz?

Następuje chwila ciszy.

— Oczywiście że wiem. Ale Arthur życzy sobie drugiej opinii.

— Arthur.

— Nawet nie zaczynaj. Nie byłeś zainteresowany moją propozycją, a ja wciąż potrzebuję do tej roboty kogoś, na kim można polegać.

Eames zasuwa szyberdach, żeby ochronić oczy przed bolesnym blaskiem wczesnego poranka, a potem opuszcza boczną szybę. Spodziewał się, że zanim znów usłyszy to imię, czeka go długi okres wracania do normy i powolnego rozchodzenia się sprawy po kościach. Powietrze wpadające przez otwarte okno rozwiewa mgłę spowijającą jego mózg; zauważa drżenie chorej ręki, nadwerężonej wysiłkiem minionej nocy.

— Dobra, w porządku. — Głęboko pod pokładem wrzących emocji jakaś oderwana od Eamesa, ostrożna część umysłu podpowiada, że jeśli pójdzie w tym stanie za głosem impulsu, wyląduje na bardzo śliskim gruncie. — Oto moja opinia: skoro to on pracuje dla ciebie, nie ma potrzeby zasięgania języka gdzie indziej. Koniec tematu.

Słyszy ciche westchnienie, a potem głos Miriam wpadający w ton, którego bardzo nie lubi.

— Jim, jak się czujesz?

Eames udaje, że nie dosłyszał.

— Przekaż mu, żeby nie wychylał swojej przemądrzałej, nadmiernie wykwalifikowanej główki i nauczył się robić, co mu, kurwa, każą.

Kończy rozmowę i kieruje wszystkie połączenia z numeru Miriam prosto do poczty głosowej, bo nie dowie się od niej żadnej rzeczy na temat współpracy z Arthurem, której nie znałby już z własnego doświadczenia.

Po południu przekopuje wszystko, co oferują mu znajomości na rynku aukcyjnym, aż wreszcie natrafia na parę porcelanowych dzbanków z Sèvres, pasujących do ostentacyjnego gustu Toma Moorcocka, i organizuje przesłanie ich na jego adres wraz z kartą z napisem „Przepraszam za nieprzyjemności”. Następnego ranka, bardziej niż mniej nietrzeźwy, wydaje sporą część honorarium od Arthura na używany minijacht z obitą białą skórą armaturą i nowoczesną nawigacją, bo różnica między _pieniędzmi_ a _bogactwem_ polega na tym, że to drugie umożliwia wydawanie tego pierwszego na absolutnie niepotrzebne rzeczy. A chyba w końcu sobie na to zasłużył, do cholery.

Po pierwszym rejsie, oparty o słup cumowniczy w doku i odrobinę oszołomiony fantomowym kołysaniem oraz jaskrawymi refleksami słońca na pofalowanej powierzchni wody, ulega momentowi niespodziewanej szczodrości serca i zaczyna rozmyślać, jak naprawić układy z Arthurem. O ile rzeczywiście został zrobiony przez niego w balona, sam podsunął mu zarówno motywy, jak i metody, mącąc czystość ich zawodowych kontaktów idiotycznymi warunkami swojej perwersyjnej umowy. O wiele lepiej przyjąłby wiadomość, że to właśnie Arthur przygotowuje akcję dla Miriam i Reginy, gdyby potrafił wyzbyć się podejrzenia, iż ma on wszelkie powody do żywienia urazy za chryję w Kisumu, w dodatku po zapłaceniu tak niemoralnej ceny — przy czym Eames jest pewien, że Arthur chowa swoje urazy długo i cierpliwie, zamieniając je w śmiercionośną broń. Tutaj nie wystarczą szpanerskie antyki. Rzeczy, do których Arthur ma słabość, są o wiele trudniejsze do ustalenia. Eames podejrzewa, że podsunięcie paru dobrych zleceń pomogłoby załagodzić sytuację, naturalnie o ile nie będą pracować przy nich razem. Rozgoryczenie kiedyś przeminie, a w międzyczasie Eames znajdzie sobie inne zajęcia, dzięki którym przestanie pragnąć tego, czego dostać nie może. Na razie musi jak najszybciej pokonać trudy powstrzymywania ich zawodowego klinczu przed ekspansją na znacznie groźniejsze sfery osobiste.

Tego samego wieczoru, wypuściwszy niechcący kieliszek wina z zabandażowanej ręki, wyciąga odkurzacz, żeby pozbyć się drobnych odłamków z podłogi, zrywa przy tym strup po otarciach od plastykowej taśmy na lewym nadgarstku i stwierdza, że ma po dziurki w nosie bycia dzielnym w samotności. Pakuje nędzną resztkę czystych ubrań do torby przywiezionej z Kisumu, wciąż pełnej niewypranej garderoby, po czym jedzie do rodzinnego domu w ósmym okręgu administracyjnym, położonego niedaleko wybrzeża w Pointe-Rouge. Faiza, specjalistka od handlu butami, mierzy go dziwnym spojrzeniem, gdy mijają się w drzwiach wejściowych, i wychodzi, pozostawiając pusty dom do jego dyspozycji. Eames wypija prawie całą butelkę czerwonego wina z piwnicy Franka, przeprowadza odkładaną od dawna rozmowę telefoniczną z matką, składa kilka niezupełnie szczerych obietnic odwiedzenia jej we Włoszech, kontaktuje się z babką Margot, która przebywa u Julie i Susanny w Lyonie w oczekiwaniu narodzin swojego pierwszego prawnuka, i rozciąga się na wąskim łóżku w ogrodzie zimowym, gdzie sypiał, przyjeżdżając z Londynu na wakacje, spragniony blasków rodzinnego rzemiosła i kompletnie ślepy na jego cienie.

 

**

 

— Myślałam, że przestałeś się z nimi zadawać — komentuje Celine, nie przerywając wstawiania fiolek z multiwitaminami między tabletki odchudzające a jakieś nie do końca legalne specyfiki, zapełniające półki jej maleńkiej apteki, nie szerszej niż rozpiętość ramion.

To prawda, Eames nie ma do powiedzenia nic dobrego o metodach braci Tierneyów, niemniej nie na darmo cieszą się reputacją ekstraktorów wykonujących swoje zadania bez względu na koszty, co znaczy, że wpadają im najlepsze zlecenia.

— Wiesz, że zawsze zostawiam sobie otwartą furtkę.

Celine wie. W końcu to ona, dzięki powiązaniom w produkcji somnacyny, urozmaicającymi jej legalne i półlegalne interesy, wkręciła go do paru różnych zespołów, gdy wyrabiał sobie pozycję jako senny fałszerz.

— Trochę nieciekawie w domu, co? Po tym gównie, w które wdepnąłeś na dalekim południu?

Co niektórzy w rodzinie mają cholernie długie języki, jak na złodziejów.

— To ma być robota dla przyjaciela.

Celine zerka na niego przez ramię.

— Tego z nagrodą za głowę?

— Sprawa straciła aktualność — wyjaśnia Eames z krzywym uśmieszkiem. — Okazała się jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem.

Do apteki wpada syn Celine, by wybłagać od niej pieniądze na puszkę napoju. Otrzymuje, o co prosi, razem z listą, co wolno mu kupić, a czego nie.

— Jest bystry — Eames podejmuje przerwany wątek. — Sumienny. Za dobry dla Tierneyów, no chyba że dostaną akurat robotę wszechczasów.

Celine stuka w zamyśleniu plastykową butelką z pigułkami o ladę.

— Interesowałoby go coś badawczo-rozwojowego? Znam parę osób w Kioto, pracujących nieoficjalnie nad mieszankami aerozolowymi. Sądzę, że to całkiem niezła okazja. Mogę skontaktować go z ich kierownikiem.

Eames dziękuje jej skromnym pocałunkiem w policzek.

W drodze do portu zostawia Freddy’emu wiadomość z zaproszeniem na przejażdżkę nowym jachcikiem, niestety nie doczekuje się zwrotnego telefonu, a gdy dociera do doków, zaczyna padać. Siada więc przy frontowym oknie baru z widokiem na zatokę i obserwuje sztorm nadciągający od morza. Ogarnięty pierwszym od wielu tygodniu przypływem optymizmu, koncentruje się w pełni na przyszłości, rozmyślając, jaką robotę skombinowałby teraz najchętniej i kogo chciałby mieć przy sobie podczas jej wykonywania.

 

**

 

Po powrocie zastaje pusty przedtem dom pełen hałasu, pyłu i rozgardiaszu.

— Co z twoją akcją? — pyta ze zdumieniem, omal nie zderzywszy się z Miriam, która podąża korytarzem z wiertarką w ręku i spiętymi do tyłu włosami.

— Przeprowadzona zeszłej nocy — odpowiada Miriam szorstko, nawet nie przystając. — Poszło jak z płatka. Twoje szczęście.

W kuchni Vince wygłasza do telefonu tyradę, będącą wiązanką demonstracyjnej, nadmiernej pewności siebie — w czym zazwyczaj przoduje jego brat — podkradzionego od Franka londyńskiego slangu i pojedynczych francuskich zwrotów. Przypuszczalnie próbuje z dość marnym skutkiem zmyć głowę któremuś z członków rodziny. Zdaje się, że chodzi o jakieś problemy w klubie. Rozbite szyby. Zniszczone wyposażenie do wymiany. Oczywiście że nie załatwił raportu policyjnego dla ubezpieczalni. Czy wygląda na pierdolonego idiotę, który miesza policję w takie sprawy?

Eamesa ogarnia paskudne przeczucie, że albo antyki z Sèvres nie dotarły do adresata, albo zapomniał o przekupieniu jeszcze jednej osoby.

— Ciebie to już chyba do końca pogięło — odzywa się Freddy za jego plecami. — Wozisz dupę na łodzi po całych dniach, a my musimy sami pilnować interesu.

Straty w klubie nie są najwyraźniej aż tak wielkie, skoro wciąż kręci się po domu, widocznie uradowany zarówno okazją do dramatyzowania, jak i szansą na przeskoczenie hierarchii wiekowej, a co za tym idzie, przywołaniem Eamesa do porządku. Prawdopodobnie atak na lokal był tylko ostrzeżeniem.

— Miło cię ujrzeć, młody. Oddzwoniłbyś, gdy starsi proszą, co? Nie wymawiaj się brakiem czasu, bo widzę, że masz go dość, skoro zatrzymałeś się na hamburgera. O, proszę, tutaj kapnęło ci trochę majonezu…

— Czy ty mnie słuchasz, kolego? — Freddy powtarza jedno z drwiących powiedzonek swojego ojca, sugerujących udręczenie życiem, i robi unik przed ręką Eamesa. — Hej! Gdzie ci to położyć? — pyta, kierując wzrok na otwarty właz w suficie.

Dobiegający z góry głos brzmi aż nazbyt znajomo.

— Dawaj tutaj.

Z otworu nad ich głowami wysuwa się lewa dłoń Arthura, tak samo silna i czysta jak zawsze, przejmując podawany przez Freddy’ego panel czujnika ruchu. Następnie rozlega się szuranie kolan o podłogę poddasza i kliknięcie zapalanej latarki. Przez świeżo wywierconą dziurkę w suficie pada wąski stożek światła.

Wkrótce z otworu wynurzają się najpierw nogi, a potem biodra. Arthur opuszcza się na łokciach, chwyta oburącz krawędź włazu i zwisa z niego na tyle nisko, by zeskoczyć bezpiecznie na dywan.

— Eames — mówi idealnie neutralnym tonem.

Stanowi obraz rozbrajającej prostolinijności w przybrudzonych na kolanach dżinsach, granatowej koszulce o zaprószonych kurzem i pyłem poddasza rękawach i nitką pajęczyny zaczepioną o luźny kosmyk włosów. Wygląda jak student na wakacjach, majstrujący nad amatorskim ulepszeniem swojego systemu stereofonicznego. Niewiarygodne, że niedawno wydostał się, ledwo draśnięty, z piekła na froncie operacyjnym Cobola, a tym bardziej trudno uwierzyć, jak subtelnie, metodycznie i przerażająco skutecznie zagrał na emocjach rasowemu kryminaliście pokroju Eamesa, w którego żyłach płynie krew odziedziczona bilateralnie po dwóch pokoleniach zawodowych złodziei.

Eames stwierdza ze złością, że jest kompletnie nieprzygotowany na to spotkanie, bo w zamyśle miało ono nastąpić na jego zasadach, w wybranym przez niego czasie i najlepiej na rozpraszającym tle jakiejś nowej roboty.

— Mogę prosić o pomoc? — woła Miriam z korytarza.

Arthur otrzepuje kurz z ubrania i czeka.

— No już, idź — pogania go Eames. — Rób, co ci każą.

Wzrok Arthura ześlizguje się na bandaże owijające rękę Eamesa. Nie zanosi się na to, żeby dał się tak łatwo spławić.

— Zauważyłem twoją wzruszającą troskę, Arthurze. A teraz nie róbmy z tego dramatu.

Wciąż z ostatnimi słowami na ustach wyciąga telefon i zasłania się nim niczym tarczą dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Odwraca się i przechodzi do swojego legowiska w ogrodzie zimowym, żeby sprawdzić, czy i tutaj zamontowano urządzenia zakłócające jego poczucie prywatności. Oczywiście że tak — ich obecność zdradzają otworki wywiercone w suficie oraz cienki przewód przyklejony prowizorycznie taśmą do ramy przesuwnego okna.

Torba Arthura stoi w bezokiennym zakątku za pralnią, nazywanym szumnie biblioteką, którego umeblowanie stanowi stary, wyleżały szezlong i samotna szafka na książki, zawierająca pozostawioną przez matkę Eamesa kolekcję albumów sztuki i lektury przydatne w przygotowaniach do tego czy tamtego skoku. Szezlong jest za krótki o dobre trzydzieści centymetrów, by mężczyzna o wzroście Arthura mógł leżeć na nim wygodnie, niemniej ktoś rzucił poduszkę w jeden róg, a złożony koc w drugi. Najwidoczniej ich gość zamierza zostać tutaj na dłużej.

 

**

 

Integruje się z rodziną Eamesa, jakby była jego nowym zespołem ekstrakcyjnym, w którym każdy z członków wymaga indywidualnej uwagi, nie większej jednak niż potrzeba do wybadania jego mocnych i słabych stron, a następnie optymalnego wykorzystania zebranych informacji. Dreszcz złego przeczucia spływa po plecach Eamesa za każdym razem, gdy widzi Arthura siekającego marchewkę na gulasz Faizy albo siedzącego przy stoliku w ogrodzie z naręczem starych katalogów Sotheby’s należących do taty, ale kiedy wypatruje oznak podstępnych intencji, natrafia jedynie na ostrożny dystans.

W porze śniadania natyka się w kuchni na Arthura, pogrążonego w rozmowie o broni palnej z trójką Algierczyków, których Vinnie przyprowadził z klubu, niewyspanych i wciąż podekscytowanych tym, co trzymało ich na nogach przez całą noc. Nie dobiegli jeszcze dwudziestki i bez przerwy prężą zaczepnie mięśnie odkrytych ramion. Zdaje się jednak, że zamiast roztaczać groźną atmosferę, przemawiają do dobrze ukrytego poczucia humoru Arthura. Eames rozpoznaje jego ciche rozbawienie po wzroku utkwionym w kubku z kawą i łagodnym korygowaniu wyłącznie kompletnie przesadzonych bzdur.

— Na ladzie — rzuca Eamesowi i zaraz wraca do przerwanej w połowie recenzji szczegółów wyposażenia technicznego serii SIG 550. — Chodzi o poprawę klasycznego modelu rzędu dwudziestu procent, a dokładnie o zasięg i precyzję…

Na ladzie stoi jeszcze jeden kubek kawy, czarnej i nadal gorącej, stanowiący bardzo atrakcyjną alternatywę dla zmagania się z filigranowym uchwytem zaparzacza, po który Eames sięgał właśnie zabandażowaną dłonią.

Nietrudno im unikać kontaktu, bo Eames rozgląda się za nową robotą, a Arthur najwyraźniej uznał go za najmniej interesującą osobę w całym domu. O ile nie siedzi za stołem w kuchni, zajęty przeglądaniem nowych informacji o systemach zabezpieczeń, to wychodzi z którymś z krewnych Eamesa, słuchając niekończących się dyskusji o interesie i anegdotek z życia kryminalistów, nieco już oklepanych od ciągłego powtarzania.

Dopiero kiedy pojawia się Mario wraz ze swoimi chłopcami, szukając pomocy przy sfałszowaniu ksiąg rachunkowych złomowiska, Arthur wraca do rzeczowej, ledwo zauważalnej wyniosłości, z jaką zwykł traktować kolegów po fachu. Destrukcyjny potencjał leżący w naturze profesji kuzynów Eamesa, podkreślony dodatkowo napięciami paskudnego konfliktu o dominację w rewirze, rozpętanego w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, stwarza wokół nich aurę maksymalnego niebezpieczeństwa. Zawodowa maska opada na twarz Arthura w momencie, gdy tylko przekraczają próg. Milknie, przezorny i czujny, i kłamie spokojnie na ich pytania swoją podręcznikową francuszczyzną. Eames miał rację, kojarząc go z bankową fortecą. Sposób, w jaki sztywnieje, przybiera lekko pogardliwą minę, zapina pod szyję skórzaną kurtkę i chowa uśmiech do dobrze strzeżonego sejfu, czyni z niego zimny, beznamiętny automat. Nic dziwnego, że Eames dał się na to nabrać. Wyrzuty sumienia są zupełnie zbędne.

Tego wieczoru, kiedy nadchodzi wiadomość o zatwierdzeniu wniosku o repatriację taty z Rebibbii, po długich godzinach picia jednego szampana po drugim, grubo po północy, Eames widzi Arthura i Faizę na dachu, kończących ostatnią butelkę. Faiza nosi coś z własnego towaru, podróbki szpilek Jimmy’ego Choo o obcasach tak wysokich, że wetknięte w oko przebiłyby ludzką czaszkę na wylot. Arthur schodzi po drabinie i wyciąga rękę do Faizy, chwiejnie pokonującej kolejne stopnie. Podtrzymuje jej plecy i wybucha śmiechem, gdy Faiza ześlizguje się jednak z nadłamanego szczebla tuż nad ziemią, a potem odprowadza ją do czekającej taksówki, którą ma dojechać do klubu.

Przez cztery tygodnie obraz Arthura, noszony przez Eamesa w głowie, pokazuje stopklatkę przedstawiającą drogę na obrzeżach Kisumu i końcową scenę ich ostatniej współpracy. Pamięta bijącą od niego żelazną determinację, niekwestionowaną przewagę intelektualną i ostrą frustrację sprawami wymykającymi się spod jego kontroli. Niedobrze przypominać sobie o innej stronie Arthura, która jest teraz dla Eamesa absolutnie niedostępna.

 

**

 

Dzbanki z Sèvres najwyraźniej dotarły wreszcie do Toma Moorcocka, bo po brutalnym zdemolowaniu wyposażenia lokalu i usianiu całej podłogi rozbitym szkłem, fragmentami roztrzaskanych odtwarzaczy, mikserów i reszty sprzętu z pulpitu DJ-a, nikt więcej nie zakłóca spokoju w klubie Freddy’ego i Vince’a. Stworzona przez Arthura domowa sieć zabezpieczeń popada w stan technologicznego przestarzenia. Niemniej Eames, nie do końca uspokojony, nadal łamie sobie głowę nad rozjemczym prezentem dla Oppermana. Sztuka przeżycia poza prawem od zawsze łączyła się z umiejętnością poświęcenia kozła ofiarnego, rzucenia go na pożarcie rywalom albo śledczym, jeśli jest to jedyną możliwością uniknięcia katastrofy, gotowością wysłania kogoś na bardzo prawdopodobną misję samobójczą. Pomijając sytuacje z wyrównywaniem specyficznych rachunków, sięga się zazwyczaj po najniższego w rankingu kooperanta. A ponieważ listę kontrahentów Oppermana poddaje się ciągłej i bezlitosnej rewizji, Eames musi być cholernie pewien, że jego pozycja jest choć trochę oddalona od szarego końca.

Podczas gdy w domu trwa w najlepsze kolejna impreza, Eames wczytuje się w raporty o nieudanej próbie stworzenia spółki, którą Cobol przypłacił sporymi stratami w Nigerii, i usiłuje przedrzeć się przez labirynt firm fasadowych oraz pomniejszych udziałowców, żeby odnaleźć sterujący nimi centralny mózg i podać go Oppermanowi na metaforycznej srebrnej tacy. W pewnej chwili wyczuwa czyjąś obecność u drzwi.

— Mogę w czymś pomóc? — pyta Arthur znad butelki piwa.

Wygląda tak przyjaźnie i beztrosko, że włoski na karku Eamesa, w międzyczasie przyzwyczajonego do kompletnego braku zainteresowania z jego strony, jeżą się momentalnie.

Wraca wzrokiem do ekranu laptopa spoczywającego na kolanach i marszczy czoło w udawanym skupieniu, jakby odkrył właśnie coś pikantniejszego niż strona główna brytyjskiego Urzędu Nadzoru Rynku.

— O ile się nie mylę, prowadziłeś przed chwilą na zewnątrz bardzo pasjonującą rozmowę o ACTA — odpowiada z roztargnieniem. — Nie chcę cię odrywać od tematu, zwłaszcza że akurat zaczynałeś się w niego wczuwać.

Klnie półgłosem, kiedy po raz tysięczny niezgrabne pod grubym opatrunkiem palce ześlizgują się z wrażliwej powierzchni touchpadu i zanoszą go nie tam, dokąd zmierzał.

— Pokaż — nalega Arthur i Eames musi przesunąć się w bok na kanapie, żeby zrobić mu miejsce. — Pomogę, o ile nie chodzi o plan usunięcia mnie z tego świata. A nawet jeśli, mam informacje z pierwszej ręki, za które dałbyś się pociąć.

Arthur jest nieźle wstawiony, stwierdza Eames, a zerknąwszy na cyferki zegara w rogu monitora, przestaje się dziwić — popołudnie rozpoczęte zakrapianym obiadem w ogrodzie zdążyło przejść we wczesny wieczór.

— Jezu drogi, Eames, jeszcze nie masz dosyć Afryki? — Arthur odstawia piwo na stolik i opiera się mocno o ramię Eamesa, zmieniając okienko przeglądarki. — Uran? Nie pakuj się w to. Końcowym odbiorcą zawsze jest rząd, a ci kurewscy złodzieje tylko czekają, żeby złapać cię za jaja, wyczyścić do zera i nazwać to wywłaszczeniem w majestacie prawa.

Nuta goryczy w jego słowach zdradza, że mówi z własnego doświadczenia, a to rodzaj historii, którą Eames bardzo chciałby poznać.

— Tylko jeżeli działasz na oślep — popycha temat.

Niestety, Arthur zdążył już przesunąć laptopa na swoje kolana i skupia się na nim z determinacją czterolatka rzucającego się na nowe pudełko puzzli.

— No to czego tutaj szukamy?

Pogrąża się w pracy, jakby zapomniał o obecności Eamesa, któremu jednak coraz trudniej odpowiadać podobną obojętnością. Światło wpadające przez tylne okna nabiera złotobrązowego odcienia. Dłonie Arthura tańczą po klawiszach z gracją pianisty. Gdyby był zaproszoną na imprezę ładną koleżanką Miriam, gdyby nie mieli wspólnej przeszłości, Eames wyciągnąłby teraz rękę i poprawił mu ramiączko sukienki albo przesunął zapięcie naszyjnika, byleby tylko znaleźć pretekst do kontaktu fizycznego.

— Mogę zainstalować mały program? — pyta Arthur i, opierając się rozkosznie o biodro Eamesa, sięga do kieszeni po pęk kluczy, otwiera niepozorny breloczek z jakimś firmowym logo, który okazuje się zakamuflowanym pendrive’em, po czym wsuwa go bezzwłocznie do czekającego gniazdka.

— Proszę, nie krępuj się — mruczy Eames z opóźnieniem.

Na policzku Arthura pojawia się cień dołeczka. Eames nie wie, czy to za jego sprawą, czy z ekscytacji pogonią za informacjami.

— Jak sądzisz — podejmuje na widok wojskowej wyszukiwarki, którą widział już raz w Hanoi — jaką wartość osiągnęłaby na czarnym rynku magiczna wtyczka potęgi Arthura?

Zdecydowanie nie tylko pogoń za informacjami.

— Twoja aluzja, panie Eames, została odnotowana.

Kiedy złotawy blask za oknami przechodzi w szarość, Arthur podaje Eamesowi szukane nazwisko, łącznie z adresem domowym. Z kuchni dobiega pobrzękiwanie szklanek wyjmowanych z komody. Chwilę później rozlega się muzyka, kompromis między hip-hopem i R’n’B typowy dla chwil, kiedy Freddy i Miriam przebywają razem w domu. Arthur opuszcza monitor laptopa i wyjmuje pendrive’a, po czym zerka na dłoń Eamesa.

— To najgorszy opatrunek, jaki widziałem na oczy — stwierdza stanowczo. — Komu go zawdzięczasz? Śmiertelnemu wrogowi wśród lekarzy? Albo w rodzinie?

Eames kładzie zabandażowaną rękę wnętrzem do góry na jego udzie.

— Nie spełnia standardów ISO, co?

— Nie spełnia standardów kosza z odpadkami. Kto ci to zrobił, do cholery?

W innym towarzystwie, innego dnia, Eames mógłby odpowiedzieć, że po wyczerpaniu cierpliwości lekarza dwukrotnie jeździł na drugi koniec miasta, żeby nakłonić do pomocy swoją byłą dziewczynę, dostał krótką odprawę od poproszonej o to samo Faizy, zapłacił dodatkową pięćdziesiątkę męskiej prostytutce, żeby oczyściła, zdezynfekowała i przewiązała ranę, a na koniec musiał zdać się na własne toporne zabiegi.

— Jeśli uważasz, że umiesz lepiej…

Arthur delikatnie odpina haczyki, odkłada je starannie na stolik i zaczyna powoli odwijać bandaże. Eames rozkoszuje się sporadycznymi muśnięciami skóry o skórę nad brzegiem gazy. Przygląda się wygiętym dziewczęco rzęsom Arthura, regularnemu profilowi jego twarzy, zdecydowanej, prostej linii ust. Pocałuje je jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem, trochę później, kiedy szanse na wylądowanie razem w łóżku wzrosną, ale na razie musi uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Niech obaj poczekają na ten moment. Może spróbuje, kiedy już napomknie o robocie w zespole badawczym w Kioto.

Ruchy Arthura są ostrożne, niemniej odrobinę niezręczne, chociaż upłynęło już pół godziny od jego ostatniej butelki piwa. Rozwija kolejne warstwy nałożonych krzywo bandaży i opowiada coś o obrocie uranem, kontraktach terminowych w handlu złotem, sfinansowanym przez Bank Światowy projekcie w Tanzanii, który okazał się niewypałem. Skóra pod zdjętym opatrunkiem jest blada i nieprzyjemna dla oka, wciąż opuchnięta przy…

— Czekaj, skąd o tym wiesz?

Arthur nieruchomieje z kawałkiem zmiętej gazy w palcach. To, co przed chwilą powiedział, jest jednym z sekretów, kupionych przez Eamesa za słoną cenę od Yusufa i nadal czekających na swoje wykorzystanie.

— Ta sprawa nie została podana do ogólnej wiadomości, Arthurze. Gdzieś ty to wytrzasnął?  
Odpowiada mu wzruszenie ramion.

— Przecież i tak włamałem się do systemu Cobola, żeby przemycić informacje o Amundsenie. Niektóre z jego folderów wręcz błagały o skopiowanie.

Rzuca Eamesowi skąpy uśmiech, w którym kryje się cicha duma. I nagle, w jednym ułamku sekundy, Eames chce zetrzeć mu go z twarzy, najlepiej pięścią, bo skradzione dokumenty, tak niefrasobliwie traktowane przez Arthura, przypuszczalnie wystarczą za powód, by Opperman na powrót skupił szczególną uwagę na Eamesie i jego rodzinie.

— Tego nie było w umowie. — Ton Eamesa sprawia, że Arthur spina się niczym zwalniacz klingi w nożu sprężynowym; efekty całodziennego picia pozwalają jasno odczytać zmianę w mowie jego ciała. — Kradzież danych nigdy nie wchodziła w rachubę. Co jeszcze przede mną zataiłeś?

— Dobrze wiesz, że to nie w moim stylu.

— Czyżby?

Arthur ciska na ziemię zwinięty bandaż, porzucając wraz z nim zarówno pielęgniarskie zapędy, jak i resztki wspomaganego piwem kumpelskiego nastroju.

— Nie zapomniałeś o czymś, Eames? Sam ustaliłeś warunki, wszystkie bez wyjątku. A jeśli nie nadmieniłeś przy tym o ochronie cennych danych, cóż, uznaj to za swój kolejny błąd.

Eames, przez całe życie doskonalący sztukę manipulowania ludźmi dla czystej rozrywki i twardy pod tym względem jak hartowana stal, nie potrafi sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zamiast opanowanej riposty stać go tylko na obronny, arogancki sarkazm.

— Dziękuję, Arthurze, za jakże szczerą opinię o moim…

— Jezu Chryste — przerywa mu Arthur zmęczonym głosem, wstając z kanapy. — Zapłaciłem cenę, której zażądałeś, Eames, co do ostatniej pozycji, więc daje mi to prawo do podejmowania decyzji. Jeden jedyny raz zrobiłem coś bez konsultacji z tobą. I co z tego? Wielka mi katastrofa.

Po jego wyjściu Eames sięga z powrotem po laptopa i wpatruje się niewidzącym wzrokiem w strony wciąż otwartego pliku z rocznym raportem finansowym, rozważając, jak mógłby rozegrać tę sprawę sprytniej. Kiedyś to on skutecznie prowokował Arthura i wyprowadzał go z równowagi — nigdy na odwrót.

Przyznaje przed samym sobą, że jeśli chodzi o nich dwóch, jego wyczulona intuicja zawodzi. Kiedy próbuje przeanalizować ich obecny układ, uparcie powraca myślami do wspólnych dni w pokoiku nad warsztatem samochodowym, gdzie pracowali ramię w ramię pod presją upływającego czasu i dokonywali cudów dzięki genialnej inspiracji oraz płynnemu działaniu w duecie, choć raz zapominając o dynamice zespołowych przepychanek i osobistej rywalizacji. Czuje się zażenowany, jak wiele to dla niego znaczyło, a jak mało dla Arthura. Wrażliwy punkt, w który mógł trafić Eamesa, musiał być widoczny jak na dłoni. Eames wychował się na zawodowym wzorcu Franka i ojca, potrafiących w krytycznej sytuacji podjąć zgodną decyzję jednym mrugnięciem oka, jak gdyby czytali sobie w myślach. Trudno zdobyć się na podobne zaufanie wobec kogoś spoza rodziny, zwłaszcza we współśnieniu, gdzie Eames zwykł trzymać się od wszystkich na dystans i nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, by szukać tak bliskiego partnerstwa z kimkolwiek — aż do teraz.

Nie wie, co Arthur chciał mu zaproponować dziś wieczorem, ale na pewno nie więcej niż coś tymczasowego, dużo mniej ważnego od niespodziewanie efektywnej współpracy, za którą — dzięki odrobinie wyparcia — nie będzie nawet tęsknił. Klient i wykonawca, jak dosadnie przypomniano mu kolejny raz z rzędu. Gdy bateria w laptopie wydaje ostatnie tchnienie, Eames dochodzi do wniosku, że być może powinien wziąć, co mu oferują i skończyć z żałowaniem tego, czego Arthur nie chce mu dać.

Problem ze skradzionymi dokumentami da się rozwiązać, o ile potraktuje go jasno, rzeczowo i profesjonalnie. Przyjmuje podawany przez Vince’a kieliszek czerwonego wina i stwierdza, że skoro ma trudności z trafieniem w nutę swojej dawnej niewymuszonej nonszalancji, powinien skoncentrować się na jej lepszym udawaniu.

Vince jest wprawdzie młodszym z braci, co jednak wcale nie czyni z niego popychadła ani chłopca na posyłki, za to wyrabia w nim wyluzowanego, choć nieugiętego stratega. Zgadza się owinąć nowe bandaże wokół ręki Eamesa w zamian za wypożyczenie łodzi na cały dzień, a potem wykorzystuje jego roztargnienie, objawiające się niedoprecyzowaniem szczegółów ich małej transakcji, i wiąże opatrunek do końca za dodatkową cenę skrzynki piwa.

 

**

 

Arthur nie próżnuje o żadnej porze dnia, ale najbardziej widać to wczesnym rankiem. Gdy tylko pierwsze promienie słońca złocą wierzchołki drzew, siada przy stoliku w ogrodzie, już po joggingu oraz prysznicu, rozkładając przed sobą gazetę, laptopa oraz telefon, jakby kawałek tosta i pokrojone na ćwiartki jabłko nie wystarczyły, by się nasycił.

Eames odczekuje kwadrans na swój moment, po czym zbliża się z dwoma kubkami czarnej kawy i magazynem samochodowym, którego nie ma zamiaru czytać. Wzmianka o nagranej przez Celinę robocie badawczej w Kioto spotyka się z powściągliwym zainteresowaniem Arthura.

— Skontaktuj mnie ze swoim pośrednikiem. Mam parę pytań. — I po tych słowach zmiata okruszki tosta z blatu z miną, jakby już zapominał o otrzymanej przed chwilą propozycji. Jego uwaga słabnie jeszcze bardziej, gdy Eames porusza temat skopiowanych plików Cobola.

— A mówiłeś, że nie mają cię w kieszeni. Chyba wcale nie jesteś takim wolnym strzelcem, jak ci się zdaje, Eames.

We śnie, w obcej skórze, Eames odpowiedziałby, że postawił na złe wyjście w podbramkowej sytuacji i wpędził się w kłopoty z Oppermanem. Przechyliłby głowę w ten uparcie pokorny sposób, który wzbudziłby współczucie Arthura, i poprosiłby go o pomoc. Ale tutaj, na jawie, ma swoją dumę i wie, że zabrnął w kozi róg. Przypomina sobie warunki wyznaczone przez siebie w Hanoi, kiedy sytuacja była odwrotna, a Arthur szukał jego wsparcia, i nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic innego niż:

— Słuchaj, podejdźmy do tego handlowo. Osiemdziesiąt tysięcy za wszystko.

Arthur wybucha śmiechem, tylko odrobinę szyderczym.

— No przestań, przecież ta kasa ci się przyda — dodaje Eames.

— Osiemdziesiąt to za mało.

— Osiemdziesiąt pięć. Moja najlepsza i ostateczna propozycja.

Zdaniem Arthura Saito wyłoży kilkakrotnie wyższą sumę nawet bez wiedzy, że niektóre ze skradzionych dokumentów jawnie wymieniają Proclusa.

— Boże drogi, tylko nie to. Nie sprzedawaj tych danych Saito. Komu tylko chcesz, byle nie jemu.

Wie, co się stanie, gdy poufne informacje znajdą się w ręku ich najpotężniejszego i najbardziej bezwzględnego klienta. Wyobraża sobie falę okrutnej przemocy, którą Cobol zaleje szeregi swoich pracowników i kontrahentów, żeby ustalić źródło wycieku, a następnie zrównać je z pokrytą zgliszczami ziemią.

— W takim razie złóż mi lepszą ofertę — odpowiada Arthur miękko.

Pieniądze z roboty w Makao przechodzą długą procedurę prania za pośrednictwem dwóch czy trzech zagranicznych filtrów. Większość pierwszej raty honorarium od Arthura poszła do Julie na rodzinne fundusze inwestycyjne i nie da się jej wycofać ani szybko, ani łatwo. Reszta, po odjęciu kosztów minijachtu, desperackiej ceny zapłaconej w chwili słabości Yusufowi i tego, co Eames rozpuścił w ciągu dwóch tygodni w luksusowym penthousie w Aleksandrii, nie przekracza nędznych paru tysięcy, które za nic w świecie nie dorastają do pięt możliwościom Saito.

Ledwo rozpoznaje własny spięty głos.

— Obawiam się, że to wszystko, na co mnie teraz stać.

Arthur pochyla się nad stołem i wyrywa artykuł o systemach rozpoznawania mowy, pozornie czytany przez Eamesa. Strona magazynu ustępuje gładko.

— Nie spieszy mi się. A ty zrewiduj w tym czasie swoją ostateczną propozycję.

 

**

 

Skryty w głębi ciemnego ogrodu, z papierosem od Faizy między wargami, Eames karmi kreatywność butelką single malt, roztrząsając w myślach potencjalne plany wykradzenia danych od Arthura. Podwędzenie breloczka z pendrive’em byłoby kwestią kilku sekund dzięki wprawie i finezji jego palców, co jednak nie rozwiązuje dużo trudniejszego problemu zabezpieczonych kopii, schowanych przez przezornego właściciela w niemożliwych do odgadnięcia miejscach. Dokonanie ekstrakcji na Arthurze, nawet czysto hipotetycznie, równałoby się z włożeniem głowy w otwartą paszczę lwa.

W oknie na tyłach domu widzi Miriam, Celine i Arthura pochylonych nad kuchennym stołem. Celine szkicuje coś, co może być zarówno chemicznym składem sennej mieszanki, strukturą zespołu, jak i schematem wnętrza Ermitażu. Arthur delikatnie przesuwa z papieru zwisający koniec jej pomarańczowych korali. Po doświadczeniu z Cobbem to jasne jak słońce, że słabym punktem Arthura jest zaufanie — obdarza nim bardzo niewielu, ale gdy już to robi, okazuje się nazbyt szczodry. Eames nie wie jedynie, jak daleko mu do kręgu wybranych i nad czym musi ostro popracować, by znaleźć się w jego wnętrzu.

— Twój przyjaciel jest bardzo otwarty — odzywa się Faiza ze swojego krzesła pod sosną. — W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

— Bo ja gadam pokrętnie jak pijany polityk. Sama tak powiedziałaś na imprezie w Joliette.

Faiza śmieje się i podciąga kolana pod brodę, jakby chciała się ochronić przed chłodem wieczoru. Eames ją lubi, nie podoba mu się tylko, jakie szkody wyrządzi rodzinnym interesom oszołomione i zranione serce Freddy’ego, kiedy pewnego dnia Faiza postanowi go opuścić.

— Wszystkie słowa świata — odpowiada Faiza refleksyjnie, strzepując popiół na ziemię i wyciągając do Eamesa pustą szklankę — nie zagwarantują ci ziarnka prawdy.

Eames dolewa jej whisky i siada naprzeciwko, pełen wątpliwości, czy Arthur rzeczywiście złamałby swoją rygorystyczną zasadę, zakazującą wspominania o samym istnieniu współśnienia osobom nie siedzącym po uszy w branży.

— A z czego tak dokładnie ci się zwierzył? Pewnie nawet nie powiedział, gdzie mieszka.

Faiza nie może sobie przypomnieć, wie tylko, że chodzi o miejsce oddalone o dwie godziny lotu od jego rodziców, ale nie jest to ani Nowy Jork, ani San Francisco. Pamięta opis domu jego dzieciństwa, otoczonego jabłkowym sadem. Pamięta też, że ojciec Arthura na zawsze pozostał rozczarowany jego decyzją o porzuceniu tradycyjnej w rodzinie kariery inżyniera jeszcze przed zdobyciem dyplomu. Eames zerka znów na oświetlone okno, za którym Celine tłumaczy Arthurowi coś, co sprowadza na jego twarz wyraz analitycznego skupienia, i gratuluje sobie w myślach, że samodzielnie wydedukował połowę zdradzanych przez Faizę sensacji.

Wypija whisky do dna i ponownie napełnia szklankę.

— Tak, wiem, wolał rzucić się w wir mrocznych przygód wojennego najemnika.

— Co?

Okazuje się, że otwartość Arthura nie objęła etapu afgańskiego, i Eames musi się nieźle napocić, żeby zawrócić Faizę na bezpieczniejsze tereny. Gdy wreszcie udaje mu się wmanewrować ją w podjęcie przerwanego wątku, alkohol zaczyna tłumić siłę jego perswazji, a entuzjazm, z jakim Faiza drażni go zatajonymi informacjami o Arthurze, wyraźnie maleje.

— Och, chodziło o jakąś tam maszynę. — Macha lekceważąco ręką, jakby jedyna warta uwagi technologia dotyczyła produkcji cienkich jak szpilki obcasów i nabijanych diamentami pasków wokół kostki. — Do robienia snów. Był w grupie badawczej na uniwersytecie. Traktował ten projekt jak… jak swoją miłość.

Wnętrze ust Eamesa łaskocze od przedsmaku rozwiązania, tworzonego przez wskakujące na swoje miejsca kawałki łamigłówki. Niestety jego przytępiony alkoholem mózg nie jest w stanie ubrać powstającego obrazu w konkretne słowa.

— Rząd…

— Zamknęli projekt. Zabrali mu maszynę do snów. Może Arthur kieruje się zemstą? W takiej sytuacji miałby chyba do tego prawo.

Za kuchennym oknem obiekt ich rozmowy miesza właśnie coś palcami w misce, po czym z uśmiechem prezentuje jej zawartość Celine. Nie sposób stwierdzić, czy jest to coś jadalnego, czy demonstracja jakiejś reakcji chemicznej. Eames mógłby przejść teraz przez kuchnię jako żywa pochodnia, a Arthur nie zwróciłby nawet na niego uwagi.

— Niewykluczone, ale dzisiaj liczy się tylko interes — odpowiada. — Tamto to już przeszłość. Nie przejmuje się nią na tyle, żeby myśleć o zemście.

Faiza nieruchomieje z papierosem przy ustach i patrzy na Eamesa przenikliwie.

— Tak sądzisz?

Tylne drzwi domu otwierają się z trzaskiem.

— Odwal się od mojej pani, staruszku.

Freddy mówi to prawie żartem, niemniej w jego głosie pobrzmiewa wyzwanie, którego nigdy wcześniej tam nie było, jak gdyby fiasko Eamesa w Kenii trwale nadszarpnęło jego autorytet i zachęcało do prób przeskoczenia rodzinnej hierarchii. Zazwyczaj Eames wie, że nie powinien zniżać się do takiego poziomu, niestety wrodzone zamiłowanie do wszczynania awantur dla zabawy, spotęgowane połączonym działaniem alkoholu i frustracji, każe mu zapomnieć o trzymaniu emocji na wodzy.

— Odrobina konkurencji nie zaszkodzi — szczerzy się do Freddy’ego. — Taka perła jak ona zasługuje na prawdziwego mężczyznę.

Pewnego dnia Freddy zrozumie, że wiecznie dobry humor jego ojca nie jest przejawem uległości, a wysoce efektywną bronią, którą sam również może się posłużyć. Ale dopóki się tego nie nauczy, pozostanie chwiejny, łatwy do wyprowadzenia z równowagi i kompletnie nieprzydatny w skomplikowanych, ryzykownych akcjach. Eames spontanicznie uznaje, że jako starszy kuzyn jest współodpowiedzialny za jego edukację.

— I po co te nerwy, mały? — mówi, więc oczywiście „mały” obraca barkami na znak gotowości do ataku. — Masz jakiś powód?

Freddy zerka na jego zranioną dłoń, jakby same bandaże były zwiastunem porażki.

— To żadna przeszkoda — odpowiada Eames ponuro na niezadane pytanie, a Freddy, bogu niech będą dzięki za przewidywalność testosteronu i młodości, zrzuca z siebie kurtkę.

To tylko mała próba sił na pięści po pijanemu, przeprowadzona według rodzinnych reguł, których obaj trzymają się od pierwszego samodzielnego kroku — i pierwszego uderzenia. Eames obrywa raz w szczękę, drugi raz w ledwo wyleczone po kontuzji żebra, co boli jak diabli i sprawia, że zaczyna żałować kilku ostatnich szklanek, chociaż wciąż jest w stanie odwdzięczyć się z nawiązką. Wymieniają parę kolejnych ciosów, zanim Freddy przypomina sobie o dobrej dekadzie przewagi Eamesa w wypatrywaniu i rozbijaniu pięścią słabych punktów przeciwnika. Pozwala rozbawionemu Vince’owi na interwencję i daje się ściągnąć z pola walki, która trwała jednak wystarczająco długo, by zakończyć życie krzewu nakrapianych różowych róż babki Margot i wywabić Arthura z domu. Zgięciem łokcia podtrzymuje żółtą miskę pełną prażonych orzechów, roztaczających ciepły karmelowy zapach. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru patrzy Eamesowi w oczy, a z jego spojrzenia nie można wyczytać niczego poza rozczarowaniem.

Eames całuje Faizę w kącik ust, nie protestuje, gdy zostaje dobrodusznie odepchnięty i wraca do domu po następną butelkę, po czym szuka prywatnego zakątka, by opatrzyć swoje rany.

 

**

 

Na długo przed świtem budzi go rwący ból ręki, promieniujący aż do łokcia i pulsujący wściekle przy każdym uderzeniu serca, gorszy niż w chwili powstania rany. Przez parę godzin próbuje się z nim oswoić, wreszcie jednak daje za wygraną. Przekopuje szafkę w łazience Franka i Lydii w poszukiwaniu diazepamu, a potem wpełza z powrotem do łóżka.

Przytomnieje dopiero wieczorem. Na stole obok jego posłania stoi szklanka wody, której tam wcześniej nie było. Dziwne wrażenie skrzywienia rzeczywistości zmusza go do sięgnięcia po leżące na podłodze spodnie i sprawdzenia totemu, chociaż jest bardziej niż pewien, że nawet połączone umiejętności Celine i Arthura nie wystarczyłyby do odtworzenia tego szczególnego uczucia gruntownego dyskomfortu: kaca, nadmiaru snu, wciąż obecnego zmęczenia i mętliku w głowie, jakby przeszczepionej do czyjegoś obcego, ociężałego ciała.

Zawiązuje na wpół zsunięte po walce bandaże najlepiej, jak potrafi, wyciąga z torby spodnie od dresu, ostatnie, których nie miał na sobie co najmniej dwukrotnie, i schodzi chwiejnie na dół, by znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Na ladzie w kuchni stoi kompletnie wystygła kawa. Wbrew podszeptom zdrowego rozsądku wylewa ją do zlewu i decyduje się zastąpić klinem. Dopija drugą whisky z wodą sodową przed ekranem telewizora emitującego mecz piłki nożnej, zagłuszając tyradę komentatora jednym z miksów rai Faizy, i wciąż czeka na rozjaśnienie umysłu, kiedy odgłos otwieranych głównych drzwi anonsuje przybycie Arthura. Bez wątpienia to wina jego rodzicielsko-opiekuńczej pozy — troska na twarzy i ręce obciążone torbami zakupów — że Eames czuje się jak poddany ostrej krytyce.

— Wsadź sobie gdzieś swoje nadęte standardy — warczy, zanim Arthur ma szansę rozpocząć kazanie. — Nie jestem już na twojej liście płac i nie zamierzam nigdy więcej się na niej znaleźć, więc gówno mnie obchodzi, co myślisz o moim stylu życia.

Arthur przesuwa wzrok na jego bose stopy, a potem znów patrzy mu w oczy, spokojnie i bez słowa. Rusza do kuchni, gdzie zostawia pakunki, i odchodzi do swojego kąta w bibliotece. Eames, pozostawiony sam na sam z muzyką, podkręca ją jeszcze głośniej w nadziei, że nieznośne wibracje podziałają jak terapia wstrząsowa na jego skołowaną mózgownicę. Odchyla się w tył na fotelu, zamyka oczy i myśli, że raczej nie powinien wychodzić z domu, skoro nie potrafi powiedzieć, czy docierający do niego w ledwo słyszalnych strzępkach sportowy komentarz jest prowadzony po włosku, czy hiszpańsku. Najwyższy czas, by poczuł się lepiej.

Przytomnieje, gdy Arthur odwija bandaż z jego dłoni szybkimi, rzeczowymi ruchami sprawnej pielęgniarki, w których nie ma ani śladu rozleniwionego flirtu z poprzedniego razu. Pewnie trzyma Eamesa za przedramię i wbija w nie palce, powstrzymując go przed cofnięciem ręki.

— Dorobiłeś się tej rany podczas akcji dla mnie i, do jasnej cholery, zatroszczysz się o nią jak należy. Reszta mnie nie obchodzi.

Eamesowi brak sił, by sprzeciwić się czemuś, co mu w efekcie pomoże, więc Arthur kontynuuje bez przeszkód. Przemywa ranę środkiem odkażającym, mierząc ją groźnym spojrzeniem, jakby uważał kawałek spuchniętego ciała otaczającego zygzakowatą linię szwów za osobistą zniewagę. Z bardzo podobną miną studiował kartonowy model trzeciego piętra biurowca w ich małym pokoiku w Kisumu i mobilizował całą moc swojego intelektu, by rozwiązać kolejny z trudnych problemów. Myśli Eamesa odpływają w mgliste regiony. Pamięta, jak pocałował Arthura w szyję, tuż pod zaciśniętą surowo szczęką, przypomina sobie twardość naprężonych mięśni i strukturę lekko szorstkiej skóry. Mógłby powtórzyć to teraz, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że ówczesne zainteresowanie Arthura było co najwyżej połowiczne, a obecnie nie pozostało po nim ani śladu.

— Przeprowadzę się jutro do hotelu. — Arthur nie unosi wzroku znad kawałka świeżej gazy, którą przykłada do rany i przykleja na krzyż plastrami. — Zejdę ci z oczu.

Eames pociąga ze szklanki, czując ulgę, że alkohol zaczyna przytępiać ogólną irytację, doprowadzającą go powoli do szału, nawet jeśli nie zdołał jeszcze wytrzeźwieć po wczorajszych ekscesach. Arthur owija gazę warstwami czystego bandaża, ciasno i mocno, prawie boleśnie. Obserwacja jego szybkich palców sprowadza na myśl wszystkie inne drobne demonstracje zręczności — wkłuwanie igły PASIV-u, sznurowanie butów, pakowanie kul do magazynka, demontaż generatora prądu w Południowym Sudanie — na które Eames dał się tak głupio nabrać. To przecież normalna rola zwiadowcy, prawda? A przynajmniej w przypadku Arthura: maleńkie, nic nieznaczące ćwiczenia w perfekcji, zwykle niedostrzegane i niedoceniane przez nikogo. Eames zastanawia się, czy Arthur sam jeszcze je zauważa.

Drga z zaskoczenia, kiedy opatrujące go ręce zamierają w pół ruchu. Półprzytomny od prochów i whisky, próbuje sobie uświadomić, czy sam nie wywołał tej reakcji bezwiednym dokończeniem na głos któregoś ze swoich pustych rozważań. Arthur pochyla się nad bandażem niżej niż to konieczne, jakby nie wiedział, jak zareagować na pochwałę swoich profesjonalnych umiejętności, chociaż jego pyszałkowaty wizerunek samego siebie bez wątpienia podpowiada, że zasłużył na każde jej słowo.

— Skończyłeś? — pyta Eames burkliwie. — Mam puste szkło.

Gdy wraca z nowym drinkiem, zastaje Arthura siedzącego na kanapie naprzeciwko fotela i oglądającego mecz. Wyłączył algierski pop Faizy i zastąpił go miękkimi, dęto-blaszanymi dźwiękami jakiegoś kawałka z lat czterdziestych, przyciszonymi tak, że nie zagłuszają gadania komentatora. Sędzia obwieszcza przerwę dmuchnięciem w gwizdek dokładnie w chwili, kiedy Eames opada na fotel.

— Co się tam stało? — pyta Arthur kompletnie bez związku w połowie bloku reklamowego. — W hucie Cobola? Co poszło nie tak?

Eames unosi szklankę do ust, żeby je sobie skutecznie zamknąć. Jest zdecydowanie odrętwiały umysłowo i odsłonięty na ataki niczym dobrze strzeżony budynek, w którym nawaliły wszystkie systemy bezpieczeństwa jednocześnie. Nawet gdyby był w świetnej formie, nie potrafiłby zwerbalizować przyczyn, które popchnęły go do działania tamtego dnia, nie umiałby nazwać niechcianej emocji, która wypaczyła trzeźwe, profesjonalne myślenie i zmusiła do przekroczenia bramy fabryki. Teraz, w retrospekcji, wszystko wydaje się tak idiotyczne i przesadzone. Mimo obecnego zamroczenia zostało mu na tyle rozsądku, by wiedzieć, że szczera odpowiedź zabrzmiałaby jak romantyczny bełkot nawet w jego własnych uszach, gdyby tylko pozwolił jej przejść przez gardło.

— Eames? Niepotrzebnie wchodziłeś na teren huty. Tego nie było w planie.

Co jeszcze próbuje powiedzieć mu Arthur, co nie jest już totalnie oczywiste? Eames miał aż nadto czasu, by dokonać sekcji każdego złego kroku, wyciągnąć wnioski i wbić je sobie trwale do głowy, bo nie ma lepszego nauczyciela niż opornie gojąca się rana. Niemniej ton Arthura wciąż boli tak samo — jego założenie, że bez omówienia tej porażki Eames nie poświęciłby jej ani jednej myśli i przeszedł nad nią beztrosko do porządku dziennego, ślepy na własne błędy.

— Spierdoliłem robotę — odzywa się w końcu. — To musi być jak muzyka dla twoich uszu. Spieprzyłem sprawę. Tak się składa, że nie tylko tę jedną, ale i całkiem sporo innych. Wszystko jest moją winą, stuprocentową, nawet dwustuprocentową. I patrz, dostałem, na co zasłużyłem. — Podnosi zabandażowaną dłoń.

Przez chwilę czuje się lekko i cudownie, powiedziawszy to na głos, jakby udało mu się po długich próbach wydłubać wreszcie z palca oporną drzazgę. Dopóki nie wyczytuje z miny Arthura, że wcale nie to chciał usłyszeć.

— Jeżeli spodziewałeś się szczegółowego podsumowania projektu, muszę cię rozczarować. Moje standardowe usługi nie obejmują tej pozycji.

— Jasne — odpowiada Arthur chłodno, jakby nagle stracił zainteresowanie.

Jego cicha dezaprobata sprowadza ich znów do punktu wyjściowego. Z tym, że teraz Eames jest wściekły i gówno się tym wszystkim przejmuje. Wyłącza szemrzący jazz i wrzuca pierwszą z brzegu playlistę Vince’a, pełną gangsta rapu ociekającego rymowanymi przechwałkami i bandyckim pozerstwem, zaprawionym mdłą obscenicznością.

Wychodzi do ogrodu ze szklanką wody, żeby wyklarować myśli, co niestety wciąż pozostaje w sferze niewykonalności, gdy odnajduje go Vince i przypomina, że ponowne otwarcie wyremontowanego po napadzie klubu zaczyna się za godzinę i jeżeli Eames chce przywrócić dobre stosunki z Freddym, to niech się tam lepiej pojawi.

 

**

 

Jedno z szeregu piwnicznych okienek jest wciąż zabite deskami, co tylko podkreśla specyficzny, surowy klimat lokalu. Zniszczony system nagłaśniający wymieniono na sprzęt wyższej klasy i mocy; niskie, aksamitne fale basu przenikają ściany budynku na wylot, wprawiając je w delikatne drżenie.

Co prawda po francuskiej stronie rodziny Eamesa trafiali się wspaniali tancerze — jego dziadek w ułamku sekundy przeskakiwał od walca do fokstrota z małym przystankiem na tango — ale Eames odziedziczył pod tym względem geny angielskie. Żadna siła nie zmusi go do wyjścia na parkiet, poza tym i tak nie ma odpowiedniej budowy, pozostaje więc przy barze ze szklanką wody gazowanej. Miriam dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa przez czas, jaki zajmuje jej wypicie pierwszego martini.

Arthur tańczy pięknie. Nie na pokaz, bez przesadnej akrobatyki ani erotycznych wygibasów. Po prostu jest świetnym, nie wymagającym wysiłku partnerem, wie jeszcze przed obrotem Faizy, gdzie za sekundę znajdą się jej palce, i chwyta je płynnie. Porusza się wraz z osobą, z którą tańczy, nie próbując jej zaćmić. Nigdy nie gubi rytmu. Atmosfera w klubie ma wyraźne zabarwienie hetero, niemniej muzyka zaciera wszelkie granice między orientacjami seksualnymi. Eames widzi, jak Arthur nawiązuje intensywny kontakt wzrokowy z ciemnowłosym typem o wyrzeźbionych na siłowni mięśniach, odsłoniętych przez głębokie wycięcie podkoszulki wraz z błyszczącą, wydepilowaną piersią. Zamawia następną wodę, tym razem z małą alkoholową wkładką.

Parę drinków później łyka tabletkę proponowaną przez jednego z kumpli Vince’a i zauważa na drugim końcu baru faceta, który chyba kiedyś raz mu obciągnął. Dochodzą nie dalej niż do toalety — facet przypiera go do zlewu i pociera przez dżinsy — kiedy Eames stwierdza, że jednak nie jest zainteresowany. Przepycha się przez zatłoczone schody na górę z wrażeniem powolnej utraty kontaktu z rzeczywistością, po czym wsiada do pierwszej lepszej taksówki i podaje adres rodzinnej siedziby. Bóg jeden wie, ile zapłacił kierowcy, bo po dotarciu do domu nie znajduje w kieszeniach ani grosza.

Wspomnienie palców Arthura na klawiaturze nowo zamontowanego panelu przy drzwiach jest wystarczająco żywe, by umożliwić mu wstukanie poprawnego kodu. Wewnątrz, ogarnięty przekonaniem, że trudno o bardziej odpowiedni moment na uporządkowanie pewnych spraw, kieruje się do biblioteki, gotów naprawić wszystko naraz. Zaczyna od książek z materiałem pomocniczym w planowaniu przekrętów, poupychanych na regałach w nierówne stosy według częstotliwości używania, i wypełnionych po brzegi dwóch kartonowych pudeł na szczycie szafki. Ale to nie wystarczy, skoro koc i pościel Arthura leżą złożone w idealną kostkę na skrzyni obok szezlonga. Eames zdejmuje tomy z półek, jeden po drugim, zdmuchuje kurz i zaczyna ustawiać je z powrotem.

Mimo metodycznego podejścia do pracy — Eames porównuje rozmiary grzbietów dla optymalnego dopasowania długości, szerokości oraz koloru i grupuje tomy w najróżniejsze kombinacje, by stworzyć wrażenie serii — zadanie jest jednym wielkim ciągiem prób i pomyłek, wymagającym żmudnego przesortowywania. Udaje mu się zapełnić dopiero trzy regały, kiedy przerywa mu dźwięk kroków dobiegający z korytarza za jego plecami.

— Hej — odzywa się niespodziewanie zachrypniętym głosem, zachwycony towarzystwem przybysza. — Już wróciłeś. Poczekaj chwilę. Jeszcze tylko czarne, zostawiłem je na koniec.

Arthur patrzy bez słowa, jak Eames styka ze sobą okładki podręcznika trików karcianych i historii hiszpańskiej rodziny królewskiej, nieusatysfakcjonowany takim zestawieniem.

— Kolor się nie zgadza — wyjaśnia Arthurowi. — Nie chcę iść na łatwiznę. Nie, te do siebie nie pasują.

— Eames. — Arthur staje przed nim i naciska na jego barki, dopóki Eames nie siada na szezlongu, a potem odbiera mu książki i kładzie je na półkę. — Jest siódma rano.

Eames otwiera usta, żeby sprostować pomyłkę, bo przecież ledwo minęła północ, i nagle czuje się bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Jego mięśnie, gdy tylko przestały pracować, zastygają z wysiłku niczym schnąca glina.

— No i widzisz — ciągnie Arthur, cicho i czule. Sam również wygląda na wyczerpanego, a poza tym na rozluźnionego, zadowolonego. Włosy, znów zaczesane na tył głowy, są jednak skręcone w loki i zwichrzone od szaleństwa na parkiecie, a nie lśniące syntetycznym blaskiem służbowego kostiumu.

Eames pochyla się i opiera czoło o ciepłą koszulkę Arthura. Jego żebra, poruszane płytkim oddechem, podnoszą się i opadają miarowo, i Eames myśli: tutaj, właśnie tutaj jest mi po prostu dobrze. Tu i teraz to najlepsze miejsce pod słońcem. Tęskni za Arthurem — choć sypiają oddzieleni zaledwie jednym piętrem, tęskni za nim jak szalony. Gdy całuje go w pierś przez cienką warstwę bawełny, wyczuwa ustami tężejące ciało.

Pod czołem Eamesa wibruje odległe bicie serca, budzące wyraziste wspomnienie z Kisumu: głowa Arthura spoczywająca między jego torsem a ramieniem, ciepły i oswojony dotyk nagiej skóry, włosy łaskoczące w szyję, gdy Arthur odchylał głowę i wypijał długi łyk wody. Eames podrywa się gwałtownie na nogi i przypada do jego warg. Pomruk, który uzyskuje w odpowiedzi, jest o wiele za skomplikowany na protest, a chwilę później usta Arthura otwierają się przed nim z wahaniem.

Następna rzecz, jaka do niego dociera, to podłoga tańcząca pod nogami i niezamierzony powrót na szezlong.

— Przegapiłeś świetną noc — mówi Arthur, narzucając na niego rozłożony koc.

Chociaż pierś Eamesa wzbiera pragnieniem, umysł zaczyna się zamykać i nie pozwala wydobyć ze swoich mroków odpowiednich słów. Na ustach Arthura nie było smaku szminki ani czegoś znacznie gorszego — jest pewien, bo zwrócił na to uwagę. Obserwuje ruchy jego rąk, wygładzających fałdy koca. Światło gaśnie. Gdzieś w głębi domu rozlega się głos Miriam, a potem czyjś śmiech.

— Arthur.

Arthur klęka na podłodze obok dwóch ostatnich stosików książek i przykrywa dłonią oczy Eamesa. Jej ciężar niesie z sobą coś delikatnie cierpliwego, intymnego i niewiarygodnie dobrego.

— Śpij — mruczy, a potem sięga wolną ręką do nadgarstka Eamesa i obejmuje go przez koc. — Nie wiesz, co mówisz.

Owszem, Eames wie. Tyle rzeczy chciałby teraz powiedzieć, póki czuje na sobie jego dłonie, póki widzi jasno, co musi zrobić, żeby naprawić wszystko między nimi. Niestety, uspokajający dotyk Arthura i skumulowane działanie łykanej od dwóch dni chemii są zbyt potężną barierą, by mógł ją oszukać.

Głos Arthura zamienia się w szept.

— Już dobrze, w porządku.

Udaje mu się tylko westchnąć, zanim sen, wbrew jego woli, pociąga go w swoje objęcia. Możliwe, że to wina zdeformowanego poczucia czasu, ale wydaje mu się, że Arthur siedzi przy nim jeszcze długo, czuwając nad coraz głębszym osuwaniem się w nieświadomość.


	7. Spluwy i przestępstwa

Romans Eamesa z branżą współśnienia jest na tyle niezobowiązujący, że sen wciąż oznacza dla niego w miarę przyjemną konieczność fizjologiczną — nie pracę, nie kunszt, nie pułapkę — a noc spędzona na szezlongu Arthura przypomina mu doskonale, dlaczego nigdy nie chciałby zmienić tego stanu. Śni naturalnie, schodzi głęboko na tę płaszczyznę podświadomości, gdzie jedynymi odczuciami są spokój oraz trwałe wrażenie egzotycznego upału. Budzi się z odświeżonym umysłem i stwierdza, że ręka przestała rwać bólem, a ostatni stosik książek został starannie ustawiony na półce.

Pod prysznicem uśmiecha się do siebie, mydląc energicznie pachy i krocze. To kwestia czasu. Dowiedział się, czego chciał i ma już pewność — Arthur jest wystarczająco zainteresowany, by dać mu szansę. Przeszkody pokonywane na długiej drodze między wtedy a teraz, trudne wyzwania dla kreatywności i krótkie, niemniej bolesne ciosy zadawane jego dumie będą warte osiągniętego celu.

W kuchni Freddy wita go niechętnym skinieniem głowy. Eames przyjmuje je do wiadomości, ale jego uwaga wędruje prosto do Arthura, który patrzy mu w oczy z tym samym spokojnym uporem co zawsze i zaczyna przejawiać lekkie oznaki rozbawienia, kiedy Eames wytrzymuje spojrzenie dłużej, niż pozwala grzeczność, poza granicę niezręczności, aż do wyraźnie zadeklarowanego zamiaru. No proszę, myśli, gdy Arthur, uśmiechając się, ucieka wzrokiem w bok. Może postąpiłby tak już dawno, gdyby potrafił odgadnąć, że to najlepszy sposób na uzyskanie zasłużonej ciepłej reakcji w miejsce zwykłego repertuaru kwaśnych min i nerwowych połajanek.

Na ladzie brakuje czekającej na niego kawy, więc Eames włącza czajnik i wypłukuje fusy z zaparzacza, trzymając go lewą ręką pod strumieniem wody z kranu. Dzisiaj nic mu to nie przeszkadza, poradziłby sobie ze wszystkim, łącznie z rozbrojeniem wejścia do głównej kwatery CIA. Włącza radio stojące na parapecie okna, nastawione na jedną ze standardowych rozgłośni Franka, emitujących relacje z wyścigów. Spięty głos komentatora wibruje niecierpliwą energią.

Eames bębni palcami o blat, wsłuchany w narastający szum czajnika. Na stole leży porzucony katalog, a obok niego otwarta paczka z dobrym tuzinem próbnych płytek szkła, spoczywających w styropianowych przegródkach i otulonych kartonowymi osłonkami. Kiedy dociera do niego, co takiego właściwie Arthur trzyma w ręku, wycinak do szyb zdążył już opisać okrąg na szklanej płytce i czysto oddzielić jej fragment. Skończywszy operację, Arthur notuje coś w tabeli, nakreślonej ołówkiem na rozpostartej przed nim kartce.

— Ten wystarczy — oświadcza. — Szyba w holu jest trochę grubsza, ale nie powinna sprawić problemów.

Eames, przysłuchując się jednym uchem, wsypuje zmieloną kawę do wilgotnego zaparzacza.

— Bawisz się teraz w konsultanta, Arthurze? W takim razie lepiej pobierz honorarium z góry, bo nie uwierzysz, jak zadłużeni są ci smarkacze.

Poważnieje, zaalarmowany brakiem jakiegokolwiek protestu ze strony Freddy’ego. Zamiast zdobyć się na zgryźliwą ripostę, przy pomocy której mógłby umocnić swoją pozycję, jego kuzyn pospiesznie zbiera do paczki to, co zostało z pociętych próbek szkła.

— A o jakim holu właściwie mowa? — pyta Eames, zajmując miejsce przy stole. — Może przydałaby się wam dodatkowa para oczu?

Spodziewa się wrogości, ale odpowiada mu jedynie łagodny, przeczący ruch głowy Arthura.

— Wszystko pod kontrolą, dzięki. Chodzi o kantor wymiany walut, a nie lądowanie w Normandii.

— Przełożyliśmy tę akcję — mówi Eames dobitnie, na co Freddy spina ramiona w geście obrony, spowodowanym czymś więcej niż tylko nagłą ostrością w jego głosie. — Przełożyliśmy ją do chwili, kiedy twój kumpel ochroniarz będzie mógł wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Nie zaczynamy, dopóki wszyscy porządnie nie zainwestują w przygotowania. A ty się grzecznie zgodziłeś.

Freddy wybucha złością.

— No dobra, ale tak się składa, że dostał kuratora, co nie? A ten od miesiąca sterczy mu nad karkiem. Nie może nadstawić łba, dopóki się go nie pozbędzie. Potrzebowaliśmy kogoś innego.

— A rachunek za nowy pulpit mikserski to kiedy musisz zapłacić? — Ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie kuzyna, Eames zwraca się do Arthura. — Zapewne nikt nie uznał za stosowne poinformować cię choć słowem, że główna kwatera policji znajduje się zaraz za rogiem? Miej lepiej w pogotowiu helikopter na dachu, gdyby sprawy przybrały zły obrót. I szybką łódź w porcie.

— Czyżbyś radził mi skonsultować się z mapą, zanim przystąpię do działania, panie Eames?

W innych okolicznościach jego żartobliwy ton sprawiłby Eamesowi przyjemność. Teraz, sfrustrowany, wzrusza ramionami i wstaje, żeby zalać kawę wrzątkiem. Bezpośrednie starcie to nie sposób na poskromienie nabuzowanego testosteronem dwudziestolatka, tryskającego brawurowym przekonaniem o swojej niezłomności (co Eames dobrze pamięta z własnego doświadczenia) i z furią domagającego się respektu, który starsi mężczyźni dostają z biegu, traktując jak coś oczywistego. Potrafi rozegrać rzecz sprytniej. Obserwuje opadające fusy i z całych sił stara się odzyskać uczucie pewności, z jakim się obudził.

Ale wtedy Freddy wtrąca kolejne trzy grosze:

— Chyba nie chcesz, żeby nas pozabijali? Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, musimy mieć pod ręką kogoś, kto szybko naciśnie na spust i wyciągnie nas z gówna.

I właśnie ta postawa, niefrasobliwe branie na siebie ryzyka i zdegradowanie Arthura do roli bezmyślnego gangstera, przesądza o resztkach opanowania Eamesa.

— Dzieciaku, jeżeli istnieją obawy, że musisz torować sobie drogę na zewnątrz strzałami, to już nie żaden kant, a napaść z bronią w ręku. Podobne numery pozostawiamy narkomanom i szumowinom, których nie stać na nic lepszego. Naciskaj sobie na spust, jeśli nie umiesz załatwić sprawy inaczej, ale narażaj przy tym wyłącznie własny tyłek. Nie cudzy.

Freddy odchyla się na krześle, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem, bo przecież Eames nigdy nie traci nerwów. Wręcz przeciwnie, sam jest mistrzem świata w doprowadzaniu innych do takiego stanu.

Eames odstawia z brzękiem pusty zaparzacz do zlewu, a potem niechcący oblewa rękę gorącą kawą, próbując wsunąć palce w ucho kubka.

— Urządzę sobie siłownię w twoim pokoju, kiedy cię zapudłują — dodaje.

— Cześć i czołem! — rozlega się od drzwi głos Franka, ostrzyżonego staranniej i opalonego nieco intensywniej niż w chwili, gdy rozstawali się w Hanoi. — Ogarnijcie tu trochę, dobra, chłopaki? Ustawiłem sobie właśnie pięknie moją panią, szkoda byłoby marnować dwa tygodnie bezwstydnego nadskakiwania. A co to, Jim, masz pustki w swojej lodówce? Proszę, rozgość się.

Eames obejmuje go krótko i poklepuje po plecach, niezręczny z kubkiem drżącym w lewej dłoni.

— Wbiłbyś synowi odrobinę rozsądku do głowy, co? — mówi z całkiem udanym, choć wymagającym niezłego wysiłku uśmiechem. — Oczywiście o ile uważasz, że warto w niego inwestować.

Frank nie rusza się z progu, oceniając sytuację.

— No tak — wzdycha nostalgicznie. — Czym byłaby młodość bez popełnienia paru olbrzymich głupstw? — Zerka ze zdziwieniem na bandaże, jak gdyby żadne z jego dzieci nie wygadało się jeszcze o ranie Eamesa. — Czasami mężczyźnie przyda się jakaś blizna. — Przenosi uwagę na Arthura, który zdążył podnieść się z krzesła. — A ty jesteś pewnie tym typkiem, który wyciągnął naszego Jamesa do Afryki? Miło, że zwróciłeś go w jednym kawałku. Mniej więcej.

Możliwe, że Arthur dostrzega drwinę za maską jowialności, bo jego odpowiedź wypada dość chłodno.

— Jeszcze przed wyjazdem nie nazwałbym go całym i zdrowym. Nie po robocie w Makao. Interpol poświęcił jej dość imponujący raport. Oby tylko waszemu klientowi nie obiło się o uszy, że prezes wyznaczył pół miliona nagrody za informację, dzięki komu jego żona znalazła się na intensywnej terapii.

Eames szczerzy zęby, unosząc wolną dłoń na znak, że nie udostępnił Arthurowi żadnego z tych faktów — za wyjątkiem widoku szwów po skaleczeniu odłamkami szyby w piwnicznym okienku. Trudno o lepszą nagrodę za znoszenie podejrzliwego wzroku Arthura i jego wiecznej krytyki niż sytuacja, w której, dla odmiany, obiera sobie za cel bardziej zasługującą na to ofiarę.

Freddy szura gwałtownie krzesłem, wstaje i wychodzi do ogrodu z paczką papierosów w ręku.

— Nasz gość ma rację — mówi Eames pogodnie. — Może powinienem powstrzymać się na razie od interesów z rodziną.

Frank wciąż się śmieje — najwyraźniej wydedukował jeszcze prędzej niż swego czasu Eames, że to najszybsza, najskuteczniejsza i najbardziej destruktywna metoda, by zirytować Arthura. Dlatego nie on, a zrównoważony Vinnie, zawsze niepozorny i na uboczu, dodaje cicho z korytarza, zza pleców ojca:

— O ile ktoś nam je zaproponuje. Po twoim występie w Kenii jakoś brak ofert.

Eames z zimną ostatecznością stawia kubek na stole.

— Bar z fast foodem na dworcu wywiesił ogłoszenie, młody. Zgłoś się, jeśli na gwałt potrzebujesz pracy.

A potem, ustaliwszy pospiesznie priorytety, wychodzi za Freddym do ogrodu i przypiera go do muru w miejscu niewidocznym z okna kuchni.

— Ten plan z kantorem — warczy, miażdżąc przedramieniem gardło szamoczącego się kuzyna, a drugą ręką trzymając na dystans rozżarzonego papierosa — możesz wyrzucić do kosza. Gdy twój koleś spławi swojego kuratora, róbcie sobie, co chcecie, ale jeśli wmieszasz w to Arthura, sam naślę na ciebie policję. Miriam też nie dostaniesz. Jasne?

Przez moment Freddy wygląda, jakby miał zamiar go opluć, jednak zerknięcie na minę Eamesa wystarcza, by zmienił zdanie. Z kolei Eames doskonale wie, że żadnemu z członków rodziny nie wolno zostawiać najmniejszego pola manewru na ewentualne wyłganie się z sytuacji. Nie zwalnia więc uchwytu, dopóki nie słyszy wyraźnej obietnicy: „Dobra, w porządku”.

Kiedy wchodzi z powrotem do domu, rzeczy Arthura już nie ma, a taksówka, do której wsiadł, znika właśnie za skrzyżowaniem na końcu ulicy.

 

**

 

Połowa zakazu okazuje się zbędna, bo jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Eames natyka się na Miriam wymykającą się z domu z walizką na kółkach i kopertą złożoną do rozmiarów paszportu.

— Jadę tylko na czwartkowe otwarcie wystawy w MoMA, czysto rekreacyjnie — wyjaśnia niedbale, jakby chciała zbagatelizować ewentualnie zastrzeżenia, i chowa kopertę do torebki. — Oraz na maleńkie oszustwo inwestycyjne, które może zamienić się w źródło sensownego dochodu, o ile kluczowe osoby zdecydują się zachować dyskrecję.

Nie trzeba wielkiej wyobraźni, żeby domyślić się, kto najprawdopodobniej podsunął Miriam ten pomysł.

— Nie spodziewasz się chyba, że on dał ci cynk za darmo — prowokuje Eames, pomagając sobie pytającym spojrzeniem. — Kiedyś, dawno temu, gdy jakiś facet zbyt natarczywie próbował wkręcić się w nasze progi, zatrzaskiwałaś mu drzwi przed nosem. A teraz wijesz dla niego gniazdko w wolnym pokoju. Nieźle cię przekabacił, kochanie.

— Mnie? — Miriam przez chwilę patrzy na niego przenikliwie, a potem odwraca się do wyjścia i zwinnie przenosi walizkę na schody frontowe. — Słuchaj, zaproponowałam Arthurowi udział w akcji, bo miałam wrażenie, że nie pozostało mu już dużo przyjaciół w branży. Przecież musi jakoś płacić swoje rachunki. A nie każda rodzina jest tak skora do pomocy jak moja. — Sięga bezceremonialnie do kieszeni na piersi Eamesa i podwędza z niej dwie złożone pięćdziesiątki. — Podoba mi się sposób jego pracy, Jim. Nie jest typem, który przewraca plan do góry nogami tylko po to, żeby uniknąć przyznania się do błędu. Na pierwszym miejscu stawia robotę, nie ego.

Eames kwituje te słowa źle skrywanym uśmieszkiem, ogarnięty wspomnieniem piorunującego wzroku, agresywnej niecierpliwości i wyniosłego milczenia, klasycznych środków Arthura do zapewnienia sobie mocnej pozycji w zespole — w każdym dotychczasowym przypadku poza ostatnim.

— Albo dojdziesz z tą sprawą do ładu przed moim powrotem — ciągnie Miriam — albo po prostu powiesz jasno, że czujesz się zbyt urażony, by z nim pracować.

— Wielkie dzięki za dogłębną refleksję — odpowiada Eames słodko, opierając się o klamkę. — Jedyną rzeczą milszą od tego ultimatum jest twój kompletny brak wiary. Co dobrze sobie zapamiętam na wypadek, gdybyś następnym razem potrzebowała kogoś, kto przemyci cię tam i z powrotem do jakiejś stoczni wojskowej, dotkniętej rozłamem mafii bałkańskiej albo innego syndykatu zbrodni.

Bez ironicznego błysku w oczach, przesłoniętych ciemnymi okularami, uśmiech Miriam wygląda olśniewająco.

— Jesteś asem w sprawianiu kłopotów, kiedy nie udaje ci się dostać tego, czego chcesz — oświadcza.

To jedna z tych wypowiedzi, które rozsądniej pozostawić bez komentarza. Dalsza dyskusja tylko utwierdziłaby Miriam w jej niezbyt pochlebnym przekonaniu.

— Przywieź mi jakąś miniaturkę Vlamincka — żąda Eames swobodnym tonem, gotowy do zamknięcia za nią drzwi. — Coś pogodnego do kuchni.

 

**

 

Frank musi być niezadowolony z wywołanego przez Eamesa klinczu z Oppermanem i Moorcockiem bardziej niż okazuje, podobnie jak z faktu, że wyłudzony od wietnamskich alfonsów kontakt w armii okazał się niewypałem, bo niebawem Eames okrywa, iż napad na kantor nie tylko jest wciąż aktualny, ale i dodatkowo poparty świeżym błogosławieństwem jego wuja. Dzięki umiejętnemu nadstawieniu uszu dowiaduje się również o przeprowadzonym przez Arthura gruntownym rozeznaniu w terenie, zapewne w ramach błyskotliwego planu rozbrojenia sił całej lokalnej policji, co pozwoli im zwiać z kilkudziesięcioma tysiącami w banknotach wysoko notowanej obcej waluty, niewątpliwie znaczonych i trudnych do wprowadzenia w obieg.

Obserwuje Freddy’ego przy wypakowywaniu przywiezionej z magazynu w porcie skrzynki z pistoletami. Rzecz wygląda tak, że w klanie równie dobrze uzbrojonym i narażonym na zdradziecką zemstę co Engelvinowie, rzadko dochodzi do prawdziwych waśni. Po stracie najstarszego syna, trafionego przez przypadkową kulę podczas podziału niespodziewanie mizernego łupu po jednej ze sporadycznych akcji zorganizowanych poza rodziną, babka Margot jako seniorka rodu zwykła szybko i bezwzględnie rozprawiać się z najmniejszymi przejawami niezgody wśród krewnych, gotowa wykląć każdego, kto się jej sprzeciwi.

Gdy bezpośrednia perswazja zawodzi, najlepiej działa dyskretny sabotaż, co jednak skazuje Eamesa — pozbawionego zarówno wsparcia brata, znajdującego się w delikatnej fazie własnego projektu, jak i pomocy ojca, wciąż odsiadującego wyrok — na samotne starcie z przeciwnikiem. Próbuje dodzwonić się do babki Margot, by napomknąć mimochodem, że jej drogi zięć ma zamiar wplątać rodzinę w interes, który za życia niechybnie przyprawiłby świętej pamięci dziadka o apopleksję. Niestety dowiaduje się od Julie, iż dzięki szczodrości podstępnego Franka babka wyjechała wraz z Susanną i jej noworodkiem do ośrodka spa w Alpach, gdzie szanse na skontaktowanie się z nią telefonicznie są znikome.

Po południu Eames wchodzi na krzesło i wyrywa kable systemu alarmowego zainstalowanego przez Arthura. Czterdzieści pięć sekund później słyszy dzwonek telefonu, którego nie odbiera. Dwanaście minut potem Arthur wślizguje się zza rogu domu do ogrodu z pistoletem w dłoni, śmiertelnie groźny i niewidoczny dla każdego, kto w przeciwieństwie do Eamesa nie obserwowałby czujnie najbardziej prawdopodobnej drogi jego wejścia.

— Kawa się parzy! — woła Eames przez okno, zanim ktokolwiek zostanie ranny.

Sądząc po szarym garniturze z granatowym jedwabnym krawatem, Arthur przeprowadzał właśnie rozeznanie pod kamuflażem korporacyjnego księgowego albo doradcy bankowego planującego wakacje za granicą. Jego nerwowy krok zdradza, że Eames sprawił mu swoim drobnym trikiem dużo więcej kłopotów, niż zamierzał. Troska Arthura o bezpieczeństwo domu Engelvinów musi być więc autentyczna.

— Za kogo się podajesz? — pyta. — Bo widzę zamożnego prywatnego inwestora, szukającego okazji rozkręcenia biznesu w krajach z mało popularnymi walutami.

Mina Arthura sugeruje bliską utratę cierpliwości.

— Dobra, możesz zerknąć na alarm — kontynuuje Eames, zapraszając go do środka. — Skoro już tu jesteś.

Po przystawieniu drabiny do krawędzi otworu w suficie Arthur ściąga marynarkę i wręcza ją Eamesowi, po czym rozpoczyna lekko erotyczny proces wyjmowania spinek z mankietów i podwijania rękawów koszuli. Eames zaciska w dłoni dwa kwadratowe kawałki osiemnastokaratowego złota i patrzy, jak ich właściciel wspina się po szczeblach. W polu jego widzenia pojawia się pistolet, zatknięty z tyłu za pasek spodni, a potem szczupłe nogi, znikające po chwili we włazie.

— Najrozsądniej byłoby przełożyć sprawę o miesiąc, do następnego odbioru gotówki — zaczyna Eames bez wstępu i podąża za Arthurem na tyle wysoko, by móc przyglądać się jego pracy. — Upewnij się, że plan nie ma żadnych dziur. A gdybyś pilnie potrzebował pieniędzy, moja oferta za pliki Cobola jest nadal aktualna. Kasa prosto do ręki w poniedziałek rano.

Snop światła latarki podąża wzdłuż przewodów, zbliżając się szybko do miejsca, w którym połączenie zostało przerwane.

— Nie chodzi o pieniądze.

— Czy ty w ogóle zdążyłeś poznać cały zespół? Jeśli nie przypilnujesz Freddy’ego, postawi na czatach któregoś ze swoich kolesi didżejów, a wtedy dupa blada. Również twoja.

— Tak, poznałem zespół — odpowiada Arthur z rozdrażnieniem. — Jest właśnie… O jasna cholera.

Czyli znalazł wyrwane kable. Eames nie rezygnuje.

— Kiedyś skreśliłeś z listy wszystkich ludzi Belanovy, gdy tylko wykryłeś, że produkuje mieszanki bez odpowiednich kwalifikacji. Odrzuciłeś konkretną akcję, żeby go uniknąć. Porównaj, z jakim towarzystwem się teraz zadajesz.

Arthur zabiera się za naprawę. Światło odłożonej na bok latarki wyławia z ciemności jego palce, podbródek i policzek, niczym reflektor podkreślający zręczne ruchy i zdecydowanie zaciśniętą szczękę.

— Jeżeli to kwestia twojego terytorium… — Arthur urywa na moment i bada szczególnie szorstko potraktowany przewód. — Jeżeli chcesz, żebym wyniósł się daleko od tego domu, musisz powiedzieć mi to wprost.

— Nie kazałem ci się wynosić — mówi Eames odrobinę za szybko.

— Nie. Nie kazałeś. — Marszcząc czoło, Arthur podnosi latarkę i sprawdza resztę kabli, wyraźnie zadowolony z rezultatu. — Ale nie mieszaj mnie do swojej polityki rodzinnej. Zwyczajnie chcę tej roboty.

Ostrożnie, żeby nie uszkodzić szytych na miarę spodni, pełznie z powrotem do włazu. Schodzi po drabinie i otrzepuje kolana, wyraźnie kierując swoją efektywną energię na następne zadanie. Eames dosłownie czuje, jak okazja wymyka mu się z palców.

— Arthurze, powodem, dla którego próbuję wyperswadować ci udział w tej robocie, jest związane z nią spore ryzyko, że zostaniesz zabity albo w najlepszym wypadku wsadzony do pierdla. Za nic w świecie nie mogę pojąć, czemu zdecydowałeś się trwonić swój godny podziwu talent na pomaganie żółtodziobom w prymitywnym skoku za honorarium, które jeszcze miesiąc temu byś po prostu wyśmiał.

Podobno ze szczerością mu nie do twarzy, a przynajmniej tak go wielokrotnie przekonywano. Kiedy tkwi we własnej skórze, nawet prawda wychodząca z jego ust brzmi jak starannie zawoalowane oszustwo. Skupiona mina Arthura wyraża jasną nieufność.

— Powiedz mi jedną rzecz o tamtym kasynie w Makao, Eames. Przeglądałem plany budynku i niemożliwe, że udało wam się wydostać tą samą drogą, którą weszliście. Zwialiście przez dach, prawda? Albo przez piwnicę. Pod ciężkim ostrzałem i z wartymi kilkaset tysięcy antykami w twoim plecaku. Byłeś nieźle poharatany, gdy spotkaliśmy się w Wietnamie. Jak widzisz, sam nie dałeś najlepszego przykładu bezpiecznej akcji.

Gdy wyciąga rękę po marynarkę, Eames z perwersyjną kurtuazją pomaga mu ją założyć, jakby parodiował wzorowego adoratora.

— Choć najwyraźniej umknęło to twojej uwadze — mówi, sięgając do ramienia Arthura, żeby wygładzić schludnie zabandażowaną dłonią prawą klapę marynarki — całkiem niedawno wziąłem na siebie niebagatelne ryzyko, żeby ocalić ci życie. A teraz…

Arthur obraca się gwałtownie i błyskawicznym, precyzyjnym ruchem strąca z siebie ręce Eamesa.

— Tym właśnie się tam kierowałeś? — pyta podejrzliwie, zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy.

Eames, który zapamiętał tamten ostatni dzień w Kisumu zarówno jako dramatyczny akt heroizmu, jak i najbardziej błędną ocenę sytuacji w swojej karierze, decyduje się uniknąć odpowiedzi pod pretekstem gościnnej grzeczności.

— Czy mam to uznać za „tak” czy „nie” odnośnie kawy?

— Zapłaciłem ci za ryzyko, Eames. Hojnie. Nie nabierzesz mnie już na żadne zobowiązania.

Jako hojnie opłaconemu i legalnie odprawionemu wykonawcy Eamesowi pozostaje już tylko wysilić się na obojętność.

— Rozumiem — mówi z beznamiętną miną. — To stuprocentowo jasne. Nie masz chyba nic przeciwko, że sam się napiję?

Napełnia kawą dwa kubki, podczas gdy Arthur z irytującym klekotem odstawia drabinę do schowka, i myśli, że w tym, co usłyszał, jest jednak sporo racji. Nieważne jak wielką satysfakcję przyniosła mu ich zaskakująco zgodna, genialnie zsynchronizowana kooperacja w Kenii, była ona jednorazowym triumfem w długoletniej współpracy, w której upadki zdecydowanie dominowały nad wzlotami. W branży Arthura Eames zawsze działał jako odrębna jednostka — w roli kontrahenta, nigdy partnera. Dużo silniejsze więzy, stworzone z krwi, łączą go z innymi ludźmi. Rodzina była pierwszym i najważniejszym autorytetem jego życia.

Ale jak mocno nie próbowałby przypomnieć sobie wszystkich słów zarozumiałej krytyki i impertynenckiego ucinania dyskusji, brzydko znaczących całą historię zawodowej znajomości z Arthurem, wydają się one zwietrzałe, wyblakłe, zatarte w nieposłusznej pamięci. Sto razy żywszy jest obraz Arthura wskakującego z dachu ciężarówki na most kolejowy, bez sekundy wahania chwytającego wyciągnięte ręce Eamesa. Spontaniczny dotyk jego gorących ust po tamtej bijącej wszelkie rekordy ekstrakcji w ciemnej uliczce.

We współśnieniu, zdominowanym przez młodych i żądnych przygód ludzi, chemia seksualna wkrada się do niemal każdego zespołu. I nikt nie powinien wiedzieć lepiej niż Eames, jak obrócić ten fakt na swoją korzyść, zamiast samemu pakować się w obecny stan totalnej rozsypki. Któż poza nim mógłby uchodzić za głównego eksperta w udawaniu uczuć dla osłabienia czyjegoś zdrowego rozsądku? I chociaż zna mechanizm takiego zabiegu, nie umie pozbyć się wrażenia utraty czegoś wyjątkowego, niedbale odrzuconego partnerstwa, o które warto byłoby walczyć.

Arthur przysuwa bliżej swój kubek, nie unosi go jednak do ust, tylko obejmuje wyszorowanymi do czysta palcami ceramiczne uszko. W kuchni zapada cisza, rzadka w tym domu, zazwyczaj pełnym gwaru licznej rodziny. Gdyby tylko ludzka psychika była równie prosta co zwarte, jednowierszowe formułki, do jakich Eames i jego wspólnicy sprowadzają ją podczas snucia planu wdarcia się do podświadomości ofiary.

Przygląda się Arthurowi, okrytemu swoją zwykłą maską nieprzystępnego profesjonalisty, jednak wciąż siedzącemu przy stole z ręką ułożoną na zabrudzonym fusami kawy blacie, lepkim od okrągłych pieczątek po kieliszkach wina z poprzedniego wieczoru. Decyduje, że gra, mimo kiepskich szans na powodzenie, jest jednak warta świeczki.

— Nie zamierzam się wycofać — oświadcza Arthur rzeczowym tonem. — Nie teraz, kiedy przygotowania są niemal zakończone.

— Mój cwany kuzynek. Kto by przypuszczał, że zasłużył sobie na aż taką lojalność?

Arthur uspokaja się paroma łykami kawy.

— A ty lepiej przestań gadać, jakbym prowadził ich wszystkich na rzeź. Ci chłopcy mnie nie znają. Ciebie tak. I słyszą, co mówisz. — Spojrzenie, którym podkreśla swoje słowa, w przypadku innej osoby mogłoby ujść za subtelnie proszące. — Poradzę sobie, Eames.

— Czyżby?

Usta Arthura przybierają ostry wyraz, jego głos twardnieje.

— Jeżeli masz jakieś wątpliwości, od tej chwili zachowaj je dla siebie.

Odstawia niedopitą kawę na stół, wygładza kieszenie marynarki i poprawia pistolet za paskiem, jak gdyby nie oczekiwał żadnej odpowiedzi. Eames pospiesznie koryguje kilka błędnych założeń. Arthur jest bogiem niezachwianej pewności siebie, bezlitośnie potępiającym podrzędną jakość czyjejś pracy w oczywistym przekonaniu, że jego własna została wykonana bez zarzutu. Eames jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Arthur starał się o dobrą opinię u kogokolwiek, a zdanie Eamesa zawsze było najmniejszym z jego zmartwień.

Prawdę mówiąc to szokujące, że Arthur musi wiedzieć, jak głębokim respektem darzy go Eames, skoro pozwolił mu zostać na dłużej wśród bliskich sobie ludzi i porzuca dla niego po kolei każdą ze swoich wypracowanych z trudem zasad.

— Moje wątpliwości wypływają z faktu — zaczyna Eames, niepewny jak daleko chce zwerbalizować to, co krąży mu po głowie — że nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie przypilnować samodzielnie podobnej roboty.

Arthur zna się na systemach alarmowych we wszystkich nieograniczonych wariantach, tyle pewnego. Potrafi obliczyć trajektorię pocisku i przepowiedzieć możliwe obrażenia, jeśli kula trafi w cel. Nie wie jednak, jak duża przepaść dzieli faktyczne umiejętności członków aktualnego zespołu od ich przechwałek, ponieważ zbudował swoją karierę na współpracy z zawodowcami. Jego branża to naturalny filtr: każdy, kto poradzi sobie bez trwałych urazów psychicznych z walącymi się na łeb wieżowcami i wielokrotną brutalną śmiercią we śnie, ma dostatecznie silne nerwy, by wywiązać się z każdego zadania. Jedyną niewiadomą pozostają niemierzalne aspekty, na przykład lojalność. Z kolei w fachu Eamesa, zwłaszcza w tej nieco bardziej szemranej odmianie, za wejściówkę wystarczy chęć i gotowość skopania kogoś do nieprzytomności.

— Do tej roboty potrzeba trzech ludzi u szczytu formy — ciągnie Eames, naciskając na tłoczek zaparzacza, by skupić wzrok na czymś innym. — A moim kuzynom raczej daleko do twojej ligi, co nie?

Arthur obserwuje, jak Eames rozlewa ostatnią porcję kawy do obu kubków.

— Wyrażasz się w ten sposób o własnej rodzinie?

— Nie minie dzień, a przekonasz się dlaczego. O ile oczywiście nadal jesteś zdecydowany marnować swój czas na tę żenującą akcję.

Arthur omiata spojrzeniem wnętrze kuchni, jakby wreszcie pojął, o co chodzi Eamesowi.

— W porządku, wezmę to pod uwagę — odpowiada ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Dzięki za kawę.

Taksówka wciąż czeka przed domem — nieczęste w tej dzielnicy ustępstwo ze strony kierowcy, które Arthur niewątpliwie zapewnił sobie szarym garniturem i władczą mową ciała. Kiedy zapina guziki, dopasowana co do milimetra marynarka przylega idealnie do jego tułowia.

— Nie, a jednak nie widzę prywatnego inwestora — ocenia Eames, odprowadzając go na zewnątrz. — Mógłbyś ujść za skromnego miliardera, szukającego okazji do ulokowania majątku w rajach podatkowych.

Arthur, mimowolnie uśmiechnięty, odwraca się do taksówki, jakby chciał uniknąć zachęcenia Eamesa do dalszych dywagacji.

— Podaję się za osobistego asystenta skromnego miliardera — koryguje. — Pomyśl trochę. Pracownicy kantoru będą ze mną szczerzy tylko wtedy, kiedy uznają, że podobnie jak oni muszę ciężko zarabiać na życie.

Tył kołnierzyka jego koszuli jest przyprószony pyłem. Arthur nie cofa się, gdy Eames wyciąga dłoń, by otrzepać brud. Taksówkarz manipuluje przy nawigacji, ukrywając w ten sposób swoje zniecierpliwienie.

Eames czuje, że jego czas dobiega końca.

— Pomóż mi coś zrozumieć. Czemu nie odstąpisz od tej umowy?

Ganiące spojrzenie jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Eames pamięta, jak kiedyś, podczas jednej z prób w scenerii snu, Arthur wlókł się bez nóg przez dwa półpiętra tylko po to, by podkreślić niedostateczne zaangażowanie reszty zespołu.

— No dobra, akcja jest odrobinę ryzykowna. I co z tego? Muszę mieć lepszy powód, żeby złamać dane słowo.

I wtedy Eames doznaje nagłego olśnienia.

— Jak myślisz — zaczyna szybko — czy jutro, po zakończeniu przygotowań, uda ci się wygospodarować kilka wolnych godzin? — Wbija wzrok w ornament okna budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy, jakby odpowiedź Arthura znaczyła tyle co nic, chociaż serce podjeżdża mu do gardła. — Odbieram za miastem dostawę od pewnego farmaceuty, przyjaciela Celine. Przydałoby się, żeby ktoś miał mnie na oku, kiedy będę testował mieszankę.

Sceptycyzm bez słów to najczęstsza forma wyrazu w profesjonalnej komunikacji Arthura. Eames miał więcej okazji niż ktokolwiek, by nauczyć się z nim obchodzić.

Zmusza się do powolnego, spokojnego oddechu i patrzy Arthurowi w oczy.

— Pomógłbyś?

Cieszy się, że decyzji Arthura towarzyszy wciąż ta sama nieufna mina.

— Dam ci czas do piątej. Ani sekundy dłużej.

— Naturalnie — potwierdza Eames z powagą. — Przyjadę po ciebie o pierwszej.

Przykłada telefon do ucha w chwili, gdy taksówka Arthura skręca za róg, i zabiera się za organizowanie wszystkiego tak szybko i sprawnie, jakby ktoś oferował mu za to sześciocyfrowe honorarium w gotówce.

 

**

 

Pierwsza zamienia się w kwadrans po drugiej dzięki szeregowi starannie zaaranżowanych opóźnień, łącznie z pozornie niecierpiącą zwłoki rozmową telefoniczną, przeprowadzoną w ramach pomocy przy bułgarskim szwindlu Charliego. Arthur, w zapiętej pod szyję czarnej kurtce z włoskiej skóry, nie kryje niecierpliwości i niezadowolenia, gdy Eames odbiera go z hotelu. Niemniej aura sprzyja zamiarom Eamesa — promienie słońca padają na dach samochodu, którym jadą autostradą na północ, i ogrzewają jego wnętrze na tyle, że Arthur pozbywa się pierwszej warstwy ubrania, jeszcze zanim Eames kończy tłumaczyć powody swojej niepunktualności.

Spod czarnej skóry wyłania się sprana koszulka w odcieniu kawy z mlekiem, wydobywającym z brązowych oczu Arthura nieodparte ciepło. Ta kombinacja kolorów zapadła Eamesowi w pamięć już za pierwszym razem, kiedy ją ujrzał, i została zaklasyfikowana jako środek, którym mógłby się posłużyć, jeśli chciałby zdobyć przychylność ofiary bez wzbudzania najmniejszych podejrzeń, że jej poczucie estetyki zostało właśnie sprytnie wykorzystane.

Arthur nie zdradza ochoty na rozmowę.

— Co masz w planach po tej akcji? — zagaduje Eames, gdy zostawiają za sobą przedmieścia. — Przypuszczam, że Cobb wróci na scenę, skoro ją dla niego wyczyściłeś?

Krążące plotki donoszą o śmierci Amundsena w katastrofie awionetki nad Jeziorem Wiktorii, opowiadają też o sporej ilości wywiezionej gotówki i skradzionych dokumentach Cobola. Po takim zakończeniu jego prywatnej nagonki na Arthura i Cobba nikt nie liczy się z tym, że nagroda za ich głowy jest wciąż aktualna, ani nie chce być kojarzony z przekrętami zdradzieckiego pracownika. Eames, ulegając chwili słabości, dokopał się do tych informacji pewnego popołudnia w Aleksandrii, jeszcze zanim usłyszał wszystko z ust Arthura.

— Cobb porzucił zawód — odpowiada Arthur. — Na dobre.

Zwija spoczywającą na udzie dłoń w pięść, jakby w próbie zwalczenia pokusy zerknięcia po raz trzeci na telefon i sprawdzenia, czy nadeszły jakieś nowe wiadomości.

Eames wybucha śmiechem.

— Taa, jasne. Dopóki nie dostanie pierwszej propozycji. Wystarczy mu powiedzieć, że coś jest niewykonalne, a rzuci się na to bez zastanowienia.

— Rozstał się z branżą na stałe. — Arthur bawi się przyciskiem podnośnika szyby, kilkakrotnie przesuwa ją lekko w górę i w dół. — Pamiętasz przecież tamto gówno, w jakie nas wpakował przy robocie z Fischerem. Nigdy nie widziałem cię tak bliskiego utraty kontroli nad sobą jak wtedy. Wiesz, że miałem już gotowy plan awaryjny, żeby zamknąć go w piwnicy do końca snu na wypadek, gdybyś mu zbyt mocno przyłożył?

Eames reaguje uśmiechem, zauważywszy, iż rzeczony plan awaryjny nie obejmował powstrzymania go przed obiciem Cobbowi mordy.

— Myślałem, że jesteście przyjaciółmi.

— Co wcale nie znaczy, że chcę go widzieć w swoim zespole. Jest chodzącym zagrożeniem, jak sam go kiedyś określiłeś.

Eamesowi trudno przypomnieć sobie szczegóły tamtej elektronicznej korespondencji w Hanoi, tak odległej, że nie sposób pogodzić jej z Arthurem, który siedzi teraz obok niego z włosami rozwiewanymi przez bryzę wpadającą przez uchylone okno.

— Ta branża przyciąga określony typ ludzi — podejmuje Arthur. — Po odfiltrowaniu tych szukających dreszczyku emocji, uzależnionych od somnacyny i zwykłych dupków nie pozostaje zbyt wielu, których da się lubić.

Eames zastanawia się nad możliwymi odpowiedziami. Niemniej jako wytrawny gracz wie, kiedy kusić swoje szczęście, a kiedy poprzestać na tym, co ma się w ręku. Włącza radio, żeby przerwać rozmowę w tym punkcie. Zwalnia za ciężarówką, z zamierzoną niedbałością redukując bieg. Muska przy tym knykciami udo Arthura, co nie wywołuje żadnej negatywnej reakcji.

Zatrzymuje się przy małym, znajomym barze na północnym obrzeżu Aix-en-Provence, ponieważ nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Arthur, gdy tylko pozbywa się balastu związanego z akcją, zwykł szukać położonych na uboczu miejsc, gdzie mógłby wtopić się w tło i skosztować uroków lokalnego życia.

— Nie mogłeś zjeść czegoś w domu? — Arthur marszczy czoło z niezadowoleniem, jednak rozpogadza się, gdy obsługa stawia przed nim porcję zupy rybnej, a kieliszek beaujolais ostatecznie wprawia go w dobry humor.

— Szafran — odpowiada Eames na pytający wzrok, jakim Arthur mierzy zawartość miski po przełknięciu pierwszej łyżki. — Tylko parę dni żeglugi dzieli nas od Maghrebu, a jedna czwarta tego miasta przypomina w tej chwili Afrykę Północną.

— Tak, dzięki za wyjaśnienie — mówi Arthur ze swoim typowym sarkazmem.

— Wydawało mi się, że to niekoniecznie oczywiste — Eames beztrosko zanurza palec w zupie Arthura — dla kogoś takiego jak ty, urodzonego i wychowanego na zimnej północy. Nie sądzę, by Boston mógł się poszczycić sławą uznanego centrum kuchni cajun.

Spojrzenie, które rzuca mu Arthur, nie zdradza aż takiego zdenerwowania, by warto było przerywać dobry posiłek i sielankę przejażdżki słonecznym popołudniem, więc Eames brnie dalej:

— Zamierzasz tam kiedykolwiek wrócić? Profesor Yoshida z pewnością byłaby zachwycona bezpośrednią relacją, jak jej opatentowana technologia sprawdza się w praktyce.

Arthur bardzo ostrożnie odrywa kawałek chleba i smaruje go starannie masłem.

— Ile czasu potrzebowałeś, żeby to wygrzebać?

— Wiesz, nie narzekam obecnie na nawał innych zajęć — odpowiada Eames tonem, jakby zdobycie tych informacji było kwestią zabicia porannej nudy lekturą list publikacji kadry naukowej na wydziałach bioinżynieryjnych trzech wiodących uniwersytetów w USA. Udało mu się w ten sposób stwierdzić, która z nich wykazuje podejrzaną lukę zbiegającą się z terminem ściśle tajnych badań, podlegających nadzorowi militarnemu, i ustalić, jakie osoby mogły wziąć w nich udział. Okazało się, że dwie, i obie z profesurą na MIT. Eames zebrał skromną garść danych oraz bogaty zestaw wydarzeń, nie dotarł jedynie do spisu asystujących studentów, a zwłaszcza do nazwiska tego jednego, który tydzień po zakończeniu projektu opuścił wydział, żeby sprawdzić się w charakterze wojskowego najemnika.

Arthur odsuwa niedojedzoną zupę i rzuca na stół parę banknotów.

— Czy powinienem mieć powody do niepokoju? — zwraca się do Eamesa, gdy wychodzą z powrotem na zalaną słońcem ulicę.

Eames przyspiesza kroku, zaciskając dłoń na kluczykach w kieszeni spodni, i trzyma Arthura w niepewności, dopóki nie włączają się znów do ruchu. „Czy powinienem mieć powody do niepokoju?” w ustach człowieka, który w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia poznał niemal każdy prywatny szczegół dotyczący Eamesa, począwszy od pełnego imienia i nazwiska aż po drzewa, na jakie wspinał się w dzieciństwie.

— Arthurze — odpowiada. — Będę udawał, że nie zadałeś tego pytania.

 

**

 

— Gość zwany Amadio — przerywa ciszę Arthur jakiś czas później. — Pracowałeś z nim już kiedyś?

— Kolega mojego taty. — Czyli Frank postanowił wesprzeć niedotarty zespół doświadczeniem starych rodzinnych znajomości. — Solidny facet. Wejdzie z wami?

Arthur potrząsa głową.

— Będzie siedział za kółkiem.

To kluczowa rola, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba błyskawicznego poruszania się w labiryncie miejskich ulic z policyjnym pościgiem na karku i postrzelonym członkiem grupy wykrwawiającym się na tylnym siedzeniu. Pomysł Franka jest dobry, ale niewystarczająco dobry jak na potrzeby Eamesa.

— Mimo wszystko powtarzam: daj sobie z tym na razie spokój. Strażnik, kumpel Freddy’ego, jeszcze nigdy nie brał udziału w podobnej akcji. Nie rozumie, że byle jak odwalona robota może zaprowadzić was za kratki. Wystarczy jeden błąd z jego strony, a żaden z twoich znajomych w dyplomacji nie da rady ci pomóc, Arthurze. Wkurwianie zarozumiałych cudzoziemców uchodzi tutaj za sport narodowy. — Przerywa na moment, wymijając sznur samochodów sunących wolno z kierunku La Brillane. — Jeżeli przełożysz skok do kolejnego odbioru, sam do was dołączę. Przypilnuję porządnie młodych. Możesz zgarnąć trzydzieści procent działki, jeśli chcesz.

— Myślałem, że prymitywne włamania są poniżej twojego poziomu, Eames.

— Jestem gotów zrobić wyjątek. No już, wyciągaj telefon i dzwoń. Powiedz Freddy’emu, że sprawa wstrzymana.

Przez krótką, ekscytującą chwilę ma wrażenie, że Arthur rzeczywiście posłucha, odstąpi od swojej odruchowej, wyniosłej opozycji wobec niego i wypowie najprostsze, najsłodsze słowo na świecie: „zgoda”. Arthur garbi się lekko w fotelu, przykłada w zamyśleniu grzbiet dłoni do ust, a potem mówi:

— Nie, raczej nic z tego. O ile to twoja najlepsza oferta.

Eames z głębokim westchnieniem stuka kciukiem o kierownicę, starając się o możliwie przekonujący obraz kogoś, kto właśnie wyłożył na stół swoją ostatnią — przegraną — kartę.

 

**

 

Eames zjeżdża z autostrady na lokalną szosę, gdzie ruch stopniowo maleje, a drogowskazy stają się coraz rzadsze. Skręca na północ na małych, sennych skrzyżowaniach, zmierzając w kierunku Saint Hilaire pokrytą dziurawym asfaltem jezdnią, zbyt wąską, by dwa samochody mogły się na niej swobodnie wyminąć, aż wreszcie dociera do nieutwardzonej odnogi prowadzącej do celu ich podróży.

Idylliczny ogród przed wiejskim domem z całych sił stara się zamaskować jego prawdziwą naturę. W prawym rogu rośnie szereg jodeł, zza których wygląda fragment stodoły, pilnowanej przez samotnego podstarzałego koguta. Nic z tej pogodnej prostoty nie zdradza obecności laboratorium chemicznego w piwnicy ani częstych wizyt entuzjastów współśnienia, po cichu drwiących sobie z ustaw antynarkotykowych.

Nikt nie reaguje na pukanie Eamesa. Również następujące po tym wielokrotne próby kontaktu telefonicznego pozostają bez odpowiedzi.

— Więc to ten typ farmaceuty, co? Lubiący testować próbki?

— No, no — upomina Eames Arthura. — Rozejrzyj się wokół siebie. Czy to miejsce wygląda na wojskową bazę doświadczalną?

Jules nie jest typem, który przypadłby Arthurowi do gustu. Zjadłszy zęby na produkcji i handlu klubowymi narkotykami, tuż przed czterdziestką przerzucił się na nielegalne współśnienie, preferując doroślejszy styl życia oraz nieco bardziej obliczalną i mniej agresywną klientelę. Gdyby się kiedykolwiek spotkali, nawet podszyta dobrym humorem wieczna nonszalancja Julesa mogłaby polec pod ciężarem ostrej, milczącej wzgardy Arthura.

— Na pewno jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Powinien zaraz wrócić. No chodź, skorzystaj ze świeżego powietrza. To może być twoja ostatnia szansa w ciągu najbliższych siedmiu do dziesięciu lat.

Chociaż jego wzrok sugeruje wszystko inne niż rozbawienie, Arthur decyduje się zrobić Eamesowi łaskę i usiąść ostrożnie na ustawionej pośrodku trawnika, podniszczonej przez pogodę ławce. Dobiegający od drogi warkot silnika wprawia Eamesa w krótki niepokój, ale jak się szybko okazuje, niepotrzebnie — samochód mija posesję i jedzie dalej. Rozmawiają o następstwach incepcji na Robercie Fischerze, który po pozbyciu się interesów z kopalniami zaczyna odnosić skromne sukcesy w nowym projekcie technologii solarnej, a całą resztę swojej niespożytej, choć niezbyt szczęśliwie skanalizowanej energii inwestuje w założone na Tasmanii winnice.

— Wiesz, próbowałem nie mieszać cię w robotę dla Saito — mówi Arthur, sięgając myślami do przeszłości. — Od początku zapowiadała się na katastrofę. Ale gdy Cobb wbił sobie do głowy wyjazd do Mombasy, nic nie było w stanie mu go z niej wybić.

Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Eames pod przybraną tożsamością wciąż utrzymuje na LinkedIn powiązania z kilkoma ludźmi, z którymi pracował, przeprowadzając zwiad w korporacji Fischer Morrow, radzi mu z uśmiechem, żeby lepiej nie myślał o legalnej karierze zawodowej.

— To wcale nie leży aż tak daleko poza granicami moich umiejętności, jak ci się zdaje — protestuje Eames tonem ledwo skrywającym rozgoryczenie. — Główna szefowa działu compliance u Browninga praktycznie zaprosiła mnie do współpracy.

Zazwyczaj, gdy posuwa się do świadomej i złośliwej prowokacji, otrzymuje w zamian wyzywające spojrzenie. Ale tym razem Arthur podnosi się z ławki, żeby wyprostować łodygę pnącej róży, która zapewne już dawno temu wymknęła się z trejażu.

— Naprawdę mnie to nie dziwi, Eames. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu uważasz, że mogłoby być inaczej.

Eames uznaje niecierpliwe porządkowanie krzewu za znak do działania i wykonuje kolejny telefon do Julesa.

— Gdzie? — rzuca w ustaloną z nim ciszę. — Dobra, tylko ani sekundy później. Gonią nas ważne terminy.

Przerywa połączenie.

— Dwadzieścia pięć minut — odpowiada na niezadane pytanie Arthura. — Jeden z jego klientów okazał się uczulony na mieszankę. Musi poczekać przy nim na pogotowie.

Podchodzi do samochodu i wydobywa z bagażnika butelkę wina, kupioną w barze, gdzie jedli obiad, wraz z dwoma plastykowymi kubkami, które opłukuje pod kranem ogrodowym.

— W zasadzie moglibyśmy umilić sobie czekanie.

— Za dwie godziny — przypomina mu Arthur — zaczynam akcję, zdaniem niektórych skazaną na pewne niepowodzenie.

Nie przeszkadza mu to jednak przytrzymać wyciągniętej ręki Eamesa i bez pośpiechu zapoznać się z treścią etykietki na butelce, a następnie przyjąć napełniony kubek.

Rozparty w swobodnej pozie na trawie u stóp Arthura, z ramieniem ułożonym na siedzeniu ławki, Eames z łatwością potrafi wyobrazić sobie, że dostał już, czego chce, i że po prostu spędza leniwe popołudnie, czekając na zapadnięcie zmroku i pójście do łóżka. Niestety, przedtem musi jeszcze wyminąć parę trudnych przeszkód, a poza tym Arthur mógłby okazać się mniej chętny, niż Eames ma nadzieję.

— Z tego, co opowiadał Jules — zaczyna, skinieniem głowy wskazując na stodołę — jego pierwszy PASIV pochodzi bezpośrednio od CIA. Podobno autentycznie wypróbowany w boju. Moim zdaniem faktycznie wygląda na wczesny model. Możliwe, że to jeden z tych testowanych w Guantanamo.

Arthur sprawia wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie przyjął do wiadomości zarzuconej przez Eamesa przynęty. Odchyla głowę do tyłu i patrzy na pocięty białymi pasmami chmur błękit nieba. Jego prawa dłoń, nareszcie niezajęta żadnym urządzeniem elektronicznym, spoczywa nieruchomo tuż przy barku Eamesa, odwrócona wnętrzem do góry. Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdyby Eames przysunął się odrobinę i ugryzł go delikatnie w palec.

— Nie byłem w najlepszej formie pod koniec naszej akcji w Kenii — odzywa się Arthur nagle z goryczą w głosie i zwija palce w luźną pięść. — Lepiej to przyznać, póki jest jeszcze okazja.

Eames sięga myślami do pewnego poranka w Aleksandrii, kiedy odzyskawszy w miarę zadowalającą władzę w prawej ręce, użył jej pod wspomnienie Arthura wspinającego się po ścianie budynku administracji w Kisumu. Chowa uśmiech za brzegiem kubka i odpowiada:

— Nawet w gorszej formie byłeś niezły.

— Przestań zachowywać się jak dupek. Wiesz, ten… plan ewakuacji. Trzymałeś się naszych ustaleń, drogą lądową do wybrzeża. To ja się do nich nie dostosowałem. Coś takiego już się nie powtórzy, dobrze? Nie twierdzę, że nie popełniam błędów, Eames, ale jesteś idiotą, jeśli sądzisz, że niczego mnie nie nauczyły.

Te słowa nie są podyktowane wypitym do połowy kubkiem wina. Również popołudnie, ocienione gęstniejącymi chmurami, nie jest aż tak piękne, by skłaniać do głębokich refleksji. W świadomości Eamesa zaczyna narastać niezbyt przyjemne uczucie, że być może rzeczywiście zdołał wmówić Arthurowi, iż dzisiejsza akcja ma wszelkie szanse stać się jego ostatnią.

— Cóż, wolę myśleć, że nie jestem idiotą.

Kiedyś, przed Kisumu, był przekonany, że Arthur nie ma w sobie za grosz seksualnej spontaniczności. Bez wdawania się w bliższe szczegóły założył rutynowy przebieg jego romansów, od zainteresowania poprzez przyjaźń po łóżko, a potem następujące prędzej czy później zgodne rozstanie. Teraz nie ma już pewności, jak odczytywać wysyłane przez niego sygnały. Zaskoczenie pocałunkiem pod krzewem róży w pełnym świetle dnia mogłoby zakończyć się różnie. Eames nigdy nie miał podobnych kłopotów z kobietami, których powłóczyste spojrzenia i uśmiechy na czerwonych od szminki wargach jawnie zdradzały intencje, tak że jedyną tajemnicą pozostawało, jak długo postanowią go przetrzymać, zanim dopuszczą do tego, czego pragną oboje. W przypadku mężczyzn z całkowitym zadowoleniem poprzestawał do tej pory na ignorowaniu wszystkiego, co nie było szybkim i wyraźnie sformułowanym słownym zaproszeniem.

— Chcę, żebyś to ty siedział dziś wieczorem za kierownicą. — Arthur przechyla kubek pod światło i patrzy przez cienki biały plastyk na rubinowe krople resztek pinot noir. — Czułbym się znacznie lepiej, gdybyś był w grupie. Wiem, trochę późno na takie propozycje, ale mógłbym cię szybko zapoznać z przebiegiem akcji w drodze powrotnej. Zdecydowałbyś się, gdybym cię poprosił?

Łagodne pytanie w jego pięknych oczach. Koszulka, którą nosił tamtego wieczoru, gdy ni z tego, ni z owego pocałował Eamesa w ciemnej uliczce. Cisza okolicznych wzgórz. Uparty promień słońca, padający ukośnie na wierzchołki jodeł. Eames wypija łyk wina, rozważa kilka lekkich komentarzy i zmusza się do wybrania jednego z nich:

— A co z moim dziecinnym brakiem dyscypliny i pieprzoną niezdolnością do odróżniania planu od improwizacji?

— Powiedziałem to tylko raz — broni się Arthur cicho. — Po tym, jak wściekły tłum twoich projekcji wyrzucił mnie przez okno z szóstego piętra. Jezu, aleś ty pamiętliwy.

Prawdę mówiąc, Eames gra tylko na zwłokę, starając się odpowiadać wymijająco i nie ujawniać, że jeśli chodzi o niego, dziś wieczorem w tym samochodzie nie usiądzie nikt, ponieważ w ogóle nie dojdzie do żadnej akcji.

Jednak Arthur jeszcze nie skończył.

— Przypominasz sobie, ile się naprosiłem, żebyś poleciał ze mną do Kenii? Ścigano mnie listem gończym z siedmiocyfrową nagrodą za głowę, a kogo dosłownie błagałem o pomoc? Ciebie.

— Bo Cobb nie potrafił zorganizować sobie niańki do dzieci — odpowiada Eames opryskliwie, zły na siebie, że tak gładko łyknął ukryty komplement.

— Cobb? Nigdy nie powierzyłbym mu takiego zadania. Pomijając jego morderczą podświadomość i giętką lojalność, zapomniałeś, że jest z wykształcenia architektem? Świetnym w podstawowej trygonometrii, dobieraniu rodzaju szkła termoizolacyjnego i komponowaniu dekoracyjnych duperel, ale nie człowiekiem, którego chcesz mieć przy sobie w potencjalnej strzelaninie. Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto zapewni mi trzy rzeczy: gruntowną znajomość Cobola, wykonanie roboty bez popadania w heroizm i ustawienie mnie do pionu, gdybym stracił nerwy. Znalazłeś się na szczycie listy złożonej z dwóch kandydatów. I zapłaciłem ci… Chryste, Eames, naprawdę nigdy nie ułatwiasz mi sprawy. Ani odrobinę…

Eames podskakuje na dźwięk dzwonka telefonu, chociaż się go spodziewał.

— Słuchaj, powiem to tylko raz — ciągnie Arthur pospiesznie przez stłumione brzęczenie dobiegające z kieszeni Eamesa. — Byłeś wart tej ceny. Jesteś upartym, nieustępliwym gnojkiem o ego wielkości stadionu, ale wiedziałem, że… Do cholery, odbierzesz wreszcie ten telefon?

Eames sięga po aparat, a potem wstaje, stukając palcem w ekran. Odchodzi parę kroków, potyka się o ukryty w trawie kamień, łapie w ostatniej chwili równowagę, niezręczny i lekko zbity z tropu.

— Gdzie ty się, kurwa, podziewasz? — odzywa się do mikrofonu, nie musząc nawet udawać irytacji.

Robi strategiczną przerwę na upozorowany potok usprawiedliwień rozmówcy i rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na zegarek. Jest pięć po piątej. O tej porze powinien dojeżdżać z Arthurem do Marsylii.

— A jeśli ci nie uwierzą? — Odwraca się do Arthura, przechodząc na angielski. — Ile masz przy sobie gotówki? Jeden z sanitariuszy rozpoznał symptomy. Chce wezwać policję, chyba że dostanie w łapę.

Kwituje odpowiedź potrząśnięciem głowy i mówi znów do telefonu:

— Jesteś zdany na siebie. I gaz do dechy, gdy będziesz tu jechał, bo punkt siedemnasta trzydzieści znikamy, a ty możesz szukać sobie innego kupca.

Arthur wylewa ostatni łyk wina na trawę z miną dokładnie odzwierciedlającą głębokie niezadowolenie z opóźnienia. Odbiór pieniędzy w kantorze wyznaczono na dwudziestą piętnaście, ale o ile Eames dobrze zrozumiał słowa Vince’a, Arthur musi przedtem unieszkodliwić kamerę nadzorującą i uporać się ze sporą ilością pozostałych przygotowań.

Wsuwa telefon do kieszeni.

— Wiesz co, pal licho test próbki. Pakujemy towar i spadamy. Te parę minut cię nie zbawi.

— Nie byłbym taki pewien, Eames. — Arthur usuwa kopniakiem ze ścieżki resztki kamiennego umocnienia. — Ta robota sama w sobie jest już dość ryzykowna.

Przemawia przez niego nie tylko stres wynikły z niespodziewanej zwłoki. Przed akcją Arthur bywa ucieleśnieniem spokoju i satysfakcji, uwidaczniającej się coraz bardziej w miarę, jak ułożony przez niego plan zamienia się w rzeczywistość. Eames tylko raz widział go aż tak zdenerwowanego jak teraz — w Kisumu, gdzie stawką było życie, a szanse na powodzenie znikome.

— Spokojnie — mówi i siada na opuszczonej przez Arthura ławce. — W porządku, nie zostawię cię z tym samego.

Arthur rzuca mu ostre spojrzenie i po chwili kiwa głową.

— Pięć przed wpół do szóstej odpalasz silnik.

Oddala się, żeby przeprowadzić rozmowę telefoniczną, brzmiącą jak ostatnia kontrola: krótkie pytania, cisza na równie krótkie odpowiedzi, a potem chłodna reprymenda, gdy ich treść nie spełnia co do joty ustalonych szczegółowo wymagań. Kiedy opuszcza rękę po zakończonym wywiadzie, jego uwaga przenosi się — wreszcie — na stodołę. Kilka sekund później znika w jej wnętrzu, rozbroiwszy kłódkę małym narzędziem przyczepionym do breloczka. Eames daje mu parę minut, a potem rusza w ślad za nim.


	8. Klejnoty dla spragnionych

Laboratorium w stodole zmieniło się od czasów sprzed kilku lat, kiedy Eames bywał tu częstym gościem — odkryte wtedy nowe horyzonty dla wyrafinowanych kradzieży zmobilizowały go do szybkiego wyszlifowania pożądanych we współśnieniu umiejętności, które miały mu zapewnić stabilną pozycję w branży. Dach jest podparty nowymi belkami, a szczeliny w stropie, dające mu się we znaki w ciągu długich godzin żmudnych ćwiczeń przywdziewania obcej skóry, zostały załatane. Sześć leżaków z zielonego plastyku tworzy krąg wokół stojącej pośrodku maszyny. Jules zmonopolizował lokalny rynek snów rozrywkowych, oferuje całonocne bachanalie w ramach wieczorów kawalerskich, wyjątkowe pomysły na obchodzenie najróżniejszych rocznic, programy integracyjne dla menedżerów, którzy chcą się przekonać, co czuje się, umierając. Obsługuje klientów za pomocą PASIV-u starszej daty, zbyt dużego, nieporęcznego i skłonnego do awarii jak na potrzeby ekstrakcji, ale wystarczającego do jego celów.

Arthur zdążył już zdjąć dopasowany pokrowiec i otworzyć klapę głośnej, niezgrabnej, nadmiernie przegrzewającej się maszynerii, prawdziwego dinozaura w porównaniu z dużo szczuplejszą oraz zgrabniejszą młodszą generacją, i z najwyższą ostrożnością wyjmuje właśnie z jej wnętrzności jeden z receptorów serum.

— Ostrzegałem, że to antyk.

Arthur trzyma receptor pod światło rzucane przez jarzeniówkę, poświęcając Eamesowi zaledwie ułamek swojej uwagi, skupionej na oględzinach wymontowanego elementu.

— To trochę więcej niż antyk — odpowiada szeptem. — Model gamma… — Fascynująco delikatnymi ruchami odkręca śrubkę o średnicy ziarnka pieprzu, po czym wysuwa ze szklanej obudowy filtr elektroniczny. — Poza testami wojskowymi nigdy nie wypróbowano go w akcji. Podobno stwarza doskonale podatne na kontrolę środowisko i posłuszne projekcje, tolerujące manipulowanie scenerią. Jak we wszystkich wczesnych prototypach pozwala na zakończenie snu siłą woli, bez czekania na kick. Idealny pod względem technologicznym. Z jednym jedynym mankamentem: wymaga współpracującego obiektu.

Zapomniawszy o całym świecie, nie dba o ukrycie tęsknej nutki w swoim głosie. Trudno uwierzyć, że jego palce, pieszczące z szacunkiem maszynę, są tymi samymi, które z żelazną determinacją naciskają na spust glocka. Arthur obraca w nich nieprzekraczającą rozmiarów żyletki płytkę z układem scalonym.

— Najwyraźniej był to też ostatni model, w jakim użyto mojego transpondera neurochemicznego.

I tutaj, klęcząc w kałuży jaskrawego światła, objawia się młodszy Arthur, skrzywdzony zdradą rządu swego kraju, patrzący, jak jego ideały zostają zatrute, a pierwsza wielka pasja brutalnie skradziona. Arthur decydujący się na porzucenie wszelkiej definiującej go dotychczas lojalności — rodzinnego domu, klasy społecznej, zawodu — i wkroczenie na własną, samotną ścieżkę. Eames, który czy tego chciał, czy nie, zawsze miał oparcie w krewnych, siada na najbliższym leżaku i, tknięty niepojętą falą instynktu opiekuńczego, obejmuje dłonią nadgarstek Arthura, jakby zamierzał przyjrzeć się dokładniej trzymanemu przez niego komponentowi.

— Chrzań tych drani — mówi. — To prawdziwy wzór urody jak na transponder neurochemiczny.

Doczekuje się uśmiechu, na jaki liczył, chociaż tylko przelotnego, bo Arthur zaraz poważnieje, cofa rękę i wkłada płytkę na swoje miejsce. Eames sadowi się wygodniej na leżaku i obserwuje, jak receptor powraca do magazynku we wnętrzu PASIV-u. Zapada przyjemne milczenie, wypełnione majsterkowaniem Arthura przy maszynie, na co Eames patrzy z mieszaniną zazdrości i radosnej niecierpliwości.

— Nie słyszę silnika — odzywa się Arthur łagodnie, nie unosząc głowy.

— Czemu nie wypróbujesz tego modelu? Widziałem na szafce nierozpieczętowane fiolki somnacyny. Czasu mamy w bród. A potem skombinuję jakąś kolację.

Metalowa pokrywa zamyka się z cichym trzaskiem.

— Eames, dlaczego nie włączyłeś silnika?

Eames wygina z pozorną skruchą kącik warg.

— Czyżbym zbyt niejasno podzielił się swoją opinią o tej akcji? Nie pozwolę, żeby mój zidiociały kuzyn wciągał cię w jakieś sfuszerowane zbrojne napady.

Zaciśnięte usta Arthura wystarczają za jawną naganę, ale to żadna niespodzianka, i Eames zastanawia się, kiedy dokładnie jego trik został przejrzany. Odczuwa gorycz, że posłużył się wiarą Arthura we własny profesjonalizm, by go tutaj zwabić. Podstępy, z których jest najbardziej dumny, opierają się na wykorzystaniu chciwości ofiary, jej zazdrości lub pragnienia zemsty — zbudowanie pułapki z czyichś słabości ma w sobie czysty, elegancki dramatyzm. Jeśli za przynętę wybiera zaufanie, czuje się jak tani kanciarz, a nie rzemieślnik, na jakiego został wychowany, a celowe wmanewrowanie kogoś w seks w połowie ryzykownej roboty nie jest najlepszą okazją do przypomnienia sobie, że zdrada, wraz z grzechem pierworodnym, już od samego początku towarzyszyła ludzkiej naturze.

Niemniej podstęp może okazać się złem koniecznym. Arthur poświęca się ciałem i duszą każdej przyjętej pracy i na całym świecie nie istnieje argument na tyle przekonujący, by skłonić go do dobrowolnego opuszczenia zespołu, któremu dał swoje słowo.

— Wyluzuj. Przecież to niezła alternatywa. PASIV w wydaniu vintage. Wiejska idylla. Wino. Doborowe towarzystwo — mówi, choć Arthur wciąż patrzy na niego sceptycznie. — No dobra, to nie hotel Metropole, ale przynajmniej mamy ciepłą wodę.

Arthur wstaje i wyciąga rękę.

— Daj mi kluczyki — mówi spokojnie.

— To by się nieco mijało z celem.

— Eames.

— Nie wspominając o marnowaniu żenująco wielkiej ilości czasu, który zainwestowałem w sprowadzenie cię na manowce.

— Dla twego własnego dobra…

— Zabawne, sam nie ująłbym tego lepiej.

Podczas gdy Arthur bezskutecznie próbuje pokonać zamek od strony kierowcy, Eames odnajduje zapasowe klucze, pozostawione przez Julesa na framudze okna pralni, po czym zabiera się za ścielenie łóżka w pokoju gościnnym, a raczej materaca ułożonego na gołej podłodze. Wnętrze domu kryje w sobie znacznie mniej rustykalnego uroku, niż zapamiętał, za to dużo więcej dowodów zaniedbania, niemniej Eames, nauczony doświadczeniem swojej kariery, potrafi czerpać korzyści z każdej sytuacji. Waha się przez chwilę, patrząc na trzymane w ręku skarlałe od częstego używania świece. Decyduje, że co najwyżej przypłaci ryzyko małym upokorzeniem i zapala je na parapecie okna.

Z podwórza dobiega brzęk wybijanej szyby — Eames krzywi się boleśnie — a następnie wycie samochodowego alarmu, stłumionego parę sekund później wprawnymi palcami. Nastawia uszu w oczekiwaniu na dźwięk zapalanego silnika i czuje rosnącą ulgę, kiedy rejestruje jedynie przedłużającą się ciszę.

Zabytkowy PASIV nie był jedynym powodem, dla którego Eames uznał ten zakątek za atrakcyjny. Engelvinowie nigdy nie szukali w tym regionie ani wspólników, ani okazji do ubicia interesu. Nawet powiązania Franka nie mają tutaj żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Jeżeli Arthur zniży się do telefonicznej prośby o pomoc, nie znajdzie w pobliżu nikogo znajomego, a żaden taksówkarz nie zgodzi się na tak długi kurs bez otrzymania z góry dwustu euro w gotówce, których Arthur nie ma przy sobie.

Kiedy Eames wychodzi na zewnątrz z dwoma kieliszkami wina, stwierdza jednak z przerażeniem, że Arthur otworzył maskę silnika i majstruje przy nim zawzięcie. Przez krótką chwilę obawia się o efekt jego pracy. W przypadku tego samochodu — zarejestrowanego na prawdziwe imię i nazwisko i, co za tym idzie, nigdy nieużywanego w celach zawodowych — zawsze dbał bardziej o wypielęgnowany połysk na widocznych powierzchniach niż o to, co kryje się pod maską.

Stawia kieliszki na dachu auta i podchodzi bliżej, by przyjrzeć się poczynaniom Arthura. Bez najmniejszego śladu zdziwienia stwierdza, że jego manewry przy elementach silnika są sprawne i umiejętne. Przez cały dzień trzymał swoje pragnienia na wodzy, a teraz Arthur stoi tuż obok, pochylony i zapraszająco zgięty wpół. Eames wsuwa dłoń pod brzeg twarzowej jasnobrązowej koszulki i dotyka jego pleców. Poruszające się pracowicie palce nieruchomieją na moment.

— Jeśli nie wiesz, co zrobić z rękami, to potrzymaj mi tę cholerną latarkę.

Eames wykonuje polecenie z westchnieniem i kieruje strumień światła na długie cienie, rzucane w nisko stojącym słońcu na fragmenty mechanicznego fetysza Arthura.

Arthur prostuje się i rozwija kawałek miedzianego drutu, który zapewne znalazł gdzieś w stodole.

— To tyle na temat wiejskiej idylli. Wystarczyło, że zniknęliśmy z podwórza na kwadrans, a zobacz, co jakiś wandal zdążył zrobić z twoim samochodem.

Latarka w dłoni Eamesa wydaje się nagle gorąca. Jak długo potrwa, myśli, zanim unikalne przejawy figlarności ze strony Arthura stracą swoją moc napełniania go gwałtownym i niespodziewanym pożądaniem?

— Słuchaj — odpowiada nieporadnie, niezdolny dopasować się do żartobliwego tonu Arthura, znów powoli wymykającego mu się z rąk. — Biorę wszystko na siebie. Zrezygnuj, a ja im powiem, że to wyłącznie moja wina.

Arthur mierzy drutem odległość między częściami do zmostkowania.

— To miło, skoro rzeczywiście zawiniłeś.

Na jego ustach wciąż widać cień uśmiechu, mimo że skupia się na wplataniu drutu między przewody rozerwane przez Eamesa minutę przed wejściem do stodoły. Nie okazuje gniewu, niemniej nie porzucił zamiaru powrotu do Marsylii. I chociaż Eames wyraźnie rozpoznaje sprzyjające mu okoliczności, za żadną cholerę nie może domyślić się, na jakie magiczne słowa czeka Arthur.

— Dobra. Załatwię ci coś lepszego. Facet, który nagrał nam robotę w Makao, siedzi głównie w inżynierii lotów kosmicznych, działając w obu gałęziach, wojskowej i cywilnej. W tej ostatniej zawsze znajdzie się jakiś młody ambitny przebojowiec, gotowy opróżnić kieszenie, byleby tylko wybić się ponad innych.

Arthur nie raczy nawet prychnąć na propozycję.

— Wszystkie decyzje będą należały do ciebie — ciągnie Eames. — Zaangażuj Miriam, jeśli chcesz. Nawet Vince’a. Zorganizuję ci zespół.

Zbędny kawałek kabla zostaje usunięty z energicznym trzaskiem.

— Podziel zyski po odliczeniu wydatków na sześćdziesiąt do czterdziestu albo wymyśl coś innego na swoją korzyść. Czegokolwiek sobie zażyczysz.

Nie tracąc cierpliwości, Arthur napina drut między akumulatorem a rozrusznikiem i montuje jego koniec w miejscu zapewniającym dostatecznie solidne osadzenie.

— Tak brzmi twoja oferta, Eames? Czegokolwiek sobie zażyczę?

Arthur zastyga w bezruchu, czekając na odpowiedź, a bijąca od niego czujność sprawia, że puls Eamesa przyspiesza.

— Nie to miałem na myśli — mówi wymijająco.

— Co za szkoda. Tutaj, proszę.

Eames kieruje światło latarki na skrzynkę zaciskową rozrusznika. Arthur wciąż poddaje go inspekcji, kiedy telefon w jego spodniach zaczyna brzęczeć — to prawdopodobnie Freddy, wściekły, że organizator jego skoku zapadł się pod ziemię. Ręka Arthura sunie w stronę kieszeni.

— A zrobiłoby jakąś różnicę, gdybym miał to na myśli? — pyta Eames prędko.

Po krótkiej chwili dręczącego milczenia Arthur z powrotem kieruje dłoń do silnika.

— Tak się składa, że dosyć sporą.

Brzęczenie ustaje. Eames obserwuje, jak Arthur wyciera skrawkiem papierowego ręcznika smugi kurzu i oleju ze skrzynki zaciskowej, owijając ją jednocześnie drutem.

— Na takich warunkach zgodziłbym się współpracować. Dorzuciłbym nawet pliki skopiowane z komputera Amundsena. Ale bezwzględnie oddasz prowadzenie akcji w moje ręce. I rozliczymy się siedemdziesiąt do trzydziestu.

Według wcześniejszych aluzji Arthura potężny kupiec pokroju Saito zapłaciłby za wykradzione z Cobola informacje dobre kilkaset tysięcy. Zyski ze zleceń, jakie oferuje Eames, nigdy nie dorównają stawkom o takiej wysokości.

— Czegokolwiek sobie zażyczysz? — upewnia się Eames. — Za jedną robotę?

— Płatne z góry. — Arthur bez pośpiechu prostuje plecy i łapie dłoń Eamesa, by skorygować kąt padania światła latarki. — Od razu, jeszcze dziś, zaraz po przypieczętowaniu umowy.

Silny uchwyt na nadgarstku Eamesa podkreśla powagę jego słów. Mina Arthura wyraża szczerość i zdecydowanie. Zmiana perspektywy jest jak trzęsienie ziemi pod stopami Eamesa. Jego gorliwe ciało reaguje szybciej niż usiłujące sformułować odpowiedź usta. Patrzy na wolną, wciąż wytrwale pracującą rękę Arthura, na niezawodne ruchy palców sprawdzających stabilność drutu, który trzyma się jak przylutowany.

— Nawet nie próbuj się targować. To umowa na zasadzie tak albo nie. — Arthur z trzaskiem opuszcza maskę silnika. — I jak?

Resztki dumy połączone z instynktem namawiającym do walki przypominają Eamesowi, iż w tej sytuacji dysponuje całą fizyczną przewagą. Mógłby storpedować plany skoku na kantor przy użyciu brutalnej siły, tym bardziej że pistolet Arthura nie tkwi w swoim tradycyjnym miejscu za paskiem spodni. Ale dotarcie do miejsca, w którym znajduje się teraz, kosztowało go tysiące kilometrów podróży ze wschodu na zachód, z jednej półkuli na drugą, i ma po dziurki w nosie konfliktów, bezcelowych zabiegów, pomyłek i zwlekania.

Więc robi coś, co zapewne okaże się najgorszą z jego błędnych decyzji dotyczących Arthura i, nie prosząc nawet o skonkretyzowanie warunków, odpowiada „tak”.

 

**

 

Z zapadłej po tym słowie ciszy jasno wynika, że Arthur niezupełnie spodziewał się twierdzącej odpowiedzi. Wreszcie odchrząkuje i przykłada rozpostartą dłoń do piersi Eamesa — lekki, powściągliwy, ledwo wyczuwalny przez ubranie nacisk, który wydaje się głównie sprawdzianem, czy rzeczywiście dobrze się zrozumieli. Wykorzystuje go, by trzymać Eamesa na dystans, kiedy ten odruchowo pochyla się z ulgą, wpatrzony zahipnotyzowanym wzrokiem w równą linię szyi Arthura, tuż ponad rozciągniętym wycięciem koszulki.

— Muszę najpierw zadzwonić — mówi Arthur. — A ty wejdź do domu i zaczekaj. — Zauważa zerknięcie Eamesa na zreanimowany samochód i uśmiecha się mrocznie. — I okaż nieco zaufania.

Eames, posługujący się podstępem w jedynym znanym sobie i opanowanym do perfekcji fachu, woli czatować w progu aż do końca rozmowy. Nie trwa ona długo, Arthur rzadko kłopocze się o taktowny ton, żeby uniknąć zranienia ego zawodowca, który jako taki powinien umieć obchodzić się z porażkami. W kilku bezlitośnie rzeczowych zdaniach zadaje śmiertelny cios ambitnym planom Freddy’ego.

Po wszystkim chowa telefon do kieszeni, przez parę chwil stoi wpatrzony w zygzakowate pozostałości po szybie przy fotelu kierowcy, a potem rusza w stronę wejścia. Eames przerzuca w myślach strategie prób blefowania, czarowania albo wykręcenia się od absolutnie nieodpowiadających mu rzeczy. Były czasy, kiedy wydawało mu się, że czyta z Arthura jak z książki — z przewidywalnego, bezkompromisowego Arthura, który właśnie kieruje się do wejścia i zmusza Eamesa, by stanął bokiem w drzwiach, chcąc go przepuścić.

Arthur nie przekracza jednak progu. Zatrzymuje się na nim w pół kroku i obraca twarzą do Eamesa, pozbawionego możliwości cofnięcia się dalej niż do framugi za swoimi plecami.

— To była jedna z tych rozmów — odzywa się Arthur po pełnej nieprzyjemnego milczenia przerwie — których już nigdy więcej nie zamierzam przeprowadzać w przyszłości.

A potem bez dalszych wstępów kładzie ręce na barkach Eamesa, popycha go w tył, na krawędź otwartych drzwi, wbijającą się boleśnie między łopatki, i całuje go. Krótkie muśnięcie suchych warg w ramach ostrzeżenia i język Arthura jest już w ustach Eamesa, gorący i zuchwały, domagający się wypełnienia złożonej obietnicy.

Podczas gdy Arthur czerpie z pocałunku to, czego chciał, jego silne ręce przytrzymują Eamesa w miejscu, i dopiero ten przebłysk fizycznej przemocy rozpala w nim płomień, bo nic nie prowokuje go do działania tak jak wyzwanie. Poza tym w uchwycie Arthura jest coś, na co Eames reaguje uderzeniem adrenaliny, towarzyszącym walce na pięści albo ostremu jak nóż napięciu, kiedy we śnie widzi wycelowaną w siebie broń. Jego ciało, rozpoznawszy w Arthurze śmiertelne zagrożenie, odpowiada zupełnie nową, potężną mieszanką podniecenia i agresji.

To nie ten sam ścigany listem gończym Arthur, który całował go w Kenii. Tym razem zachowuje kontrolę, dawkuje przelotne ocieranie się biodrami o jego biodra tak, jakby odmierzał porcje somnacyny w fiolkach PASIV-u, i Eames dosłownie dyszy z pragnienia. Ni z tego, ni z owego Arthur go gryzie. Najpierw w dolną wargę, prowokacyjnie, szybko przekraczając granicę zabawy, i kontynuuje wzdłuż szczęki, co napełnia Eamesa gwałtownym żarem. Kiedy ukąszenia zbaczają na szyję, zaczepia palce o szlufki w spodniach Arthura i szarpnięciem przyciąga go bliżej.

— Dokładnie tak — słyszy cichy pomruk tuż przy uchu, a fakt, że Arthur potrafi posługiwać się gorącym szeptem, jest rozbrajająco seksowny sam w sobie. — Zajmij czymś te silne ramiona.

Gdy dłonie Eamesa zsuwają się na łagodną wypukłość jego pośladków i zaciskają na nich mocno, Arthur odrywa się od jego ust i dyszy ciężko w policzek.

— Tak, rób tak jak teraz…

I zanim zdąży pozbyć się cienia desperacji w głosie, Eames napiera na niego i pociera biodrem o coraz wyraźniejszy kontur jego erekcji, ukrytej pod dzielącymi ich warstwami materiału. Rozpoznaje powracające nagle uczucie, którego doświadczył w Kenii — niezależnie od tego, że robili już ze sobą to wszystko, jego apetyt wciąż pozostaje tak samo nienasycony jak na początku.

Wędruje palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa Arthura, bada strukturę każdego z kręgów, łatwo wyczuwalnych przez cienką koszulkę. Szczupłość jego ciała, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy stoi z ramionami zarzuconymi na szyję Eamesa, jest źródłem kompletnie sprzecznych odruchów. Delikatna, kobieco wąska linia pleców sugeruje giętką uległość, podczas gdy siła rąk wywołuje gotowość do walki. Eames chce bronić i atakować jednocześnie, pożerać i pochłaniać, ale poprzestaje na zdezorientowanym jęku, który Arthur bezzwłocznie ucisza swoimi ustami. I naraz kompletnie zmienia tempo, przyprawiając Eamesa o zawrót głowy jak podczas jazdy kolejką górską, dotyk jego warg staje się miękki, gdy wodzi nimi po policzku Eamesa, powściągliwie i powoli, niczym w zastanowieniu, muska jego ucho oddechem drżącym tak, jakby tracił nad sobą resztki kontroli.

W Hanoi Eames nie zaznał żadnej z tych rzeczy. Był wtedy zły i rozgoryczony, że został wynajęty jako sługa, a nie poproszony o pomoc jako przyjaciel, i desperacko chciał odpłacić się pięknym za nadobne. Uderza go wspomnienie Arthura, ze spokojem zdejmującego koszulę, wahającego się przez moment przed rozpięciem spodni, klękającego przed nim w samej bieliźnie z twarzą pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu poza czystą koncentracją. Eames chce go przeprosić, powiedzieć, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Zapytać, czy dostanie drugą szansę.

— To nie może być wszystko, czego sobie życzysz — mówi, wymykając się z nieustępliwych objęć Arthura. — Chodź, dostaniesz więcej.

Jest gotów narazić swoje ego na najgorsze, co Arthur ma dla niego w zanadrzu. I choć we własnej skórze zapewne przyjdzie mu to z większym trudem niż w trakcie podszywania się pod inną osobę, cel będzie wart wszelkich środków. Ale Arthur tylko opiera się o niego, pozwala Eamesowi przejąć ciężar swojego ciała niczym kawałkowi zwykłej ściany, i kreśli czubkiem nosa leniwe, łaskoczące wzory na pokrytej kiełkami zarostu skórze u nasady ucha. Nie kwapi się do dalszych działań, każe Eamesowi znosić męki rosnącego podniecenia, wciskając udo między jego nogi pod kątem, który uniemożliwia efektywne tarcie.

— Po co ten pośpiech? Zbiorniki z karmą dla kur i wodą są napełnione na co najmniej dwa dni. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że twój specjalista od handlu chemią nie pojawi się tu w najbliższym czasie. A ty, panie Eames… — gryzie go zaczepnie ostrymi zębami w osłonięty koszulką bark — …musisz wywiązać się z danego słowa.

Eames na chwilę zamyka oczy, by zorientować się, dokąd zmierzają. Wciąż znajduje się na nowym terytorium, gdzie w pełni objawia się swawolność Arthura, której do tej pory mógł doświadczyć jedynie w przebłyskach. Arthur zawsze był chodzącą jednoznacznością, fortecą przewidywalnej, pobłażliwej wyniosłości, atakowaną przez Eamesa nieustannymi seriami na wpół żartobliwych drwin i prowokacji. Teraz, gdy sam jest obiektem podobnych igraszek, nie potrafi odnaleźć pod stopami pewnego gruntu.

Obejmuje Arthura oburącz za biodra i przyciąga mocno do siebie. Jeden moment wytęsknionego, bezpośredniego kontaktu wystarcza, żeby jego twardość stała się wyraźna nawet przez warstwy ubrań. Drżący wdech Arthura jest tego dostatecznym potwierdzeniem.

— Takie niezdecydowanie jest do ciebie niepodobne, Arthurze. Mogę podsunąć ci parę pomysłów, jeśli sam masz trudności z dokonaniem wyboru.

Arthur ociera się o niego gorączkowo przez kilka kolejnych sekund, atakuje jego usta w ostatnim zapalczywym pocałunku, po czym odpycha go od siebie z miną wyrażającą zawzięte zdecydowanie, jak w ostatniej chwili przed akcją.

— Gdzie w tym domu jest jakaś pieprzona łazienka?

— Drugie pomieszczenie po… — zanim Eames ma czas wskazać mu drogę, Arthur znika w głębi korytarza.

Ledwo udaje mu się zdążyć z zamknięciem na klucz drzwi wejściowych, ponownym zapaleniem zgasłych świeczek i zdjęciem koszulki, kiedy szum prysznica cichnie. Arthur, przewiązany w pasie ręcznikiem, przystaje na krótko przed progiem gościnnej sypialni. Pojedyncze krople wody nadal spływają cienkimi strumyczkami po jego łydkach, ale nie zadał sobie trudu, by porządnie zmoczyć górną połowę ciała — wijące się lekko na końcach włosy ledwo zdołały wejść w kontakt z parą. Bije od niego rosnąca determinacja. Szorstkimi, oszczędnymi ruchami rozpina spodnie Eamesa, a potem przesuwa po nim dłońmi przez nieistotną przeszkodę bielizny, błyskawicznie podsycając pożądanie, które i tak nie miało szansy opaść. Mocna, zdecydowana pieszczota jest kwintesencją skupionego, autorytatywnego Arthura, niemniej linia zmarszczonych niczym z bólu brwi i spragniony ton głosu świadczą o czymś zupełnie innym.

— Zrobisz mi to ustami. Chcę… chcę właśnie tego.

Eames pochyla się, żeby pocałować go dla zaostrzenia apetytu, długo, dogłębnie i starannie.

— Jakoś mnie nie dziwi, że wpisałeś ten punkt na listę życzeń.

Chce go ssać, podczas gdy Arthur wciąż będzie stał bez możliwości przytrzymania się czegokolwiek, tak by nie przegapić żadnego przejawu rozkoszy, żadnego drgnięcia mięknących z ekstazy kolan. Ostrym szarpnięciem pozbywa go osłony ciasno zawiązanego ręcznika. Skurcz wnętrzności, który odczuwa klękając, musi być głównie wyrazem radosnej niecierpliwości.

— Czekaj, nie… nie tak.

Arthur ujmuje Eamesa za podbródek, prowadzi z powrotem w górę i nie cofa się, gdy stoją znów twarzą w twarz. Patrzy mu w oczy, jakby szukał odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie, a po paru chwilach kieruje ich obu w stronę materaca.

— Chodź tutaj.

Eames ściąga z siebie resztę ubrań i kładzie się obok niego. Naga klatka piersiowa Arthura uwidacznia drżenie oddechu; nieprzysłonięty niczym penis, choć nietknięty, zaczyna nabrzmiewać, ciemnieć i odstawać od ciała. Eames ulega impulsowi ponaglającemu do działania. Nachyla się nad Arthurem i liże jego sutek, raz, drugi, następny, dopóki nie zamienia go w stwardniałą grudkę i nie doczekuje się ochrypłego pomruku zaskoczenia. I w tym momencie przestaje się przejmować, co dokładnie będą robili, o ile zapewni mu to nieustanną i niepodzielną uwagę Arthura.

— Tutaj. — Arthur przekręca się i unosi na czworakach, spychając Eamesa na skraj posłania stanowczym naciskiem na ramię. — Boże, tutaj…

Eames nieruchomieje, pojąwszy, do czego zmierza Arthur. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mu na myśl, że właśnie o to może poprosić w pierwszej kolejności mężczyzna, któremu oferowano spełnienie każdego życzenia. Dotyka wargami lędźwi Arthura i składa na nich powściągliwy pocałunek, grając na zwłokę. To tylko skóra, przekonuje siebie samego. Czysta, umyta przed chwilą skóra.

— Eames…

W jego intonacji kryje się raczej pytanie niż ponaglenie. Eames opiera czoło o napięte mięśnie pleców na wysokości jego biodra i przesuwa próbnie kciukiem wzdłuż gorącej, intymnej szczeliny między pośladkami. Jeśli Arthur zamierza go poniżyć, istnieją okrutniejsze sposoby. W tej chwili mógłby na przykład pieprzyć gardło Eamesa, dławić go swoim kutasem, napędzając łzy do oczu. Zamiast tego wtula twarz w poduszkę i wygina się tak, by Eames bez trudu był w stanie przytrzymać go jedną dłonią za kark.

Eames nabiera głęboko tchu i przebiega czubkiem języka po zaciśniętym zwieraczu Arthura.

— Tego chcesz?

Odpowiada mu przeciągłe, drżące westchnienie, a przecież Eames zdobył się zaledwie na jedno krótkie, pełne ociągania muśnięcie.

— Tak — mówi Arthur po chwili najsłodszym, najbardziej niepewnym tonem, jaki Eames kiedykolwiek u niego słyszał. — Dalej, rób tak dalej.

I tych kilka spragnionych słów wystarcza Eamesowi za najlepszą zachętę. Pozbywszy się suchości w ustach, dotyka Arthura całą powierzchnią języka, liże go zachłannie długimi pociągnięciami, jak zrobiłby to w przypadku kobiety, która woli trochę ostrzejszą zabawę. A jeśli Arthur nie jęczy, jego milczenie jest równie wymowne, wyważone z wielką ostrożnością, jakby najdrobniejszy błąd mógł oznaczać koniec przyjemności. Dopiero gdy Eames zwalnia tempo i zaczyna wsuwać się do środka, Arthur pozwala sobie na ostry, wibrujący wydech.

Eames przesuwa dłonie po pościeli, pełznie bliżej i przywiera wargami do ciała Arthura w obscenicznym pocałunku. Czysta skóra, powtarza w myślach. Czysta skóra i mnóstwo śliny, a wewnątrz gładkość i wrażliwość sprawiająca, że Arthur reaguje drżeniem pleców na każdy ruch języka. Eames nie miał jeszcze nigdy powodów, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać, ale oczywiście nie liże niczego innego niż pokryty śluzówką mięsień, który zaciska się, tworząc twardą ścianę, kiedy Eames zagłębia się mocno i gwałtownie, ale rozluźnia stopniowo, gdy tylko penetracja łagodnieje. Eames zwalnia, kreśli leniwie czubkiem języka linię na pofałdowanej skórze ponad wciąż skurczonym wejściem, powtarza to samo niżej tak lekko i delikatnie, żeby móc ujrzeć spazm udręczenia, przebiegający po grzbiecie Arthura aż po łopatki. To mały cud trzymać go w podobnym zawieszeniu za pomocą równie banalnego środka co język, przy czym Arthur sam wcisnął mu tę broń do ręki.

Odrywa się od niego, zastępuje usta opuszką kciuka i wodzi nią wokół dziury w jednostajnym, hipnotyzującym rytmie. Arthur wygląda, jakby był w kompletnej rozsypce, jego głowa spoczywa na złożonych przedramionach, obie dłonie są zwinięte w pięści, twarz wykrzywiona w pochłaniającym go upojeniu. Wydaje się balansować na krawędzi między cierpieniem a rozkoszą i Eames postanawia nagle ćwiczyć swoją technikę do momentu, w którym dorówna najlepszym wrażeniom w życiu Arthura, w którym jedną wyszeptaną do ucha obietnicą ich powtórzenia sprawi, że kolana odmówią mu posłuszeństwa.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — mamrocze Arthur ledwo zrozumiale, nie unosząc powiek, mocno zaciśniętych pod zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Eames mógłby spędzić całą noc z językiem między nogami kobiety, robił to już, podnieca go sprośne przyzwolenie rozłożonych ud i widok otwierających się przed nim delikatnych fałd wrażliwego ciała. Ta sama bezradność u mężczyzny — u Arthura — zaskakuje i sprawia, że Eames niemal wariuje ze ślepej żądzy.

— Odwróć się.

Arthur otwiera wreszcie oczy, usiłując skupić na czymś wzrok, jakby tkwił w zamroczeniu albo został silnie uderzony w głowę, a to wszystko jedynie dzięki ustom Eamesa, pieszczącym bez wprawy czułe miejsce. Jego ekstaza jest zaraźliwa. Eames chce zaspokajać go dalej, utrzymywać w tym stanie szoku i sparaliżowanej artykulacji.

— Dalej, odwróć się — powtarza.

Pomaga sobie lekkim naciskiem na biodro Arthura, który w końcu przekręca się na plecy i niezgrabnie opiera głowę o ścianę, zginając szyję pod dziwnym kątem. Zanim jednak układa się wygodniej, Eames rozsuwa mu nogi i, nie natrafiwszy na większy opór, zgina je w kolanach, unosi i dociska do brzucha. Taka pozycja bardziej przypomina znajomy teren: zapraszająco szeroko rozwarte uda, łagodna krzywizna bioder i pośladków, nachalny kontakt wzrokowy podczas ześlizgiwania się w dół. Tym razem, kiedy zatrzymuje się po drodze na powolny, demonstracyjny pocałunek, może bez przeszkód obserwować odurzoną minę Arthura.

— Jezu… — słyszy jego niewyraźny szept i czuje przeczesujące włosy palce, które po chwili opadają bezwładnie z powrotem na pościel.

Arthur patrzy w oszołomieniu, jak Eames całuje go lekko za jądrami i stopniowo zsuwa się niżej. Delikatnie, ledwo dotykając gorącej skóry, muska czubkiem języka najbliższe sąsiedztwo celu, dopóki nie wyczuwa zdesperowanego drżenia w udach Arthura. Lituje się wtedy nad nim i zaczyna lizać go na poważnie, głęboko i z zaangażowaniem, jakby był spragniony jego smaku, jakby jako jedyny czerpał z tego całą rozkosz. Dobiega go ciche, szybko stłumione westchnienie i nawet bez zerknięcia w górę wie, że oczy Arthura są znów zamknięte.

— Stop — odzywa się Arthur niespodziewanie tonem tak bliskim swojej profesjonalnej władczości, że seksualne uniesienie Eamesa spada na łeb na szyję. Po chwili dodaje, potykając się z pośpiechu o własne słowa: — Muszę cię zerżnąć. Powiedz mi, że masz tu gdzieś…

Zanim urywa, Eames już sięga do górnej szuflady szafki nocnej, gdzie schował wszystkie potrzebne utensylia, i kładzie na blacie pudełko prezerwatyw. Przygląda się, jak Arthur rozrywa paczuszkę identycznie pewnym ruchem, jakim zwykł zdejmować nakrętkę mazaka przed nakreśleniem schematu akcji na tablicy, i czuje rosnące wątpliwości. Czyli będzie musiał przypłacić daną Arthurowi obietnicę urażoną dumą i niegodnymi wzmianki otarciami w pewnych miejscach, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by wycofać się z zawartej umowy. Problem polega na tym, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie chciał wsadzić fiuta w czyjeś ciało tak bardzo, jak chce zrobić to teraz Arthurowi. A skoro sam czuje w sobie wrzenie krwi, okrucieństwem byłoby zakładać, że pragnienia Arthura odbiegają pod tym względem od jego własnych.

Nie dowierza swoim rękom na tyle, by zainterweniować, i może tylko z sercem w gardle obserwować wydobywaną z opakowania gumkę. Arthur z wyraźnym trudem unosi wzrok, z jego ciemnych oczu bije żar i skupienie. Kompetencja. I w tym momencie, tak po prostu, wszelkie podbite rozczarowaniem wątpliwości znikają.

— Kładź się — nakazuje Arthur z senną powolnością.

Eames opada na zmiętą, wyślizganą od długoletniego używania pościel. Ma wrażenie, że bicie jego serca dobiega gdzieś z bardzo daleka. Poradzi sobie w tej roli, bo znajduje się w najlepszych rękach. Nie poradziłby sobie jedynie, gdyby wszystko skończyło się nagle w tej chwili.

A wtedy Arthur sięga do jego krocza i pociera go do pełnej twardości ruchem, który przesiąknięty endorfinami mózg Eamesa interpretuje jako jeden płynny, prawie taneczny układ, naciąga na niego prezerwatywę, rozprawia się szybko z paczuszką nawilżacza, wspina się na biodra Eamesa i zdecydowanie osuwa w dół. Gorąco, szokujące gorąco i nacisk mięśni, stawiających opór i więżących zarazem. Wrażenie jest sto razy intymniejsze, niż mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Sam fakt, że został _dopuszczony_ , przyprawia go o zawrót głowy. Nie był na to gotów, nie spodziewał się równie ostrego tempa, wydawało mu się, że zabrnięcie na tak daleki etap będzie wymagać czasochłonnych planów. Leży więc i czeka na rozjaśnienie umysłu, sparaliżowany zaskoczeniem, połyka hausty powietrza, dławiąc się własnym jękiem, jakby chodziło o jego absolutnie pierwszy raz, jakby jeszcze nigdy się z nikim nie przespał, jakby…

— Eames.

Półwarknięcie Arthura dociera do niego jak przez mgłę. Unosi powieki i widzi nad sobą jego pochyloną sylwetkę, czuje dłonie w dole klatki piersiowej, gdzie Arthur podpiera się, kołysząc się na nim i przyzwyczajając ostrożnie do rozmiaru penisa w swoim wnętrzu. Jego potargane nad czołem włosy są mokre od potu, z otwartych ust wyrywa się ciężki oddech — dokładnie rzecz biorąc, obaj dyszą tak, że zapewne słychać ich na podjeździe przed domem.

— Dotknij mnie. Ręce ci odjęło, do diabła?

Eames spełnia polecenie z gorliwością osoby, która opanowała wreszcie sztukę posługiwania się kończynami. Kutas Arthura jest nabrzmiały i gorący od pulsującej w nim krwi, ale w pierwszej chwili wciąż ustępuje nieco pod dotykiem. Eamesowi sprawia to przyjemność, lubi namacalne dowody rosnącego na jego oczach podniecenia. Pieści członek mocno i powoli, ciesząc się coraz wyraźniejszą sztywnością, z zapałem masuje żołądź opuszką kciuka, podczas gdy Arthur wbija paznokcie między jego żebra w niemym błaganiu o więcej. Wszystkie doznania przyćmiewa jednak skurcz mięśni otulających penisa, zaciskających się mocno pod wpływem każdego ruchu palców z tak ewidentną rozkoszą, że Eames ma poważne kłopoty z równie prostą czynnością co oddychanie.

Arthur ujeżdża jego kutasa oszczędnymi, falistymi podrzutami bioder. Wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, gdy Eames sięga wolną dłonią do jego jąder. Nie odrywa rąk od piersi Eamesa, jakby potrzebował tego wsparcia, parząc zwilgotniałą od ciągłego kontaktu skórę swoim dotykiem. Końcówki nerwów Eamesa we wszystkich miejscach łączących ich ciała stoją w ogniu. Potrafi dokładnie wyczytać coraz wyższy poziom euforii Arthura z ciepłej twardości trzymanej w pięści, z kurczowego uchwytu palców na swojej klatce piersiowej, ze spazmatycznych drgnięć wnętrza, w którym się rytmicznie zanurza — wszystko razem kumuluje się w materiał do niewątpliwie bolesnej eksplozji. Ale gdy nareszcie do niej dochodzi, gdy Arthur pozwala przejąć kontrolę potrzebom swojego ciała, Eames przegapia wytryskujący strumień spermy, bo zbyt pochłania go obserwacja drżących rzęs i nieskończenie słodkiego wyrazu półprzymkniętych, wilgotnych, zaczerwienionych warg, które najchętniej pocałowałby w mgnieniu oka, gdyby nie był powstrzymywany resztkami sił przez Arthura niczym dzikie, wyrywające się z uwięzi zwierzę.

Eames przenosi całą swoją frustrację na palce, zakleszcza je na penisie i pompuje go do sucha, dopóki Arthur nie zwiesza głowy, dygocząc z wyczerpania. W końcu pełznie wyżej, opada na przedramiona, wtula czoło we wgłębienie pod obojczykiem Eamesa i łaskocze gorącym, nierównym oddechem prężący się z zainteresowaniem sutek. Zgięty pod nowym, niewygodnym kątem, stopniowo wypycha ze swego ciała członek. Eames nie może ukryć rozczarowania, gdy jego kutas ostatecznie wysuwa się na zewnątrz.

— Arthur…

Chociaż celował w cierpliwe upomnienie, musiał trafić w złą intonację, bo Arthur unosi głowę i bada minę Eamesa czujnym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał odnaleźć w niej coś, co umknęło jego uwadze.

— Jasne, dobra — mówi z niespodziewanym uśmiechem i zaraz go ukrywa, z roztargnieniem kilkakrotnie całując Eamesa w policzek. — Ale nie oczekuj zbyt wiele. Ledwo się ruszam.

Ostatniemu słowu towarzyszy mimowolne pojawienie się dołeczków i Eames obiecuje sobie solennie, że następnym razem rozplanuje wszystko inaczej, byleby tylko utrzymać Arthura w tym cudownym, postkoitalnym odurzeniu tak długo, jak to fizycznie możliwe bez rozproszenia własnymi wołającymi o zaspokojenie potrzebami.

Jego fiut drga z ożywieniem, kiedy Arthur ostrożnie zsuwa prezerwatywę i wyrzuca ją wraz z kłębkiem chusteczek higienicznych do wiadra służącego za kosz. Bez syntetycznej gumowej osłonki kontakt ze skórą Arthura działa elektryzująco, łagodny nacisk jego przesuwających się lekko po erekcji palców jest ludzki i gorący. Patrzy na Eamesa pełnym obietnic, doprowadzającym na skraj szaleństwa wzrokiem, po czym schyla się i wsysa czubek penisa między wargi, pieszcząc ich mokrym wnętrzem każdy spragniony dotyku kontur. Parę hipnotyzująco powolnych ruchów, przelotne muśnięcie języka i obraz zgarbionych nad nim barków Arthura rozpływa się Eamesowi przed oczami. Zadowoliłby się teraz czymkolwiek, rękami lub ustami, nie gra to żadnej roli.

Bardzo szybko jest po wszystkim. Arthur zmienia pozycję i kładzie policzek na brzuchu Eamesa, masując go z powolną starannością. Od czasu do czasu unosi głowę i zwilża językiem żołądź. Przewidywalny efekt tych połączonych działań napełnia Eamesa takim żarem, że wystarcza dodatkowy pocałunek w splot słoneczny i wymruczane cicho „Dalej, nie powstrzymuj się”, a już strzela wysokim łukiem, który trafia przysuwającego się Arthura w usta i bok twarzy.

Czując jego język wędrujący przez pierś w kierunku warg, Eames myśli, jak dobrze się złożyło, że nigdy nie przewidział tak intensywnej, odbierającej zmysły przyjemności z mężczyznami. W młodości dość się natracił rozumu z powodu tej czy innej kobiety i bóg jeden wie, co by się stało po wprowadzeniu dodatkowego zamętu z facetami, w przypadku których nie potrafiłby jasno odróżnić, komu chce przyłożyć, a kogo przelecieć.

Arthur układa się obok niego, prezentując gładkie, czyste linie nagiej skóry. Dom oddano im do dyspozycji do jutrzejszego popołudnia — więcej Eames nie zdołał wytargować w tak krótkim i spontanicznym terminie. Wyciera oburącz spoconą twarz i łamie sobie głowę nad jakimkolwiek argumentem przekonującym Julesa, by nie wracał tutaj przez całą wieczność.

 

**

 

Jego organizm wzbrania się z irytacją przed pomysłem zaśnięcia tuż po zachodzie słońca, więc Eames zostawia Arthura rozciągniętego na materacu i wymyka się do kuchni, żeby sprawdzić, czy Jules spełnił obietnicę i zaopatrzył lodówkę w coś przypominającego jedzenie. Znajduje w niej jajka, masło i odrobinę mleka, a w szafce pod zlewem ziemniaki, mały worek cebuli i puszkę hiszpańskich oliwek. Kiedy wraca do pokoju z zamiarem wypytania Arthura, co sądzi o zastąpieniu mleka masłem, widok pustego łóżka wprawia go w krótki popłoch, który ustępuje dopiero na dźwięk odkręcanego prysznica.

— Hej! — woła przez uchylone drzwi łazienki, co uznałby za dyskretne zaproszenie, gdyby nie był tak głodny, ciesząc się jednocześnie luksusem przełożenia tej okazji na trochę później. — Obawiam się, że będzie albo frittata, albo nic.

— Jasne. — Głos Arthura brzmi jak zwykle, rzeczowo i zdecydowanie, za to Eames ma trudności z utrzymaniem kartonu jajek w dłoni. — Widziałeś pietruszkę? Rośnie pod kuchennym oknem. I miętę przy ławce w ogrodzie?

Patelnia zaczyna się dopiero rozgrzewać, a Eames roztrzepuje jajka widelcem, kiedy w drzwiach kuchni pojawia się całkowicie ubrany Arthur.

— Cholera jasna — mówi od progu.

Tylko dwa wyrzucone pospiesznie słowa, okraszone skupionym wzrokiem omiatającym nagi tors Eamesa, a potem gwałtowny rozbłysk w oku, gdy ich spojrzenia się krzyżują. Eames zakręca gaz w kuchence, kilkoma krokami pokonuje dzielącą ich przestrzeń, mocno łapie Arthura za barki, po czym przesuwa dłonie na jego szczękę, by przytrzymać ją przy pocałunku, który jest już połową drogi do seksu. Arthur nie okazuje sprzeciwu, co Eames przyjmuje z zachwytem, bo trudno o większą przyjemność niż Arthur ocierający się o niego — nie tylko kroczem, ale i piersią, z jedną ręką wczepioną w okryty dżinsami pośladek Eamesa, a drugą obmacującą plecy w poszukiwaniu jeszcze intensywniejszego kontaktu.

Ku jego wielkiej radości Arthur znów chce się pieprzyć, tym razem na stojąco, niespiesznie i pod wyrafinowanym, umożliwiającym głęboką penetrację kątem, przytrzymując się ściany sypialni swoimi pięknymi dłońmi o kurczących się i rozluźniających na przemian palcach. Eames stwierdza, że taka pozycja jest wymarzona na drugą rundę. Leniwie i intymnie błądzi nosem po wilgotnych, wijących się końcówkach włosów Arthura, bez przeszkód gryzie go w kark i zmusza do westchnienia.

— Wolniej — mówi Arthur i wygina się w tył, dzięki czemu pocałunki Eamesa mogą ekspandować na jego kość policzkową, żuchwę i nasadę szyi, w którą wsysa się gorliwie. — Rób tak, żeby to trochę potrwało.

Eames wtula twarz między jego łopatki, obejmuje go wpół i zatrzymuje mocnym naciskiem przedramion.

— Chyba się nie spodziewasz… — musi przerwać na zaczerpnięcie tchu i szybkie dojście do siebie — …że twoje „czegokolwiek sobie zażyczę” obejmie rzeczy fizycznie niemożliwe?

— Oczywiście że tak — odpowiada Arthur i wykręca się jeszcze bardziej, by dotknąć wargami ust Eamesa. — Chcę się przekonać, jak długo sam poradzę sobie z tą niemożliwością.

Okazuje się, że niezbyt długo, gdy tylko Eames poczuwa się odpowiednio zmotywowany do działania. Po serii bardzo przyjemnych eksperymentów z modyfikacją pozycji, unieruchomiwszy Arthura chwytem w pasie, odnajduje kąt, na który Arthur reaguje drżeniem przy każdym pchnięciu, a niecałą minutę później, kiedy niemal pozbawiony kontroli nad sobą Eames pieprzy go bez opamiętania, wydaje gardłowy okrzyk, będący zaprzeczeniem wszelkiego zdyscyplinowania, i opryskuje ścianę spermą. Zdesperowany Eames robi wszystko, by nie zakończyć w tej samej chwili, wbija się dalej w Arthura przez targające nim skurcze ekstazy, zakleszcza ramię wokół jego brzucha, wciska twarz na oślep w plecy, błagając w duchu o kilka sekund więcej, bo z pewnością nie otrzyma już kolejnej szansy na podobne szaleństwo i nie stać go na dobrowolne skrócenie rozkoszy zanurzania się w gorącym ciele Arthura. Jeśli nie dojdzie w jego wnętrzu, umrze. Po prostu musi tylko … Jeszcze tylko parę chwil i…

— Dawaj, dalej — ponagla Arthur ochrypłym z wysiłku głosem. — Chcę cię poczuć.

Niski dźwięk, który wyrywa się z ust Eamesa na krawędzi orgazmu, wzbierającego w nim niczym dziesięciometrowa, zwieńczona kołnierzem dzikiej piany morska fala, przypomina bezradny jęk we wszystkim poza natężeniem. Wbija lekko zęby w ramię Arthura i pozwala porwać się przypływowi, ponieść się w otchłań, gdzie zmysły odbierają jedynie szum i obezwładniającą rozkosz. A potem, już po drugiej stronie, przykłada policzek do śladu po ugryzieniu na barku Arthura i trzyma się go resztką sił, by nie upaść. Arthur wierci się niespokojnie.

— W porządku — mamrocze Eames, zdezorientowany uporczywym dzwonieniem w uszach, ale nie odsuwa się nawet na milimetr, chwytając się każdej mijającej sekundy. — W porządku, zaraz.

Wyczuwa na piersi i przedramieniu wibracje cichego śmiechu Arthura, kompletnie nowego, szczerego i prywatnego, zupełnie innego niż swobodne rozbawienie, o okazywanie którego był tak zazdrosny w przypadku Miriam albo Faizy. Jego brzmienie sprawia, że tym bardziej nie chce wypuścić Arthura z objęć.

— W porządku — powtarza i cofa się wreszcie.

Sięga po przewieszony przez klamkę ręcznik i podaje go Arthurowi słaniającemu się z wyczerpania pod ścianą, tak by nie musiał się od niej odrywać. Trudno odwrócić wzrok od jego niezdarnie manewrujących palców, kiedy próbuje owinąć się wilgotnym materiałem w pasie — tych samych palców, które potrafią błyskawicznie spakować PASIV rozmazującymi się w oczach, wyćwiczonymi do perfekcji ruchami. Eames zastanawia się, ile czasu mu jeszcze zostało, żeby opróżnić do dna pozornie niewyczerpany rezerwuar żądzy, wzbierającej w nim w trakcie tej dziwacznej, długiej pogoni za Arthurem. Godzina na zjedzenie kolacji i wypicie reszty wina, a potem może zdobędą się na jeszcze jeden, ostatni…

Arthur robi dwa chwiejne kroki w kierunku materaca i przewraca się na pościel. Światło górnej lampy padające na jego białe plecy uwidacznia ślady rąk i zębów Eamesa, nałożone na blednące blizny po odłamkach pieca w Kisumu. Wygląda, jakby wymknął się z pazurów dzikiej bestii.

— Chcę świeżego pieczywa i kawy na śniadanie — mruczy niewyraźnie w poduszkę, po czym wzdycha. — I pieprzonej łaźni spa.

— Czegoś jeszcze? — pyta Eames, już wyobrażając sobie, jak w pełnym świetle dnia zapuszcza się wargami między jego rozłożone na łóżku uda.

Odpowiada mu autentycznie zbolały jęk.

— Tak. Żebyś zabrał ode mnie swoje łapy. — Arthur przekręca głowę na tyle, by rzucić mu spojrzenie pełne pretensji i pragnienia jednocześnie, zaraz jednak odwraca się z ponownym jękiem, jakby widok nagiego ciała Eamesa skierował jego myśli na niepożądane tory. — Skąd ci się to wzięło, do cholery? Nigdy nie byłeś zbytnio zainteresowany. Chodziło ci tylko o dokopanie mi za dawne urazy, dlatego wrobiłeś mnie w najbardziej gównianą umowę, jaka przyszła ci do głowy. A teraz wyjeżdżasz z takimi numerami.

Jego ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz, jakby wciąż przypominało sobie o niedawnym orgazmie. Długa linia wyprężonych pleców, wsunięte pod brzuch, pokryte włoskami ramiona, szczupłe biodra przepasane ręcznikiem — wszystko to stwarza wrażenie absurdalnej wrażliwości, zupełnie nieprzystającej do tak zaprawionego w boju mężczyzny jak Arthur.

— Twoja siła perswazji — mówi Eames, zaciskając dłoń na klamce, by pokonać nagły atak słabości — okazała się nieco większa, niż się spodziewałem.

 

**

 

Zapach bardziej niż umownej frittaty nie zdołał wyrwać Arthura ze snu, ale w samym środku nocy Eames budzi się, czując od tyłu udo wpychające się między jego nogi i dłoń obejmującą go mocno wpół. Z pomrukiem protestu cofa się przed dotykiem i poddaje się rywalizującej z Arthurem pieszczocie cudownego snu, jakiego nie zaznał od bardzo długiego czasu. Półprzytomnie rejestruje pierwszy napór gorącej erekcji na pośladek, wywołującej w nim nie do końca świadomy bunt przeciwko warunkom ich umowy.

Arthur otrząsa się, jakby sam też dopiero wrócił do rzeczywistości, i odsuwa się od niego.

— Przepraszam.

Ale sen, w który Eames próbuje się znów osunąć, zdążył stracić swój urok. Jego nęcącą perspektywę zakłóca teraz wrażenie jakiegoś braku.

Obraca się na plecy i wymacuje rękę Arthura. Kładzie ją sobie na piersi, bo chociaż nie jest w szczególnym nastroju na seks, ulega czarowi płynącemu z faktu, że Arthur ma na niego ochotę. Po krótkiej chwili czuje, jak niespodziewanie posłuszna dłoń otwiera się szeroko i zadomawia na jego ciele, powoli i z rozkoszą naciskając na skórę. Ciekawe palce leniwie wytyczają ścieżkę przecinającą mięsień piersiowy, podążają po nim tam i z powrotem, budzą do życia twardniejący sutek. Arthur drażni go niespiesznie opuszkami przez parę chwil, po czym przenosi uwagę niżej, na żebra i rysujące się pod nimi odprężone mięśnie brzucha. I wtedy, ukołysany przyjemnością, zadowoleniem i pierwszym płytkim porywem podniecenia, Eames na powrót zapada w sen.

 

**

 

Kiedy rankiem pojawia się znów w progu sypialni, Arthur jest już wykąpany, ubrany i siedzi po turecku wśród skłębionej pościeli z otwartym laptopem na kolanach. Nieco zdziwionym spojrzeniem obrzuca wystający z papierowej torebki bochenek chleba, który Eames kładzie obok niego, oraz styropianowy kubek odstawiony na szafkę nocną.

— Jak sobie życzyłeś — mówi Eames, rozwiązując sznurowadła, a potem kopniakiem posyła buty pod stół, gdzie leżą jego zdjęte wczoraj wieczorem skarpetki. — Samochód nie chciał zapalić, tak dla twojej wiadomości.

— Jasne że nie. Nieizolowane przewody przepuszczają za dużo prądu upływowego, nie ma mowy, żeby przesłały ładunek wystarczający do zapłonu. — Arthur, ten podstępny drań, szczerzy się do niego radośnie, prezentując dołeczki, rozczochrane po nocy włosy i nagie stopy. — Zdaje się, że znalazłeś brakujące części, co?

— Nigdy nie wiadomo, co komu wpadnie w ręce — odpowiada Eames i wyciąga się przy Arthurze.

Czuje ciepło i wilgoć po niedawnym prysznicu, bijące od niego przez noszoną wczoraj cienką koszulkę. Zanim Arthur zdąży rozpakować swoje śniadanie, Eames pochyla się i gryzie go przez spodnie w udo tuż pod pachwiną, tak wysoko, jak może sięgnąć. Ciało pod jego ustami spina się i jednoznacznie twardnieje.

— Odpalę małą rundę z PASIV-em twojego kumpla — mówi Arthur, marszcząc czoło do monitora. — Skoro nigdzie się nam nie spieszy.

Eames całuje to samo miejsce, które przed chwilą ugryzł, chucha na nie przez materiał gorącym oddechem i przechyla głowę, by zerknąć na Arthura bezczelnym wzrokiem. Przysuwa twarz jeszcze bliżej znajdującego się wciąż poza zasięgiem rozporka i kuszącej wypukłości po jego prawej stronie.

Klapa laptopa zamyka się raptownie.

— Wiesz co? To jednak może zaczekać — oświadcza Arthur stanowczo.

I rzeczywiście może.

 

**

 

Na ladzie laboratoryjnej Julesa, wśród porozrzucanych, poznaczonych odciskami od kubków egzemplarzy krzykliwych tabloidów i samotnego numeru „New Scientist”, stoi słoik do wekowania, zawierający kilka fiolek z gotową do użycia somnacyną, pozatykanych niepasującymi do siebie korkami. Eames czeka na sceptyczną uwagę Arthura i nieuniknione śledztwo dotyczące fachowej przeszłości Julesa, łącznie z wypytaniem o stopień zaufania odnośnie jego mieszanek oraz żądaniem twardych dowodów, na podstawie których Eames dowierza tym wyrobom. Jednak Arthur poprzestaje na uruchomieniu maszyny, zbadaniu wibracji jej komponentów podczas nagrzewania i przetestowaniu strumienia powietrza wydmuchiwanego przez szczeliny wentylacyjne.

— Mógłbyś zejść ze mną — proponuje Eamesowi i wyciąga rękę z drugą działką mikstury. — Daj mi tylko parę sekund na sprawdzenie stabilności, a potem ruszaj w dół.

Tygodnie minęły od ich wspólnych sesji treningowych w Kisumu, krótkich i ograniczonych do funkcjonalnego minimum bez osoby czuwającej na górze. Eames rygluje drzwi stodoły.

— Dobra.

Arthur ostrożnie manipuluje we wnętrzu maszynerii, wsuwa fiolki z somnacyną do receptorów, nietypowo powoli i z niezachwianą koncentracją dopasowuje swoje rutynowe kroki do nieznanych kaprysów starego prototypu. Załamuje przeznaczony dla Eamesa przewód, żeby zatrzymać na chwilę dopływ mieszanki, co ma zapewnić mu opóźnione wejście w sen, a potem waha się przed tak banalną czynnością jak wbicie igły w żyłę.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Arthur zerka na Eamesa przelotnie i przykłada czubek igły do zgięcia jego łokcia.

— To dla mnie coś nowego.

Eames wierci się lekko na zielonym plastyku leżaka.

— Gdy tylko znajdziesz się na dole, wrażenie nie będzie się za bardzo różnić od generowanego przez twój model.

— Nie miałem na myśli maszyny.

Dopiero później, już we śnie, dociera do Eamesa, że i on sam wylądował na dość nieznanym terytorium. Myśl ta olśniewa go nagle, kiedy skanuje wzrokiem twarz Arthura w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy rzeczywiście przybrał wygląd zbliżający go o kilka lat do czasów studenckich, czy też wrażenie młodości jest jedynie efektem czystej ekscytacji w jego oczach. Pomijając testy przeprowadzane w przeszłości z Celine, Eames od bardzo dawna nie znalazł się na dole z osobą będącą kimś więcej niż wysoce kompetentnym wspólnikiem. Dzielenie snów zawsze oznaczało pracę i nic ponadto. Teraz, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, pragnie się wyłącznie zabawić.

Arthur wyśnił charakterystyczną dla siebie scenerię: przestronny biurowiec o prezencji banku inwestycyjnego, z kręconymi głównymi schodami w centrum korytarza, odłączonymi od przylegających pięter i zakończonymi na dole pętlą Penrose’a.

— Grupa badawcza armii nie spieprzyła konstrukcji — wyrokuje Arthur, wodząc palcami po pokrytej stalą nierdzewną poręczy balustrady. — Wrażenie jest dobre. Lepsze, niż pamiętam. Tę jedną rzecz faktycznie udało im się naprawić, bo w naszych krajobrazach od razu powstawały dziury, gdy tylko śniący skupiał się na czymś innym.

Wyciąga z rękawa marynarki niespodziewany tutaj pistolet i celuje nim w sufit. Huk wystrzału atakuje boleśnie bębenki uszne Eamesa. Zamiast trafić w sklepienie, kula zwalnia, zmienia kierunek lotu, przez moment szybuje absurdalnie nad otwartą dłonią Arthura i wreszcie wpada do niej, nie czyniąc najmniejszych szkód. Pojedyncze projekcje odwracają z ciekawością głowy i zaraz spokojnie podejmują swoje zajęcia.

Eames nie korzystał z tego modelu od czasu swoich wczesnych doświadczeń z branżą. Nie zastanawiał się do tej pory, jak bardzo PASIV Julesa różni się od swoich potomków, na które przerzucił się wraz z pierwszą płatną robotą, jaką udało mu się załapać. Wtedy nie widywał jeszcze chaosu ścięgien i poszarpanych włókien mięśni w kończynach odrywanych od ciał kolegów przez tłum wściekłych projekcji. Nie znał uczucia towarzyszącego wsadzaniu lufy pistoletu we własne usta i zmuszaniu opornych palców do naciśnięcia spustu. Używał tego PASIV-u do samotnych ćwiczeń nakładania cudzych twarzy, a nie łamania praw fizyki.

Teraz zdaje mu się, że odkrywa drogę prowadzącą go z powrotem do technologicznego raju. Różnica jest jak między niebem a ziemią. Nigdzie nie czuć przesiąkającej atmosferę i szarpiącej nerwy wrogości, brakuje jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu wynikającego z jego obecności we śnie innej osoby.

Arthur ześlizguje się spojrzeniem w dół studni obramowanej spiralą schodów, a potem podaje pistolet Eamesowi.

— Gdyby się nie udało, może nie będę w stanie przerwać snu o własnych siłach.

Schludna linia jego dopasowanej kamizelki pozostaje nienaganna, gdy przesadza barierkę i skacze w otchłań czterech pięter dzielących go od podłoża. Przez sekundę znajduje się w swobodnym spadku, unosząc ramiona okryte trzepoczącymi w powietrzu rękawami koszuli. A potem zwalnia lot, jakby ktoś pociągnął za opasującą go niewidzialną linę, jakby potrafił wyhamować nad podłogą samą siłą woli. Ląduje precyzyjnie na marmurowej posadzce ze zgrabnym stukiem obcasów.

Kiedy Eames wyczarowuje z materii snu malinówkę i wysyła ją w ślad za Arthurem, grawitacja obejmuje ją w posiadanie z tą samą bezwzględnością co zawsze. Eames nie ma zresztą najmniejszego pojęcia, w którym miejscu musiałby wypaczyć ten świat, by zmienić jej trajektorię. Arthur łapie jabłko, uśmiecha się i bez wysiłku podrzuca je na wysokość czwartego piętra.

— Wyobraź sobie, że to fragment ciebie, a nie obiekt. Całe nasze otoczenie jest zbudowane z impulsów nerwowych. To jabłko nie różni się od twojej dłoni.

Przy trzeciej próbie Eames opanowuje trik. Kiedy Arthur chwyta szybujący przed nim owoc, ten nabrzmiewa i zamienia się w jeden z czerwonych balonów, które pokrywały niebo nad jeziorem Hoan Kiem, po czym odpływa w górę. Potencjał odkrywających się przed Eamesem szans staje się nagle nieogarnięty. Po latach ciężkiej dyscypliny tłumienia swojej kreatywności i redukowania jej do sporadycznego tworzenia pilnie potrzebnej liny, klucza albo broni palnej, teraz wolno mu zmieniać obraz całego świata tak nieskrępowanie, jak zwykł transformować swoją aparycję, w dodatku bez narażania się na ryzyko bycia rozerwanym na strzępy.

Skacze.

— Dalej — mówi Arthur po chwili, gdy Eames ląduje obok niego, szeroko uśmiechnięty i oszołomiony ogromem czekających na niego możliwości. — Nigdy nie widziałem, jak budujesz.

Wciąż dodaje wieżyczki sięgające chmur, kiedy nastawiony czas snu dobiega końca.

 

**

 

— Dobry, ale kompletnie nieprzydatny przy przesłuchaniach — podsumowuje Arthur po przebudzeniu, odczepiając użyte igły od przewodów. — Obiekt może przesunąć okno albo zawalić cały dach bez świadomości, że to jego robota. A gdy tylko zorientuje się, że śni, rozpętuje się piekło. Nic dziwnego, że wojsko nie znalazło zastosowania dla tego modelu.

Eames po raz pierwszy zdaje sobie sprawę z alternatywnej przyszłości, która mogła czekać Arthura, gdyby jego projekt został zrealizowany. Otoczony respektem, cieszący się popularnością technologiczny geniusz, udzielający wywiadów i wygłaszający referaty na całym świecie. Uśmiechający się z pierwszych stron gazet u boku profesor Yoshidy, z włosami nietkniętymi żelem i młodzieńczą linią ramion wolną od profesjonalnego pancerza mistrzowsko skrojonych garniturów. Podążający przez zupełnie odmienną, legalną gałąź współśnienia, wspinający się na obiecujące wyżyny ścieżką, która z niemal absolutną pewnością nigdy nie przecięłaby się z drogami Eamesa.

Arthur wyłącza PASIV. Wziął w swoje dłonie inny los. Wie, jak wyważyć drzwi, jak zinfiltrować wyciąg konta bankowego ofiary, sfałszować paszport, przekupić strażnika na granicy, pozbyć się natrętnego ogona. Prowadzi identyczne życie jak cała reszta ich kolegów, z ręką na totemie i okiem zezującym na drzwi.

— Wojsko nie miało zielonego pojęcia, prawda? — komentuje Eames.

Przygląda się, jak Arthur wypłukuje próbówki nad zlewem. Pozwala mu skończyć, a potem przypiera go do lady, sięga do jego rozporka i doprowadza do orgazmu lewą ręką, słodko i powoli, przyciskając wargi do tańczącej dziko tętnicy na szyi, podczas gdy palce ich prawych dłoni, opartych o poplamiony chemikaliami blat, splatają się ze sobą nad bandażem Eamesa. Arthur śmieje się bezradnie, jakby uważał atak Eamesa za erupcję jego nienasyconego libido, nie potrafił jednak złościć się na niego i pozostawiał mu swobodę działania. Rozbawienie opuszcza go wkrótce potem, gdy nie wymacuje pod rozporkiem dżinsów Eamesa praktycznie nic zbliżonego do podniecenia. Wylizuje więc do czysta jego palce, łaskocząc skórę czubkiem języka, a kiedy kończy, Eames jest już bardziej niż gotowy na jego usta.

Po wszystkim pomaga mu wstać z klęczek i całuje, przyciśniętego do krawędzi lady. Gorączka i napięcie zdążyły się rozwiać, Eames nie znajduje w sobie nic, z czego mógłby wycisnąć dodatkową kroplę rozkoszy, niemniej pragnienie wciąż daje o sobie znać. Do tej pory przestrzeń osobista Arthura była czymś nienaruszalnym, zagorzale bronionym ostrymi łokciami i ciemnymi aktówkami funkcjonującymi niczym przenośne barykady. Dziś świat wykraczający poza średnicę metra wokół niego nie wzbudza w Eamesie nawet cienia zainteresowania. Za parę godzin znów pochłonie ich rodzinny chaos w Marsylii. Eames wsuwa rękę pod koszulkę Arthura, obejmuje muskularną linię jego talii, przeskakuje kciukiem po dolnej granicy żeber i w końcu przenosi się na plecy, a Arthur obraca się lekko i koryguje układ ramion, by przytulić się do niego mocniej. Leniwe pocałunki Eamesa lądują teraz na jego przeciętym podłużnym dołeczkiem policzku, jednak nie spieszno mu do zmiany pozycji. W płynnym opadaniu i wznoszeniu ich dociśniętych do siebie piersi kryje się łagodna, rytmiczna pieszczota.

— Więc na tym stanęliśmy? — pyta Arthur cicho. — Czy może tylko masz dobrze ukrywaną słabość do kawałka świetnej inżynierii?

Eames nie chce się nad tym zastanawiać. Woli myśleć, jak dobrze czuć palce Arthura, mierzwiące mu delikatnie włosy na czubku głowy. Snuje blady jeszcze plan wkręcenia się do jednego z hojnie finansowanych przez Saito laboratoriów badawczych, gdzie Arthur mógłby rozwinąć swój stary prototyp w udoskonalony, genialny, komercyjny PASIV, który w mgnieniu oka wstrząsnąłby całym rynkiem i katapultował ich obu na sam szczyt branży. Ale to musi zaczekać do jutra. Dziś, w tej chwili, Arthur delikatnie całuje kącik jego ust, jakby również nie chciał wracać do świata na zewnątrz.

— Mhmm — przytakuje Eames z zadowoleniem, nie otwierając oczu. — Tak, stanęliśmy na tym.

 

**

 

Dochodzi druga, gdy Eames kończy zawieszać wypraną pościel na sznurze rozpiętym na tyłach domu i idzie do ogrodu przed nim, gdzie zastaje Arthura wrzucającego worek z resztą odłamków wybitej szyby samochodowej do pojemnika na śmieci. Czarna plastykowa klapa kontenera opada z dziwnie ostatecznym dźwiękiem. Torba z laptopem Arthura spoczywa na masce auta.

Kiedy Arthur wyciąga rękę po kluczyki, Eames podaje mu je bez wahania.

Gdy docierają do głównej drogi, segreguje w głowie wszystkie dostępne sposoby, dzięki którym mógłby opóźnić moment przybycia do willi przy Pointe-Rouge i oddania Arthura w konkurencyjne objęcia swojej czarującej rodziny.

Arthur sprawnie prowadzi samochód, płynnie przerzuca biegi, reaguje na jego zmienny warkot, jakby porozumiewał się z nim w tym samym języku. Stopa wciskająca gaz na ostrym skręcie pod górę wydobywa miarowy pomruk z silnika, który doczekał się wreszcie właściwego traktowania, za jakim tęsknił. Eames uprzytamnia sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział Arthura za kierownicą na jawie.

O wiele za szybko docierają do pierwszego skrzyżowania.

— Do autostrady w prawo — informuje Eames, nie odrywając wzroku od usianego stokrotkami pobocza.

— Wątpię.

I w tym tkwi zasadnicza, decydująca różnica. Arthur jest ponury i skupiony jak zawsze, ale pod tą powierzchnią migocze humor, tak bliski sarkazmowi, że ledwo zauważalny — kpiąca nuta, której Eames nigdy nie był w stanie wcześniej wychwycić, potwierdzona zaraz przez jedno łobuzerskie zerknięcie w bok.

— Tak?

Znów chce usłyszeć to samo potajemne, niewidzialne zaproszenie. Arthur nie każe mu długo czekać.

— Jeżeli próbujesz mnie uprowadzić, musisz robić to z nieco większym przekonaniem.

Skręca w lewo raz, potem drugi, kierując auto na północ, w stronę trasy prowadzącej do majaczących na horyzoncie szczytów Alp.

— No cóż — mówi Eames, nieudolnie starając się o nonszalancję, którą chce pokryć przypływ obezwładniającej ulgi. — Nie chciałbym zawieść twoich wielkich oczekiwań.

Silnik gubi monotonny rytm przy zmianie biegu i zaraz przeskakuje na równomierne obroty.

— Nie, panie Eames. Nie sądzę, że ci to grozi.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
